Una bella entre nosotros
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: Sai Haruno es un chico muy conocido a dondequiera que vaya, pero solo 5 chicos conocen quién es en realidad ¿Qué pasaría si los hermanos Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha también lo supieran? AVISO.
1. Ya sabes lo que dicen

¡Hola! He decidido reeditar la mayoría de mis fics, por lo que se van a encontrar algunos cambios en los capítulos. Sin embargo no son demasiado significativos, si acaso son de redacción o de puntuación u ortografía. De todas formas advierto.

**ADVERTENCIAS**

**1)** OOC.: Yo sé que a muchos no les gusta el OOC, pero cuando comencé la historia (que ya tiene un buen rato) no conocía del todo la personalidad original de los personajes. Sin embargo, conforme vaya subiendo los capítulos, se van a dar cuenta de que se apegan un poquito más a su personalidad original, pero no lo harán del todo. Así que si de plano no les gusta el OOC, les voy a pedir que mejor no comenten, ya que es muy molesto recibir insultos o críticas al respecto que ni siquiera son constructivas. Si les gusta el OOC, pues ¡Bienvenidos!

**2)** O. C.: Incluiré algunos personajes inventados por mí, que irán apareciendo poco a poco. No los describiré mucho para que no se aburran.

**3)** YAOI/YURI: También entiendo que no a todos les gusta este tipo de parejas en los fanfics, pero advierto: va a haber SaiKarinSaku, SasoDei, ItaSakuSai, SakuSaiIno, NejiSakuSai, SaiTayuSaku... etc. Posiblemente pensarán qué demonios me pasa por la cabeza para construir parejas tan raras. La respuesta es muy simple, pero prefiero que la descubran ustedes conforme al curso de la historia.

**4)** **POV**.: Van a encontrarse tanto narración mía como POV de algunos personajes.

**5) **Asterisc*s entre diál*g*s: En realidad son algunas groserías, ya que normalmente no acostumbro poner tanto insulto en los escritos. Se me hace un insulto (valga la redundancia). Regularmente los pondré en las vocales intermedias.

**6)** _Modismos y palabras resaltadas:_ algunos modismos son propios de mi país, y pueden abarcar desde un dicho popular hasta un albur que no suene tan vulgar. Asimismo incluye algunas palabras de otras variantes del español, así como palabras que normalmente se pondrían entre comillas para resaltarlas.

**7)** "_Pensamientos de los personajes (en cursiva y entre comillas)"_

_**8) Letras de canciones (y su traducción en el caso del inglés u otros idiomas)**_: en algunos episodios pondré pequeñas porciones de letras de canciones, y como todo, también tiene su razón de ser: describen, de cierto modo, la personalidad de los personajes así como las circunstancias en las que se encuentran en este momento.

**9)** Descripciones: No me voy a aventar un capítulo entero detallando los lugares donde acontece la historia, ya que eso ocupa mucho espacio y de todas formas no todos leen las descripciones, así que solo las haré donde considere necesario. Los atuendos, lugares, acciones y demás cosas donde los personajes se desenvuelven cotidianamente las dejo a su imaginación.

**10)** En este fic, Tobi no es Madara

Creo que eso es todo, pero si acaso notaran algo que no se encuentre dentro de estas advertencias, les agradeceré mucho que me lo digan.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Ya sabes lo que dicen, si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele.**

Sasuke se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol. Era la hora del receso, el sol brillaba y el viento soplaba suavemente, revolviendo sus cabellos. Sobre sus piernas traía un libro muy grande y al parecer muy viejo, que leía plácidamente mientras pensaba.

_"Ese dobe ya se tardó. Mejor voy a buscarlo"_

Se levantó de ahí y se dirigió a la cafetería de la escuela, pero algo se interpuso en su camino.

–¡Fíjate por donde caminas! –dijo un chico  
–Hmp

Sasuke siguió caminando sin darle importancia. El ofendido, mientras tanto, tuvo que recoger sus libros, ya que Sasuke no quiso siquiera ayudarle.

_"Que distraído es ese tipo… por lo visto no tiene ninguna noción de modales"_

El ofendido era un chico de cabellos negros bien peinados, que cubrían su frente; su piel era demasiado blanca y él apenas alcanzaba la estatura media de un chico de su edad. Sus rasgos lo hacían verse más o menos agraciado. Sasuke en cambio, era alto, también tenía el cabello negro, pero con reflejos azules, y perfectamente desordenado: aunque su tez era clara, no le daba un aspecto enfermizo a comparación con el otro chico; su rostro sí era digno de un dios griego y sus ojos negros eran tan oscuros como la noche. En cambio el otro chico tenía ojos de color verde jade que le daba cierto aire de inocencia.

Volviendo a la historia, el chico tuvo que recoger sus libros. En ese momento se escucharon pasos de gente corriendo. Entonces nuestro amigo se levantó rápidamente de ahí y echó a correr.

–¡Miren! –gritó una voz femenina– ¡Es Sai!  
–¡ Es Sai! –gritó otra voz igual de chillona  
–¡Aaaah! –gritaron otras tantas voces chillonas y en seguida corrieron tras nuestro amigo. No era el más apuesto de la escuela, pero aun así volvía locas a las chicas.

En fin, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que pasó junto a un bote de basura. De ahí, salió un chico de cabellos grises que lo agarró de la camisa y lo metió adentro.

–¿No se te pudo haber ocurrido algo mejor, Suigetsu? –preguntó Sai– ¡_No manches_, apesta _bien gacho_!  
–Mejor cállate y no te quejes o te van a encontrar -lo miró a los ojos– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te pongas los lentes de contacto?  
–No me gusta, me pican  
–Pues no te queda de otra si no quieres que te descubran  
–Bien –musitó Sai

Mientras tanto, afuera, las chicas estaban como locas recorriendo toda la escuela buscando a Sai, y cuando sonó el timbre, la estampida cesó y Sai al fin pudo salir.

–¡_Cámara_, gracias! –dijo Sai– Me salvaste de los paparazzi… otra vez.  
–No es nada. Es nuestro deber protegerte… bueno, vamos a clase o llegaremos tarde.  
–De acuerdo.

Los dos chicos corrieron rápidamente hasta llegar al salón, entraron y tomaron asiento. En ese momento llegó la profesora.

–¡Buenos días, Anko–sensei! –contestaron todos a coro  
–¡Siéntense! –dijo ella– Harán los veinte ejercicios siguientes de su libro de cálculo… ¡A trabajar, gusanos!

Todos sacaron su libro y comenzaron.

–¡Rayos! Detesto cálculo integral… me provoca jaqueca –musitó un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, que se sentaba a un lado de Sai  
–Gaara… es fácil, solo tienes que sustituir el valor de n (ene) en cada X (equis) de la función y…  
–Oye ¡No sé cómo entiendes tanto de esto! –expresó Suigetsu – ¿Has pensado que podrían tacharte de _friki_ antisocial?  
–¡Sh! –intervino otro, de ojos aperlados y cabello largo y castaño– Nos van a castigar otra vez.  
–¡Neji tiene razón! ¡Ya cállense de una vez! –dijo otro casi gritando  
–Kiba –susurró Sai– aprende de Shikamaru, él está callado  
–Ustedes son muy problemáticos –dijo Shikamaru con un tono de aburrimiento

–¡Tiempo, gusanos! –dijo la profesora– Entréguenme sus trabajos.

El primero en pasar fue un chico de cabellos azabaches. Luego, Sai y el resto entregaron sus trabajos. Anko tardó lo mismo que su bolígrafo rojo en terminarse, ya que la gran mayoría de los trabajos estaban incorrectos.

–¡Hay noticias! Solo dos aprobaron

Todos esperaban a que Anko nombrara a los dueños de los dos únicos libros que no habían sido firmados con tinta roja.

–Sasuke Uchiha… –todos lo miraban– ¡Buen trabajo, obtuviste nueve de calificación! –algunas chicas le aplaudían y loaban– Sai… ¡Felicidades! Sacaste diez.

Todos lo miraban sorprendidos. Nunca se habían imaginado que Sai, un simple chico del que nadie sabía nada, que había entrado hace dos semanas a la escuela, ahora estuviera superando las notas del mejor alumno de la escuela: Sasuke Uchiha. Las clases siguientes transcurrieron con la misma novedad: Sai siempre superando a Sasuke.

De este suceso pasaron otras seis semanas en las cuales la novedad era la misma –de hecho, ya no era novedad–. El equipo de futbol soccer de la escuela practicaba en la cancha, hasta que el capitán del equipo habló:

–_Chavos_, tengo un anuncio que hacerles… me mudaré a Finlandia con mis padres –todos lo miraron afectados y los comentarios e impresiones no se hicieron esperar. Luego, él continuó– Ya estuve pensando quién ocupará mi lugar como capitán del equipo. Sé que elegí bien, y tengo la confianza de que conducirá al equipo por un buen camino –los chicos esperaban con ansias, pues ellos sabían que debía ser alguien digno de confianza y un buen líder– ¡Sai! Tú tomarás mi lugar

Enseguida vinieron los aplausos y felicitaciones. Todos los chicos fueron a celebrar el nombramiento de Sai a la cafetería de la escuela.

–¡Pidan lo que quieran! La casa paga

Mientras tanto, dos chicos hablaban entre sí.

–Ese Sai no me inspira confianza –dijo un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules– ¿Por qué no me eligieron a mí?  
–Naruto, reprobaste tres materias ¿recuerdas? –contestó Sasuke  
–¿Y eso qué?  
–¿Y todavía preguntas? El capitán del equipo no solo juega bien, debe mantener un buen promedio y además saber trabajar en equipo.  
–Pero tú pudiste haber sido escogido  
–Hmp, lo sé  
–Ese tipo _no me da buena espina_, apenas lleva dos meses aquí y ya ha hecho de las suyas  
–¿A qué te refieres?  
–Oí que la directora Tsunade lo va a poner en el cuadro de honor si sigue así. O sea, rebasando tus notas. Y no conforme con eso ahora es el más popular de la escuela… yo no sé qué le ven las _chavas_, no tiene nada de apuesto… es más, me aterra, parece un zombi.  
–Mm, creo que por primera vez opino lo mismo que tú. Ese perdedor debe estar tramando algo muy sucio, y lo voy a averiguar.  
–¿Y cómo le vas a hacer?  
–Aún no lo sé, pero ya pensaré en algo.

Justo en ese momento llegó una pelirroja con anteojos, y abrazando a Sasuke por la espalda, le habló de un modo más o menos sensual.

–No importa lo que digan las demás, tú eres más sexy que ese zombi.  
–¡Ahora sí te tocó con la más fea! –exclamó Naruto y soltó una carcajada  
–Aléjate ya, Karin. –musitó Sasuke  
–Pero Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué no entiendes que quiero estar contigo?  
–¡El teme dijo que te vayas, bruja! –contestó Naruto

–¡Sasuke Uchiha le gusta a la loca! –gritó Kiba en un tono burlón. Todos los que habían escuchado, excepto Sai, comenzaron a reírse. Sai solo lo miraba, ahora con sus ojos oscuros. Sasuke también lo miró y notó algo extraño en su mirada.

_"Esos ojos… no son los mismos de cuando tropecé con él esa vez… definitivamente algo debe estar tramando y lo voy a investigar…"_ pensaba Sasuke.

Karin ya se había ido, y a Naruto ya le dolía el estómago de tanto reírse. El resto de los chicos solo fingían demencia.

–¡Vaya mal rato que te hizo pasar la loca! –dijo Naruto, aun riéndose  
–¡Ya basta!

Mientras tanto, en la mesa donde estaban Sai y sus amigos.

–Es increíble que seas el único que no tiene una amiga –dijo Neji  
–¡Te voy a presentar a una prima! Te va a caer bien – exclamó Suigetsu  
–La _neta_ –contestó Sai– no me interesan las chicas  
–No tienen que interesarte –interrumpió Gaara – solo debes tener, ya sabes... alguien a quien contarle tus secretos  
–¡Olvídalo! –objetó Shikamaru– Las chicas son muy problemáticas, descubrirían tu secreto  
–¡No lo harán, si este _menso_ no abre la boca! –arguyó Kiba

Naruto y Sasuke estaban escuchando la conversación.

–¿Escuchaste eso, teme? Sabía que ese sujeto escondía algo  
–Hmp –dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado  
–¿Y ahora tú por qué tan feliz? –dijo Naruto  
–Tengo algo en mente…  
–¿Hacerte pasar por una _chiquita_ y ganarte la confianza de ese tipo?

Naruto recibió un fuerte zape en la cabeza. Sasuke, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, jamás haría eso. No, él tenía otra cosa en mente. Mientras tanto, en la otra mesa…

–Ya les dije que no me interesa. Son muy delicadas, se quejan de todo, se preocupan demasiado por su físico, siempre creen tener la razón, les gustan las cosas cursis y además no aguantan ni una broma  
–Tienes razón… –dijo Neji– por más perfecta que sea una chica siempre tendrá alguno de esos defectos…  
–Lástima que casi todas las chicas de esta preparatoria son unas zorras –dijo Gaara  
–¿Qué harías si encontraras a una chica que le gustara lo que a nosotros? –preguntó Suigetsu  
–¡Entonces no sería una chica! –dijo Kiba, y todos soltaron una ligera risa

Entonces Naruto insistió con su idea.

–¡Te digo que es una buena idea!  
–No lo haré… soy Sasuke Uchiha, no voy a rebajarme a ese nivel tan solo para…  
–¡No te vas a enamorar de él… no seas ridículo, teme!  
–¿Entonces?  
–Solo te harás pasar por una amiga. No será difícil… ya oíste, busca a alguien que no sea tan femenina… serías tú mismo, pero con un lindo disfraz  
–¡Por última vez! No lo haré  
–¿De veras no te interesa que ese siga venciéndote en todo?  
–Hmp  
–¡Digno de ti, Sasuke Uchiha! –dijo Naruto, sarcástico– te gusta que te humille a diario… tienes razón, que siga así por el resto del año  
–¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?  
–Porque el idiota ya ha visto las marcas de mi cara… así que no te queda de otra  
–¿En serio? Esto tiene que ser una broma  
–No es broma –contestó Naruto, serio

Tocaron el timbre, las clases ya habían terminado. Sasuke caminaba solo y se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos.

_"¿Qué tiene ese idiota que no tenga yo?... ni siquiera es la mitad de apuesto que yo, no entiendo porque las chicas lo persiguen… pero… esos ojos… tan verdes, tan hermosos, tan brillantes y tan inocentes… ¡pero qué estoy pensando! No puedo permitir que se salga con la suya"_

Ya en su casa, Sasuke caminó directo al baño, abrió la llave de la regadera y se duchó. Ya hecho esto, alistó sus útiles para el día siguiente y se dispuso a hacer un inútil intento por dormir. Sin duda alguna, la idea de Naruto no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza; en su mente se daba una lucha entre su orgullo y su plan de humillar a Sai frente a todos. Debía actuar inteligentemente, porque un Uchiha no podía darse el lujo de humillarse para agraviar a otra persona.

En fin, sus pensamientos no cesaron hasta hacer que se rindiera y cayera dormido. Al día siguiente, el despertador no paraba de sonar, pero él no se levantaba. Naruto ya llevaba quince minutos tratando de despertarlo. Ya se había desesperado en el intento, y salió de la casa de Sasuke muy enfadado. Corría tan rápidamente, que no se fijó por donde caminaba y tropezó con Sai.

–¡Fíjate, _baboso_!  
–¿Estás bien, Naruto?  
–No es nada, el teme no se ha levantado y… ¡Qué te importa!

Sai solo se quedó ahí parado mientras veía a Naruto echar a correr. Regresó rápidamente a su casa, sacó su motocicleta y a toda velocidad se dirigió a la casa de Sasuke, quien acababa de salir.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó Sasuke molesto  
–¡No tengo tiempo para explicarte! Sube o llegaremos tarde.  
–Puedo ir solo, no necesito que un…  
–¡Me importa poco si me odias o no, solo sube!

Sasuke estaba consternado, pero tuvo que subir de todas maneras. Faltaban cinco minutos para llegar a clases. Sai arrancó la motocicleta, que salió disparada rumbo a la escuela. Al llegar, Gaara y los demás chicos los fulminaban con la mirada.

_"Esta es mi oportunidad, haré que los __chavos__ se alejen de ese __ladrón de amigos__."_

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
–Hmp… bien, ¿Qué quiere saber Sasuke Uchiha, eh? –siseó Sai  
–¿Te gusta alguna _chava_ de esta escuela?  
–¡No lo sé! La mayoría son unas _resbalosas_  
–¿Entonces se te _hace agua la canoa_? –preguntó Sasuke burlonamente

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Suigetsu y Kiba corrieron rápidamente hacia ellos, y mientras Suigetsu jalaba a Sai del brazo, el castaño le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Sasuke.

–¡Ofendes a Sai otra vez y eres hombre muerto! –exclamó  
–Si te metes con Sai, te metes con nosotros –arguyó Suigetsu  
–¡Y tú, Sai –dijo Kiba– no vuelvas a dirigirle siquiera la palabra a ese idiota!

En ese momento llegó Naruto.

–¡Con el teme no te metas, _perro sarnoso_!

A Kiba le hervía la sangre. No toleraba que nadie le dijera así. Tomó impulso y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, pero Naruto le devolvió el golpe, así que Gaara y Shikamaru tuvieron que intervenir. A Naruto le sangraba la nariz, y justo en ese momento llegó Anko a detenerlo todo.

–¡Tú, a la enfermería! –dijo ella a Naruto– ¡El resto, síganme! ¡Iremos a la oficina de Tsunade–sama!

Kiba y Suigetsu estaban nerviosos: todavía no olvidaban la segunda vez que habían sido castigados. Gaara, Neji y Shikamaru ya estaban acostumbrados: no era la primera vez que Tsunade los castigaba. Mientras tanto, Sai estaba aterrado: en primera, en la vida le habían llamado la atención siquiera. A decir verdad, Sai no solo tenía las mejores calificaciones, sino también tenía honores por su buena conducta y perfecto historial de asistencia. Bien, en segunda, estaba todavía más aterrado, porque sus amigos ya le habían contado sobre los escarmientos que Tsunade ponía; simplemente eran los peores castigos que uno se pudiera imaginar. Sasuke, en cambio, estaba tranquilo. Era la primera vez que lo mandaban a dirección por pelearse, aunque tuviera ya otros antecedentes menores el año pasado; además, se había ganado la confianza de la directora, así que la libraría fácilmente–o al menos eso creía él–.

Mientras caminaban, Sasuke y Sai no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro. Los otros chicos hacían sus comentarios al respecto.

–¡Silencio, gusanos! Ya hemos llegado

Entraron todos. Tsunade estaba recostada sobre su escritorio con una botella de sake en la mano. Los chicos la veían con una gotita estilo anime, pero inmediatamente Tsunade despertó.

–¿Otra vez estos cinco?  
–Sí, y además hay dos nuevos –dijo Anko alegremente, pero Tsunade no demostró lo mismo cuando vio a los otros dos  
–¿P-pero ustedes dos? Me imagino que ustedes vienen a consultar sus calificaciones.  
–¡Claro que no, Tsunade-sama! –dijo Anko– Estos dos también están castigados  
–¿Pero cómo? ¡Esto no puede ser!  
–En primera, encontré a Kiba y amigos peleando con Sasuke y Naruto.  
–Eso ya lo cambia… pero a todo eso ¿Qué tiene que ver Sai?  
–Violó el reglamento trayendo su motocicleta… debe recibir un escarmiento como el resto de estos gusanos

Tsunade lo pensó, y después de un rato, pidió que contaran su versión de los hechos. Cada uno lo hizo a su manera, y en cuanto Sai terminó de hablar, Tsunade dio su veredicto.

–Kiba y Suigetsu, ustedes serán los asistentes del entrenador de futbol, y harán _todo_ lo que él les diga.

Los dos chicos pensaban: _"¡Ay, qué mala suerte! ¡Ahora sí nos tocó __bailar con la más fea__!"_

–Gaara, Neji y Shikamaru… ustedes harán la limpieza en los baños de toda la escuela.

_"Qué problemático"_ pensaba Shikamaru _"Justo cuando ya nada puede ser peor"_  
_"¡Qué asco! Bueno, todo sea porque ese Uchiha no se le acerque"_ pensó Neji  
_"Ya qué, no me queda de otra"_ pensó Gaara

–Sasuke, a ti te toca podar el césped de la cancha de futbol, ya que es tu primer reporte en el año. Y en cuanto a ti Sai… me dijeron que tienes gran aptitud para la medicina  
–Así es  
–Entonces tomarás un curso avanzado después de clases con las chicas, y tu falta será pasada por alto esta vez ¿De acuerdo?

Sai estaba molesto, pero no lo demostró. Realmente no le gustaba la idea de tener que convivir con un grupo de chicas, pero su afición por la medicina y la oportunidad que tenía de no ser sancionado lo obligaban a aceptar.

–Sí, señora.

Sasuke no lo podía creer. Él tenía entendido que el reglamento se aplicaba a todos por igual, y esto le despertó envidia… ¡Cómo es que un imbécil como ese, del que nadie conoce nada… un extraño, pudiera tener privilegios! Definitivamente Sai no era de fiar –según Sasuke–, pero si algo también sabía es que teniéndolo como amigo podría sacarle provecho.

Al final de las clases, los chicos tuvieron que quedarse a cumplir su castigo. Mientras Gaara, Neji y Shikamaru lidiaban con las paredes rayadas de los baños; Suigetsu y Kiba lavaban las camisetas malolientes del equipo de futbol; y Sasuke soportaba el calor mientras podaba el césped, Sai la estaba pasando mal: sus compañeras no dejaban de mirarlo, y además se la pasaban hablando de maquillaje, telenovelas, cantantes guapos, lo último de la moda y otras tantas estupideces.

_"Seguro que esto es lo que me gané por meterme con ese tal Sasuke… aunque no lo culpo… ahora media escuela lo detesta… debería tratar de ser su amigo… después de todo, no es un mal chico…"_

A Sasuke, mientras tanto, las gotas de sudor le escurrían de la frente, y sus piernas ya estaban cansadas, pero todavía le faltaba la mitad de la cancha.

_"Lo que me gano por meterme con ese Sai… ¿Por qué acepté venir con él en su motocicleta? Bien pude caminar… aunque no lo culpo, le importa poco si lo odio… además sus amigos… __mis__ antiguos amigos ahora le están sacando provecho… ¿Por qué yo no podría? Después de todo… tan solo será hasta que logre averiguar lo que oculta"_

Al finalizar el día, Sai y Sasuke se encontraron. Al principio solo dominaba el silencio, y eso incomodaba a los chicos, hasta que Sai rompió el hielo.

–¿Terminaste de podar la cancha?  
–Si –dijo Sasuke mientras miraba sus manos heridas, ya que la podadora manual se había trabado, y en un intento por repararla, se había cortado las manos con las navajas. Sai inmediatamente se dio cuenta.  
–Sasuke… tienes heridas las manos  
–Hmp  
–¡Acompáñame a mi casa! Te curaré las manos  
–Yo puedo arreglármelas solo  
–¡Digno de ti, Sasuke Uchiha! Ahora ya veo por qué solo tienes al dobe como amigo

Sasuke recordó su plan, así que tuvo que aceptar. Al fin llegaron a la casa de Sai y entraron a su habitación. A decir verdad Sai vivía bien: las paredes de su cuarto estaban repletas de fotografías de bandas como Metallica, Apocalyptica, The 69 eyes, Rammstein, Stratovarious, Black Sabath, Iron Maiden, etc.; o de videojuegos como The King of Fighters, Final Fantasy, etc. Su cama tenía una gran cobija con el escudo del Real Madrid, y a un lado, un cajón repleto de zapatos de futbol y tenis de diferentes marcas y colores: unos Converse negros, unos Nike rojos, unos Reebook blancos, unos Adidas verde militar, etc. En el suelo había decenas de revistas de videojuegos, futbol soccer, deportes extremos, carros, computadoras, matemáticas, química, física, cálculo, medicina, etc. La ventana de su habitación daba a la avenida principal, pero detrás de esta había una mesita con una lámpara y un gran pliego de papel donde Sai había dibujado un Porche. Junto a la puerta, estaban un bate, un guante y una pelota de beisbol, y más a la izquierda estaba el armario, y justo frente a este, habían unos calcetines, unos bóxers, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camiseta negra con el logo de Metallica. Definitivamente Sai lo tenía todo, lo cual asombró a Sasuke.

Volviendo a la historia, Sai entró a la habitación, y de uno de los cajones de la mesita, sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Hecho esto, Sai empezó a trabajar, y al cabo de un rato, ya había terminado.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Sasuke?  
–¿Ahora qué quiere saber el gran Sai?  
–Quería preguntarte… bueno, yo… quería saber… si tú… bueno…  
–¡Habla de una vez! –dijo Sasuke impaciente  
–¡Quisieras ser mi amigo!

No era como lo había planeado, pero definitivamente había llegado el momento de actuar y no dejar pasar la oportunidad.


	2. Cambio de planes

**Capítulo 2: Un secreto se desmaquilla y surge un cambio de planes**

Había pasado una semana. Era lunes. Sasuke y Sai entrenaban en la cancha de la escuela, ya que sería el primer juego del equipo con Sai como capitán. No hablaban mucho, pero se esmeraban, ya que ambos realmente querían ganar ese juego. En fin, entrenaban tranquilamente, hasta que llegó cierto rubio.

–¡Teme! ¡¿Qué haces con este…?  
–Entrenamos para el juego –interrumpió Sai  
–¡¿Desde cuándo entrenas con este…? –dijo Naruto a Sasuke  
–Eso no te importa –contestó el azabache– Mejor ven a entrenar si no quieres quedar en ridículo frente a Hinata  
–Pero, teme…  
–¡He dicho que vengas!

Resignado, Naruto se acercó y volvieron a su entrenamiento. Un rato más tarde, llegaron los amigos de Sai.

–¡¿Qué hacen esos dos aquí? –murmuró Neji  
–Entrenan conmigo –respondió Sai tranquilamente– ¿Se van a quedar ahí parados o vendrán con nosotros?  
–Te veníamos a avisar que fueras al salón de música para practicar para la tocada que daremos el sábado que viene –dijo Kiba  
–¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? –inquirió Gaara, serio  
–¡No, cómo creen! Lo que pasa es que… el juego… también es el sábado  
–¡No puede ser! –dijo Shikamaru– Tenemos que tocar… le dijimos a Killer Bee que tocaríamos en el _Fever_, además…  
–Pero el juego es más importante, es el juego de apertura de este semestre –interrumpió Naruto  
–Ya que no nos dejas de otra, decide tú, Sai –dijo Suigetsu– El juego o el _Fever_  
–¿A qué hora es el juego? –habló Sasuke  
–Al mediodía… –respondió Sai– … ¡Tengo una idea! Tocaremos después del juego, no creo que Killer Bee se moleste  
–¡La tocada también es al mediodía! –gritó Kiba– Killer Bee no acepta cambios de hora. Si no vamos, nos descalificarán.  
–¡Demonios! ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?  
–Ya te dije que tú decidas  
–Lo siento Sai –dijo Gaara– No te queda de otra, o tocas con nosotros o quedas fuera.  
–¡No sean tan duros con el baka! –replicó Naruto– Es su primer juego como capitán  
–El dobe tiene razón –contestó Sasuke

Los amigos de Sai fulminaban con la mirada a Sasuke y Naruto, hasta que a Kiba se le ocurrió una idea.

–¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no invitamos a otras bandas a tocar con nosotros?  
–¡No es mala idea! –dijo Neji– pero ahora ¿Dónde va a ser y a qué hora?  
–Mmmm –pensaban todos  
–¡Lo haremos en tu casa, Sai! –propuso Suigetsu– ya sabes, al menos compensaremos el hecho de no poder participar en la _guerra de bandas_ que Killer Bee organizó  
–¡Ah, no! ¡Ni se les ocurra! ¡Sasori estallaría si se entera!  
–¡No tiene por qué enterarse! –arguyó Kiba– además, será después del juego, cuando tu equipo haya ganado… espero  
–¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! Si mi hermano lo llega a saber, me va a ir muy mal  
–¡Solo invitaremos a las otras bandas que no se pudieron inscribir! –dijo Suigetsu– No son ni cuatro  
–Además nos lo debes por preferir tu juego que ir a tocar al _Fever_ –espetó Neji  
–¡De veras son unos imbéciles! –musitó Naruto– Les importa más su estúpida tocada que el juego  
–Y a ustedes les importa más su estúpido juego –contestó Gaara

Sai trataba de tomar una decisión, ya que sus amigos lo ponían en una difícil situación. A decir verdad, Sai no solo tenía excelentes calificaciones, historial de asistencia y conducta perfectos, habilidades en medicina y era un gran jugador, sino que también era excepcional como guitarrista de su banda.

–Bueno, será en mi casa después del juego, pero solo inviten a unos cuantos amigos.

Pero…

–¡Fiesta en casa de Sai! –gritaron Kiba y Suigetsu, y como media escuela los había escuchado, la noticia se esparció en un santiamén.

Llegó el tan esperado día. Sai estaba inquieto, ya que era su primer juego como capitán, y a decir verdad, su reputación estaba en juego. Sasuke, mientras tanto, estaba haciendo un gran papel haciéndose pasar por amigo de Sai, pero como su plan de averiguar su secreto estaba aún en pie, no dejaba de vigilar sus movimientos. Pasaba el tiempo tan lentamente.

Adentro, en los vestidores, los chicos se ponían el uniforme. Afuera, en las gradas, decenas de voces gritaban al unísono el nombre del capitán del equipo más joven: Sai. Y el juego comenzaba. El principio no era muy alentador para el equipo de Sai –Majhestics– ya que al parecer, el otro equipo –Strangers– los aventajaba en experiencia. Primer tiempo, 1–0 en contra de los Majhestics. El segundo tiempo transcurría y los Majhestics no lograban empatar hasta que…

–¡Gooool! –gritaba el público.

Naruto había logrado robarle el balón al equipo contrario, y ahora hacía un pase largo a Sasuke. Este había logrado evadir a los defensas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos empataron. Sin embargo, todavía no podían festejar, ya que quedaban 5 minutos para que acabara el juego. El juego transcurría sin que los Majhestics pudieran desempatar y… ¡Penalti! Uno de los Strangers había empujado a Sai. Sonó el silbato. Ahora era el turno de Sai para marcar la diferencia: cientos de miradas se centraban en el chico, el silencio reinaba en la cancha, todo estaba listo. Sai corrió y de una patada logró lanzar ese balón hasta la portería y…

–¡GOOOOL!

Se volvían a escuchar las voces gritar, y en ese momento también se escuchó el silbato del árbitro. El juego había terminado. Y el resultado del marcador era: Majhestics 2– Strangers 1. Los Majhestics cargaban a Naruto, Sasuke y Sai. Las porristas gritaban los nombres de los tres guerreros que habían hecho posible la victoria… en fin, los Majhestics ahora celebrarían la victoria en casa de Sai.

Ya en casa de Sai, la fiesta comenzaba. Cuatro bandas, entre ellas la de los chicos –llamada Heartstealers– tocaban sin parar, mientras que los invitados cantaban, saltaban y bailaban eufóricamente con la música. La enorme casa de Sai se había llenado. Sasuke, mientras tanto, hablaba con Naruto.

–¿Ya la conseguiste? –inquirió Sasuke  
–Sí, Hinata me hizo el favor de hacerla.  
–¿Y no se dio cuenta?  
–Ni le dije para qué era… ya sabes, _la traigo muerta_  
–Hmp

Naruto sacó de su bolsillo una ampolleta y se la entregó a Sasuke. Mientras tanto, los Heartstealers ya habían terminado de tocar y ahora Sai se dirigía a la cocina, pero se encontró con Sasuke.

–Vaya juego de hoy ¿verdad?  
–Hmp…  
–¡Uf! Hace calor… iré por unas sodas.

Dicho esto, Sai traía tres latas de soda, y las dejó sobre la mesa que ahí estaba. En ese momento tocaron la puerta y Sai fue a abrir. Sasuke, mientras tanto, aprovechó la oportunidad y vertió el contenido de la ampolleta en una de las sodas.

En la puerta de la casa de Sai, una pelirroja hablaba con el chico.

–¿Sabes si mi Sasuke-kun sigue aquí?  
–Sí, está adentro, pasa

Karin así lo hizo. Ya adentro, la chica se integró a la fiesta. Ahora era la hora karaoke, y Kiba –que tenía en sus manos el micrófono– anunció:

–Ahora es la hora karaoke… voy a elegir a alguno de ustedes al azar… y la afortunada es… es… ¡la zanahoria! –todos soltaron una carcajada– ¡Es broma! ¡Con ustedes, Karin, que nos deleitará con su gran voz!

Los invitados gritaban al unísono el nombre de la pelirroja, quien un poco sonrojada se acercó a los The Game, otra de las cuatro bandas.

–¡Bravo! –exclamaba el público entre aplausos. Los The Game tocaron, y la pelirroja comenzó a cantar. Su voz era tan angelical.

_**We seduce the dark with pain and rapture  
Like two ships that pass in the night  
You and I, a whore and a bashful sailor  
Welcome to a sunrise of a dirty mind**_

_**All you love is a lie  
You one-night butterfly  
Hurt me, be the one  
Whoever brings the night**_

_**(Nos seduce la oscuridad con el dolor y el éxtasis  
Como dos barcos que se cruzan en la noche  
Tú y yo, una p*ta y un tímido marinero  
Bienvenido a un amanecer de una mente sucia**_

_**Todo tu amor es una mentira  
Tú, mariposa nocturna  
Lastímame, sé  
El que trae la noche)**_

Mientras tanto, Naruto había tomado una de las tres latas de soda. Sasuke vigilaba a Sai, que también había tomado una.

–¡Un brindis! –dijo Sai– ¡Por los Majhestics, y la amistad!

Los tres chicos chocaron sus sodas y bebieron hasta el fondo. Sasuke esperaba que, lo que fuera que Hinata hubiera preparado, hiciera efecto sobre el recién nombrado capitán de los Majhestics, pero no pasaba nada. Un rato después, Naruto comenzó a sentirse mareado, y decía incoherencias.

–¿Sabes, Sasuke?... te quiero mucho… y sabes… ¡tengo algo que decirte! –Sasuke y Sai lo miraban sorprendidos– ¡Yo… yo me besé con tu novia del semestre pasado! ¡Sí que es una fiera…!

No cabía duda. Fuera lo que fuera que Hinata hubiera preparado, era muy potente. Sasuke observaba consternado la escena, mientras pensaba.

_"¡Se supone que tenía que hacer efecto en Sai, así sabría qué diablos oculta!"_

–¡Y además… me gusta Hinata… pero también la zanahoria esa… vaya que es ardiente!

Mas, fue mayor su sorpresa cuando vio que Naruto tenía en su mano una soda que había sido marcada con la punta de un cuchillo, que indicaba que había sido añadido el contenido de la ampolleta que ese imbécil le había entregado hace unas horas. En ese momento Naruto cayó al suelo.

_"¡__Me lleva__! Este dobe se la bebió toda. ¡Qué desperdicio! Ahora nunca sabré lo que oculta ese…"_

–¡¿Qué diablos le pasa a Naruto? –preguntó Sai alterado  
–Es normal –contestó Sasuke– ese dobe no aguanta ni media cerveza.  
–¡Pero no era cerveza! ¡No puede ser, algo o alguien le hizo esto! –Sai olfateaba la soda de Naruto– Huele como a…

Mientras el azabache pensaba: _"¡Diablos! Ese Sai es más listo de lo que creí… no puedo dejar que me descubra…"_

–¡No te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame a cargarlo! –dijo Sai a Sasuke, bastante alterado

Los dos cargaron a Naruto y lo llevaron al cuarto de Sai. Ya ahí, Sai sacó un frasquito de su botiquín, e hizo que el rubio lo bebiera. No tardó mucho en hacer efecto aquello que Sai le hubiera dado al rubio. Naruto ya despertaba.

–Me duele la cabeza… ¿Qué pasó?  
–Alguien quiso envenenarte… menos mal que todavía tenía un frasquito del antídoto que Hinata me regaló hace poco

_"¡M*ldito Sai!" pensaba Sasuke "¡Pareciera que tienes pacto con el diablo!"_

–¿Cómo sabías qué antídoto usar? –quiso saber Naruto  
–Simple –contestó Sai con una sonrisa– Hinata me dijo que ese antídoto servía para contrarrestar casi cualquier tipo de veneno… mmmm…  
–¿En qué piensas?  
–Encontré una ampolleta en la cocina… creo que alguien vertió veneno en tu soda antes de que yo la llevara

_"¡Demonios! Solo yo entré a la cocina… me va a descubrir"_ seguía en sus pensamientos el azabache  
_"¡Diablos! El teme se equivocó de lata y me dio la… ¡Rayos! Yo me equivoqué… ¿Por qué no me habré fijado antes?"_ pensaba el rubio

–¡Bueno! ¡Supongo que no tenemos por qué caerle bien a todos!–dijo Sai soltando una risita– Quien haya sido, no importa… lo bueno es que ahora estás fuera de peligro.

Sasuke se sorprendió aún más. No podía creer que a alguien como Sai, cuyas intenciones no eran para nada buenas, simple y sencillamente le importara un comino si estaba rodeado de enemigos o no. A decir verdad Sasuke pensaba que Sai era alguien frío, calculador, orgulloso… como él.

El resto del día se fue rápidamente. La fiesta ya había terminado, y Sai había dejado que Sasuke y Naruto se quedaran a dormir en su casa, ya que no tenía a nadie con quien compartirla. Los amigos de Sai también se habían quedado. Al día siguiente, los chicos se levantaron. Suigetsu y compañía traían una gran resaca, pero Sai inmediatamente hizo que bebieran de otro frasquito igual de extraño que el anterior. Al cabo de un rato, ya se sentían mejor.

Sasuke, que había dormido en la habitación de Sai, no dejaba de ojearla. Se veía lo que ya antes había visto, así que se dirigió al baño que estaba junto al cuarto, se acercó al espejo, y notó que sobre el lavabo había una cajita, así que la abrió. Dentro había varios frascos que contenían algo muy extraño. Sasuke abrió uno de los frascos y quedó totalmente pasmado cuando notó que lo que había tomado era un frasco de maquillaje líquido. Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujaba en su rostro.

–¡Por lo visto este baka apenas va a _salir del closet_!... esto tienen que saberlo todos, y cuando eso pase…al fin ese imbécil pagará por haber usurpado el lugar de Sasuke Uchiha

Una risita malévola alcanzaba a oírse del Uchiha. De repente se escuchó a alguien llamando por su nombre.

–¡Sasuke! ¡¿No vienes a nadar? –gritó Naruto, que ya estaba en la sala, con un traje de baño que Sai le había prestado

Neji y compañía no dejaban de vigilar a Naruto. El hecho de que fuera amigo de Sasuke Uchiha no les inspiraba confianza, pero al cabo de un rato ese pensamiento desapareció por completo, ya que se dieron cuenta de que Naruto era totalmente diferente al Uchiha. Entonces decidieron unírsele.

–¿Nosotros también podemos ir? –inquirió Shikamaru  
–Bueno… no sé… depende de lo que diga el teme –contestó Naruto  
–¿No crees que deberías tomar tus propias decisiones? –arguyó Neji– El Uchiha no va a estar contigo para siempre  
–¡El teme es mi mejor amigo! ¡No me abandonaría!  
–¿Quién dice que te va a abandonar? –intervino Gaara– él también tiene sus propios proyectos, no puedes estar pegado a él como chicle.  
–Pero yo…  
–¡Naruto, ya crece!–contestó Kiba– ¿A poco crees que él te va a llevar de la mano cuando te cases?  
–No, pero…  
–¡No sean tan duros con él! –arguyó Sai– No es tan fácil cuando sólo tienes un amigo en el mundo

Los otros chicos bajaron la mirada. En ese momento Sasuke vio otros frascos parecidos. Algunos se quitaban con aceite, y otros más con agua…

_"¡Eso es!"_ pensó el azabache.

Inmediatamente sustituyó el contenido de los maquillajes de aceite por los de agua. Acomodó todo de tal manera que Sai no notara nada. Ya hecho esto, sacó del armario de Sai algunas prendas, ya que también los acompañaría. Mientras tanto, en la sala…

–Bueno, voy por el _bloqueador_… Sui… acompáñame, por favor. -Ya arriba, vieron que Sasuke aún buscaba algo en el armario– Sui, pásame la cajita que está sobre el lavabo  
–¡Hai!

Suigetsu pasó la caja y Sai se encerró en el baño. Ya afuera, todos iban a salir de la casa, pero Sasuke notó que Sai no traía otra ropa para nadar.

–¿Por qué no traes otra cosa? No creo que eso te sirva para nadar  
–Es que… yo… –titubeó Sai  
–¡Es que no sabe nadar! –intervino Kiba  
–¿De manera que solo irás a observar? –preguntó Naruto

Los otros chicos lo fulminaban con la mirada sin que se diera cuenta.

–Supongo que sí –contestó Sai finalmente.

Los chicos salieron de la casa y llegaron a un balneario que estaba cerca de ahí. Todos, excepto Sai, inmediatamente entraron al agua. En la piscina también estaban algunos conocidos de la escuela, así que se reunieron con ellos para jugar waterpolo.

–¡Nos falta uno como reemplazo! –decía Neji  
–¿Dónde vamos a conseguir a alguien? –decía Kiba  
–¿Por qué no incluyen a Sai? –sugirió Sasuke  
–¡Sai no sabe nadar! –exclamó Suigetsu  
–Pero no es necesario, nada más con que sepa golpear la bola basta –arguyó Naruto– ¡De veras!  
–De veras eres un problemático –intervino Shikamaru– ¿Qué parte de _no sabe nadar_ no entiendes?  
–Por el momento somos suficientes sin Sai –contestó Gaara– Mejor que él le haga de árbitro  
–Tienes razón –arguyó Neji– vamos a jugar de una vez

Los chicos jugaban tranquilamente, mientras Sai fungía como árbitro. Un rato más tarde, los chicos descansaban y comían tranquilamente. Sasuke había ido por una piña colada (mentira, en realidad había ido a ver a Karin). Bajo la sombra de un paraguas…

–¡Dime qué puedo hacer por ti, Sasuke-kun! –espetó con una voz melosa  
–Está bien. Lo que tienes que hacer es muy sencillo… tienes que… –dijo Sasuke y comenzó a susurrar en el oído de la pelirroja– ¿Has entendido?  
–Hai, Sasukito  
–Ya te he dicho que no me llames así  
–Hai… ¿Y qué recibo a cambio?

Sasuke se aproximó a ella, la tomó por las caderas y deslizó sus manos hasta llegar a sus senos, que apenas fueron rozados por las manos del Uchiha, se erizaron. Luego, le dio un beso muy apasionado. Ella se sonrojó bastante.

–Tendrás eso y más si haces bien lo que te he dicho –dijo Sasuke soltando a la pelirroja

Sasuke se alejó de ahí, dejando a Karin consternada. Ya en la piscina, los chicos nadaban tranquilamente. Sai estaba sentado a la orilla de la piscina dibujando mientras mojaba sus pies.

–¡Ven a nadar, no seas gallina! –decía Naruto  
–¡Por última vez! ¡¿Qué parte de _no sabe nadar_ no entendiste? –contestó Shikamaru frunciendo el ceño

En ese momento Karin iba pasando con una charola de piñas coladas, pero no se fijó por dónde caminaba, así que tropezó con Sai y cayó al agua, pero como ella se había sujetado de la ropa de Sai, hizo que este cayera al agua.

–¿Estás bien, Sai? –preguntó Sasuke, que estaba ahí justo cuando pasó el accidente  
–Sí, gracias.

Los dos se quedaron mirando un momento. Sai estaba como hipnotizado por los hermosos ojos negros de Sasuke, tanto que había olvidado que se le habían caído sus lentes de contacto y ahora dejaba ver sus ojos tan verdes como el jade. Sasuke, por su parte, no solo notó eso, sino que aparte vio desteñirse a una linda cara de piel similar a la de él. No podía creer que un chico ocultara unos rasgos tan bellos como esos… eran tan hermosos que parecían los de… ¡una chica!

Sasuke se asustó. No podía ser lo que estaba viendo, eso tenía que ser una alucinación. Mientras tanto, Neji y compañía también lo notaron, e inmediatamente sacaron a Sai del agua. Lo llevaron hasta uno de los baños (que estaban muy retirados de ahí). Ya adentro…

–¡¿Se puede saber qué fue eso? –replicó Neji  
–¡¿Cómo fuiste tan descuidada? ¡Por poco y te descubre el _remedo de espantapájaros_! –arguyó Kiba  
–Lo siento, no fue mi culpa, Karin tropezó conmigo  
–¡Eso no es explicación! –respondió Shikamaru– ¿Qué pasó con tu maquillaje? Gasté mi mesada para comprártelo y para que ni siquiera lo uses  
–¡Claro que sí lo usé! Es solo que…  
–¡¿Qué? –gritó Suigetsu– ¡Explícate!  
–¡No lo sé… supongo que caducó o algo así! –respondió Sai alterado  
–Bueno, ya –dijo Gaara– Mejor toma un baño mientras nosotros vamos por otro maquillaje ¿Vale?  
–Vale  
–Kiba, vigila que nadie entre al vestidor donde está… Sai  
–¡Hai!

Los otros chicos fueron a buscar una tienda cercana. El castaño estaba en la puerta vigilando, pero frente a él pasó una chica de cabellos rubios que llamó su atención, así que decidió seguirla, dejando su posición. Sin ser visto, el azabache se dirigió a los baños y se asomó para vigilar a Sai, pero lo que vio lo dejó totalmente estupefacto: el agua caía sobre una silueta que recién se había despojado de sus ropas. Sasuke se sonrojo, pero siguió observando. Ahora esa silueta se retiraba una venda que oprimía su pecho, hasta dejar al descubierto algo que todavía ruborizó más al Uchiha. Luego, vio que un montón de cabellos negros eran retirados, para mostrar otros cuyo color era un rosa exótico. No cabía duda, esa figura era lo más hermoso y excitante que el Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, jamás hubiera visto.

En ese momento, se escuchaba una voz muy femenina entonando una canción. No cabía duda, bajo ese aspecto masculino se escondía una chica bastante desarrollada.

_"¡No estaba alucinando! De verdad es una chica… ¡Esto es lo que ha estado escondiendo!"_

La chica pasaba sus manos lentamente sobre todo su cuerpo –me refiero a todo, bueno, casi todo–. El solo verla hizo que le sangrara la nariz al Uchiha, y que toda su piel se erizara. A decir verdad Sasuke ya había visto a varias chicas como Dios las había traído al mundo, pero esa chica en especial le había despertado un enorme deseo de tocarla, de besar sus labios, de cumplir con ella sus más eróticas fantasías, de poseerla a cualquier precio.

_"¿Por qué es que te escondes bajo otra piel? Si así eres perfecta… ¿Por qué?"_

En eso se escuchó a alguien hablar.

–¡¿Dónde demonios está Kiba? –gritaba Suigetsu– ¡Sai! ¡¿Dónde está Kiba? ¡Contesta!  
–¡Sh, no! La van a descubrir… –exclamó Neji

Adentro, Sasuke trataba de esconderse en algún sitio donde no fuera visto. Afuera, llegó Kiba.

–¡¿Dónde demonios estabas? –dijeron los chicos al unísono, pero antes de que el castaño pudiera responder, llegó Naruto, que había encontrado a Hinata en el camino y desde entonces no se había aparecido por ahí.  
–¡¿Por qué tanto _circo_? –preguntó Naruto, sarcástico  
–¡Este baka se largó a quién sabe dónde y no nos avisó! –exclamó Suigetsu  
–¡Lo siento, es que tenía que hacer algo importante!  
–Más importante que… bueno, ya. Ahora tengo que entrar

Adentro, la chica volvía a ponerse la ropa y accesorios de Sai. Ya hecho esto, Gaara entró y le entregó un frasco a Sai.

–No lo desperdicies. Salió mucho más caro que el anterior  
–_Cámara_, gracias Gaara –susurró Sai  
–No me lo agradezcas, después de todo, eres hermana de nuestro amigo Sasori

_Sai_ comenzó a cubrir toda su piel con el maquillaje. Terminado esto, salió a encontrarse con los chicos, pero…

–¿Dónde está Sasuke? –preguntó Sai  
–¡De veras! No he visto al teme desde que te caíste al agua –respondió Naruto  
–Mejor hay que buscarlo, ya es tarde

Todos se dispersaron. Sasuke quedó al fin solo, así que decidió salir de ahí. Caminaba lentamente mientras trataba de asimilar lo que había presenciado.

_"Tengo que decírselo al dobe…"_ pensaba el azabache_ "¡No lo hagas, Sasuke Uchiha!... si lo sabe querrá tenerla también… ¡Tengo que decírselo, puede que me diga qué hacer!... ¡No, Sasuke Uchiha, nadie, ni siquiera tu mejor amigo puede saberlo, querrá quitártela!"_

Sus ojos demostraron sorpresa _"Ahora ya entiendo porque la protegen tanto… esos dementes también ya lo saben… "_

En eso llegaron los chicos, y al fin ya estaban todos. Todos caminaban hacia la salida, y cada quien tomaba caminos distintos, excepto Sasuke y Sai, cuyas casas estaban en la misma avenida.

–¡Vaya que es torpe esa Karin! –dijo Sai, divertido.  
–Hmp –contestó el Uchiha mientras pensaba _"¡Rayos! Lo olvidé por completo, ahora le tengo que __hacer el favor__ a la zanahoria esa…"_  
–Pero vaya que canta genial

_"No más que tú"_

–Bueno, nos vemos mañana, adiós –contestó Sasuke y entró a su casa.  
–Adiós, Sasuke

Sai se alejó y entró a su casa también. Acomodó sus útiles para el día siguiente y se dispuso a dormir. En la casa Uchiha, el azabache hacía un inútil intento por dormir.

_"Sabía que escondías algo desde el principio… ahora mi misión es descubrir por qué..."_

En ese momento Sasuke recordó la conversación que Sai y compañía habían tenido sobre las chicas

_"¿Acaso es que en realidad te gustan las chicas? ¿Por eso es que te disfrazas?... no puede ser... decías que no te interesaban las chicas… ¿o acaso lo dijiste por aparentar?... ¡Rayos! Tengo que descubrir por qué te ocultas, aunque primero me gustaría saber tu verdadero nombre"_

Repentinamente, se infiltró a su mente la idea inicial que Naruto le había dado para que averiguara lo que ocultaba Sai.

_"No, no puedo hacer eso… ¡Tienes que! Solo así sabrás por qué se oculta… ¡No lo haré, mi orgullo es primero! ... ¡Me importa un comino tu orgullo, no te queda de otra, Sasuke Uchiha!"_

–Tendré que pedirle algunas cosas a Haku

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

****1. La canción que interpreta Karin se titula "Whoever brings the night", de Nightwish, del álbum Dark Passion Play


	3. Un sueño, un baile y una flor I

**Capítulo 3: Un sueño, un baile y una flor –parte 1–.**

Un chico de cabellos cortos y piel de color enfermizo practicaba futbol con un rubio y cierto azabache. A decir verdad no hablaban mucho, pero ponían todo su empeño. Sasuke vestía una camisera azul con el símbolo de los Majhestics; Naruto usaba una de color naranja, y Sai una negra. Los tres chicos la pasaban muy bien. El viento soplaba suavemente, y el sol se mostraba resplandeciente: los árboles ahora estaban cubiertos de flores de cerezo, y el pasto que tapizaba el patio trasero de la casa de Sai estaba bastante verde.

Justo en ese momento, una pelirroja hizo su aparición. Se colgaba del cuello de Sai, y este la abrazaba dulcemente. Mientras tanto, los otros dos los miraban, sorprendidos.

–¡Hola, amor! Te extrañé –decía ella  
–Yo también –contestó él– Pero dime… ¿No tenías que ir a casa de Hinata?  
–Precisamente vengo de allá… dice que vayas, no sé para qué te quiere  
–Está bien, amor. Adelántate y dile que ahorita voy.  
–Está bien, Sai. Yo le digo.

La pelirroja recibió un beso en los labios, muy dulce y cálido. Ella se ruborizó un poco, ya que Naruto y Sasuke la miraban.

–Ya tengo que irme, amor –susurró la muchacha, separándose de él  
–Cuídate, mi Karin.

Karin echó a correr, y luego volteó a ver a Sai mientras le sonreía y se despedía con la mano.

-/-/-/INTERRUPCIÓN DEL SUEÑO SAI/-/-/-

Sai sonreía mientras dormía. En otra casa, se escuchaban los ronquidos de cierto rubio, mientras una burbujita que salía de su nariz crecía y se achicaba.

-/-/-/SUEÑO DE NARUTO/-/-/

Un rubio y un azabache veían un videoclip donde los Heartstealers (Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji y Suigetsu) tocaban una canción.

–¡Vaya que el chico bestia canta bien! –dijo Naruto  
–Hmp –respondió Sasuke

Alguien tocaba la puerta, así que el rubio fue a abrir. Una chica de cabello largo y negro con reflejos azules, así como unos bellísimos ojos aperlados, estaba justo frente a él. En sus manos tenía un plato pequeño.

–¡Ho-ho-hola!– titubeó ella– Te traje un pequeño postre… o-ojalá te guste  
–Sabes que me gusta todo lo que cocinas –dijo él, cariñosamente– Bueno… no te quedes ahí parada, pasa  
–¡Hai!

La chica entró, y Naruto la condujo hacia donde él estaba sentado. Sasuke la miraba de pies a cabeza, a decir verdad la ropa que llevaba la ojiperla era algo provocativa para el azabache: una blusa rosa pastel de tiritas hacía juego con un pantalón corto, entallado, de color negro, que llegaba apenas a medio muslo. En su cuello, que tan solo verlo provocaban ganas de besarlo, lamerlo y morderlo, llevaba un collar de hilo negro con un dije de espiral. Sus pies llevaban unos zapatitos muy femeninos. Sasuke no dejaba de observarla, y ella lo vigilaba muy nerviosa. Naruto inmediatamente se dio cuenta, así que carraspeó por un momento y habló, tomándole la mano a la chica.

–¡Oye, teme! Ahora vengo, voy con _mi_ Hinata al centro comercial  
–Pero… ¿Por qué no dejas que se quede conmigo? Solo veremos la televisión –dijo el azabache  
–¡Ni loco…!

-/-/-/INTERRUPCIÓN SUEÑO NARUTO/-/-/-/

–Ni loco, teme. Eres un…

Cierto rubio ahora mordisqueaba una almohada.

-/-/-/CONTINUACIÓN DEL SUEÑO DE NARUTO/-/-/-

Naruto y Hinata ahora estaban en el centro comercial. Ella se detuvo justo en uno de los exhibidores, que mostraba algo que llamó su atención. Se trataba de una peineta de plata con una flor de loto blanca bañada con polvo de diamante. Era realmente hermosa aquella flor. Naruto miraba la cara que Hinata ponía al verla. Revisó su billetera y se puso nervioso al ver que estaba vacía. Entonces buscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero estos solo tenían una envoltura de chocolate y muchas puntas rotas de sus lápices. Buscó en los bolsillos de su chamarra naranja, pero solo halló pelusa. Ya desesperado, echó a correr a su casa, donde Sasuke todavía veía la televisión.

–¡Teme! Necesito que me prestes 250 dólares  
–¡¿Estás loco? No tengo tanto dinero… ¿Para qué los quieres?  
–Necesito comprar algo y no tengo dinero –dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza  
–Hmp –contestó el azabache, con una gotita estilo anime

Sasuke sacó de su billetera unos billetes. El rubio los tomó y regresó corriendo a donde estaba la niña de los ojos aperlados. Ella no había dejado de mirar aquel objeto, de veras lo deseaba. Naruto lo notó, así que entró a la tienda, donde una rubia de ojos verdes lo atendió. Naruto recibió la peineta dentro de una cajita de cristal. Ya afuera del centro, llevó a Hinata al parque, se sentaron en un banco y le mostró lo que había comprado.

–Ten, Hinata. Lo compré pensando en ti –dijo él  
–A-arigato –titubeó ella

Naruto sacó la peineta y la colocó con toda delicadeza sobre el cabello de la niña.

–Hinata… ¿sabes? Te ves muy linda  
–Gracias, Naruto–kun

Naruto tomó a Hinata de la mano. Ella lo miró a los ojos por un momento: le encantaba mirar tanto esos ojos tan azules como el mar, que nunca se aburriría si tuviera que hacerlo por toda la eternidad. Él también miraba los ojos aperlados que le habían robado el sueño desde que los vio por primera vez. Después se acercó al oído de la ojiperla, y en un susurro le dijo:

–Te amo

Ella se ruborizó. No sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Nadie jamás le había dicho algo así. Naruto la miraba enternecido, y la abrazaba fuertemente. Ella se dejaba envolver por los brazos del chico, y luego los dos terminaron rozando sus labios. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se besaron dulcemente para después hacerlo apasionadamente. Duraron así un buen rato, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire. Al abrir los ojos, Naruto veía a una pelirroja.

–¡Yo también te amo! –decía ella burlonamente

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron tanto por el susto, y su boca emitió un grito de horror mientras ella se reía a carcajadas. Todo comenzó a esfumarse.

-/-/-/FIN DEL SUEÑO DE NARUTO/-/-/-

Un despertador sonaba sin parar. Un rubio se descobijaba y gritaba hasta darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño.

–¡Esa bruja! ¡Rayos! Ni en sueños me deja en paz esa zanahoria.

-/-/-/CONTINUACIÓN DEL SUEÑO DE SAI/-/-/-

Ahora Sai y Karin iban tomados de la mano, caminando a la orilla de la playa. Él llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro, roto por la parte de abajo; una camisa de manga larga, negra también, y unos Converse rojos. Ella usaba un vestido tipo strapless color lavanda, y unas zapatillas muy femeninas del mismo color. El viento acariciaba sus pieles, y las olas se movían suavemente. Una puesta de sol hacía que los dos se sentaran y sus miradas se perdieran en el horizonte. El agua mojaba sus pies, así que los dos tuvieron que quitarse los zapatos.

Ya de noche, la luna llena bañaba todo cuanto hubiera con su luz. Sai y Karin ahora se besaban dulcemente a la orilla del mar, donde sus nombres estaban escritos y rodeados por un gran corazón hecho de corazoncitos. Las olas trajeron a la orilla una peineta de plata con una flor de loto blanca bañada con polvo de diamante, que Sai colocó delicadamente sobre los rojos cabellos.

De repente una luz resplandeciente los cegó, y cuando lograron abrir los ojos, vieron que caían en picada desde el cielo. Karin se asustó; Sai la abrazó fuertemente mientras seguían cayendo. Ahora se separaron para tomarse de ambas manos, mientras que miles de lágrimas de ambos brotaban y subían a lo alto. Sai y Karin disfrutaban realmente el momento, pero ella veía que no dejaban de caer, y el temor la invadió.

–¡Sai… Sai…Sai…! –gritaba ella

-/-/-/FIN SUEÑO SAI/-/-/-

–¡Sai! –se escucharon 5 voces masculinas– ¡Sai! ¡Sai!

El chico abrió los ojos. Sus amigos ya estaban ahí, tratando de despertarlo.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Sai  
–¡¿Cómo que qué pasó? –dijo Kiba– Te quedaste dormido y ahora se te va a hacer tarde  
–¿Todavía estoy en el cielo?

Los 5 chicos (Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Suigetsu y Shikamaru) lo veían con una gotita y se cayeron al más puro estilo anime.

–¡Mejor ya levántate y vámonos!

Sai rápidamente se vistió, tomó sus útiles, se dirigió al refrigerador y tomó un emparedado. Los seis amigos salieron de la casa sobre sus patinetas. Al llegar a la escuela, vieron que un rubio y un azabache caminaban pesadamente.

–¿Y a esos dos qué rayos les pasa? –preguntó Suigetsu  
–Mira si me importa –respondió Shikamaru con tono de aburrimiento  
–¡A ti nada te interesa! –arguyó Kiba– ¡Con razón reprobaste Física III el semestre pasado!

Gaara y Neji no decían nada, y Sai inmediatamente lo notó.

–¿Estás bien, Gaara?  
–No te preocupes, estoy bien.  
–¿Y tú, Neji?  
–Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte.

Un rubio y un pelinegro caminaban pesadamente. Sai se acercó a ellos.

–¿Se sienten bien? Los veo muy _achicopalados_  
–Tuve la pesadilla más espantosa que te pudieras imaginar  
–¿Y qué puede ser tan espantoso?  
–Imagínate –dijo Naruto– que estás pasando el mejor día de tu vida con la chica de tus sueños y cuando parpadeas, ves a una zanahoria carcajearse de ti y…  
–¿Cómo que una zanahoria?  
–Karin, para que me entiendas. Esa odiosa no deja de molestar ni en sueños –dijo Naruto, y luego se dirigió a Sasuke– ¿Verdad, teme?

El chico no obtuvo respuesta, ya que el azabache estaba demasiado ocupado en sus pensamientos. En ese momento sonó el timbre, así que tuvieron que correr, pero vieron que Sasuke caminaba lentamente.

–¡Teme, camina! ¡No tengo tu tiempo!  
–Hmp

Ya dentro del salón de clases, una mujer de pelo negro y ojos carmesí, daba la clase de Química.

–Hoy haremos un repaso de todo lo que hemos visto el año pasado… ¿Alguien puede decirme qué es la Química? -Sai levantó la mano– Haruno-kun  
–La Química es la ciencia que estudia a la materia, su composición, sus características, sus propiedades y sus transformaciones.  
–Correcto

Sai sonreía de oreja a oreja. Mientras tanto, Naruto y Sasuke hablaban entre sí.

–Presumido –musitó Naruto– ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir con esta farsa? Eso de hacernos pasar por sus amigos está matándome  
–Hasta que logre averiguar qué y por qué lo oculta.  
–Pues a este paso no lo descubriremos nunca… además me cae mal… sobre todo por su amabilidad fingida… nadie puede ser tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que todos tenemos enemigos que nos quieren hacer daño…  
–¡Explícate!  
–Es obvio… cree que por sus buenas calificaciones o por ser capitán del equipo de futbol, o por ser el más popular de la escuela o el más simpático… ¡o yo qué sé!... de todas maneras _se la cree_ que le va a caer bien a todos… por eso me fastidia… se porta tan amable con todos como si de veras lo fuera… es tan estúpido…

_"¡El estúpido eres tú! De hecho, sus amigos… __mis__ antiguos amigos, también son unos estúpidos… no puedo creer que __mi__ cerezo tenga de amigos a esos dementes"_

–¡Teme! ¡¿En qué tanto piensas? ¡¿Estás en la Luna o qué?

Terminada la clase, los chicos empezaron a dispersarse y a hacer otras cosas, pues sabían que su siguiente profesor llegaría tarde como siempre. Neji y compañía se sentaron alrededor de Sai.

–¿Qué te hemos dicho de hablar con el baka ese? –replicó Suigetsu  
–Ustedes mismos lo admitieron ¿Recuerdan? –respondió Sai– Naruto es una buena persona y…  
–¡Tonto! Está hablando del Uchiha-bastardo –interrumpió Kiba  
–También lo admitieron ustedes cuando fuimos al balneario  
–¡Mira, Saku! –dijo Neji– No te lo…  
–¡Ya te dije que no me gusta que me llamen así! Mi nombre es Sai

La mirada de Suigetsu se tornó triste. Empezaban a venirle recuerdos.

-/-/-/-/FLASHBACK DEL SUEÑO DE SUIGETSU/-/-/-/-

Sai y Suigetsu iban sobre sus patinetas. Dondequiera que pasaban las chicas los miraban admiradas. Al llegar a un centro de videojuegos, los dos chicos se detuvieron y se dirigieron a una máquina de esas para bailar. Los dos amigos se divertían mientras la gente los miraba. Sai iba ganando.

De repente, Karin se apareció. Iba acompañada de una rubia de ojos verdes.

–¡Mira qué guapo se ve! –decía la rubia– ¿No crees?  
–¡Sí, es tan atlético! –contestó la pelirroja

Terminado el juego, Sai y Suigetsu se dirigieron a una de las mesas del lugar, y comenzaron a jugar _fuercitas_. A decir verdad, Sai tenía brazos muy fuertes, lo cual le daba cierta ventaja sobre el otro chico. Al finalizar el juego, en el que Sai resultó invicto 8 veces, fueron a una máquina de esas donde uno tiene que sacar un muñeco de felpa. Sin embargo, en lugar de ellos, había varias cajas de color rojo, y entre ellas una de color negro, que llamó la atención de Sai. Suigetsu se percató de ello, revisó su billetera y viendo que solo le quedaba un billete, pensó.

_"Lo haré por ti, Saku… gastaré lo que me queda de mi mesada con tal de verte feliz"_

Lo introdujo en la máquina y empezó a jugar. Un rato más tarde ya había logrado sacarla. Suigetsu la tomó y se la entregó a Sai.

–Es para ti, ojalá te guste.

Sai tomó la cajita, pero en cuanto la abrió, se llevó una gran decepción. Esta contenía una peineta de plata con una flor de loto blanca bañada con polvo de diamante.

–Ya te he dicho que no me gustan estas cosas –contestó Sai, fríamente.  
–¡Pero Saku…!  
–¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! Mi nombre es SAI ¿Has entendido?

Sai le dio la espalda y se alejó del lugar.

-/-/-/FIN FLASHBACK/-/-/-/-

Varias chicas llegaron en ese momento y se sentaron alrededor de ellos. Neji y Gaara se sentían acorralados.

–¿Acaso se les perdió algo? –inquirió Gaara secamente  
–¡Aaah! Nos ha hablado –decían dos muchachas  
–¡Claro que no! Ha sido a nosotras –contestaban otras tres  
–¡A nosotras!  
–¡No, a nosotras!  
–¿Y ahora qué les pasa, chicas? –preguntó Sai amablemente

Se dibujaban miles de corazoncitos en los ojos de las chicas.

–¿No te han dicho que eres TAN LINDO y TAN ELOCUENTE con las palabras? –dijo una  
–¡No te preguntó a ti, me habló a mí!  
–¡A mí!  
–¡A mí!  
–¡No, a mí!

Ahora Sai era rodeado por varias chicas que lo abrazaban efusivamente.

–¡Ayuda! Me asfixian… no puedo respirar…

Neji, en un movimiento rápido, logró sacarlo de ese aprieto. Shikamaru solo las veía con cara de fastidio.

–¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –inquirió Shikamaru  
–¿Acaso no lo saben? –dijo otra– salieron hasta arriba de la lista de popularidad  
–¿En serio? –interrumpió Kiba  
–Vayan a checar… guapos…

Los seis se acercaron a un cartel que estaba pegado junto a la puerta, que mostraba a los 10 más populares del mes.

1. Haruno Sai  
2. Sabaku no Gaara  
3. Hyuga Neji  
4. Inuzuka Kiba  
5. Hözuki Suigetsu  
6. Nara Shikamaru  
7. Sabaku no Temari  
8. Motosowa Karin  
9. Hyuga Hinata  
10. Uchiha Sasuke

–¡Ja, ja, ja! –rió Kiba– ¡La zanahoria es más popular que el Uchiha! ¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja,!

Suigetsu y Kiba se empezaron a reír con todas las ganas.

–No le encuentro nada de divertido –musitó Sai

En ese momento Sasuke volteó a verlo, desde su pupitre.

_"Yo sí"_ pensaba _"Si no fuera por ti, ellos ni siquiera aparecerían en la lista"_

–¿Quieres algo, Sai? Vamos a la cafetería–dijo Neji  
–No, no tengo hambre  
–Como quieras, ahorita venimos –dijo Suigetsu, y junto con los otros, abandonó el salón.

Sai quedó solo, y al entrar de nuevo al salón vio a cierto pelinegro mirar la ventana.

_"Pobre Sasuke… no entiendo por qué tendiendo a Naruto como amigo siempre está solo"_

Entonces se acercó a él.

–¡Vaya escándalo que hacen las chicas por una lista! ¿No? –dijo Sai sentándose de frente al azabache  
–Hmp  
–¿Y Naruto?  
–No lo sé… no soy su niñera  
–Ummm… -se respiraba la tensión- ¡Ya lo recordé! Hace un rato me avisaron que jugaremos la semana que viene contra los Halcones  
–Hmp

Sasuke y Sai quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Sai rompió el hielo.

–Creo que voy a invitar a Karin a la fiesta de mañana  
–¿A la zanahoria?  
–¿Por qué son tan malos con ella? Digo… no es la más bonita de la escuela, pero… no es mala persona, hasta me cae bien…  
–¿Cómo puede caerte bien una persona tan odiosa como ella?  
–¿Sabes? No les he dicho esto a los chicos, pero… creo que me gusta.

El azabache se alarmó, y luego se decepcionó.

_"¡Maldición! Entonces sí te gustan las chicas…"_ Otro pensamiento se infiltró a su mente _"¡Sasuke Uchiha! No puedes rendirte ahora, tienes que hacer lo que sea para llamar su atención… pero no puedo, jamás podría gustarle… ¡No hables así! ¡Es tu oportunidad! Si tienes que tragarte tu orgullo y hacer lo que el dobe te sugirió, lo haces y te aguantas"_

–No sé qué le veas a la zanahoria… no es bonita, no es educada, ni siquiera es inteligente… además es una zorra  
–¡No vuelvas a hablar así de ella! A una mujer se le respeta –respondió Sai furioso y se fue a su lugar.

En ese momento llegó un hombre de cabellos grises, con el rostro parcialmente cubierto por una bufanda (aunque no era diciembre, hacía demasiado frío).

–¡Buenos días, muchachos! –dijo el hombre– Disculpen la demora… me perdí en el sendero de la vida  
–Siempre dice lo mismo –musitó Sasuke de mala gana  
–¡Buenos días, Kakashi–sensei! –dijo Sai animosamente  
–¡Sai! Cierra la puerta  
–¡Hai!

Sai obedeció, dejando a varios de sus compañeros afuera, entre ellos sus amigos, que todavía no regresaban de la cafetería. Kakashi ahora dictaba algo.

–Tienen 30 minutos para resolver los ejercicios. Pueden hacerlo en equipos –dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

Una rubia de ojos verdes y una pelirroja se juntaron.

–¿A que no adivinas de qué me enteré? –dijo la rubia, pero no recibió respuesta, ya que Karin miraba a cierto pelinegro que seguía mirando la ventana.  
–Perdón, Temari ¿dijiste algo?  
–¿Qué tanto le miras al Uchiha?  
–Es muy guapo, y ese aspecto de chico frío lo hace ver sexy  
–¡¿Y qué con eso? Es un creído… aún no puedo creer que esté en la lista de popularidad… menos mal que está debajo de nosotras  
–La culpa la tiene ese Sai… si no hubiera llegado a esta escuela, mi Sasukito ahora sería el número uno… como antes…

Mientras tanto, Hinata rayaba una hoja de papel mientras hablaba consigo misma.

–Tú puedes, Hinata. Ya has resuelto esto antes… no te rindas.

Sai, en su pupitre, escribía rápidamente. Al terminar, cerró su cuaderno y sacó otro que tenía ejercicios de cálculo integral, el cual también terminó de contestar velozmente.

–Ya he terminado –susurró– No se me ocurre nada que hacer… ¡Ya lo tengo!

Sacó varias hojas de papel y comenzó a dibujar. Kakashi lo vio.

–Me sorprende que en lugar de ponerte a trabajar como siempre lo haces, ahora estés perdiendo tiempo con tus dibujos  
–Es que ya tiene rato que terminé… de hecho… me adelanté un poco –dijo Sai con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba al peligris los ejercicios de Física IV terminados  
–Muy bien… ¡Aprendan todos de Sai! –dijo Kakashi dirigiéndose a los pocos alumnos que estaban dentro.

Sonó el timbre, pues ya era hora del receso. Neji y compañía apenas llegaron.

–¿De qué nos perdimos? –inquirió Suigetsu  
–Kakashi–sensei dejó ejercicios de…  
–¿Y los calificó? –interrumpió Kiba  
–No… sabes que…  
–¿Por qué no?  
–Porque fui el único que los contestó  
–Saku… -Sai arqueó una ceja mientras miraba a Neji– Perdón… Sai… ¿Me prestarías tu cuaderno? Mañana te lo devuelvo  
–¡A Neji siempre se lo prestas! Ahora me toca a mí –dijo Kiba  
–¡Tú ya te lo llevaste como tres veces, ahora me toca! –intervino Suigetsu  
–Ustedes son muy problemáticos –dijo Shikamaru– No hagan esto más aburrido y mejor entréguenme ese cuaderno

Sai y Gaara veían con cara de escepticismo a los otros.

–Lo siento pero no voy a poder prestárselos –dijo Sai repentinamente  
–¿Por qué? –contestaron los otros, excepto Gaara.  
–Es que…

En ese momento llegó una chica de ojos aperlados.

–Sai-san… yo… bueno… este… quería decirte que…  
–No te pongas nerviosa, Hinata –dijo Sai alegremente– Puedes decirme lo que quieras  
–¿Podrías prestarme tus apuntes? Al rato te los devuelvo  
–Está bien

Sai entregó a Hinata un cuaderno cuya portada tenía varios recortes de Metallica.

–Gracias, Sai–san

Sasuke iba saliendo del salón. Sai lo miró por un momento, pero sus amigos lo apartaron de ahí inmediatamente. En fin, Sasuke ahora se dirigía al salón de natación, donde casi nadie transitaba. Un chico con rasgos más o menos femeninos, cabello largo y castaño, de ojos cafés y piel clara, que usaba un kimono algo femenino, llegaba en ese momento.

–¿Y ahora qué te pasa, Sasuke Uchiha?  
–Necesito que me hagas un favor  
–¿Qué clase de favor?

Sasuke se acercó al oído del chico mientras le decía algunas cosas.

–Está bien… pero… ¿Para qué las quieres?  
–Solo tráelas, Haku. Luego te explicaré para qué  
–¿Algo más? –dijo el aludido  
–Sí… necesito que me consigas una peineta de plata con una flor de loto blanca bañado de polvo de diamantes  
–¡¿Estás loco? Esas cosas son muy caras… no podría conseguirla  
–Ese no es mi problema, quiero las cosas para mañana… por cierto, bonito kimono –dijo lo último con sorna y salió de ahí, dejando a Haku solo.

–Vaya genio… pero lo admito, queda bien con su físico

Mientras tanto, Sai conversaba con sus amigos.

–Tengo algo que decirles…  
–¿Y ahora de qué se trata? –preguntó Gaara  
–Invitaré a Karin a la fiesta de mañana  
–¡ ¿Qué? –gritaron los chicos  
–¡Estás loco! ¿No pudiste pensar en algo mejor? –exclamó Kiba  
–¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¡Dime que esto es una broma! –habló Suigetsu  
–¡No! No es una broma –contestó Sai, serio –Realmente pienso invitarla… bueno, si ella quiere  
–¡Hasta crees! Está bien empecinada con el Uchiha  
–Acuérdate que todos quedamos que por uno que no lograra conseguir pareja, el resto también se quedaba sin pareja… fue un acuerdo que hicimos, Sai –dijo Shikamaru  
–¿O sea que uno de ustedes no encontró pareja? –inquirió Sai  
–O mejor dicho, no quiso buscar –dijo Neji

Neji y compañía miraban a Gaara.

–¡Gaara! –exclamó Sai  
–Ya saben que todas aquí son unas zorras, y la única decente ya tiene de pareja al baka ese de Naruto –contestó Gaara secamente  
–¡Rayos! O sea que vamos a ser los únicos seis de la escuela que no tengamos pareja –dijo Kiba  
–Bueno, al menos no tendremos a todas las resbalosas sobre nosotros –arguyó Shikamaru  
–¡Véanlo por el lado bueno! –dijo Sai– al menos estaremos juntos y nos divertiremos

Mientras tanto, Sasuke, a escondidas, leía la revista GLAMOUR.


	4. Un sueño, un baile y una flor II

**Capítulo 4: Un sueño, un baile y una flor –parte 2**

Un rubio y una peliazul estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezo.

–Me alegra que hayas querido ir al baile conmigo –decía él– Pensé que me dirías que no

La niña escuchaba sin decir palabra alguna. Una expresión de preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos aperlados.

–¿Estás bien? –inquirió el rubio– Te veo muy preocupada  
–Lo que pasa es que… bueno… –titubeó ella  
–¡Dímelo! Sabes que puedes confiar en mí  
–Este… verás… pensé que… ya que no entraste a clase… bueno…  
–¡De veras! ¿Me perdí de algo importante?  
–Sí, Kakashi –sensei dejó algunos ejercicios y este… bueno…  
–¿Me prestarías tu cuaderno?  
–Lo… lo… siento, Naruto–kun… no pude terminarlos y… este… Sai me prestó el suyo  
–¡ ¿Qué? –gritó Naruto– ¡¿Ese baka ya los terminó?  
–¿Por qué Sasuke y tú son tan malos con Sai–kun?

–Este… verás… el teme… bueno…

Naruto trataba de explicarse. Mientras tanto, Karin y Temari platicaban.

–¡Karin! –dijo Temari– Ahora sí te tengo que contar de lo que me enteré  
–Bueno, escúpelo de una vez –contestó la pelirroja  
–Es que… tú… bueno…  
–¡Dilo de una vez por todas! –exclamó Karin, impaciente.  
–Es que…

En ese momento llegó una chica de cabellos castaños.

–¡Hola, chicas! –dijo ella– Me acabo de enterar de algo que les va a convenir  
–¡Pues qué esperas! Dilo de una vez, Tenten –contestó Temari  
–Los Heartstealers están disponibles  
–¿Y qué con eso? –inquirió Karin con cierta desconfianza  
–¡Genial! –exclamó Temari– Le voy a decir a mi hermanito Gaara que me presente a su amigo… el serio  
–¡¿Te gusta Shikamaru? –dijo Tenten casi gritando  
–¡Ssshhh! Nos van a escuchar… hace rato estaban por aquí  
–¡Qué onda con tu vida! –arguyó Karin– ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!  
–No es broma –dijo Temari– Me parece muy lindo  
–¡¿Lindo? ¡¿Qué puede tener de lindo alguien que se aburre de todo? –prosiguió Karin– ¡Rayos! Como si ya nada fuera peor  
–¿Les digo algo, chicas? –continuó Tenten– A mí me gusta Neji… ¡Ay! Lo hubieran visto ayer que fue al balneario con los otros chicos… se veía bien sexy sin camiseta…  
–¡Pero nadie como mi Sasukito! –dijo Karin– ¡Ese sí es un sex symbol!  
–Estará muy guapo, pero _se cotiza_ –dijo Tenten– en cambio Neji… es un _cuerazo_ y por lo que vi en la lista de esta mañana, también debe ser un _chavo a todo dar_

Las tres chicas seguían con su conversación. En la cafetería de la escuela, los Heartstealers conversaban.

–Sai ¿no crees que te estás tomando todo esto demasiado en serio? –preguntó Neji  
–¿a qué te refieres? –preguntó intrigado el chico  
–Es que… una cosa es que te gusten las mismas cosas que a nosotros –dijo Kiba– y otra es que…  
–¿Qué?  
–Es que ya quieras pensar como nosotros –expresó Suigetsu  
–¿A qué se refieren con _nosotros_… o debería decir… _ustedes_? –respondió Sai algo molesto

Un azabache ahora entraba a la cafetería.

–Dame un té helado y una ensalada –dijo él

Los otros escucharon.

–Definitivamente al Uchiha le falta un tornillo –dijo Kiba– Ayer quiso _convivir_ con nosotros, y ahora pide té helado y ensalada como si no quisiera subir de peso… eso sí que es raro…  
–Estamos de acuerdo –dijo Suigetsu– Ni siquiera Saku, que…  
–¡Suigetsu! –exclamó Sai  
–Digo, Sai… ni siquiera tú haces eso, y eso que eres una…  
–¡No lo digas! No lo soy… tan solo soy SAI… solo eso soy… no soy ni uno ni otro… bueno, ese no es el punto…

Sasuke se acercaba a la mesa próxima a la de ellos

–Hola, Sai –dijo él

Todos quedaron en shock: definitivamente lo que menos se esperaban era que Sasuke Uchiha, conocido por ser arrogante y frío con las personas, _de buenas a primeras_ le dirigiera la palabra al chico. Gaara lo observaba, intrigado. Los otros estaban perplejos. Sai estaba tranquilo.

–¿No piensas devolver el saludo? –inquirió Suigetsu  
–¡No! –exclamó Sai, molesto, y miró a Sasuke fríamente

El azabache se desalentó, pero no lo demostró. Tan solo se limitó a sentarse y tomar el té.

–¿Ahora qué mosca te picó? –preguntó Shikamaru  
–Si te hizo algo, se las verá con nosotros –habló Gaara secamente  
–No es eso… –contestó Sai– es solo que…  
–¿Qué? –dijo Suigetsu  
–No me gustó la forma en la que se refirió a Karin cuando le dije que la invitaría a…  
–¡¿Le dijiste a él antes que a nosotros? –exclamó Kiba– ¡¿Cómo pudiste?  
–Lo siento, no acostumbro hablar de estas cosas –prosiguió Sai con su tono frío– pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien y ustedes no estaban  
–Bueno, está bien… no te enfades… no me gusta verte así –dijo Neji – y se puede saber qué dijo de Karin  
–Dijo que no es bonita, no es educada, que ni siquiera es inteligente… y que además es una zorra  
–Odio admitirlo pero estoy de acuerdo con él –dijo Gaara– Es una zorra  
–¡Eso no es novedad! –arguyó Kiba  
–¡¿Por qué hablan así de ella? –dijo Sai, aún molesto

Una turba de chicas ahora se amontonaba donde estaban los Heartstealers.

–¿Me darías tu autógrafo, Kiba–kun?  
–Te amamos, Gaara–kun  
–Me encantas, Neji–kun  
–Te adoramos, Shikamaru–kun  
–Eres el mejor, Sai–kun  
–Eres genial, Suigetsu–kun  
–Tu voz es fenomenal, Kiba–kun

Sai habló:

–No se precipiten, mañana tocaremos en la fiesta de Konoha…  
–¡Aaaaaaaaah!

Una chica de cabellos azules que llevaba una enorme flor blanca, entraba a la cafetería.

–¡Les tengo noticias, chicos! –habló ella– ¡Todos sabemos lo tedioso que es tener que buscar pareja para el baile, así que se van a ahorrar ese paso! ¿Y saben por qué? –Todos miraban a la chica con cara de apatía– ¡Ya no tendrán que hacerlo! –prosiguió– Tsunade-sama autorizó que un programa de computadora se encargara de ello… llenarán un formulario y para mañana la computadora les asignará su pareja.

Todos empezaron a quejarse, pero no les quedaba de otra, ya que Tsunade lo había autorizado. El resto del día pasó sin ninguna novedad, hasta llegada la noche. En casa de Sai, los chicos se encontraban amontonados tras él, que llenaba el formulario usando su laptop. Mientras tanto, un rubio se quejaba en su casa.

–¡Rayos! Hace un rato pensaba que la zanahoria era una bruja… pero ahora incluso Konan la superó… ¡Rayos! ¿Qué tal si no me toca con Hinata? Además ella me dijo que sí… no entiendo por qué la abuela Tsunade autorizó una cosa tan estúpida

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, varios chicos y chicas se amontonaban en un cartel que estaba pegado en una de las paredes, y que mostraba algunos resultados. Sai y compañía estaban a un lado.

–Sui, ve a ver cómo salimos –dijo Sai  
–Está bien –Suigetsu caminaba entre la multitud–Abran paso, voy pasando… voy pasando…

–¡Quítense! Estorban a los Heartstealers –gritó una chica

En ese momento, el resto de los chicos abrió paso a Sai y compañía, que ahora consultaban la lista, que mostraba en primer lugar a los más populares.

1. Haruno Sai/Shiraiwa Mikoto  
2. Sabaku no Gaara/Kinomiya Matsuri  
3. Hyuga Neji/Jü Tenten  
4. Inuzuka Kiba/Yamanaka Ino  
5. Hözuki Suigetsu/Motosowa Karin  
6. Nara Shikamaru/Sabaku no Temari  
7. Hyuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto

–¿Quién rayos es Matsuri? –inquirió Gaara  
–¡Rayos! Me tocó con la zanahoria –se quejó Suigetsu. Sai lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como queriendo matarlo con la mirada.  
–¿Y qué tal tú, Neji?  
–No me quejo  
–Te fue bien… en cambio a mí… –dijo Shikamaru– ¿Quién rayos es Temari?  
–Mi hermana –dijo Gaara  
–¿La que se junta con la zanahoria?  
–Sí, ella… -Gaara lo veía con los celos propios de un hermano  
–A mí tampoco me fue tan mal… me tocó con Ino Yamanaka –dijo Kiba  
–¡¿Cómo que no te fue mal? –exclamó Suigetsu– ¡¿Acaso no lo sabes? ¡Esa es igual de zorra que Karin! ¡Además, ella es de otro grupo, ni siquiera es de aquí!  
–Es cierto –dijo Gaara– pero… ¿Quién es Mikoto?  
–¿Mikoto? Nunca había oído de alguien así –dijo Neji  
–Yo tampoco –dijo Shikamaru  
–Apuesto a que debe ser igual o más tímida que Hinata –arguyó Suigetsu– ¡Sai! Esta es tu oportunidad de tener una amiga… es perfecto  
–Me pregunto por qué Sasuke no está en los primeros 10 como en la lista de popularidad –dijo Sai– Ahora que lo noto, creo que ni siquiera está en esta lista…  
–Tienes razón, aquí está pasando algo muy raro –siguió Suigetsu– Hay algo aquí que no me gusta  
–Tienes razón, Sui –dijo Sai– ¡Chicos! Tenemos trabajo por hacer

Los Heartstealers se retiraron de ahí y entraron a laboratorio de computación.

–¿Qué vas a hacer, Sai? –inquirió Kiba  
–Sencillo, voy a consultar la base de datos de la escuela  
–Pero Tsunade-sama no permite que accedamos a ella –contestó Neji  
–No te preocupes, amigo mío… yo tengo mis métodos

Mientras esto pasaba, un azabache ahora hablaba con un chico de pelo castaño y kimono verde oscuro.

–Haku ¿Trajiste lo que te encargué?  
–Sí… por cierto, me debes 50 de los grandes  
–Bien –musitó Sasuke y sacó un billete  
–¿Ahora me vas a decir para qué me pediste todo eso?  
–Está bien… ¿Conoces a Sai?  
–¿Te refieres al guitarrista guapo de los Heartstealers?  
–Sí… ese –musitó el Uchiha con tono de fastidio– Aunque honestamente parece un muerto viviente  
–Para mi gusto es bastante guapo… creo que haríamos bonita pareja

"_Ni en tus sueños te atrevas"_

En otro lado, Temari, Karin y Tenten hablaban.

–¡Rayos! Mi Sasukito no salió en la lista  
–¡Y dale con el Uchiha! –murmuró Temari  
–¡Qué feliz soy! –dijo Tenten– me tocó con el guapísimo Neji  
–Y a mí con Shikamaru… ¿No es genial?  
–Siiiiii –dijeron las dos con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras se abrazaban y saltaban de la felicidad.

Karin las miraba con una gotita estilo anime.

–¡Diablos! Me tocó con el inepto ese de Suigetsu

Bajo la sombra de un árbol, Naruto y Hinata comían tranquilamente. A decir verdad, a Naruto le gustaba comer a toda hora, y a Hinata le gustaba verlo a todo momento. Por esa razón, de vez en cuando cargaba con una canasta llena de comida, algunos trastos y un mantel que usaba para armar un picnic. En fin, volviendo a la historia, ellos dos comían tranquilamente.

–Por un momento pensé que no nos tocaría juntos –dijo Naruto  
–Yo tenía la corazonada de que esto tendría que pasar

En el laboratorio de computación…

–¿Y qué métodos son esos? –inquirió Gaara

Sai tecleaba rápidamente una complicada combinación de números y letras.

–¿Cómo obtuviste eso? –preguntó Kiba  
–Tsunade-sama me la confió

La base de datos se abría. Ahora escribía el nombre de Mikoto para empezar a buscar.

–¿Qué sucede, Sai? –preguntó Suigetsu  
–No logro encontrarla  
–¡Eso es muy problemático! –dijo Shikamaru  
–Lo voy a intentar otra vez -El chico volvió a teclear, pero no encontraba lo que buscaba–Voy a tener que entrar a la base de datos de Registro Civil  
–Pero… Sai… –dijo Neji– Eso es muy arriesgado… si te descubren…  
–Neji tiene razón –dijo Gaara– Mejor déjalo así  
–Es que no puede ser… simplemente es extraño –dijo Sai– No existe ninguna Mikoto en la base de datos de la escuela  
–A lo mejor y alguien quiso pasarse de lista y se cambió el nombre –dijo Suigetsu  
–De todas maneras ya la hubieran descubierto –dijo Sai– Quien quiera que haya hecho esto… o fue muy listo para poder burlar el programa que Konan creó, o ella misma lo hizo.  
–Eso no es posible –dijo Shikamaru– Incluso el nombre de Konan estaba en la lista  
–Es cierto –dijo Gaara– Quien lo haya hecho es bastante lista… o listo  
–Bueno, hay que verle el lado amable –dijo Sai– Al menos descubrir su identidad será divertido

Llegó la hora de la salida. Las calles estaban repletas de puestos de dulces tradicionales, platillos, juegos mecánicos, tiro al blanco, entre otras cosas. Las luces iluminaban cada cuadra de Konoha y la gente iba y venía. Los Heartstealers estaban en casa de Sai, quien sacó varias mudas de ropa de su armario.

–Sasori me mandó dinero y compré esto para la ocasión –dijo Sai  
–¿Qué te cuenta? –dijo Neji  
–Dice que no va a poder venir, él y su amigo Deidara están desarrollando un proyecto muy importante.  
–¡Que mal! –dijo Kiba– Le hubiera gustado verte ahora que eres capitán del equipo… o debería decir… capitana  
–¡Kiba! –exclamó Sai. El resto miraba a Sai sin decir nada.  
–Bueno, no se queden ahí parados y escojan lo que más les guste –dijo Sai  
–Yo pido la cazadora –dijo Neji  
–Yo quiero los Converse rojos –alegó Kiba  
–Yo voy a tomar la gabardina –dijo Gaara

Todos tomaron algo. Sai también tomó algunas cosas y se encerró en el baño. En casa de Naruto, mientras tanto…

–Hinata… compré esto para ti

El rubio le entregó una caja enorme. Hinata se encerró en el baño y al cabo de un rato salió. El rubio quedó boquiabierto cuando la vio. Ella llevaba puesto una yukata blanca, que tenía dibujadas unas flores de narciso. En la cintura llevaba un obi de color dorado, que estaba amarrado de una forma poco usual. Sus pies llevaban los tradicionales zapatos.

–Hinata… te ves bellísima  
–¿En serio? –preguntó Hinata  
–Claro que sí… verás que vas a ser la envidia de las otras  
–Gra–cias Naruto–kun… tú también te ves bien

El chico llevaba un kimono negro muy ligero, y llevaba atado un obi de color naranja. Las mangas del kimono también llevaban bordados unos dragones en color naranja metálico. Al igual que Hinata, él usaba unos zapatos tradicionales.

En fin, el rubio tomó de la mano a Hinata, y salieron de la casa. Caminaban entre los puestos mientras observaban. Mientras tanto, una banda comenzó a tocar música tradicional. Los Heartstealers estaban en un puesto de ramen con sus respectivas parejas, a excepción de Sai, cuya pareja aún no llegaba.

–¡Me muero de aburrimiento! –dijo Karin, que llevaba puesto el vestido lavanda que Sai había soñado  
–¡No seas aguafiestas, Karin! –dijo Temari, que usaba un kimono negro (como en Naruto Shippuden)  
–Temari tiene razón –contestó Tenten, que tenía puesto un vestido tipo holandés color rosa– Diviértete ahora que tienes la oportunidad  
–¡Rayos! Todavía tengo hambre –dijo Suigetsu  
–¡¿Cómo puedes seguir hambriento después de ocho platos de ramen? –exclamó Kiba  
–¡Ustedes son unos problemáticos! –musitó Shikamaru  
–Miren, ahí viene el dobe –dijo Neji– Y viene con Hinata-sama… ¡Lo voy a…!  
–¡Hola a todos! –exclamó un rubio– ¡Provecho!  
–Hola –dijo Hinata tímidamente.

Todos, excepto Sai, contestaron. Hinata inmediatamente notó su preocupación.

–¿Estás bien, Sai–san?  
–Sí, Hinata. Gracias.

En ese momento una chica de cabellos cortos, tan negros como la noche, con reflejos azules y perfectamente desordenados acababa de llegar. Llevaba puesto un kimono color azul oscuro, que por la cintura estaba rodeado por un obi rojo. Una peineta plateada con una flor de loto blanca bañada con polvo de diamante se encontraba estratégicamente colocada sobre sus cabellos azabaches.

–Hola –dijo ella tímidamente

En cuanto Sai volteó…


	5. Un sueño, un baile y una flor III

_Aclaración: Los pensamientos encerrados entre comillas sin especificar, son de Sasuke_

* * *

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Un baile, un sueño y una flor –parte última**

Un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, un ojiperla de pelo largo, un peliazul de ojos de un extraño color violeta, un castaño con un perro blanco, un chico con cara de fastidio, un rubio de ojos azules, una rubia de cabello largo y ojos azul celeste, una ojiperla de cabello negro con reflejos azules, una chica de pelo castaño recogido en dos secciones, una rubia de ojos verdes, una chica de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros vestida al estilo Rozen Maiden, otra de pelo y ojos negros, y una pelirroja estaban en la sala de la casa de Sai, que estaba recostado sobre el sofá, con los ojos cerrados.

–¡Sai! –gritó Neji mientras lo sacudía– ¡Despierta!  
–¿Por qué se habrá desmayado? –preguntó Tenten  
–No sé y no me interesa– dijo Karin– Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos aquí

Hinata se acercó a Sai.

–Neji nii-san, yo me encargo –dijo ella  
–Está bien, Hinata, haz todo lo que sea posible  
–¡Hai! -Hinata comenzó a revisar signos vitales; tocó el pecho de Sai, pero–Se siente algo raro  
–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Temari  
–No lo sé… es algo… como… redondo… eso creo  
–¡¿Has dicho redondo? –preguntó Kiba, sobresaltado  
–Eso creo

Los Heartstealers y la pelinegra del kimono azul pensaban "Por favor, Hinata, no sigas". Mientras tanto, Hinata colocaba su oreja contra el pecho de Sai.

–Al parecer no respira bien –dijo ella, nerviosa– Algo oprime su pecho  
–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Ino  
–Creo que está muy apretado lo que usa

Todos, excepto Hinata, se cayeron al más puro estilo anime.

–¿Eso era todo? –preguntó Suigetsu  
–Creo que sí –dijo Hinata  
–¿Por qué no nos esperan? –dijo Neji  
–Nosotros nos encargamos –dijo Gaara

Dicho esto, los chicos –excepto Naruto– cargaron a Sai, subieron las escaleras que daban a su habitación, lo recostaron sobre su cama y los despertaron. En la habitación de Sai…

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Sai, que apenas despertaba  
–¡¿Cómo que qué pasó? –exclamó Neji– ¡Lo mismo te pregunto!  
–¡¿Por qué te desmayaste? –inquirió Gaara  
–No lo sé… solo sentí que perdía el aire –dijo Sai y respiró profundo– ¡Rayos! No puedo respirar  
–¡¿Cómo vas a respirar con esa faja tan apretada? –exclamó Kiba– Te dije que no era buena idea  
–¡De veras eres un problemático! –dijo Shikamaru– ¡Te desmayas justo cuando esa chica acaba de llegar!  
–Creo que… Karin no la veía con buenos ojos  
–¡Y dale con lo mismo! –replicó Suigetsu– ¡Eres un problemático!  
–O debería decir ¡Problemática! –dijo Neji

Abajo…

–¿Cómo te llamas, amiga? –preguntó Naruto  
–Mikoto –respondió ella  
–Creo que te he visto antes –dijo Karin, perspicaz– Vas en…  
–¡Konoha High School! –contestó Mikoto nerviosa  
–Entonces ¿Eres nueva? –preguntó Ino  
–Sí, apenas entré ayer  
–¡Te va a encantar la escuela! –dijo Naruto– ¡Dattebayo!  
–¡Hay de todo! –dijo Tenten– Piscinas, gimnasios, laboratorios de ciencias, computadoras, salones de música, de artes… ¡Cafeterías!  
–¡Y sobre todo chicos guapos! –dijo Temari– Tienes suerte que te haya tocado con el guapísimo Sai.  
–¡Es tan guapo… de veras te envidio! –contestó Ino pícaramente  
–Debo admitirlo, sus talentos lo hacen ver tan sexy –dijo Tenten– ¿No es así, Matsuri?  
–Vaya que es talentoso… y muy aplicado –contestó la chica castaña de ojos oscuros  
–¡¿Qué rayos les pasa a todas ustedes? –arguyó Karin– Mi Sasukito está mil veces mejor que ese  
–¿Quién es él? –preguntó Mikoto  
–¡Es un muchacho de lo más guapo que puedas encontrar!  
–Pero es un creído –contestó Temari  
–¡Oigan! No hablen así del teme –dijo Naruto  
–¡Es la verdad! –dijo Tenten– Ese idiota le destrozó cruelmente el corazón a Temari ¿A poco no lo sabías?  
–No lo sabía  
–¡Digno de Sasuke Uchiha! –dijo Ino– ¡Ponerle el cuerno a Temari con la primera zorra que se le cruza en su camino! Por eso media escuela lo detesta

Los ojos de Temari se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar. Tenten e Ino la abrazaban

–Desahógate, amiga –dijo Tenten con suavidad– No te reprimas  
–Y pensar que yo también caí en el mismo juego –musitó Ino para sí misma

Naruto, Hinata y Karin la miraban consternados, y en cuanto a Mikoto, ella pensaba _"¡Ya supérenlo! Tenía que hacerlo, la nena estaba loca de atar…"_

–Iré a ver cómo sigue el chico –dijo Mikoto turbada

Mikoto espiaba tras la puerta de la habitación de Sai.

–¡Bueno, ya estuvo! –alegó Kiba– ¡Quítate esa faja o…!  
–¡¿O qué? –dijo Sai  
–¡O… o yo mismo lo haré!

"_¡Maldito pervertido!"_ pensó Mikoto _"¡Lo voy a…!"_

–Yo mismo lo hago –dijo Sai– Pero primero vayan con las chicas… deben estar aburriéndose allá abajo

Mikoto hizo como si apenas estuviera subiendo las escaleras, ya que los amigos de Sai se acercaban a la puerta.

–¿Cómo sigue él? –preguntó ella  
–Bien, ya está mejor –dijo Gaara  
–¿Puedo entrar a su baño?  
–Sí, está al lado –dijo Shikamaru

Mikoto entró y se miró al espejo. En ese momento las chicas entraron, pero al ver lo que vieron…

–No te ofendas, pero deberías arreglarte un poquito o no lograrás nada con el zombi –dijo Karin soltando una risita  
–Bueno… yo…  
–Bueno, ya… ¡Nosotras te ayudaremos! –dijeron a coro Temari y Tenten, que también se reían  
–Pero…  
–¡No hay pero que valga! –dijo Matsuri, que sacaba un estuche de maquillaje de su bolsa de mano– Tenemos trabajo por hacer

"_Ya comenzó mi martirio"_ pensó Mikoto _"preferiría mil veces que me pusieran a limpiar las pizarras con la lengua, hmp"_

Las chicas trabajaban en el rostro de la pelinegra. Mientras tanto, Sai se cambiaba la faja mientras hablaba consigo mismo.

"_¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tenía que tocarle a Suigetsu y no a mí?"  
"¡De todas maneras Karin no habría querido aunque le tocara contigo!"  
"No la culpo… está enamorada de Sasuke… pero puedo de hacer que eso cambie"  
"Pero ¿Cómo?"  
"¡Claro! Haciéndome su amigo"  
"¡Sai! Estás loco de atar… a los chicos no les va a gustar esto… ya bastante es para ellos que le hablemos a Sasuke"  
"Tranquila, Sakura… los chicos no lo sabrán… ¡será divertido!"  
"Aunque… no lo sé, creo que Sasuke nos necesita más en estos momentos"  
"¡Ay, no! ¡No me digas que te gusta Sasuke!"  
"¡Pero qué tonterías dices! Es solo que… siempre que nos topamos con él… bueno, siempre está solo"  
"Bueno, ya terminamos…"  
"Ya vámonos o los chicos nos matarán"_

En el baño, una chica de cabellos azabache se quejaba.

–¡Ay! ¡Eso duele!  
–No te preocupes –dijo Hinata, que pasaba un peine sobre los cabellos de Mikoto– Ya casi termino  
–¡Ay, ay, ay…!  
–¡Hinata! ¡Ten más cuidado! –replicó Karin casi gritando– ¡Arruinas el maquillaje!  
–¡No le grites a Hinata, zorra! –alegó Ino  
–¡Miren quién lo dice! ¡La que se arreglaba las medias frente a Kakashi–sensei el primer año!  
–¡Retráctate por eso, zanahoria!  
–¡Cerda!  
–¡Zanahoria!

…

"_¡Dios! ¡¿Cómo es que Haruno las soporta? Son todas unas molestas"_

Ino y Karin comenzaron a discutir y a jalarse de los cabellos. De repente, sintieron que unas manos les daban una bofetada.

–¡Aaay! –gritaron las dos– ¡Eso dolió!  
–¡Lárguense en este instante! –replicó Mikoto alterada– ¡Yo solo puedo!  
–¿Solo? –preguntó Matsuri  
–¡Quise decir _yo sola_! –titubeó Mikoto– ¡Ahora váyanse!

Temari, Karin y Tenten fueron las primeras en salir.

–¡Pero qué grosera es esa niña! –exclamó Tenten– Me recuerda al _emo peinado de cacatúa_… podría jurar que son igualitos  
–¡Pero vaya que golpea bien! ¿No, Karin? –dijo Temari con sorna  
–¡Cállate! –contestó Karin, sobándose la mejilla

Matsuri e Ino las seguían.

–Pobre Mikoto –dijo Matsuri– Quedó peor que como estaba…  
–¡Vaya golpazo que me dio! –dijo Ino, quejándose– Pareciera que Sasuke Uchiha lo hubiera hecho

Hinata ahora se encargaba de Mikoto. Al cabo de un rato, bajaba las escaleras, donde Sai y el resto de los chicos la esperaban.

–¿Qué pasó con Mikoto? –preguntó Ino  
–Ahorita baja –contestó Hinata

Los chicos tomaban a sus parejas del brazo –a excepción de Suigetsu–. Sai lo notó y sacó un listón de su bolsillo, y luego de un rato de oponerse, maldecir y luchar, Suigetsu y Karin quedaron atados de la muñeca.

–¡Agh! –gruñó Suigetsu– Mañana voy a ser es hazme reír de todos  
–¡¿De qué te quejas? –alegó la pelirroja– No fue idea mía  
–Nosotros los esperamos afuera –dijo Gaara, que salía de la casa con el resto  
–Bien

Sai quedó fascinado al ver que cierta muchacha de kimono azul y obi rojo bajaba las escaleras. Su rostro solo llevaba un poco de rubor casi invisible, un lipgloss rosáceo y un poco de rímel negro, pero se veía bastante bien. El cabello iba peinado hacia abajo y sobre este estaba la peineta plateada con la flor de loto blanca bañada con polvo de diamante.

–¡Wow! –dijo Sai, casi inaudible– Te ves bellísima  
–Gracias– titubeó ella y pensó _"Los zapatos me lastiman, esto es peor que… "_

Mikoto tomó a Sai del brazo y juntos salieron de la casa. De camino a la plaza…

–Lástima que mi Sasukito no pudo venir –decía Karin en un suspiro– le hubiera gustado verme… supongo

"_Sí, verte… pero verte desaparecer de mi vista"_

–¡Y dale con el Emo! –alegó Suigetsu  
–¡Baka, cierra la boca!  
–¡Sui tiene razón! –replicó Ino– Estás obsesionada  
–¡Cállate, Ino cerda!

"_¡Ya cállense de una p*ta vez!"_

–¡No empiecen otra vez! –dijo Matsuri– Hubiera venido o no, nosotros venimos a divertirnos  
–Tienes razón –dijo Naruto– Además… el teme dijo que su hermano lo llamó de emergencia y tuvo que irse…  
–Bueno ¿Qué quieren hacer? –dijo Sai  
–Nosotros iremos a la rueda de la fortuna –dijo Neji  
–Nosotros a comer –dijo Naruto  
–Bueno… entonces nos vemos en el quiosco a las… por cierto… Sui ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Sai  
–Las siete de la noche –respondió Suigetsu  
–En tres horas nos vemos en el quiosco  
–¡Hai! –contestaron todos y se dispersaron

Sai y Mikoto comenzaron a caminar, buscando qué hacer, ya que ella iba algo seria.

–¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó Sai– Si quieres te llevo a tu casa  
–No es nada –respondió Mikoto– Es solo que… nunca había estado en una feria con un chico

"_¡Pero qué estás diciendo, Sasuke! ¡Cierra la m*ldita boca!"_

–No te preocupes, trataré de que te sientas cómoda conmigo  
–Gracias  
–¿Quieres comer algo? ¡Yo invito!  
–Está bien

"_¡Al fin! Me estaba muriendo de hambre"_

Los dos entraron a un restaurante que estaba cerca, se sentaron y una mujer con un delantal blanco se acercó a ellos.

–Buenas noches ¿Qué les ofrezco, chicos? Hoy tenemos… –hablaba, leyendo el menú  
–¡Me da 4 bolas de arroz, una paella y un plato de sopa de anguila! –dijo Sai

"_Al menos no resultó ser una __apretada__ como las demás"_

–Yo quiero lo mismo

"_¡Genial! Al fin conozco a alguien despreocupada por lo que come"_ pensó Sai _"¡No lo eches a perder! … ¡Tranquila, Sakura! Todo saldrá bien"_

–Enseguida salen

Sai, como siempre, empezó la conversación.

–Creo que te he visto antes  
–¿Ah, sí? –inquirió Mikoto, turbada  
–Me recuerdas a un amigo… ¿Estás segura que no nos hemos visto antes?

"_¡Agh! ¡¿Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo? "_

–No lo creo –espetó ella seriamente  
–Está bien… ¿Jugamos a las _fuercitas_ mientras esperamos?

"_¡Sai! ¡¿Estás loco? ¡Es una chica! La vas a lastimar… ¡Sakura! Ya te dije que te tranquilices… no voy a utilizar toda mi fuerza"_ pensó Sai

–¡Claro!

"_Bien… veamos qué tan ruda puede ser"_

Sai y Mikoto colocaron el brazo derecho sobre la mesa, se tomaron la mano y comenzaron a jugar. Aparentemente Mikoto llevaba la ventaja.

"_Creo que voy a aplicar un poco más de fuerza" pensó Sai y así lo hizo._

Ahora Mikoto pensaba _"¡¿Qué rayos? Ahora ella está ganando…"_. Entonces decidió aumentar la fuerza también.

–Vamos, Sai… muéstrame toda tu fuerza

"_¡Rayos! No sabía que existían chicas con tal fuerza"_ pensó Sai. Ahora los dos mostraban toda su fuerza: a Mikoto comenzaba a dolerle el brazo, y Sai lo notó, así que paró.

–¡Perdóname! No fue mi intención lastimarte –dijo Sai, alterado y se dijo en su pensamiento: _"¡Sai! No debiste haber usado toda tu fuerza"_  
–No te preocupes, estoy bien –respondió Mikoto y pensó: _"¡Rayos! ¡Eso dolió! Al menos nadie sabrá que yo, Sasuke Uchiha, fui derrotado por una chica… que humillante"_

La mesera llegaba en esos momentos con las órdenes de los chicos. En cuanto fueron colocadas en la mesa, Mikoto comenzó a comer vorazmente. Sai la miraba absorto.

"_¡Rayos! Esta niña es genial"_ se dijo en su pensamiento.

Mikoto notó la forma en la que Sai la miraba.

"_¡Contrólate, Sasuke! Estás comiendo frente a una chica… hazlo despacio"_

Pero antes de que lo hiciera, Sai comenzó a comer del mismo modo que ella.

"_¡Definitivamente eres rara!"_

Después de comer y dejar la propina, ambos fueron a donde estaba un tiro al blanco. Ambos tomaron unos dardos y unas cerbatanas gigantes, y comenzaron a lanzar. Al final el resultado fue un empate.

–Esto es divertido –dijo Sai– ¿Ahora qué quieres hacer?

Los dos ahora se arrojaban globos con pintura. A decir verdad se estaban divirtiendo mucho mientras iban de lugar en lugar y de juego en juego. Ya pasadas las tres horas de plazo, todos los chicos se reunieron y comenzaron a platicar de cómo les había ido. Gaara y Neji veían a Sai con cara de preocupación.

–¿Y a ustedes dos qué les pasa? –preguntó el chico  
–Killer Bee nos avisó que tocaremos después que los The Game –dijo Gaara  
–¡Ah, por cierto! –dijo Neji– ¡Cámbiate! Estás todo sucio  
–Está bien –musitó Sai– Bueno, me tengo que ir. Ahorita vengo

Sai echó a correr a su casa, se limpió la pintura y se cambió de ropa. Al final, se colocó una cazadora negra de mezclilla, tomó su guitarra y regresó a la plaza, donde un hombre que portaba unos lentes oscuros, anunciaba a los The Game con un estilo muy particular. La música comenzó y Karin empezó a cantar.

_**I close my eyes  
The lantern dies  
The scent of awakening  
Wildhoney and dew**_

_**Childhood games  
Woods and lakes  
Streams of silver  
Toys of olden days**_

_**Meadows of heaven**_

…

_**(Cierro los ojos**__**  
**__**La linterna se apaga**__**  
**__**El olor del despertar**__**  
**__**A miel silvestre y rocío  
**_

_**Los juegos de la infancia**__**  
**__**Bosques y lagos**__**  
**__**Ríos de plata**__**  
**__**Los juguetes de antaño  
**_

_**Prados del cielo)**_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Realmente los chicos adoraban su voz. Ahora era el turno de los Heartstealers, que hacían su arribo al escenario. Las chicas del público los aclamaban y aplaudían. Entonces Sai sacó a relucir su talento con su guitarra, y Kiba lo hizo también con su voz.

_**I don't know where I am,  
how I got here,  
or the fate that awaits me  
But I'd rather be in any  
other place but this  
Separating my eyelids,  
trying to focus my vision  
to no avail  
There's simply nothing there**_

…

_**(No **__**sé **__**dónde **__**estoy**__**,  
**__**cómo **__**llegué aquí**__**,  
**__**o **__**el **__**destino **__**que me **__**espera**__**  
**__**Pero **__**prefiero **__**estar en **__**cualquier**__**  
**__**otro lugar**__** que aquí.  
Abro los ojo**__**s**__**,  
**__**tratando de **__**enfocar **__**mi **__**visión**__**  
**__**en vano**__**  
**__**Simplemente no hay nada **__**ahí)**_

La gente gritaba eufóricamente mientras los Heartstealers recibían felicitaciones. Después de dos horas en que las dos bandas tocaron alternadamente, los The Game y los Heartstealers empezaron a dar autógrafos a sus fans, y acabado eso empezaron a encenderse los fuegos artificiales, ya que era la tradición del barrio de Konoha. Todos los chicos tomaban a sus parejas de la mano. En el caso de Sai y Mikoto, ellos se alejaron un poco.

–Me he divertido mucho contigo –dijo Sai– Me gustaría que se volviera a repetir  
–A mí también

Por un momento se miraron.

–Quiero decirte algo, Sai–kun –espetó Mikoto con voz dulce y tímida

"_¡Que meloso!.. Ni modo… si quiero saber qué rayos pasa con su vida, lo tengo que hacer"_

–Te escucho  
–Bueno… yo… verás… uh… sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos, pero… quería saber si…

"_¡Rayos! Esto es más difícil de lo que creí… ¡Qué rayos! Ni siquiera la conozco, no debería ponerme nervioso por esto"_

Sai la miró a los ojos y le tomó el mentón con su mano derecha. Luego se quitó los lentes de contacto, dejando ver sus ojos de color verde jade. Después, se acercó lentamente a Mikoto. Ella tocó las mejillas del chico con ambas manos, y los dos terminaron fusionándose en un cálido beso de amor, que poco a poco fue profundizándose. Por una parte, Sai tomaba a la chica por la cintura, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara.

"_¡C*rajo! Lo que tuve que hacer para acercarme a Haruno"_

Mikoto pasó una de sus manos por el cuello de Sai y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente. Tuvieron que separarse porque les empezaba a faltar el aire.

–A veces las palabras salen sobrando –dijo Sai suavemente  
–Entonces… déjame mirarte a los ojos una vez más… quiero recordarte así por el resto de mi vida

"_¡¿Así o más cursi? ¡Dios, yo soy Sasuke Uchiha! Debería ser al revés: yo el cazador, ella mi presa… no debería estarle diciendo esto… ¡Al car*jo! El punto es que te besó"_

Sai y Mikoto se miraron a los ojos por un buen rato: los pétalos de las flores de cerezo comenzaban a caer, y los fuegos artificiales celebraban su naciente amor.

–Quiero que tengas esto –dijo Mikoto suavemente

La pelinegra se quitó aquella hermosa peineta que Sai había visto en su sueño, y la colocó sobre las manos del chico.

–Consérvala como un recuerdo de esta noche

Sai estaba conmovido. Entonces se quitó un collar de hilo negro del que colgaba un dije que tenía una forma poco usual: era una especie de pentágono con cinco picos sobresalientes, que formaban algo así como una rosa negra. Lo colocó en las manos de Mikoto. Ella no dejaba de mirar aquél presente.

"_Tengo la sensación de que esta rosa ya la he visto antes… en fin, servirá"_


	6. Facultad, vacaciones y sentimientos

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Capítulo 6: Vida de facultad, inicio de vacaciones, y sentimientos de dos Uchiha**_

Pasaron algunas semanas desde el festival de Konoha: Sai y Mikoto ya salían juntos, en tanto que Neji y compañía planeaban algunas travesuras que harían de regreso a clases… en efecto, las vacaciones ya estaban cerca y todo mundo planeaba a dónde ir, con quién ir, cuánto gastar, entre otras cosas. En otro lugar, algunos amigos también hacían planes pero, a diferencia de los chicos de High School Konoha, no serían para pasar las vacaciones, no: estos eran estudiantes de una de las universidades más prestigiosas de todo Japón, y para ellos no habría descanso, ya que su calendario difería enormemente del de aquellos chicos de preparatoria, y aunado a ello, estaban en periodo de exámenes. Dentro de un departamento…

–Danna –espetó una voz masculina, proveniente de la sala– ¿Has visto mi USB?  
–Ya te dije que la busques después –respondió otra persona, desde la cocina, con desgano– ya es tarde  
–Pero Danna… ahí tengo todos los trabajos… si no los entrego voy a reprobar la materia, hmm  
–Eso debiste haber pensado antes de dejarla arrumbada como haces con todo  
–¡No me vengas con eso ahora, un! –arguyó, molesto– ¡Además, tus trabajos también están guardados ahí, hmm!  
–¡¿Qué? –exclamó el otro  
–¡Ya dije, hmm!

En ese mismo edificio, un poco más a la izquierda…

–¡En el nombre del dinero! –gritó un castaño, que tenía una toalla enrollada en la cintura– ¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

Decenas de hojas de papel estaban regadas por todo el suelo, el televisor estaba encendido, había manchas de color café en las cortinas blancas de aquel departamento, se escuchaba una canción de AC/DC a todo volumen, y además de eso, sobre la mesita de la sala, una enorme taza de café había sido derramada sobre más hojas de papel y unas galletas de chocolate.

–¡HIDAN! ¡APAGA ESO!  
–¡Ya vas a empezar a _fregar,_ viejo tacaño! –masculló un peliplata de ojos amatista, bajando el volumen del minicomponente – ¡Car*jo contigo, no se puede estar un rato en ambiente porque luego luego llegas y lo echas a perder todo, p*nche amargado de mi*rda!  
–¡¿Qué le pasó al reporte de la práctica 18? –inquirió el castaño, viendo las hojas mojadas de café  
–¡Ay Kakuzu, ya deja de ching*r la m*dre con eso! ¡Lo volvemos a imprimir y fin del asunto!  
–¡Lo volvemos a imprimir, mis polainas! Ves que lo que menos tenemos es dinero y tú luego luego a malgastar lo poco que tenemos  
–¡Ya vas a empezar a ch*ngar con lo mismo!

En otro departamento de ese mismo edificio, un pelinegro hacía algunas anotaciones en un cuadernito negro, al tiempo que leía un enorme libro de farmoquímica. En tanto, un peliazul leía un pequeño libro con encuadernado de color rosa pastel.

–¡Awww! ¡Qué ternura! –exclamó el peliazul con ojitos de corderito a medio morir– ¡Su primer beso!

El pelinegro volteó a ver a su compañero, mientras este seguía con sus _observaciones_.

–También tenías _pegue_ de _chavillo_, ¿eh, Itachi? –continuó, con voz burlona  
–Kisame –musitó Itachi, sin inmutarse– Tienes 3 segundos para soltar eso… uno…  
–Pudiste haber escogido a alguien mejor ¿no?… neta estaba feita  
–Dos… –decía el otro chico, que tenía en mano un bolígrafo a punto de lanzar  
–Menos mal que el _Cascanueces_ no lo sabe o si no… la que se te arma ¿eh?  
–¿Qué significa eso? –inquirió un poco abrumado, soltando el bolígrafo  
–¿A poco no sabías que es hermanita del _Cascanueces_?

En la casa Hyuga, los Heartstealers y Mikoto miraban el televisor.

–¡Achú! –estornudó Sai  
–¿Todo bien? –espetó Mikoto  
–Sí, no es nada

Regresando a otro punto del globo terráqueo…

–Es tan aburrido estar solo –bufó pesadamente un chico de cabellos naranjas, con varios piercings en orejas y cara– … bueno, por lo menos no tengo que soportar a nadie…-Tomó un sorbo de café–Ah –suspiró– qué tranquilidad… eso es bueno

–¡La encontré, hmm! –exclamó un chico de cabellos largos, dorados como el sol, que le cubrían parte del rostro, felizmente, con una USB en mano  
–¿Dónde estaba? –inquirió un pelirrojo, que empacaba sus útiles  
–¿Me creerás si te digo que estaba adentro de mi zapato, hmm? –contestó, riendo nerviosamente  
–Deidara –musitó el pelirrojo con un aura asesina  
–Etto… yo… mejor me voy, hmm

Dicho esto, el rubio salió del apartamento corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

–¡Vuelve aquí, mocoso del demonio! –gritó el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que levantaba su puño derecho en señal de amenaza y corría tras el rubio– ¡Cuando te ponga las manos encima, vas a saber lo que es bueno!

–Demasiado bueno para ser verdad –murmuró el de los piercings con la mirada ensombrecida y unas pequeñas lagrimillas

–¡Danna, no fue mi culpa! –gritaba Deidara, bajando por las escaleras– ¡Por favor, no te enojes! ¡No volverá a pasar, hmm!  
–¡Ya cállense, maldita sea! –gritaban al unísono un castaño y un peliplata, asomándose por la ventana  
–¡Deidara–sempai! –gritaba un enmascarado, también asomándose– ¡Corra por su vida!  
–¡Eso hago, pedazo de animal, hmm!  
–¡Tobi, tú cállate! –gritó el pelirrojo

–Ah, esos dos peleando como siempre ¿no? –dijo Kisame, que todavía tenía el librito rosa en manos  
–No cambies el tema –murmuró Itachi– Dime qué significa lo que dijiste  
–¿Lo de la hermanita del _Cascanueces_?

Itachi asintió con la cabeza.

–Ah… –contestó Kisame tranquilamente– Sasori no dejaba de hablar de ella cuando lo conocí… decía que tenía una hermanita en Konoha… a ver… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! Sakura Haruno… ese era su nombre -El pelinegro prestaba atención a cada palabra de su compañero–Veamos –prosiguió Kisame– Ojos verde jade, tez clara, flaquita… ¡ah, y pelo de color rosa!  
–Dime algo que no sepa ya –habló el azabache  
–Dieciséis años, muy popular entre sus compañeros de escuela, una genio de las matemáticas, química, biología y todo lo que se le asemeje… gran habilidad en primeros auxilios, aunque tiene unos gustos bastante raros para una chica –luego de esto, el chico hizo una ligera pausa  
–Continúa –ordenó su compañero  
–Su música… todo lo que tenga que ver con el metal, power metal, metal sinfónico, hard core, hard hop, y todo lo que se le parezca, aunque su banda favorita es Metallica… hasta tiene su propia banda; le gustan los deportes, sobre todo el box y el tae–kwon–do; tiene una colección de insectos disecados; le gustan los videojuegos, desde el clásico de Mario Bros hasta Grand Thef Auto, Guitar Hero y de más… una de sus fobias: todo lo que tenga que ver con ser femenina y delicada, el color rosa… qué ironía… ¡ah, es capitana del equipo de futbol soccer de su escuela, y además convive mucho con varones…!

El peliazul interrumpió su diálogo, ya que notó a su compañero muy pensativo. Mientras tanto…

–¡Ya te cayó la ley! –gritaba triunfal un pelirrojo, que había tacleado al rubio, dejándole caer encima casi todo su peso– ¡Así te quería agarrar!  
–Sasori… no… Danna –habló Deidara entrecortadamente– Quítate… no puedo… respirar… me… asfixias… hmm  
–Ahora mismo me vas a explicar qué hacía esa USB en tu zapato –musitó Sasori  
–Etto… Danna… no me… dejas… respirar… hm  
–¡Hey, ustedes! –gritó una vecina, asomándose por la ventana, evidentemente molesta– ¡Váyanse a hacer sus _cosas_ a otra parte, aquí es paso público!

Ambos chicos se encontraban en una posición muy comprometedora: Deidara se encontraba tirado en el suelo, sobre su espalda, con los brazos semiabiertos; en tanto, Sasori sujetaba las muñecas del rubio y, sobre sus rodillas, aprisionaba fuertemente las caderas del rubio. Además de eso, sus caras estaban demasiado cerca.

–¡Esto sí lo pienso subir al Facebook! –exclamó Hidan al mismo tiempo que sacaba una foto con su móvil

Los dos chicos se miraron, ambos ruborizados. Sasori se quitó de encima y ayudó a su compañero a levantarse.

–Lo siento… yo –empezó a titubear Sasori  
–No te preocupes, Danna –dijo Deidara, quitado de la pena– fue solo un accidente, hmm  
–Mejor nos vamos o se nos hará tarde  
–Tienes razón

Mientras tanto, en Konoha…

_"Esto es aburrido"_ pensaba Mikoto, que comía vorazmente un plato de palomitas _"menos mal que me separé de ellos a tiempo"_

El resto, excepto Sai, la miraban raro.

–Necesitamos hablar –dijo Neji en voz baja, dándole un pequeño codazo a Sai  
–Ahora no… estamos…

Una fría mirada de parte del Hyuga hizo que un ligero escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Sai, y este obedeció sin rechistar. Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

–¿Y ahora qué? –habló Sai con un pequeño deje de molestia  
–Es sobre tu amiga… Mikoto –habló Neji, con voz seria  
–Novia –corrigió  
–Lo que sea –gruñó el castaño  
–¿Sucede algo con ella? –inquirió el pelinegro, preocupado  
–Voy a ser honesto contigo, Sakura… no me agrada su comportamiento y tampoco ella  
–¿Lo dices por los incidentes de la semana pasada?  
–Sí

–/–/–/–/–FLASHBACK–/–/–/–/–

Un grupo de fangirls se aglomeraba alrededor de los Heartstealers, todas pidiéndoles un autógrafo.

–Sai… ¿Me firmarías la espalda? –se atrevió una chica a preguntar  
–¡¿Pero cómo te atreves? –alegó Ino, que también estaba presente– ¡Cualquiera diría que eres una zorra!  
–¡Ay sí! Mira quien lo dice –respondió la chica, con sorna– ¡La que _fajaba_ en el salón de música con Sasuke Uchiha!  
–¡Quítense! –litigaba Mikoto, abriéndose paso entre las fangirls a codazos y empujones– ¡Fuera de mi camino!  
–¡Hey, Mikoto, por aquí! –señalaba Sai con la mano  
–¡Hey, no se vale! –se quejó Ino– ¡Nosotras llegamos primero!  
–Mira si me importa –respondió la pelinegra– Sai es mi novio y tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto

Todas las fangirls se quedaron con cara de WTF?... al escuchar tal aseveración. Ino, rodeada de un aura asesina, se lanzó sobre la azabache recién llegada, dispuesta a golpearla con todo.

–¡Pelea, pelea, pelea! –gritaban las fangirls, Kiba y Suigetsu al unísono  
–¡Mikoto, por favor! –pedía Sai al mismo tiempo en que la rodeaba con ambos brazos, impidiéndole movimiento  
–¡Me las vas a pagar, mald*ta p*rra zorra desgraciada! –gritaba Ino, al tiempo que trataba de zafarse del agarre de Gaara entre patadas y codazos, sin ningún efecto

–0–0–0–

Se escuchaban unos golpecillos frente a la puerta de la casa Haruno. Neji y compañía cargaban con varias cajas de pizza, refrescos, golosinas y una consola.

–¿Quién? –inquirió _Sai_, que en esos momentos solo tenía una toalla envolviéndole todo el cuerpo, y otra sobre la cabeza, dejando ver algunos mechones rosados  
–¡Somos nosotros! –exclamó Kiba, que empezaba a comerse una bolsa de papitas  
–¡Te dije que te esperaras! –alegó Suigetsu, arrebatándole la bolsa  
–¡Pero tengo hambre! No he comido nada desde la mañana  
–Has venido diciendo eso desde que salimos –bufó Shikamaru, con pesadez  
–¡Abre, Sakura! –pidió Kiba  
–¡Con un demonio! ¡¿No te puedes esperar? –gritó _Sai__,_ algo molesto– ¡Me estoy cambiando!  
–¡Apúrate, tengo hambre!  
–¡Cuándo no! –murmuró Suigetsu  
–¡Y tú no te quedas atrás!  
–¡Y eso a mí qué! ¡Car*jo con ustedes! No mam*n, que les cuesta esperar… ya ni Sasori ching*ba tanto la m*dre cuando aún estaba aquí

Neji y Gaara, que iban con su característico gesto hasta ahora inmutable, se quedaron con cara de WTF al escuchar a su _amigo_ usar ese vocabulario.

–¡Vamos, hombre! –habló Neji– No te sulfures  
–Así está mejor –habló Sai, ya listo, abriendo la puerta, sonriendo ampliamente– Ya pueden pasar

Dicho esto, los chicos entraron.

–¡Dios, te tardas los años! –masculló Suigetsu  
–¿Vinieron a echarme bronca o a jugar? –habló Sai con tono sarcástico  
–¡Bueno, ya! Vamos a jugar –exclamó Kiba

Al instante, cerraron la puerta con seguro, conectaron la consola y empezaron a jugar. Todos estaban evidentemente emocionados, a pesar de que solo Sai, Gaara y Neji llevaban la ventaja. Jugaban Grand Thef Auto, y Sai ya iba a llegar a la meta cuando…

–¡Sai–kun! –gritó una voz femenina desde afuera– ¡Soy yo, Mikoto! ¡¿Puedo pasar?

Al mismo tiempo se escuchó el titular del juego: Gaara gana

–¡Sí! –el de los ojos aguamarina sonrió de medio lado  
–Iré a abrir –habló Sai, y se dirigió a la puerta. Luego de eso la abrió– Hola mi niña  
–¿Puedo pasar o pretendes dejarme afuera? –sonrió ella, al tiempo que le daba un pequeño beso en los labios

Ya adentro, ella tomó asiento mientras Sai iba camino hacia el refrigerador.

–¿Qué te trae por aquí? –decía el pelinegro mientras la chica se dedicaba a mirar, con cara de aburrimiento, a los otros iniciar otra ronda del juego  
–Bueno, etto… yo… –balbuceó la pelinegra– quería saber si…  
–¡Vamos, sin miedo! –sonrió Sai  
–Quería saber si… querrías ir conmigo a patinar…  
–¡Pero hoy es domingo! –habló Shikamaru, con cierta antipatía– Está cerrado  
–Además –habló Gaara, que comía a hurtadillas algunos dulces– Estamos jugando Grand Thef Auto…  
–¡¿Es la versión nueva? –inquirió Mikoto, un poco emocionada  
–No –habló Neji– Es la versión anterior  
–Ah –suspiró ella, resignada– Bueno…

Sai salió de la cocina con un par de sodas en mano. Le ofreció una a la azabache, y esta se la terminó en un santiamén, soltando un pequeño eructo, a lo cual todos la miraron evidentemente extrañados.

–Bueno ¿te vas a quedar ahí mirando o vendrás conmigo? –espetó Mikoto, tomándole la mano a Sai  
–Bueno… etto… –el chico pasó la mano sobre su nuca y sonrió nerviosamente, mirando a Gaara y compañía– Lo siento, chicos… jugaremos en otra ocasión

Terminada la frase, Sai corrió a su habitación y volvió a la sala con su patineta. Tomó la mano de Mikoto y salió corriendo de la casa, dejando atrás a los chicos. Esto los turbó un poco, en especial a Neji.

0–0–0–0–0–0–0

Neji y Sai tragaban ávidamente un enorme tazón de curri mezclado con salsa de tomate, aceitunas, camarones, dangos dulces y cualquier otra cosa que le diera un aspecto desagradable. Habían hecho una apuesta para ver quién ganaría: si ganaba el Real Madrid, Neji supliría a Sai una semana entera en el curso de medicina alternativa que tomaba con las chicas; pero si ganaba el Barcelona, _Sai_ tendría que salir con él de paseo por Konoha con su apariencia original. Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como querían: ambos equipos habían empatado, y ahora, de una manera un tanto bizarra, tendrían que desempatar y ver quién de los dos ganaría.

–¡Coman, coman, coman! –gritaban los otros a coro  
–¡Neji! –gritaba Suigetsu  
–¡Sai! –contestaba Kiba  
–¡Neji!  
–¡Sai!

Ambos chicos discutían sobre quién sería el ganador de la apuesta. Ambos iban igual en cuanto a lo que llevaban consumido de ese platillo asqueroso, pero, como ángel caído del cielo, una chica de cabellos azabaches apareció de la nada.

–¡Genial, comida! –exclamó, para luego tomar el plato que correspondía a Sai, y terminárselo en un santiamén

Los Heartstealers la miraron, algo asustados por su forma tan ruidosa de comer, y, notando que el plato ya estaba vacío…

–¡Gané! –gritó Sai a todo pulmón  
–¡Eso no se vale! –chilló Suigetsu– ¡Eso es trampa!  
–Nadie dijo nada acerca de trampas o reglas –espetó Sai, tranquilo– Hasta dijimos que todo se vale, menos rendirse ni tirar el plato por la borda ni pedirle ayuda a otros  
–¡Pero Mikoto te ayudó! –chilló nuevamente el peliceleste  
–¡Error! Yo no le pedí ayuda, ella sola tomó el plato

La azabache solo sonrió y enseñó la lengua como niña pequeña.

–Pero, pero… –titubeó Neji  
–Una apuesta es una apuesta y perdiste –habló Sai

/–/–/–/–/FIN FLASHBACK–/–/–/–/

El pelinegro se quedó callado por unos segundos, y luego de ello sus labios se arquearon dibujando una leve sonrisa cargada con dejes de superioridad.

–Quien iba a pensar que el gran Neji Hyuga se atrevería a emitir un juicio tan apresurado ¿eh? –habló Sai con cierta sorna– Yo diría que tienes ce–los

El Hyuga sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y tragó saliva: Sakura había dado justo en el clavo, era verdad. Sentía celos de Karin, de Ino, Mikoto y por alguna razón también de Sasuke: eran las cuatro personas con las que _Sai_ (aparte de los Heartstealers, claro está) hablaba con frecuencia, con la excepción de que Karin siempre lo trataba con aversión, y Sasuke con indiferencia. Debía admitirlo, se había enamorado profundamente de Sakura desde el primer día que la conoció, pero el juramento que él y los otros le habían hecho a Sasori, antes de su partida, le impedía demostrarle sus sentimientos.

–¡E–eso no es verdad! –titubeó el ojiperla, recobrando la compostura– Es solo que no me inspira confianza, eso es todo… además, creo que se está portando demasiado melosa… no te ha dejado respirar siquiera un momento ¿no crees?  
–¿Qué quieres decir?  
–Vamos, es obvio… casi golpea a Ino aquella vez, te quiso llevar a _patinar_ en domingo… aparte, me da la impresión de que es muy insegura y celosa  
–¿Tú crees?  
–No del todo, pero, como dije antes, no te deja en paz un solo momento  
–En eso estoy de acuerdo

Mikoto escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta. Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de _Sai__, _pero no podía dejar que las palabras del Hyuga hirieran su ego, no. _Ella_ era Uchiha Sasuke, y como tal no podía permitirse tal lujo. Fue entonces que, preso de su propia ira, corrió directamente al baño de la casa de Neji para tratar de tranquilizarse y mojarse un poco la cara. Con lo que no contaba era que en ese momento un chico de ojos color aguamarina entraba.

–¡Maldición! –profirió por lo bajo, mientras se quitaba los restos de maquillaje, dejando ver su verdadera apariencia– Justo cuando pensé que ya no podría ser peor… pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así?... no debería haberme afectado… pero… duele  
–¿Qué es lo que duele, Uchiha Sasuke?

–¿Por qué tan pensativo, Itachi? –inquirió Kisame  
–Es ella, Kisame… –sonrió Itachi con un pequeño deje de melancolía, mientras soltaba el bolígrafo con el que hacía sus anotaciones– Después de 3 años…

El otro le miró un poco turbado. No era normal que Uchiha Itachi actuara de esa manera, a lo que se atrevió a preguntar

–¿Te sientes bien?  
–Ese libro que tienes en tus manos –continuó Itachi– Es _nuestro_ diario  
–¿_Nuestro__?  
_–Así es… todos los momentos que pasamos juntos quedaron registrados en sus páginas, pero… –cambió su expresión a una más seria– me temo que no está completo

Kisame seguía sin comprender una sola palabra del Uchiha, así que tuvo que conformarse con escuchar a su compañero.

–Por lo que me acabas de decir sobre su perfil… bueno… –volvió a sonreír levemente– difiere con el de la Sakura que conocí hace 5 años…  
–¿Quieres decir que ella no era así?

Itachi asintió con la cabeza y continuó.

–Ahora que lo pienso… ella detestaba todas las cosas que le gustan ahora, y siempre decía que sus gustos nunca iban a cambiar  
–Entonces debió haber pasado algo _muy_ importante como para que eso pasara ¿no crees? –dijo el peliazul, no muy convencido de sus palabras  
–Exactamente… por eso decía que el diario no está completo… falta esa parte

En ese mismo punto del planeta, a las afueras del departamento.

–Dime una cosa, Danna –espetó cierto rubio– Si dices que tienes una hermana en Konoha, cómo es que pudiste dejarla sola, con un grupo de chicos, sin vigilancia…  
–En primera, no está sola… –dijo Sasori– Neji y los otros la están cuidando como se los ordené. Segunda, Sakura ya entiende lo que implica convivir entre varones… ya sabes, prejuicios, críticas, el sentimiento de no poder encajar entre ellos, pero ella eligió ese camino y yo no puedo contradecirla. En tercera, hice jurar a Neji y a los otros que si alguno de ellos se atrevía siquiera a insinuársele, yo mismo les partiría la cara y nunca volverían a verla.  
–¿No crees que eres muy duro con ellos, hmm?  
–Es lo mejor, Deidara… además, mientras más fría mantengan la cabeza, mejor podré saber sobre _aquello_  
–¿Qué quieres decir, hmm?  
–Tengo la sensación de que alguien le rompió el corazón antes y no quiere decírmelo  
–Ah… así que por eso pusiste a esos chicos para que la cuidaran ¿no?  
–Así es


	7. Here without you

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, así como **_**Here without you **_**a 3 Doors Down**

_**Capítulo 7: Here without you**_

Lunes por la tarde. Un grupo de amigos había presentado exámenes y hablaban al respecto, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la facultad.

–¡Car*jo! –profirió el peliplata, evidentemente molesto– ¡Otra vez reprobé el j*dido examen!  
–Eso no es novedad, hmm –soltó Deidara– Si por lo menos le echaras una ojeada al cuaderno, sacarías una calificación decente, hmm  
–¡Tú luego luego a j*der, p*nche rubia barata! ¡Con razón nadie te soporta!  
–Uy, sí –espetó Kisame, con sorna– Mira que te lo dice la calma en persona

Dicho esto, Kisame y Deidara soltaron una risa.

–¡Tú qué te metes, cara de pez!  
–Hidan, ya basta –murmuró Kakuzu  
–Es raro –habló el pelinaranja, por primera vez– No vi a Itachi en todo el día ¿Alguien sabe qué le pasa?  
–No sé –espetó el rubio– Y _neta_ no me interesa, hmm  
–No quiso decir eso, Pein –habló Sasori por primera vez– La verdad es que… bueno, Itachi tiende a ser poco expresivo… nadie podría adivinar fácilmente qué pasa por sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto, un azabache de ojos color ónix estaba recostado sobre su cama, con los auriculares puestos, escuchando una canción. Las cortinas de la habitación cerradas y las luces apagadas dejaban el lugar totalmente a oscuras.

_**A hundred days had made me older,  
since the last time that I've saw your pretty face**_

_**(Cien días me han vuelto Viejo  
desde la última vez que vi tu hermosa cara)**_

–0–0–0–0–0–

Dos personas se encontraban bajo un árbol de cerezos. Una de estas era una chiquilla de unos 13 años: su cabello rosado danzaba al compás de la suave brisa que soplaba en esos momentos, sus ojos color del jade miraban atentamente hacia el frente, para luego desviarse hacia una hoja de papel sobre la que hacía algunos trazos.

–Sakura… ¿Ya casi terminas? –inquirió un muchacho de unos 18 años  
–Espere un poco más, Itachi–sama –respondió ella

A decir verdad, el chico llevaba mucho tiempo en esa posición: sobre su cabeza, los antebrazos y el pie derecho se posaban algunas palomas, mientras comían unas migas que la chica había colocado a propósito sobre el chico.

–Pero… ya me cansé… –se quejó Itachi– Ya llevas dos horas diciéndome lo mismo  
–¡Listo! –dijo Sakura, satisfecha, mostrándole la hoja de papel

Un azabache de ojos negros como la noche, que vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas y estaba parado sobre un pie, sostenía varias palomas. De fondo podía apreciarse el parque en el que se encontraban, este todo lleno de cerezos, césped y decenas de niños y niñas corriendo y riendo sin preocupación alguna. Los tonos anaranjados y rosados del cielo anunciaban la llegada de la noche. Todo esto había sido pintado con lápices de colores magníficamente difuminados con un color rosa pálido.

–Tienes mucho talento –sonrió Itachi tenuemente, observándose a sí mismo  
–Gracias –contestó la pequeña en un susurro– Pero… dígame una cosa…

Dicho esto, bajó la mirada y habló nuevamente, con dejes de tristeza.

–¿Por qué querría usted desperdiciar su tiempo con alguien tan insignificante como yo?  
–Sakura –frunció levemente el ceño, mientras le tomaba el mentón, obligándola así a mirarlo a los ojos– Tú no eres una pérdida de tiempo para mí… y lo sabes  
–Entonces… ¿Por qué…?

Antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar la frase, una pelirroja de unos 13 años, que llevaba unas gafas un tanto anticuadas, llegó repentinamente y se abalanzó sobre Itachi, sofocándolo en una especie de abrazo.

–¡Itachi–kun! –chilló la pelirroja, plantándole un beso en los labios, para luego separarse y continuar– ¡¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te he buscado por todas partes!

Una pequeña lágrima resbaló sobre la mejilla derecha de Sakura, quien, con el orgullo intacto, la limpió de inmediato.

–¡¿Quién es esa? –vociferó la recién llegada, apuntando a Sakura con el dedo  
–Ella es mi… –espetó Itachi, sin completar la frase  
–Es mejor que me vaya –dijo la ojijade, tratando de sonar indiferente

Itachi trató de quitarse de encima a la chica que lo abrazaba efusivamente, pero fue demasiado tarde: Sakura echaba a correr, dejando atrás el dibujo, hasta perderse de vista entre los cerezos.

–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–

Y esa fue la última vez que la vio. Según muchos rumores, al día siguiente se mudó a Estados Unidos y nunca más regresó.

Mientras tanto, Sai y Neji habían ido a la casa. _Mikoto_ se había ido después de una pequeña conversación que tuvo con Gaara_._ Los otros se fueron a hacer las compras, mientras Neji y Sai limpiaban el desván.

–¿Qué es esto? –inquirió el Hyuga, tomando entre sus manos una fotografía  
–¡Ah.. etto… no es nada! –contestó Sai, un poco nervioso, quitándole la fotografía  
–Sakura –habló el ojiperla, arqueando una ceja– Si por algo te conozco bien, es porque eres pésima mintiendo  
–Y si por algo te conozco a ti, es porque nunca te detendrás hasta saber la verdad

Neji asintió con la cabeza, a lo que Sai suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a hablar.

–Está bien… si tanto quieres saberlo, te lo diré. Verás… este joven que está abrazándome… bueno, fue el primer y único novio que tuve hace 3 años…

Neji Hyuga sintió que la sangre le empezaba a hervir. Por alguna razón no soportaba que alguien antes que él se hubiera ganado el corazón de aquella flor de cerezo.

Itachi Uchiha seguía en la habitación, navegando entre recuerdos y pensamientos.

_**A thousand lights had made me colder and  
I don't think I can look at this the same**_

_**(Mil luces me han vuelto más frío y  
no creo que pueda verlo de la misma manera)**_

–0–0–0–0–0–

Paradójicamente, y conforme al paso de los años, Itachi se fue haciendo de su propia fama. Sus padres hablaban muy bien de él con sus amistades: serio, comprometido, emprendedor, honesto, inteligente, buen hijo… estas y más atribuciones sin duda alguna lo volvieron un buen partido para cualquier chica de su vecindario. Sin embargo, esto a él no lo hacía feliz, no. Las adulaciones, los reconocimientos, los constantes acosos de las chicas y otras tantas oportunidades que llegaban, no traerían de vuelta a Sakura, quien se había marchado para no volver; muy al contrario, su corazón se tornó más frío que el mismo hielo, y las cosas ya no volvieron a ser iguales para él.

–0–0–0–0–0–

Sakura, aparentemente, continuaba con su vida, al igual que seis amigos, que se dirigían a sus respectivos apartamentos.

–¡Al fin! –suspiró Kisame fuertemente, dejando su mochila en el piso– Bien, iré por algo de comer… _es que tengo un hambre_…

Iba felizmente caminando hacia la cocina donde desayunara en la mañana con su compañero, cuando de repente se topó con que sus útiles seguían ahí, intactos.

–Qué raro –dijo para sí mismo– Pensé que Itachi se había ido después de mí

En otro apartamento, Sasori y Deidara se alistaban para ir a ese club nocturno del que Hidan y Kisame no dejaban de hablar en toda la semana.

–Dime una cosa, Danna –habló el rubio, mientras se calzaba con unos Vans negros  
–¿Y ahora qué quieres saber? –inquirió el pelirrojo, abotonándose la camisa negra  
–Si de verdad le hubieran roto el corazón a tu hermana, y supieras quién fue ¿Qué harías?  
–Primero colgaría a ese imbécil del techo, dedo por dedo, hasta desmembrarlo… luego le dislocaría lenta y dolorosamente los brazos y las piernas, y…  
–¡No juegues, Danna, hmm! En serio ¿Qué harías?  
–Bueno… la verdad… lo golpearía hasta el cansancio y le quitaría lo más valioso que tenga en la vida  
–No hablas en serio ¿verdad?  
–Dime una cosa, Dei –habló Sasori, de forma perspicaz– ¿Desde cuándo haces tantas preguntas?  
–¿Acaso tiene algo de malo, hmm? –inquirió el rubio inocentemente  
–No… es solo que… no recuerdo que mostraras tanto interés por…  
–¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, hmm? –alegó Deidara, un poco ofendido  
–Bueno –dijo Sasori sutilmente, mirándolo a los ojos– tú me recuerdas mucho a mi hermana…

Kisame se encaminaba al cuarto de Itachi, y cuando llegó, se encontró con que este ya estaba dormido. Fue hacia el armario y tomó algunas cobijas, las colocó cuidadosamente sobre el joven y, sigilosamente, salió de ahí y cerró la puerta.

Itachi, en tanto, se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo, soñando con aquellos buenos tiempos.

_**But all the miles had separate;  
they disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**_

_**(Pero todas las millas que nos separan  
desaparecen ahora que estoy soñando tu cara)**_

–0–0–0–0–0–

Podían escucharse las carcajadas de una pelirrosa de unos 12 años, mientras un azabache de unos 17, le hacía cosquillas.

–¡Pare, Itachi–sama! –decía ella, entre risas– ¡Por favor!  
–No lo haré… hasta que me digas por qué te escapaste de la escuela  
–¡Está bien!

Pronto paró el _tormento_.

–La verdad es que –farfulló Sakura, mostrando un leve sonrojo–quería verlo  
–Yo también quería verte –respondió Itachi– Pero sabes que…  
–Debo cumplir mis deberes como estudiante –completó ella– Lo sé… pero me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento en la clase de _El frijolito_  
–¿Y quién es ese?  
–Mi maestro de Historia… ya sabe, el chaparro ese que me castigó la otra ocasión…

Mientras la chica hablaba, él escuchaba atentamente, haciendo un comentario de vez en cuando. Analizaba detalle a detalle esa linda cara, que lo perseguiría, incluso en sueños, por siempre jamás.

–0–0–0–0–0–0–

Comenzaba a llover. Sasori y los otros ya estaban en _El Averno_, un centro nocturno muy conocido en esa ciudad.

–¿Qué pasó con la comadreja? –inquirió Hidan, mirando a Kisame inquisitoriamente  
–Se quedó dormido –respondió el peliazul  
–¡¿O sea que no fue a clase en todo en santo día? –exclamó Deidara  
–Parece que no  
–Algo se trae –musitó Sasori, con pose tipo Sherlock Holmes– Lo he notado muy rato toda esta semana  
–Ahora que lo pienso –dijo Pein– Ha estado un poco distraído

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me**_

_**(Estoy aquí sin ti,  
pero tú sigues en mi solitaria mente.  
Pienso en ti  
y sueño contigo todo el tiempo.  
Estoy aquí sin ti,  
pero sigues conmigo en mis sueños,  
y esta noche solo somos tú y yo)**_

–E… es Itachi Uchiha –titubeó Neji, viendo la fotografía  
–Así es – respondió Sai, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa– Lo conocí hace cinco años en Okinawa, mi antiguo hogar

–0–0–0–0–0–0–

Bajo la lluvia, una niña de once años lloraba amargamente. Horas antes, sus compañeros de clase la llenaban de insultos y burlas mientras caminaba de regreso a casa.

–¡Oye, frente de marquesina! –le gritaba uno– ¡A que no atrapas esto!

Una pequeña roca le pegó de lleno a la frente, provocándole una herida.

–¡Dios! ¡Qué delicada eres! –exclamó otro chiquillo– ¡Con razón nadie te quiere!  
–¡Nadie la quiere! –se burló otro– ¡Está bien fea!  
–Me cae que en su casa le hacen más caso al perro

Dicho esto, los niños soltaron una sonora carcajada. La pequeña no pudo evitar que de sus ojos rodaran dos lágrimas.

–¡Eres una llorona, hija de mami!  
–Ya déjenla –reía una niña de pelo castaño– No vale la pena engrandecer a idiotas como Sakura–basura  
–¡Sakura–basura! –se reían y burlaban todos al unísono

Sakura solo se limitó a darles la espalda y correr hacia el primer lugar donde se sintiera segura. Hecho esto, se recargó sobre el tronco del árbol de cerezo más frondoso y grande, rodeó sus piernas con ambas manos, y ocultando la cara sobre sus muslos, comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva. No sabía si habían transcurrido horas, o solo habían sido unos breves minutos, para ella no había diferencia: los insultos, las humillaciones, el sentimiento de no poder encajar con los demás eran algo ya cotidiano para la pequeña Sakura Haruno. No obstante, aún no lograba acostumbrarse a ello.

–¿Por qué? –gemía– ¿Por qué todo mundo me odia?  
–Yo no te odio –escuchó decir a alguien

Levantó la mirada, y como un ángel caído del cielo, ahí estaba _él_. Alto, de tez no muy clara, cabellos largos, atados en una coleta baja, tan negros como la noche. Ella podía verse reflejada sobre esas dos hermosas orbes color ónix, que la miraban con cierta ternura.

–No me gustan las bromas –gimoteó ella, bajando la mirada nuevamente– Si has venido a burlarte de mí como los otros, es mejor que te vayas o…

El joven, de unos dieciséis años, se hincó de cuclillas para quedar a la altura de ella, le tomó el mentón con la izquierda, y con la derecha limpió delicadamente las lágrimas de la pelirrosa. Las mejillas de la chiquilla empezaron a arder, y un pequeño cosquilleo en la nariz le hizo estornudar.

–Te llevaré a casa –habló el joven– Ya estás muy mojada y podrías resfriarte

Sakura lo miró, consternada.

–¿Por qué te interesa lo que me pase?  
–No lo sé exactamente –sonrió ligeramente– Pero… me agrada

Confundida. Sakura Haruno estaba confundida: hace algunas horas había sufrido una de tantas humillaciones, cortesía de sus compañeros de escuela, y luego, un perfecto desconocido de pronto se interesa en su persona.

–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–

–Y luego… bueno, el resto es historia –continuó Sai  
–Y… ¿Aún lo echas de menos? –se atrevió a preguntar el Hyuga

_**The miles just keep rolling  
as the people either way to say hello**_

_**(Las millas siguen pasando  
como la gente, de cualquier forma decir 'hola')**_

El pelinegro despertaba. Sin duda alguna, ella aún existía, aunque fuera solo en su solitaria mente, aunque fuera solo en sueños. Se levantó de la cama y, sin percatarse de que su compañero Kisame lo hubiera abrigado, se dirigió hacia la ventana, sobre la que se desplomaban decenas de gotas de lluvia. Bajó un poco la mirada, observando así a la gente ir y venir de un lado a otro, siempre con la misma prisa, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Por primera vez en su vida, la lluvia le causó repudio.

_**I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go**_

_**(He oído que esta vida está sobrevalorada  
pero espero que esto sea mejor que a donde vamos)**_

Todos aquellos bellos recuerdos al lado de Sakura Haruno, incluso el primero, fueron construidos bajo la lluvia, fuese suave o fuerte, pero siempre así. Todos ellos quedaron registrados en aquel diario que Kisame leyera esta mañana; todos excepto aquel por el cual posiblemente aquella flor de cerezo, tan pequeña e inocente, cambiara su forma de ser. Por otra parte, creía que la distancia entre ellos era lo mejor: había herido sus sentimientos, y como pago por ello, la soledad lo acompañaría de por vida.

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me**_

_**(Estoy aquí sin ti,  
pero aun estás en mi solitaria mente.  
Pienso en ti  
y sueño contigo todo el tiempo.  
Estoy aquí sin ti,  
pero aun estás conmigo en mis sueños,  
y esta noche, niña, solo somos tú y yo)**_

–Como no tienes idea –bufó Sai, pesadamente– Pero… creo que fue lo mejor. Ambos continuamos con nuestras vidas y… bueno  
–Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso si fuera tú –respondió Neji, bajando una enorme caja de un viejo armario– De lo contrario, te hubieras deshecho de todas estas cosas ¿no crees?

La caja contenía varios objetos: un bloc de dibujos, todos hechos con lápices de colores y difuminados exquisitamente con un color rosa pálido, una rosa blanca con peineta, dos angelitos sosteniendo un corazón, unos cuatro frasquitos de perfume, una corona de cerezos artificiales, una cajita musical, entre otras cosas igual de tiernas.

–Nunca pensé que tuvieras esos gustos –espetó el Hyuga, con cierta picardía– Y tú que siempre tachaste a las chicas de cursis y…  
–¡Shanaro! –gruño _Sai_ al mismo tiempo que le daba un zape en la nuca– ¡No te digo! Ya empezaste con tus incoherencias  
–Bueno, ya –chilló Neji, dejando salir una lagrimilla, para luego murmurar en voz baja– ya cásate  
–¡¿Qué dijiste?

Mientras una _batalla épica_ se daba en la casa Haruno, en el apartamento de Itachi sucedía otra cosa. Todavía con los auriculares puestos, caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia un buró al otro lado de la cama. Abrió el último cajón, a mano derecha, y sacó una pequeña cajilla de color negro, y dándole un par de giros a las tapas sacó un dije con forma de rosa de cinco picos, de color negra, idéntica a la que Sai le regalara a Mikoto en la noche del festival de Konoha.

"_Espero que todavía la conserves" _pensó el azabache

_**Everything I know,  
And anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls,  
When it's all said and done  
It get hard but it won't take away my love**_

_**(Todo lo que sé  
y a dondequiera que voy  
se vuelve difícil, pero no se llevará mi amor.  
Y cuando lo último cae,  
cuando todo está dicho y hecho  
se vuelve difícil, pero no se llevará mi amor)  
**_

El resto de los Heartstealers llegaban a la casa de Sai. Traían en brazos decenas de golosinas y otras tantas cosas.

–¡Se trajeron toda la tienda! –exclamó Sai, con sarcasmo– ¿Y a qué se debe?  
–¿Qué acaso ya no te acuerdas? –alegó Kiba, como siempre con su bolsa de papitas– Nos debes una partida por irte con Mikoto ese domingo  
–Hablando de eso ¿alguno de ustedes sabe por qué se fue así de repente? –inquirió el pelinegro  
–Dijo que tenía algunas cosas qué hacer –musitó Gaara  
–¡Ya, no le des tanta importancia! –agregó Suigetsu– Hoy será noche de juegos y no la echaremos a perder por pequeñeces  
–En eso estoy de acuerdo –dijo Shikamaru, con su característica voz

Sasori y los otros regresaron de _El Averno__._ Kisame, Hidan y Deidara hablaban de lo bien que la habían pasado.

–¡¿Viste a esa rubia de ojos verdes? –exclamó Kisame– Se movía _muy_ bien  
–¡Uy, me hubieran visto a mí! –soltó Hidan– Conocí a una brasileña y luego de unos tragos nos fuimos a uno de esos cuartos que estaban en el segundo piso, y justo cuando estábamos en la quinta posición del Kama Sutra…  
–¡Hidan, no empieces con tus _ilustrativas_ anécdotas, hmm! –alegó Deidara  
–¡Y tú ya deja de ch*ngar la m*dre! – vociferó el albino– ¡Por Jashin–sama! Si me pagaran un dólar por cada vez que no molestas, todavía tendría un dólar  
–Eso no tiene ningún sentido, hmm  
–¡A ti te viene valiendo m*dres,_ esquinera de dos pesos_!  
–Ya van a empezar de nuevo –suspiró Kakuzu fatigosamente  
–Sasori –habló Pein– ¿Por qué tan…?

En menos que canta un gallo, un pequeño pelirrojo tomó fuertemente a Hidan de la camisa, y lo azotó contra la pared de una de las casas por las que pasaban, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

–¡Ya me hartaste! –profirió Sasori, con una mueca cargada de ira al igual que cada una de sus palabras–Vuelves a referirte a Deidara de esa manera y yo mismo te colgaré del techo, dedo por dedo, hasta desmembrarte por completo ¿Has entendido?

Hidan solo pudo tragar saliva y asentir con la cabeza. Nunca se había visto algo así.

–¡Tú! –continuó, soltando al albino y tomando fuertemente a Deidara de la muñeca– ¡vienes conmigo!  
–¡¿Yo qué, hmm? –reclamó Deidara, soltándose del agarre del pelirrojo– ¡Para el caso, Hidan empezó, hmm!  
–¡No me importa quién empezó! Te acabo de dar una orden y la vas a cumplir  
–Está bien –murmuró el rubio, para luego voltear a ver a los otros– los veré después, hmm

Al término de esta frase, Deidara siguió al pelirrojo, que ya iba adelante, aún molesto. Caminaron todo lo que quedaba de _El Averno_ hasta su apartamento, sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que ambos estuvieron adentro y Sasori cerrara la puerta de golpe.

–¡¿Qué fue eso? –gritó el ojimiel– ¡yo sabía que te llevabas con Hidan, pero nunca me imaginé que lo hicieras de esa manera!  
–¡Danna… yo…! –balbuceó el ojiazul, temeroso por la actitud de su compañero

Sasori cayó en cuenta de su conducta, a lo que tuvo que obligarse a tomar un respiro y tranquilizarse.

–Mira Dei –habló, ya más tranquilo– Yo sé que Hidan y tú se llevan así desde que se conocen, pero no me gusta que a veces te llame como lo hizo hace rato… es ofensivo ¿entiendes?  
–Sí, Danna, lo sé, hmm  
–Entonces ¿Por qué sigues permitiendo que te insulte?  
–¿Y a ti por qué te preocupa tanto que me lleve así con la_rata de laboratorio__,_ hmm?  
–¡Agh, con un demonio! –gritó nuevamente el pelirrojo– date cuenta, Sakura... Debes darte a…  
–¡¿De manera que todo esto es por tu hermana? –berreó Deidara, hastiado– ¡Pues déjame decirte una cosa, Sasori! No soy tu hermana, no puedes decirme qué hacer o cómo actuar con los demás. Pudiste haber controlado a tu hermana, pero entiéndelo de una vez por todas: no soy ella, nunca lo fui y nunca lo seré, así que deja de tratarme como si fuera ella o puedes irte olvidando de nuestra amistad, hmm.

Corrió hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe, dejando a un Sasori totalmente turbado. Un rato más tarde, Kisame entró a su apartamento, y vio que Itachi ya estaba despierto, mirando el televisor.

–¡Uf! –bufó Kisame, divertido– De lo que te perdiste… el _Pinocho_ y la _Cenicienta_ se pelearon… y todo porque al cabeza de cerillo se le ocurrió regañarlo igual que hacía con su hermana  
–¿Qué significa eso? –inquirió el azabache, con su característico semblante

Kisame narró lo sucedido con Hidan y Sasori, y lo que alcanzó a escuchar de la discusión entre Deidara y el ojimiel.

–… hehehe –rió Kisame– Por lo visto al _chaparro_ ya le afectó la ausencia de su hermanita  
–Sakura –suspiró él pelinegro

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time**_

_**(Estoy aquí sin ti  
pero aun estás en mi mente solitaria  
Pienso en ti  
y sueño contigo todo el tiempo)  
**_

Después de unas cuantas horas, todo mundo estaba en los brazos de Morfeo; todos, excepto cuatro personas. Sasori seguía molesto: a decir verdad no era la primera vez que discutía con Deidara, pero ese incidente fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ahora su compañero dormía en la habitación de Kisame e Itachi. Este último aún seguía despierto, mirando a la ventana: contaba con la vista las secuelas que aquel aguacero dejara sobre los cristales.

–Hey, Uchiha –se quejó Deidara entre sueños– Ya duérmete, hmm  
–Sakura –suspiró el pelinegro, sin hacer caso a las palabras del rubio

"_¡¿Por qué rayos es tan importante esa niña, hmm?" _pensó el ojiazul, que alcanzó a escucharlo _"Primero Danna me regaña como si fuera ella, y ahora la Comadreja la llama como corderito a medio morir… ¡qué sencillo, hmm!"_

En tanto, los Heartstealers también navegaban en el mundo de los sueños. Todos, excepto _Sai_, que volvía a su apariencia original.

"_No había hablado de usted con nadie, Itachi-sama" _pensó Sakura, también mirando por la ventana, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa _"Hasta ahora"_

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me**_

_**(Estoy aquí sin ti  
pero aun estás conmigo en mis sueños  
y esta noche, niña, solo somos tú y yo)**_

"_Sakura"  
"Itachi"_

"_Aunque sea en mi mente solitaria, aunque sea solo en sueños, esta noche solo somos tú y yo"_


	8. Fin de cursos, nuevo comienzo

_**Capítulo 8: Fin de cursos, nuevo comienzo**_

Fuera de la casa un taxi esperaba a un pelinegro, que sacaba las dos únicas maletas que había hecho horas antes.

–Voy a echarte de menos, casa

Metió su equipaje al maletero, lo cerró y subió a la parte trasera del vehículo. Ni cuenta se dio cuando este arrancó, pues estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

–/–/–/–FLASHBACK–/–/–/–

En el laboratorio de cómputo de la escuela, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Matsuri, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Tenten, Karin, Suigetsu, Neji, Sasuke y Sai revisaban sus resultados de los exámenes de admisión a la universidad.

–¡KYYAA! –gritó la pelirroja, aferrándose al brazo del Uchiha– ¡Sacaste 198 de 200! ¡Eres increíble!  
–¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? –gruñó el azabache– Podrían echarnos  
–See, gran cosa –musitó Gaara, quitándole importancia– Ahora checa los míos

Sai llenaba el formulario correspondiente, no solo para el pelirrojo sino también del resto de los presentes, saliendo los resultados más o menos así:

+Hözuki, Suigetsu_178  
+Hyuga, Hinata_196  
+Hyuga, Neji_197  
+Sabaku, Gaara no_197  
+Sabaku, Temari no_182  
+Nara, Shikamaru_180  
+Inuzuka, Kiba_178  
+Jü, Tenten_175  
+Kinomiya, Matsuri_183  
+Yamanaka, Ino_172  
+Motosowa, Karin_172  
+Uzumaki, Naruto_193  
+Uchiha, Sasuke_198  
+Haruno, Sai_200

–¡Ja! –soltó Ino, mirando a Karin con dejes de superioridad– Sai–kun le ganó  
–Ahora veamos en qué campus quedamos –musitó el Uchiha, sin hacer caso del comentario

Unos segundos más tarde…

–¡Wiiiii! –gritó el rubio– ¡Todos iremos a Tokio, dattebayo!  
–Jóvenes –espetó la encargada del laboratorio– Les voy a tener que pedir que salgan de aquí inmediatamente. Es la tercera vez que les llamo la atención.

–/–/–/–FIN FLASHBACK–/–/–/–

Miraba hacia un campo de flores, mientras otro recuerdo llegaba a su memoria

–/–/–/–/–FLASHBACK–/–/–/–/–/–

Era un día lluvioso: una niña de cabellos rosáceos corría alegremente entre cientos de flores de muchos colores y variedades, mientras cortaba algunas. Sintió que alguien le cubría los ojos.

–¿Quién soy? –dijo aquella persona, en voz baja, de forma más o menos aterciopelada  
–Itachi–sama –contestó ella en un hilo de voz  
–No abras los ojos… te tengo una sorpresa

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y luego de unos segundos, un pequeño y frío objeto resbaló delicadamente por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho.

–Ya puedes abrirlos –dijo Itachi, quitando las manos de los ojos de Sakura  
–Es hermoso –exclamó la pelirrosa, mirando el objeto  
–Bueno, ¿A quién no le gustan las flores? –sonrió él  
–Gracias, Itachi–sama… ¿Cómo podría agradecérselo?

El joven azabache, de apenas 17 años, atrajo a la doceañera tomándola de la cintura con una mano, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Con la otra tomó su mejilla, haciéndola mirarlo directo a los ojos.

–Aceptando ser mi novia –alcanzó a leer ella de sus labios

Inmediatamente su mente se desorientó: creía que todo estaba pasando demasiado pronto, y que no debería ser así. Sin embargo su corazón, necesitado de amor, la obligó a tomar el rostro del joven con ambas manos y plantarle un beso directo a los labios, dando así su respuesta.

–/–/–/–FIN FLASHBACK–/–/–/–/–/

Tomó entre sus manos aquel collar, mirándolo con cierta tristeza. Un mes antes de terminar la preparatoria, _Mikoto_ se lo devolvió junto con una carta, cuyas palabras dolorosas jamás olvidaría.

–/–/–/–/–/FLASHBACK–/–/–/–/–/

_Querido Sai:_

_Cuando recibas esta carta yo ya me habré ido de tu vida para siempre. No puedo decirte exactamente por qué, pero dadas las circunstancias, debo decirte que lo nuestro no va a funcionar: no eres tú el del problema, soy yo. No soy quien crees que soy, y no me gustaría que te hicieras falsas ilusiones conmigo. Yo no existo, nunca existí y jamás existiré… al menos no como fingí ser. Me duele hasta el fondo de mi corazón decírtelo, pero creo que es lo mejor para los dos: no te aflijas ni sufras por mi causa. Eres una persona muy fuerte, y creo que podrás salir adelante y continuar con tu vida. Olvídate de mí y conserva a tus amigos, conoce a gente nueva y, si es preciso, enamórate de nuevo. Ya verás que pronto llegará alguien que sepa darte todo el amor que yo no pude. Sé que lo lograrás. En tanto, yo también seguiré mi camino, pero yo no olvidaré los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, y soñaré contigo noche tras noche por siempre jamás._

_Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Mientras tanto cuídate, y recuerda vivir para siempre; recuerda vivir para amar._

_=Mikoto=_

–/–/–/–/FIN FLASHBACK–/–/–/–/–/

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Por primera vez en su vida había derramado una lágrima por una mujer, y eso no significaba nada bueno: desde la tarde en que aquella pelirroja besara a Itachi delante de ella hasta la fecha, se prometió a sí mismo no llorar, pero realmente nunca lo había logrado.

Su vida era perfecta: tenía amigos, un hermano que velaba por _él_, notas perfectas, talento, carisma, dinero… todo lo que un chico de su edad hubiera anhelado… todo, excepto su libre albedrío: después de todo, sus acciones siempre fueron influenciadas por las circunstancias y la aceptación de los demás, incluso su decisión de estudiar la carrera de medicina.

–/–/–/–FLASHBACK–/–/–/–/–

Dos personas cruzaban la avenida. Ella usaba un bonito vestido color escarlata, con un escote en V. Sus pies calzaban unas zapatillas de tiritas muy femeninas, y sobre su larga y espesa cabellera iba amarrada una pañoleta de seda del mismo color de su vestido. En cambio él llevaba puestos unos vaqueros negros, un poco roídos de las rodillas, unos Converse rojos y una camisa del mismo color que ella, con los 3 primeros botones desabrochados, dejando ver sobre su joven pecho una rosa negra de 5 picos que colgaba de un hilo, no más grande que una fresa, idéntica a la de ella.

Aparentemente la calle no estaba transitada por ningún vehículo, así que los dos cruzaron tranquilamente. Sin embargo, el tacón de la zapatilla de ella se quedó atorado en una grieta. Trató de zafarse, pero tenía poco tiempo, ya que un conductor, evidentemente ebrio, se dirigía hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Ella se asustó y justo cuando pensó que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, cerró los ojos y esperó a que el vehículo impactara contra su cuerpo, mas ese momento nunca llegó. No obstante, sintió un fuerte empujón y, cuando abrió los ojos, su alma se desgarró por completo cuando vio aquella escena: una furgoneta había frenado en seco, y a metro y medio se encontraba él, tendido en el suelo, mientras varios hilos de sangre salían de algunas partes de su cuerpo.

–¡ITACHI–SAMA!

Se quitó la única zapatilla que le quedó luego de aquel empuje, la dejó ahí, se levantó y corrió en dirección a él. La lluvia aun caía, limpiando levemente la sangre.

–0–0–0–

Varias enfermeras llevaban una camilla, donde el joven azabache yacía, inconsciente. A su lado, la ojijade tomaba su mano. Ya en la entrada de la sala de cirugías, una enfermera le impidió el paso.

–Discúlpenos señorita –dijo– No puede pasar  
–Pero… no hay nadie más con él –chilló la niña– Tengo que…  
–No se preocupe –dijo otra enfermera– Él estará bien, por favor confíe en nosotros

El gafete con el nombre "Esperanza" que prendía del uniforme de aquella chica, y aquellos ojos color avellana ocultos bajo un flequillo de color amarillo, mirando a la ojijade con cierta ternura, fueron suficientes para que ella soltara la mano de su amado y dejara a los doctores hacer su trabajo.

0–0–0–0

No sabía qué hacer. Llevaba más de 2 horas y media esperando a que le dijeran algo sobre Itachi: ya había destrozado unos 27 pañuelos desechables; se había terminado el sexto vaso de café que compró; la batería del reproductor de mp3 que Itachi le hubiera obsequiado en una ocasión, se agotaba casi por completo. Su mente estaba asimilando la situación, por lo que no se percató de que un joven de unos 22 años se sentó a su lado. Su cabello largo y desordenado, en un color negro azulado, su tez morena y sus facciones le daban cierto parecido con Itachi, pero esos ojos negros que la miraban casi despectivamente le quitaban por completo tal parecido.

–Así que tú eres Haruno Sakura –habló él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos– Vaya, quien iba a pensar que una niñita terminaría por mandar al hospital al gran Itachi Uchiha  
–¿Perdón? –interrogó la chica, un poco disgustada por la observación  
–No te hagas la ofendida –prosiguió– A ti no te importa Itachi. Solo estás con él por su dinero y porque es hijo del presidente de Uchiha Corp.  
–Yo… –balbuceó la pequeña, anonadada por la reciente noticia– No sabía… él no…  
–No finjas, Haruno… es obvio que lo sabes. Pero claro, qué se puede esperar de una huérfana como tú, que solo le interesa sobrevivir a costa de los demás. Ahora mismo Itachi se está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, y todo eso por una molestia como tú.

Los ojos de la Haruno se empañaron, dejando caer decenas de lágrimas. Todas y cada una de las palabras de ese sujeto la atravesaban como mil cuchillos envenenados, pero no iba a permitir que siguiera, así que limpió sus lágrimas, se tragó su rabia y, armándose de valor, lo miró a los ojos de forma desafiante.

–Tú no sabes nada de mí –dijo– No sabes todo por cuanto…

Pero fue interrumpida.

–No lo sé, y ciertamente no es algo que me interese –prosiguió el joven– Pero te diré una cosa: Itachi también tiene sus propios problemas, y bastantes como para que también tenga que cargar con los tuyos; si de verdad te importa, deja de ser una molestia para él y empieza a hacer las cosas por ti misma. Demuéstrale que no dependes de nadie para vivir tu vida, y si es preciso, aléjate de él.  
–Pero…  
–Hazlo… por su felicidad –dijo finalmente el azabache, para levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a la salida– Buenas tardes.

0–0–0–0

–Ya puede pasar a verlo –dijo Esperanza  
–Arigato –respondió la pequeña

Caminó hacia la habitación que la enfermera señaló, hasta llegar a la cama donde Itachi descansaba.

–Sakura –le llamó el Uchiha

Ella se agachó para quedar a su altura.

–Hoy fue un día excepcional –susurró– ¿verdad?  
–Supongo que sí –contestó ella tímidamente– Pero… gracias  
–¿Por qué?  
–Nadie antes se había preocupado tanto por mí –prosiguió la chica, mientras sus ojos empezaban a empañarse nuevamente– nunca le había importado a alguien, ni siquiera…  
–Basta –interrumpió el Uchiha– Te amo… y lo sabes. Y por el amor que te tengo, te protegeré con mi vida si es preciso  
–Yo –tartamudeó, aun recordando las palabras de ese sujeto– … no era mi intención… pero no quiero ser una molestia… yo… se lo compensaré de alguna manera  
–No es necesario. Además, no fue culpa tuya

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

–Cambiando de tema ¿Ya decidiste qué quieres ser en un futuro?

Sakura se quedó muda. A decir verdad no era algo que tuviera en mente, pero las palabras de aquel hombre en la sala de espera, los esfuerzos de las enfermeras, especialmente de Esperanza, la labor de los médicos por salvar la vida de Itachi, y aquellas palabras que su amado le dedicara, fueron el detonador para tomar una decisión.

–Quiero ser médico cirujano –respondió finalmente

–/–/–/FIN FLASHBACK–/–/–/–/–

Perdió la noción del tiempo en aquellos últimos recuerdos. Cuando se vio obligado a volver a la realidad, notó que el taxi se había detenido frente a un edificio.

–Hemos llegado –anunció el taxista

Bajaron ambos del vehículo y el conductor le ayudó a sacar sus pertenencias del maletero. Le dio las gracias y le pagó con un billete de 500 dólares, dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino.

–¡Joven, espere! –gritaba el taxista– Su cambio  
–Quédese con él –respondió, dibujando una sonrisa  
–A–arigato

El hombre entró al coche y arrancó. El muchacho arrastró su equipaje hasta llegar a la recepción, donde varias personas lo esperaban.

–Bien, ya estamos todos –anunció un peliceleste, que bebía una soda, volteando a ver hacia la entrada  
–Qué bueno que llegaste, Sai–kun –chilló una rubia de ojos celestes, recibiéndolo con un efusivo abrazo  
–¡Te tardaste los siglos, dattebayo!  
–Mira que te lo dice el que tardó una hora en darse cuenta que tomó el bus equivocado –musitó Sasuke con un poco de sorna  
–Y yo que creía que los Uchiha no tenían sentido del humor –respondió Sai  
–Te ayudo con tu equipaje –se ofreció Neji Hyuga  
–¿Y los otros? –cuestionó el recién llegado  
–Fueron por comida, dattebayo

Un rato después de esperar, Hinata, Karin, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara y Matsuri llegaron.

–Na–Naruto–kun –balbuceó la Hyuga– Te–te traje un poco de ramen  
–¡GRACIAS, DATTEBAYO!

El rubio abrazó efusivamente a la ojiperla, y esta se puso toda roja.

–¡Quita tus manos de mi prima, dobe! –vociferó el castaño, soltando las maletas de Sai, apuntando con un dedo  
–¡Nel hijo!  
–Con un demonio –chilló Karin– No empiecen otra vez  
–Uy, mira que lo dice la compostura en persona –se burló Suigetsu  
–¡Tú qué te metes, cara de pez!  
–¡¿A quién le dices cara de pez, guacamaya?  
–¡No hagas que te obligue a golpes! –gritaba el Hyuga  
–¡¿Tú y cuántos más? –lo incitaba el Uzumaki  
–Oh, por el amor de Dios –murmuró Temari– No de nuevo  
–Qué aburrido –musitó Shikamaru de mismo modo  
–Pero no tanto como escuchar a Karin quejarse de su mala suerte con el Uchiha  
–Eso no es nada, yo tengo que aguantar los ronquidos de Kiba  
–¡¿Que yo qué? –gruñó el Inuzuka  
–Roncas como carcacha –completó el peliceleste  
–Na–Naruto–kun  
–¡Yo te protegeré, Hinatita! ¡Dattebayo!  
–¡Para ti es Hinata–sama, dobe!  
–¡No te metas, hippie!  
–¡¿A quién le dices hippie? ¡Tú… em… ¡Dobe!  
–¡Ja! No se te ocurre nada mejor

Al instante una nube de polvo llenó el lugar: Suigetsu contra Kiba, Naruto contra Neji, Ino contra Karin, Shikamaru contra Temari, Matsuri contra Tenten, todos jalándose del cabello o dándose de zapes en la cabeza. Hinata miraba aterrada la escena, Gaara y Sasuke con cara de total aburrimiento, y Sai reía de a ratos.

–Si preguntan, yo no vengo con ellos –musitó el pelirrojo  
–En eso estoy de acuerdo –contestó el azabache  
–¿Saben? –dijo Sai– Todos ustedes son unos raros  
–Mira que lo dice la normalidad en persona –respondió Sasuke  
–Pero… es bueno tener amigos así –prosiguió el pelinegro– Con quienes sentirte a gusto, protegido, apoyado… y ¿Por qué no? También amado

"_¿Con que por eso finges ser otra persona, eh?"_ pensó Sasuke Uchiha _"Sentirse amado… de qué poco puede depender la felicidad… sentirse amado para ser eximido del dolor humano. Odio admitirlo, pero eso es lo que necesito realmente: sentirme amado"_


	9. Nuevos inquilinos parte 1

_**Capítulo 9: Nuevos inquilinos**_

–¡Por última vez, es Hinata–sama! –seguía discutiendo el Hyuga  
–Orden –indicaba la recepcionista, siendo ignorada– Orden…  
–¡Ya verás, cara de sardina, lo que esta guacamaya puede hacerte! –gruñó Karin, que le torcía el brazo sobre la espalda  
–¡Ayayayayayayayay! –se quejó el peliceleste– ¡Duele!  
–¡Orden! –gritó la recepcionista, sumamente molesta– ¡¿Acaso no saben lo que significa orden?  
–¡Sí! –contestó un rubio hiperactivo– Te la sirven calientita, con condimentos incluidos –se le hizo un hilo de saliva en la comisura de los labios– Salsa… mmm… ramen…  
–Por Dios, Naruto –alegó el Uchiha– eres un idiota  
–Y tú un amargado  
–No empiecen ustedes también –se quejó Gaara  
–Disculpe, señorita –habló Sai con la recepcionista– Quería saber cuál será mi habitación y…  
–Me darías tu nombre, por favor –dijo ella  
–Sai Haruno –respondió el muchacho  
–¡Wow! –exclamó ella, cambiando su expresión seria a una de gran emoción– ¡Es usted más guapo en persona, Sai–san!  
–¿Me conoce?  
–¡Claro! Todo Tokio lo conoce como el chico que obtuvo los 200 aciertos del examen de admisión  
–¿En serio?  
–¡Chicas! –gritaron arriba– ¡El chico de los 200 aciertos está aquí!  
–¡¿Dónde?

Los pasos en el segundo piso retumbaron. Un grupo de personas corría como una manada de ñus, hasta llegar a la planta baja. En tanto, los otros pararon de pelear apenas la turba llegó.

–¡Damn! –bufó pesadamente Karin– Ese zombi ya va a acaparar la atención otra vez  
–¡Y tú que le tienes envidia! –chilló Ino  
–¡No empieces de nuevo!  
–Veo que no va a escapar de las fangirls tan fácilmente –musitó Kiba  
–Pero bien que quisieras ser él ¿verdad? –espetó Suigetsu con sorna  
–Será una estancia muy larga –resopló Shikamaru con su habitual cara– Qué aburrido

–¿Me darías tu autógrafo? –dijo una chica  
–¡Yo llegué primero! –la empujó otra  
–Me vale –gritó otra, y empezó a abrazar efusivamente a Sai– ¡Sai–kun! ¡Cásate conmigo, onegai!

Todos se quedaron con cara de WTF, Sai solo reía nerviosamente, e Ino, que tenía una venita en la sien, quiso darle una buena lección a la chica, pero la empleada se le adelantó.

–¡ORDEN! –gritó nuevamente la recepcionista, roja de ira

Esta vez, todos se callaron.

–¡Todos los de nuevo ingreso, formen 4 filas! –prosiguió– ¡Todos los demás, largo de aquí!

Ya dispersa la multitud, y formadas las 4 filas, la recepcionista continuó

–Sus habitaciones se asignarán al azar para que sea justo para todos…  
–¡Espere un momento! –interrumpió Temari– Todavía no han llegado Konan y Haku  
–¡Ni modo! –continuó la empleada– Ya pasaron los 15 minutos de tolerancia  
–Pero… –farfulló Hinata tímidamente  
–Por favor –dijo Matsuri a modo de súplica– Que le cuesta esperarse otros 5 minutos  
–Las reglas son reglas, y deben cumplirse para que todo funcione… así que no, no puedo esperar más

Las chicas murmuraron por lo bajo cosas como _Pobre Konan_ o _¿Qué habrá pasado con Haku?,_ hasta que…

–Por favor –suplicó Sai, dibujando una encantadora sonrisa– 5 minutos más

La chica quedó embobada al instante, dibujándose corazoncitos en sus ojos.

–Entonces… ¿Qué dice?  
–Creo que podemos hacer una excepción –contestó ella, con voz dulzona

Karin, Temari, Tenten, Ino y Matsuri se le quedaron viendo con ojos entrecerrados, y murmuraron, a hurtadillas, en una sola voz.

–Zorra

Cinco minutos más tarde…

–Lamento haberles hecho esperar –musitó un muchacho de cabello castaño, recogido en un gajo alto, dejando caer dos largos mechones sobre sus mejillas, ataviado con un bonito kimono verde oscuro con rosas negras bordadas y un obi color negro– Tuve un pequeño percance  
–¡Al fin! –exclamó Naruto  
–Hola chicos –saludó alegremente una peliazul, que usaba unos jeans muy ajustados, una blusa color blanca con un escote que resaltaba sus atributos, y cuya corta cabellera llevaba una bonita rosa blanca como adorno  
–Hola –saludaron todos, excepto Sasuke Uchiha  
–¿Ya son todos? –inquirió la recepcionista  
–Ahora sí ya estamos todos –dijo Suigetsu  
–Bien. Les diré: hay diez habitaciones disponibles. Dos ya están ocupadas, solo falta una persona para cada una. Las otras ocho están totalmente desocupadas, por lo que dos personas ocuparán cada una. ¿Alguna pregunta?  
–Sí –dijo Sai– ¿Podemos escoger o usted las asignará?  
–Háblame de tú, cariño –le dijo, guiñándole un ojo

Sasuke rodó los ojos con fastidio.

"_Dios, esa fulana está empezando a hartarme"_

Igualmente así lo hizo Neji

"_Auto control… auto control… esa tipa es una mujer… hay que tener modales… pero me dan unas ganas de golpearla"_

–Como decía –continuó– me darán sus nombres para que queden registrados en el sistema. Mi computadora hará el resto. Una vez asignada su habitación no habrá cambios. Al final les daré su llave; no la pierdan…

Ella seguía hablando. El resto, excepto Sai, Hinata y Haku, navegaban en sus propios pensamientos.

"_blah, blah, blah" _decía Matsuri_ "blah, blah, blah"  
"Habla demasiado" _pensó Shikamaru_ "Que aburrido"  
"Ramen, ramen, ramen…" _babeaba Naruto_  
"Ya cállese de una vez" _chilló Karin en su mente_ "Me atrofia el cerebro"  
"Con que andes de p*rra en celo con Sai–kun, te daré una buena lección con mis propias manos" _sentenció Ino_  
"Espero que dejen tener animales" _se dijo Kiba_ "Me gustó mucho ese perrito que vi en la tienda de mascotas de la esquina"  
"Que dolor de cabeza" _se quejó Temari_  
"Dios, ya ni la guacamaya de Karin habla tanto" _masculló Suigetsu_  
"Más me hubiera valido llegar tarde" _espetó Konan_ "Apuesto a que no se hubiera __aventado__ tanto __rollo mareador__"  
"Necesitaré una buena dotación de dulces después de este __breviario__" suspiró Gaara  
"¿Por qué no puede haber gente normal?" _bufó Tenten

Después de un rato la recepcionista ya terminaba de hablar, lo que representó un gran alivio para los chicos, y ya les había entregado una llave electrónica que indicaba su número de habitación.

–Bueno –dijo– pues… bienvenidos  
–Arigato –Sai fue el primero en contestar, secundado por los demás, excepto Sasuke Uchiha

Entraron todos a sus apartamentos, no sin antes escucharse las quejas e impresiones.

–¡Kuzo! –vociferó Karin– ¡Me tocó con la cerda Yamanaka!  
–Genial… –dijo Tenten en un susurro– Neji–kun es tan lindo  
–Esto tiene que ser una broma ¿verdad? –inquirió Gaara, que le tocó el mismo número que Naruto  
–¡Ja, ja! ¡Al teme le tocó con el zombi!–soltó Naruto, y le dirigió la mirada a Sai –Ni modo _chavo_… ya estuvo que no dormiste bien  
–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Sasuke fulminaba al Uzumaki con la mirada.

–Etto… no me hagas caso –rió el rubio nerviosamente  
–¿Algo que quieras agregar? –amenazó el Uchiha  
–No

Ya adentro…

–Bueno… hogar, dulce hogar –dijo Sai– Dulce piiiña

Sasuke lo miró con gotita estilo anime.

"_Bueno… todo ha salido como lo planeé"_ se dijo a sí mismo, notablemente satisfecho  
_"See, claro"_ se burló una voz en su interior _"¿Y qué hay del hippie?"_  
_"¿Qué tiene que ver Hyuga en todo esto?"_  
_"No me digas que no has visto los ojos de cordero a medio morir que pone cuando está cerca de Sai"_

En otro lado, dos chicas evitaban mirarse mientras desempacaban sus cosas. El silencio sepulcral pronto fue roto por la Yamanaka.

–Si no tienes inconveniente, entonces estableceremos algunas reglas  
–¡Tú quieres poner las reglas para ser la primera en romperlas! – increpó la pelirroja  
–¡Sabía que me vendrías con tus idioteces! –dijo Ino, ofendida– ¡Zanahoria!  
–¡Cerda!  
–¡Zanahoria!

…

"_Mujeres"_ pensó el Hyuga, escuchando los gritos de las dos chicas, en lo que acomodaba sus cosas _"Peleando por cualquier idiotez… por eso siempre las detesté"_  
_"¿Y qué hay de Sakura?"_ dijo con ironía una voz  
_"Con ella es diferente"_ se defendió _"Ella no es como las demás"_  
_"Y por eso la amas ¿no?"_

–Neji–kun –titubeó cierta castaña, mirándolo inocentemente navegar en sus propios pensamientos– ¿Te sientes bien?  
–No es nada –respondió el ojiperla con voz neutra  
–Etto… ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a recorrer el lugar después de desempacar?  
–No lo creo –contestó fríamente  
–Estarás ocupado ¿no?

–Entonces… te traeré algo  
–No te molestes –contestó el Hyuga, mientras colgaba su ropa en el armario– Yo lo haré

En otro apartamento…

–¡Esto sí es vida! –exclamó un Suigetsu feliz, que se desplomaba de espaldas sobre una de las camas  
–Ya me muero por traer a ese perrito –dijo Kiba– Hasta tengo el nombre perfecto para él… Akamaru  
–¿Y cómo le piensas hacer para que te dejen tenerlo?  
–Hace rato vi a Sakura–san sonreírle a la empleada  
–¿Y qué con eso?  
–Si pudo convencerla de esperar 5 minutos a Haku y a Konan, podría convencerla del mismo modo para que me deje tenerlo  
–¿Qué estás tramando?  
–Nada  
–Si piensas utilizar a Sakura–san para tus propósitos egoístas, yo… –dijo el peliceleste, cabreado  
–¡Relájate! Si quieres también puedo decirle que te consiga los peces Beta que siempre quisiste  
–Está bien –murmuró, resignado

En otro de los apartamentos podía escucharse la voz de cierto rubio hiperactivo, cantando mientras tomaba una ducha.

_**¿Cómo pudiste  
Hacer el amor con Pinocho  
Casarte con el Chavo del Ocho  
Y vivir con don Ramón?**_

"_Maldición, Naruto, te emocionas"_ pensó el de los ojos aguamarina, mientras veía el televisor.

"_**Doña Florinda  
casi no se lava los dientes  
se los lava martes y jueves  
y así besa al profesor"**_

–Oye Sasuke –espetó Sai, que se cambiaba los zapatos– ¿Vienes a dar una vuelta?  
–No, gracias  
–¡Vamos, no seas aguado! Será divertido conocer a nuestros vecinos  
–Hmp  
–¡Digno de Sasuke Uchiha! –exclamó– Ahora entiendo por qué no tienes amigos

Sasuke quedó un poco cabreado por la aseveración del Haruno. Konan buscaba su habitación, y al cabo de un rato la halló. Le extrañó que no hubiera nadie, pero dejando de lado eso, desempacó y luego de un rato, se sentó sobre la cama.

–Uf –se dijo– Esto fue muy cansado… creo que tomaré una ducha

Sin mirar a su alrededor, se despojó de su ropa y empezó a entonar una canción.

_**Trees have dropped their leaves,  
Clouds their waters  
All this burden is killing me  
**_

_**(Los árboles han dejado caer sus hojas,**__**  
**__**Las nubes su agua**__**  
**__**Toda esta carga está matándome**__**)**__**  
**_

_**Distance is covering your way,  
Tears your memory  
All this beauty is killing me**_

_**(La distancia está cubriendo tu camino,**__**  
**__**Las lágrimas tu memoria**__**  
**__**Toda esta belleza está matándome)**_

Una batalla _épica_ se llevaba a cabo en la habitación 372.

–¡Cerda!  
–¡Zanahoria!  
–¡Cerda!  
–¡Zanahoria!  
–¡Cerda!  
–¡Zanahoria!  
–¡Cerda!  
–¡Zanahoria!  
–¡¿Quién ching*dos está haciendo tanto ruido allá abajo? –se alcanzó a escuchar desde el tercer piso  
–¿Qué pasa ahora? –inquirió otra voz  
–Que hay un p*nche ruidero allá abajo

Las dos chicas detuvieron su riña al escuchar que golpeaban el techo.

–¡Hey, allá abajo! –gritó alguien– ¡Por amor a Jashin, cierren la p*ta boca!

A la rubia y la pelirroja les quedó un signo de interrogación.

–¡¿Qué rayos? –espetó la pelirroja  
–Genial –bufó Ino– Por tu culpa los vecinos ya empezaron a reclamar  
–¡¿Mi culpa? ¡Si no hubieras comenzado con tus estúpidas reglas no habríamos discutido por eso!  
–¡Pues no es culpa mía que la señorita _obsesionada con Sasuke Uchiha_ no soporte seguir reglas para llevar una vida decente!  
–¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?  
–¡Me vale m*dres qué ching*dos les pasa! –gritó la misma persona del tercer piso, golpeando nuevamente– ¡Ya cierren el puñet*ro hocico!  
–¡Ya me cansé! –replicó Karin– Iré a arreglar esto de una vez por todas… si quieres seguirme bien, si no, pues también

Dicho esto salió rápidamente.

–Genial –masculló la rubia– Lo echará todo a perder… mejor voy con ella antes de que…

Tocó violentamente la puerta del apartamento de donde provenían los reclamos. Y violentamente se abrió la puerta, dejando anonadadas a las dos chicas y a aquel residente.

–Hidan ¿Qué está pasando allá afuera? –inquirió una voz adentro  
–N–nada –contestó el otro, viendo a las dos chicas

Un incómodo silencio llenó el pasillo, pero la Yamanaka lo rompió.

–Pido nos disculpen –dijo, haciendo una reverencia– No fue nuestra intención importunarlos  
–Hipócrita –murmuró Karin entre dientes, casi inaudible  
–¿Y ustedes quién fr*gados son? –inquirió el albino, que no llevaba camisa, dejando ver sus pectorales bien torneados  
–Etto…

–Tú te lo pierdes –dijo Sai, y luego, por alguna razón, empezó a cantar

_**Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
¡Master, Master!  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
¡Master, Master!**_

_**(Amo de las marionetas, estoy tirando de tus hilos  
revolviendo tu mente y destrozando tus sueños  
cegado por mí, no puedes ver nada  
solo di mi nombre, porque te oiré gritar  
¡Amo, amo!  
solo di mi nombre, porque te oiré gritar  
¡Amo, amo!)**_

Seguía caminando.

–¡Hey, Sai! –llamaban Suigetsu y Kiba, que salían de su habitación– ¡Haznos un _paro_!  
–¿Y ahora qué?  
–Kiba quiere comprar un perro –dijo el peliceleste  
–¿U–un perro? –titubeó el pelinegro  
–Sip –dijo el castaño– Vi uno en la tienda de mascotas en la esquina y…  
–Sabes que le tengo miedo a los perros –chilló Sai, tembloroso  
–¡Vamos! Está chiquito… ¡¿Qué podría hacerte?  
–¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el paro que quieren que les haga?  
–Simple –dijo Kiba– Convence a la _chava_ esa de allá abajo para que nos deje tenerlo  
–¡¿Estás loco? –regañó el pelinegro– ¡¿Cómo quieres que la convenza si hasta a mí me dan miedo?  
–¡Sh! ¡Cálmate! –dijo Suigetsu– Te van a escuchar los vecinos

En tanto, en el apartamento 378 se escuchó a alguien gritar.

–¡Aaaaah!  
–¡Lo siento, me he equivocado!

Salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, cerró la puerta de golpe y empezó a respirar agitadamente.

–¿Qué rayos? –dijo– ¿Cómo pude equivocarme de apartamento? Yo jamás me equivoco… yo…

Divisó el número 378 sobre la puerta de la residencia.

–Sabía que no me había equivocado –dijo

Tocó la puerta, hasta que esta se abrió.

–¡¿Otra vez tú? –vociferó una chica, envuelta con una toalla– ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
–Que salgas de mi apartamento inmediatamente –espetó, con voz profunda  
–¡¿Tú apartamento? Yo llegué aquí primero  
–Pero yo vivo aquí, así que, o te largas o no me importará que seas una mujer y…  
–Oye… ¿Acaso eres Uzumaki Nagato?  
–¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó, algo sorprendido  
–Solo dime si eres Uzumaki Nagato o no –escupió la chica  
–Si, yo soy  
–Mucho gusto –dijo la chica cambiando su expresión molesta por una sonrisa– Mi nombre es Konan Reese

En tanto, Sasuke lo consideró mejor y salió a dar una vuelta. Bajó las escaleras y vio a una persona ahí, subiendo las escaleras.

–¿Has visto a Haruno pasar por aquí? –preguntó

La persona quedó algo _sacada de onda_ por la pregunta.

–¿No piensas responder?  
–Perdón, ¿me hablas? –preguntó la persona

El Uchiha abrió los ojos de sobremanera al escuchar una voz bastante varonil darle esa respuesta.

–Ino ¿Qué… qué le pasó a tu voz?  
–¡Estás loco! –reclamó– Yo me llamo Deidara, hmm  
–Etto…

Se le formó un tic en el ojo y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido posible. En tanto, cierto rubio subió las escaleras, evidentemente molesto.

–Imbécil –musitó– Confundirme con una mujer… ya verá un día de estos, hmm  
–Dei –llamó alguien– Sabes que detesto esperar ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?  
–Un pequeño percance con un _chavito_ idéntico a la comadreja, hmm  
–Bueno, ya –dijo– Mejor dile a Itachi que compre las botanas, seguro el refrigerador de Kakuzu y Hidan ha de estar vacío  
–¿Por qué yo? ¿No pudiste haberle dicho al cara de atún?  
–¡Vamos! Ya sabes que a Kisame todo se le olvida

Con el albino y las dos chicas…

–Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino –dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa– y ella es Motosowa Karin  
–Hola –dijo la pelirroja con amabilidad casi fingida  
–Somos nuevas… no quisimos causar tanto alboroto  
–¡Bueno, ya! –espetó el peliplata– Yo me llamo Hidan… ¡Bueno, no se queden ahí paradas como _mensas_ y pasen!  
–¿De veras? –inquirió Ino, con corazoncitos en los ojos  
–Zorra –murmuró Karin por lo bajo

Las dos chicas pasaron al apartamento.

"_Y vaya que están __bien buenas__"_ pensó Hidan con una expresión pervertida

–Bueno, siéntense –dijo el oji–amatista, cambiando su expresión– ¿Quieren algo de beber?  
–No, gracias –dijo Karin  
–Una soda dietética, por favor  
–Enseguida

El de los ojos amatistas se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, mas fue mayor la decepción que se llevó cuando vio que este estaba literalmente vacío.

–¡Hey, _don Cangrejo_! –reclamó– ¡El j*dido _refri_ está vacío!  
–¡¿Qué? –espetó cierto castaño, que entraba a la cocina– ¡Apenas el mes pasado estaba a la mitad!  
–¡Pss sí! Pero a poco creíste que nos iba a alcanzar lo poco que compraste para todo el p*nche mes… ¡No m*mes! Tenemos invitadas y ni siquiera un mugre refresco qué ofrecerles  
–¿Y desde cuándo permitimos que otras personas entren?  
–¡No seas p*nche m*món y _presta la feria_ aunque sea para una botana!  
–¡Dinero, dinero, dinero! –reclamó Kakuzu– ¡Es lo único que sabes pedir!

Las dos chicas alcanzaron a escuchar todo.

–Mejor vámonos –dijo la pelirroja– Esto es incómodo

Volviendo con Sasuke, este estaba caminando por ahí, pensando en las últimas palabras de Sai.

–/–/–/FLASHBACK––/–/–

–¡Digno de Sasuke Uchiha! –exclamó– Ahora entiendo por qué no tienes amigos

–/–/–FIN FLASHBACK–/–/–/–

Gruñó por lo bajo. Luego de eso soltó un suspiro y siguió caminando, hasta que se topó con Tenten, que había salido a comprar algo de comer.

–¡Hey, Sasuke! –dijo ella– ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?  
–Ya qué –bufó el azabache– ¿Qué sucede?  
–Quiero pedirte un gran favor… verás… Neji y Sai… etto… yo… no me… lo que quiero decir es que…  
–No te entiendo nada  
–¡Agh! –profirió la castaña– Iré al grano… solo quiero que me ayudes a separar a Sai de Neji–kun  
–¿Qué?  
–Es que… –bajó la mirada– Yo quiero mucho a Neji… y no me gustaría que pensaran que es gay solo por andar siempre acompañado de Sai. No sé si lo has notado, pero creo que le gusta más estar con él que con alguna chica

"_¡Qué te dije!"_ espetó la voz interna del azabache _"Ese Hyuga quiere algo con Haruno y no es precisamente dinero… no __de a gratis__ pasa más tiempo con Sai que con los otros"_

El Uchiha apretó un poco los puños, y luego, con voz solemne, respondió:

–¿Y qué obtengo yo a cambio?  
–Etto… no había pensado en eso –dijo Tenten, nerviosa  
–Está bien –resopló el Uchiha– No importa… ya me lo cobraré después  
–Entonces ¿Aceptas?

En tanto, Itachi recibió un mensaje en su móvil:

"_Comadreja: Q' dice Danna qt toK comprar las botanas, xq seguro el refri del don Kngrejo sta vacio, un"_

–Kisame –dijo el pelinegro– Saldré por las botanas  
–¿Y ese milagro que vas a salir? –espetó el peliazul, un poco sorprendido, un poco burlón  
–Hmp

Abrió la puerta y salió. Iba caminando tranquilamente, hasta que observó un objeto que llamó su atención: se trataba de un mechón de cabellos rosados, tejidos en una trenza y atados en ambos cabos por un listón rojo. Lo tomó entre sus manos y, por simple curiosidad, aspiró suavemente de ellos. Abrió los ojos enormemente y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

"_No puede ser" _pensó_ "Ella se mudó a Estados Unidos hace tres años…"_

Mientras tanto, Shikamaru y Temari paseaban mientras hablaban alegremente sobre su estancia.

–Veo que no les fue mal después de todo –dijo Kiba con sorna, que iba pasando  
–Adivinaré –sentenció Suigetsu– Les tocó juntos  
–Si –respondió la pareja al unísono  
–Que bien por ustedes –dijo Sai  
–¿Y a dónde van? –inquirió la rubia  
–Kiba quiere comprar un perro

En el apartamento 378, dos personas ya habían arreglado un pequeño malentendido. Ahora ambos se cambiaban.

–Mis amigos y yo veremos una película –dijo el pelinaranjo– ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?  
–Etto… claro… em… por cierto ¿Cómo te gusta que te digan, Nagato o Pein?  
–Pein está bien –dijo él

–¿Dónde está? –buscaba cierto Hyuga en sus bolsillos– ¿Dónde demonios la dejé? Me costó mucho trabajo conseguirla… si cae en manos equivocadas…

_Propiedad de Sakura Haruno_ –decía el listón rojo

Su corazón latió vertiginosamente. No había duda: ese mechón de cabello era la muestra de que ella se encontraba en Tokio. Aspiró de él nuevamente y lo metió a su bolsillo.

–Estás aquí –suspiró cual enamorado– Estás aquí

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

1. Beauty Of The Beast, de Nightwish, del álbum Century Child  
2. Master of Puppets, de Metallica, del álbum Master of Puppets (cuando todavía vivía Cliff Burton, T-T)  
3. La canción que canta Naruto es una parodia de una canción de banda El Recodo, pero no me acuerdo cómo se llama


	10. Nuevos inquilinos parte 2

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**Capítulo 10: Nuevos inquilinos, parte 2**_

Itachi Uchiha bajaba las escaleras de aquel edificio.

_**What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I try to catch them red–handed?  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?**_

_**(¿Qué tengo que hacer para ignorarlos detrás de mí?  
¿Sigo mis instintos ciegamente?  
¿Oculto mi orgullo de esos malos sueños  
y cedo ante pensamientos tristes que me están enloqueciendo?  
¿Me siento aquí tratando de soportarlo  
O trato de atraparlos en el acto?  
¿Confío en algunos y soy engañado por la falsedad  
O no confío en nadie y vivo en soledad?)**_

Cantaba en voz baja mientras recorría las dos cuadras que daban a la tienda más cercana. Ya dentro tomó un carrito y dirigió sus pasos hacia la dulcería, recordando cada una de las palabras de Hidan antes de salir.

–/–/–/–/FLASHBACK–/–/–/–

Después de guardar la trenza en su bolsillo y ese sonoro suspiro, se dirigió al apartamento de Hidan. Tocó cuatro veces la puerta.

–Yo voy –dijo una voz femenina, y luego se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a una pelirroja bastante nerviosa, que dijo en un susurro– I-Itachi-kun  
–¿Te conozco? –inquirió el recién llegado, viendo con suma indiferencia a la chica  
–¡Hey, Comadreja! –llamó el albino, viendo al pelinegro– ¡Qué bueno que llegas! Me imagino que vienes a hacernos el paro con las botanas ¿no?  
–Dime qué es lo que necesitan –dijo Itachi  
–Tráete tres bolsas de chicharrones de los grandes, cuatro de papitas adobadas, cinco botes de helado de a litro, cuatro six–pacs de Coca–cola, dos kilos de cacahuates enchilados, unos bocaditos de pescado para el cara de atún, unas paletas de caramelo para el _retrasado_, unos m&m's… para mí seis _chupelupes_ y… bueno, lo que te alcance  
–Entendido –dijo el Uchiha, para abandonar la estancia.

–/–/–/–/FIN FLASHBACK–/–/–/–/

Se dispuso a tomar todas las cosas, y luego de un rato de caminata vio algo que le llamó la atención y le trajo un grato recuerdo.

–/–/–/FLASHBACK–/–/–/–

Ambos se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra del cerezo donde se habían conocido. Este ahora estaba cubierto de hojas.

–Mmmm –exclamó Sakura, evidentemente feliz– Adoro los dangos… ¿Usted no?  
–La verdad –dijo Itachi, un poco retraído– Jamás los he probado  
–¡¿De verdad? –soltó la pelirrosa, notablemente pasmada  
–De verdad… mi padre nunca me permitió comerlos, so pretexto de ser alérgico a ellos  
–¿Y de verdad es usted alérgico o solo lo dice porque no le gustan? –cambió su tono a uno de suspicacia  
–Etto…  
–Entonces abra la boca  
–Pero…  
–No hay pero que valga, diga 'Ah'

Abrió un poco la boca, recibiendo un trocito del alimento. Lo saboreó lentamente, tratando de discernir toda esa mezcla de sabores que tenían como cosa en común ese dulzor que degustaría de por vida a partir de ese momento.

–Eso fue agradable–contestó luego de tragar el bocado  
–¡Qué bien! Me costó algo de trabajo preparar la pasta, pero de todas maneras los hice con mucho cariño. Hubiera visto cómo quedó la cocina cuando…  
–¿Tú los hiciste? –interrumpió el azabache, sorprendido  
–Así es, me enseñaron a hacerlos en el orfanato, pero yo mejoré la receta y…

Como siempre, ella relataba alguna pequeña historia, a la que él prestaba atención. Al mismo tiempo, tomó un pincho con tres dangos de diferentes colores y dio un pequeño mordisco. No había duda: si la chica tuviera al menos la mayoría de edad, sería muy buena esposa.

–/–/–FIN FLASHBACK–/–/–/–

Sai y compañía habían logrado convencer a la empleada para que les dejara tener al perro. Ahora todos se encontraban en la tienda de mascotas.

–¡Aquí está! –dijo Kiba casi gritando, al ver a su objetivo

Se trataba de un cachorro de unos tres meses, de pelo blanco y orejas café oscuro. Aparte de eso, algunos pelos rebeldes quedaban parados sobre su cabecita.

–¡Está bonito! –comentó Sai, ciertamente emocionado  
–¿Ves? –dijo Kiba– Te dije que no te hará nada  
–Queremos llevar este perro –indicó Suigetsu a un empleado del lugar  
–Muy bien –expresó un joven de cabello violeta oscuro– Tienen que firmar estos papeles

En el apartamento 374, Sasuke ya había regresado de hacer un _trato_ con Tenten. Ahora se tomaría una buena ducha y vería la televisión, pero fue interrumpido por el canto desentonado de cierto blondo que iba pasando por el corredor.

_**Si fueras gay  
tú estarías aquí  
año tras año  
porque yo te gusto**_

_"J*der, Naruto"_ se dijo en pensamientos _"No sé cómo demonios llegaste a ser mi mejor amigo… menudo idiota"_

_**Y yo lo sé  
lo comprendo  
es que estoy bueno…**_

Tocó cuatro veces la puerta.

–Teme –Se repitieron los cuatro toques– Teme -Llamó cuatro veces más–Teme  
–¿Y ahora qué? –dijo, resignado, y abrió la puerta– Naruto ¿Ahora qué quieres?  
–Uy, perdón –berreó el rubio sarcásticamente– ¿Interrumpí tu siesta embellecedora o qué?  
–Solo di qué es lo que quieres  
–Oye ¿Está el zombi?  
–No, salió a comprar un perro  
–¿Un perro?  
–¿Acaso tartamudeé o algo? –dijo el Uchiha, algo molesto– Sí, un perro  
–¡Genial! Me encantan los animales… una vez, en la tienda de mascotas que estaba por la prepa…

Naruto empezó su monólogo, a lo que el Uchiha no tuvo de otra más que invitarlo a pasar y seguir escuchando. De la tienda de mascotas venían tres amigos, evidentemente felices: un peliceleste con una pequeña pecera con cuatro hermosos peces Beta de color azul; Sai cargaba con una caja de cristal que contenía aserrín y un par de pequeños y adorables hámsteres grises; por último Kiba tenía en brazos al perrito, cuyo nombre, Akamaru, estaba grabado en una bonita placa dorada que colgaba de su cuello.

–¿Creen que se enoje la chica si llevamos más animales?  
–No creo… al parecer le gustas –dijo Kiba con sorna  
–¡Kiba! –reclamó Suigetsu– No empieces con tus planes egoístas y…  
–¡Tranquilo, viejo! Ya tienes tus peces beta ¿Qué más quieres?  
–Espero que a Sasuke no le moleste –dijo Sai  
–¡Ching*da m*dre! –maldijo el de los ojos violetas– ¡Lo olvidé por completo! Al Uchiha le chocan los animales  
–¡¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices?

Neji Hyuga llevaba bastante tiempo buscando aquella trenza de cabello rosado.

–¿Dónde demonios está?  
–Neji-kun –llamó Tenten– ¿Ocurre algo?  
–Nada –contestó fríamente el Hyuga– Por cierto… ¿Sabes a dónde fue Sai?

La castaña apretó los puños apenas escuchó el nombre, pero luego los aflojó y fingió demencia.

–No… pero puedo salir a buscarlo si quieres  
–No es necesario

–Ya vine –dijo Sai, entrando a su apartamento– Sasuke, traje unos pequeños amigos, espero que no te moleste  
–¡Hámsteres! –exclamó Naruto poniendo ojos chibi– ¡Qué cositas tan adorables!

"_Agh, rayos"_ profirió en su conciencia el azabache "_¿Por qué tienen que gustarle exactamente las cosas que yo detesto?... Uh, bueno, al mal paso hay que darle prisa… finge que no te molesta"_

–No te preocupes, Haruno –sonrió levemente– no hay problema  
–Naruto –llamó Sai– ¿Te gustaría jugar un rato con ellos? Tengo que ir con Gaara y…  
–¡Claro que sí! –gritó el rubio hiperactivo

Un rato más tarde, Tobi y Zetsu, Sasori y Deidara, Kisame e Itachi estaban parados frente a la puerta.

–¡Deidara–sempai! –gritó el de la máscara naranja, abrazando efusivamente al blondo– ¡Yo quiero sentarme con usted!  
–Lástima –dijo Sasori, tomando al nombrado fuertemente de la mano– Yo llegué primero  
–Danna –contestó el ojiazul, levemente sonrojado, y luego tocó un par de veces la puerta– ¡Hey, loco jashinista, abre, hmm!  
–¡Cómo j*des, güera vende quesos! –berreó Hidan, abriendo la puerta– _¡__Cámara, pásenle a lo barrido__!_

Todos entraron y empezaron a instalarse. Un rato más tarde llegaron Konan y Pein. Hidan abrió la puerta.

–Nagato-san –dijo Tobi– ¿Quién es la señorita que lo acompaña?  
–Bien –bufó Pein– Chicos, ella es Konan Reese, nuestra nueva vecina  
–Mucho gusto –saludó el pelirrojo, extendiéndole la mano– Mi nombre es Akasuna no Sasori

En cuanto terminaron las presentaciones, Zetsu y Kisame prepararon todo para empezar a ver la película, pero…

–¡Yo quiero ver _La Masacre en Texas_! –profirió Hidan  
–¡No! –espetó Zetsu– mejor hay que ver _Wallace y Gromit, la batalla de los vegetales_  
–¡Estás obsesionado con los vegetales! –exclamó Kisame– Yo digo que veamos _Tiburón_  
–_El burro hablando de orejas_ –se burló Kakuzu– Esa película ya está bien trillada  
–Podríamos ver la de _Crepúsculo_ –sugirió Sasori  
–Estoy de acuerdo con Danna, hmm –dijo Deidara  
–¡_Guácala_! –sentenció Hidan– ¡Ustedes dos me enferman! Ya van a empezar con sus cursilerías  
–Lo dices porque tienes envidia, hmm  
–¡¿Yo, envidia de una rubia desesperada y el sujeto con complejo de Pinocho? Hazme reír  
–¿Qué dicen si vemos _El cisne negro_? –preguntó Konan, pero fue ignorada  
–Típico –suspiró Pein, resignado  
–Tobi quiere ver _Toy Story 3_  
–Sugiero que veamos _The End of Evangelion_ –sugirió Itachi

En tanto, Sai y compañía estaban en la habitación de Gaara.

–¿Qué tal les ha ido? –dijo Gaara  
–Pues ahí, _leve livais_ –contestó Kiba, que tenía en brazos a Akamaru  
–Nunca pensé en decir esto –dijo Sai tímidamente– pero, creo que Sasuke es más amable de lo que pensé… hasta me dejó tener a los hámsteres, y a Naruto también le gustaron  
–Bueno, al menos a nosotros y al _cabeza de piña_ de Shikamaru nos fue bien –agregó Suigetsu– A Neji le tocó con Tenten y por lo visto la noticia le cayó como patada al hígado  
–¿De veras? –inquirió Sai, preocupado– Pobre Tenten, está tan entusiasmada con él  
–No debería decir esto –opinó Gaara, con semblante serio– pero dadas las circunstancias será mejor que lo haga de una vez… él ama a otra persona

Esto último lo dijo mirando fijamente a _Sai_, aunque el pelinegro no comprendió el gesto.

–Pobre sujeto –comentó Suigetsu, que sí lo había entendido– Lástima que no está bien correspondido ¿Verdad, Sakura?

Kiba abrió los ojos como platos.

–3, 2, 1 –contó regresivamente– y…  
–¡Shannaro! –gritó el pelinegro, dándole un puñetazo al peliceleste– ¡¿Qué te dije sobre llamarme así?

–Y entonces el muy condenado me mordió la pierna… –seguía Naruto con su monólogo, aburriendo notablemente al Uchiha– pero luego lo mandé a volar de una patada… ¡hubieras visto la cara que puso la abuela Tsunade cuando su _chanchito_ rompió el vidrio de la mansión de los Hyuga, dattebayo!  
–Naruto –interrumpió Sasuke– Ya, en serio ¿Qué quieres?  
–Ah, sí… etto… solo quería saber qué tal te ha ido con el zombi

El Uchiha se cayó de su cama al estilo anime, y unos segundos más tarde…

–¡Y no vuelvas a menos que sea importante! –gritó Sasuke sacando a su amigo de una patada

Cerró la puerta de golpe y se dedicó a observar con cara de total aburrimiento a los dos animalillos.

–Qué sencillo –sopló fatigosamente– Idénticos a los dos hámsteres que papá no dejó a Itachi comprar… Si él estuviera aquí –sonrió malévolamente

–Está _chido_ el lugar –dijo Kiba– pero como que está muy aburrido el ambiente ¿no?  
–Estoy de acuerdo con eso –espetó Gaara  
–¿Qué les parece si organizamos una fiesta entre nosotros? –dijo Suigetsu– Ya saben, para festejar nuestra recién llegada a Tokio y que iremos a la universidad la semana que viene  
–Me gusta la idea –dijo Sai– Invitaré a Neji y al resto de los chicos

Abandonó la estancia, sin sentir las miradas de complicidad de Gaara, Suigetsu y Kiba. Mientras tanto, una batalla épica se llevaba a cabo en el apartamento 372.

–¡¿Cómo te atreviste a irte así? –reclamaba Ino– ¡El chavo se portó bien amable con nosotras y tú lo arruinaste todo!  
–¡Tú eres una fácil a la que solo le interesa conseguir galán para rato! –gritó la bermeja– ¡A mí en cambio sí me interesa la seriedad!  
–¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que acabas de hacer? ¡Pésima excusa la tuya que te sentías mal!  
–¡Vi tu estúpida y cínica sonrisa cuando viste a Itachi! Y también te escuché decir que le daría el patatús a Sasuke–kun ¡No iba a permitir que hicieras algo que lo afectara!  
–¡Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! ¡Ya me tienes harta! Además, ni quien le quisiera hacer algo al _emo con peinado de cacatúa__,_ todo mundo excepto la señorita _obsesionada con Sasuke Uchiha_ lo detesta… menudo idiota

Una fuerte bofetada por parte de Karin fue a impactarse directo sobre la mejilla de la Yamanaka.

–¡Vuelves a hablar así de Sasuke–kun y yo misma te arrancaré el cuero cabelludo!  
–¡Pobre infeliz! –se burló la rubia– ¡Defender al _sujeto con complejo de vengador que solo le interesa superar a su hermano mayor _que ni siquiera te hace caso!  
–Pero al menos no ando ligando al primero que se me atraviese en el camino  
–Mira que me lo dice la que tiró a Sai–kun al agua por _órdenes_de Sasuke Uchiha  
–¿C–cómo te enteraste de eso? –preguntó Karin, evidentemente nerviosa  
–¡Tú harías lo que sea con tal de darle gusto al _remedo de espantapájaros_! Pero déjame advertirte una cosa –sentenció la rubia– Si tu _héroe_ le toca un solo cabello a mi Sai–kun, yo me iré directamente sobre él y de todo aquel que le defienda… ya estás advertida

Dicho esto, Ino Yamanaka tomó sus cosas para darse una ducha y cerró la puerta del baño de golpe. Karin se quedó sentada sobre su cama, notablemente afectada por últimas palabras enunciadas por la rubia. En otro apartamento, los amigos seguían discutiendo.

–¡Esa está muy aburrida! –dijo Kakuzu– Yo preferiría algo como…  
–¿Y si vemos _Titanic_? –preguntó Sasori, a lo que Kisame, Hidan, Zetsu, Kakuzu y Pein le arrojaron los cojines de los tres sofás  
–¡Qué p*nche cursi resultaste, _Pinocho_!  
–¡Qué mala onda! –se rió Konan

Pein se quedó embobado por la sonrisa de la chica, gesto que pasó desapercibido por todos, excepto Itachi.

–¡Waaaa! ¡Tobi ya se aburrió! –el buen chico hizo un puchero y salió de la estancia  
–¡Tobi! –gritó Zetsu– Vuelve aquí  
–¡No! –gritó Deidara– ¡Que no regrese, hmm!  
–Que buenos deseos tienes para tu _kohai_, ¿eh? –dijo Kisame, con sorna  
–Ya basta –dijo Pein, con voz autoritaria– Deidara, tú irás por Tobi, el resto, veremos _El cisne negro_  
–Genial –dijo Konan, emocionada

En el corredor…

–¡Tobi! –gritó el rubio– ¡¿Qué crees que haces, hmm?  
–¡Tobi se aburrió! –espetó el enmascarado– ¡Siempre es lo mismo cuando escogen una película!

_**Taste me you will see**__  
__**more is all you need**__  
__**you're dedicated to**__  
__**how I'm killing you**_

_**Come crawling faster  
obey your Master  
your life burns faster  
obey your Master, Master**_

_**(Pruébame y verás  
más es lo que necesitas  
estás dedicado a ver  
cómo te estoy matando**_

_**Ven arrastrándote más rápido  
obedece a tu amo  
tu vida se quema más rápido  
obedece a tu amo, amo)**_

Cantaba Sai, que iba pasando.

"_Mira"_ se dijo en pensamientos _"Nuestros vecinos ¿Por qué no vamos a saludarlos?"_  
_"Buena idea"_ dijo su inner

–¡Hola vecinos! –saludó Sai con su habitual sonrisa  
–¿Quién eres tú, hmm? –preguntó Deidara, extrañado  
–Mi nombre es Haruno Sai, y soy su nuevo vecino  
–¡Yo llamarme Tobi! –gritó el chico, levantando los brazos, para luego hacer una reverencia– ¡Mucho gusto, Haruno–san!  
–Gracias, Tobi… pero dime Sai, a secas  
–Yamanaka Deidara –se presentó el rubio  
–¿Yamanaka?

–¡Hey, _Cenicienta_! –gritó Hidan, abriendo la puerta– ¡¿Por qué tardas tanto?  
–Hidan –Deidara le hizo un gesto desaprobatorio– Tenemos nuevos vecinos, compórtate, hmm  
–¡¿Y a mí qué c*rajo me importa? ¡Pein ya se encabr*nó!

–Bueno, tengo que irme –dijo Sai– Fue un placer conocerles  
–Igualmente –dijeron ambos y entraron al apartamento de Hidan

Un rato más tarde, todo mundo ya estaba en sus propios asuntos: Hinata y Matsuri listas para salir; Temari y Tenten veían una telenovela, ya que Neji y Shikamaru tuvieron que salir; Naruto regresaba de los videojuegos, ya que Sasuke y Gaara lo habían echado de sus respectivos apartamentos; Haku también ya estaba listo para salir; cierto grupo de amigos, con Konan como invitada, veían la segunda película que habían elegido, _Crepúsculo_; Karin miraba por la ventana hacia ninguna parte, e Ino se maquillaba frente al tocador del baño; Sasuke se había pasado observando a esas dos pequeñas criaturas.

–Haruno –suspiró– Sé que no debí haberme hecho pasar por otra persona, pero eso me permitió conocerte un poco más… ahora lo único que queda por hacer es…

Se abrió la puerta: era Sai que entraba.

–¿Sigues aquí? –preguntó.  
–Hmp  
–Ah, bueno… –el silencio era incómodo, así que tuvo que romperlo– ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros a una fiesta? Ya sabes, por nuestra llegada a Tokio y…  
–No soy muy entusiasta para estas cosas y lo sabes –contestó Sasuke con voz profunda– Pero… a nadie le caería mal romper con la rutina de vez en cuando

Un recuerdo se infiltró por la mente del Haruno.

–/–/–FLASHBACK–/–/–/–

Sobre una pista de patinaje sobre hielo, dos personas charlaban al mismo tiempo que se tomaban de las manos y se deslizaban sobre el hielo.

–Itachi–sama –preguntó Sakura inocentemente– ¿Por qué me trajo aquí? Pensé que iríamos al cerezo como siempre lo hacemos  
–Lo sé, pero… a nadie le caería mal romper con la rutina de vez en cuando –dijo el de los ojos ónix, esbozando una sonrisa

–/–/–/FIN FLASHBACK–/–/–/

El corazón le latió loca y aceleradamente, sus mejillas entraron en calor y un cosquilleo en su corazón se hizo presente. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo: tenía cierto parecido con Itachi, independientemente de que ambos compartían el apellido y la sangre. Además de eso, cayó en cuenta de que realmente Sasuke no lo odiaba, incluso podría jurar que el Uchiha menor quería su amistad. Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, se lanzó sobre su regazo y lo rodeó con ambos brazos.

–¿Qué… qué haces? –tartamudeó el azabache, sumamente sonrojado

"_Esto"_ dijo en su pensamiento el Uchiha "_Es diferente… este abrazo… es como los que siempre le daba a __Mikoto__… pero en estos momentos soy Uchiha Sasuke… entonces ¿Por qué?"_

–Arigato –susurró el Haruno, soltándolo  
–Alguna palabra de esto y eres hombre muerto –musitó el chico, como orgulloso Uchiha que era, mientras lo atrajo hacia sí para corresponder el abrazo  
–Sasuke

Este contacto duró un poco más. Ambos sentían sus alientos chocar sobre sus oídos y los dos disfrutaban las contrastantes esencias que provenían de sus pieles: _Sai Haruno _bien podría oler a cerezos en primavera, y Sasuke emanaba su aroma a sándalo. Sin embargo, Sasuke no veía _a Sai:_ él veía a la chica de cabellos rosados que había visto ese día en el balneario, en tanto que para Sai, Sasuke era Sasuke. Sus corazones latían como si fueran uno solo, rompiendo con el ensordecedor silencio, pero pronto fue interrumpido este contacto con el toque de la puerta.

–¡Sai! –llamaron afuera– Soy yo, Neji… ¿Estás listo?  
–Tsk ¡Lo olvidé por completo! –profirió Sai, rompiendo el abrazo– ¡Ya voy!

Tomó algunas cosas y entró al baño. Ya listo salió a encontrarse con el Hyuga.

–¡Sasuke! –llamó el Haruno– ¡No te quedes ahí como menso y apúrate!

Unos minutos más tarde, la fiesta comenzaba en el apartamento de Gaara. Todos los Heartstealers (Sai, Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Suigetsu y Shikamaru), Sasuke, Naruto, Haku, Hinata, Matsuri, Tenten, Temari e Ino estaban ahí, disfrutando de la música mientras comían y hacían cosas diversas.

_**Hey, I'm your life  
I'm the one who takes you there  
Hey, I'm your life  
I'm the one who cares**_

_**They, they betray  
I'm your only true friend now  
They, they'll betray  
I'm forever there**_

_**(Hey, soy tu vida  
Soy el que te lleva ahí  
Hey, soy tu vida  
Soy el que se preocupa**_

_**Ellos, ellos traicionan  
Ahora soy tu único amigo verdadero  
Ellos, traicionaran  
Estoy por siempre ahí)**_

–¡¿Qué demonios? –alegó Zetsu, que alcanzaba a escuchar la música de aquella canción  
–¡¿De dónde ching*dos viene tanto ruido? –le secundó Hidan  
–Ese tipo de música –señaló Sasori, tratando de _analizar_– ¡Sakura! ¡Es la primera canción que aprendió a tocar! ¡Tiene que ser ella!

Un escalofrío se apoderó de Itachi.

–Es Sai–kun –chilló Konan, emocionada  
–¡¿Quién? –preguntó el resto  
–¡Ah, ya me acordé! –espetó Deidara– Es el chico que conocí hace rato, hmm  
–Pss ¡A mí me vale m*dres si es la hermanita del Pinocho o el nuevo vecino! ¡Están haciendo un p*tero de escándalo!  
–Odio admitirlo pero Hidan tiene razón –espetó Kakuzu– Será mejor que los reportemos… saben que tenemos prohibido organizar fiestas en el edificio.  
–¡No sean aburridos! Se oye que está buena la fiesta, chance y nos invitan, hmm  
–Pues sí, Kakuzu tiene razón –apoyó Zetsu– aunque… pensándolo bien… podría conocer a una que otra chica…  
–¡Sometámoslo a votación!  
–¡Digno de ti, Kisame! –soltó Sasori en voz alta– ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre una idea tan estúpida!  
–De hecho es una buena idea –expresó Pein– ¿Todos a favor?

La pregunta fue más bien una orden, pues sus ojos autoritarios y penetrantes recorrieron las caras de todos, excepto Konan.

"_La pasa al __Zorrito de las nueve colas__… ¡Nooo! Se la roba __Niño Piraña__ y se la pasa a __Cabeza de Piña,__ este se la pasa al __Señor de las Bestias__, pero __El demonio del Desierto__ es más rápido y la roba, tira y… ¡La falló! Turno de __Vengador__ para tomar el control del esférico, corre, se posiciona, tira, chilena y… ¡También la falló: el __Genio Hyuga__ la paró a tiempo!"_

Narraban Matsuri y Temari. El departamento de Gaara se había convertido en cancha de futbol soccer: Hinata, Ino, Tenten y Haku hacían de espectadores y porristas.

"_La lanza al __Señor de las Bestias__ pero __Master of Metal__ la intercepta, esquiva a __Niño Piraña__, tira, la toma el __Zorrito de las nueve colas__, la pasa de pecho, __Vengador__ la recibe…"_

En tanto…

–¿Tú no dirás nada, Itachi–san? –preguntó Kisame  
–Honestamente, no es algo que sea de nuestra incumbencia –contestó el Uchiha, sin inmutarse– No creo pertinente entrometernos  
–¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Pein, cabreado por ser contradicho– ¡Claro que nos incumbe! Como vecinos debemos procurar el orden y la paz  
–Piénsalo bien. Si actuamos de esa manera y resulta ser una falsa alarma, nosotros seremos los que tengamos problemas  
–Sé que no soy quien para opinar –dijo Konan– Pero creo que lo mejor sería que yo hablara con ellos… fueron compañeros míos en la preparatoria, creo que lo entenderán  
–Haremos esto –continuó Nagato Uzumaki– Haremos lo que Konan propone. Si eso no funciona entonces llamaremos a Helena o a Hilda ¿Alguna objeción?  
–Ninguna –dijeron todos, excepto Itachi

En tanto, Motosowa Karin estaba encerrada en su habitación.

–¡Maldición! –lloraba a lágrima viva– ¡No me reconoció!

–/–/–/FLASHBACK–/–/–/

–¡No seas p*nche m*món y presta la feria aunque sea para una botana!  
–¡Dinero, dinero, dinero! –reclamó Kakuzu– ¡Es lo único que sabes pedir!

Las dos chicas alcanzaron a escuchar todo.

–Mejor vámonos –dijo la pelirroja– Esto es incómodo  
–¡¿Estás loca? –susurró Ino– El chavo del cabello de plata está guapísimo y no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad por tus quejas de señorita  
–¡¿Guapo? Debes estar ciega… Sasuke–kun está mil veces mejor  
–¡Ay, ya cállate!

Se escuchó el toque de puerta.

–Yo voy –dijo ella

Apenas abrió la puerta, sus ojos purpúreos como cobre se dilataron, el corazón parecía salirse del pecho y un escalofrío siniestro recorrió su espalda, se le hizo nudo la garganta y las manos comenzaron a sudar.

–I–Itachi–kun –tartamudeó  
–¿Te conozco? –inquirió el recién llegado, viendo con suma indiferencia a la chica  
–¡Hey, Comadreja! –llamó el albino, viendo al pelinegro– ¡Qué bueno que llegas! Me imagino que vienes a hacernos el paro con las botanas ¿no?

En lo que Hidan hablaba, ella observaba al azabache: alto, tez clara, cabellera oscura y larga atada en una coleta baja, ojos negros como ónix, hombros no demasiado anchos… no había cambiado mucho. Quizá solo eran aquellas ojeras pronunciadas las que lo volvían distinto al Itachi de hace tres años y medio.

–Oh, por Dios –sonrió Ino de forma cínica– A Sasuke le dará el patatús cuando vea esto  
–Entendido –dijo el Uchiha, para abandonar la estancia –Por cierto… es un gusto verte de nuevo, Ino–san  
–Igualmente, Itachi–san –sonrió la rubia

Sin más, se retiró

–Etto… yo tengo que irme –dijo la bermeja, lista para salir de ahí  
–Espera –llamó Ino– ¡¿Qué modales son esos?  
–Me siento mal

Hidan iba a decir algo pero Karin se adelantó.

–De verdad me siento mal –estaba a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo– Lo siento  
–Creo que lo mejor es que yo la acompañe –Ino hizo una reverencia– Fue un gusto

–/–/–/–FIN FLASHBACK–/–/–/–/

–Esa cosa en sus manos –susurró

–/–/–/–FLASHBACK–/–/–/

Karin alcanzó a ver a Itachi sacar de su bolsillo un objeto rosado atado con un listón rojo por ambos cabos, y no solo eso, sino también presenció cómo aspiró de dicho objeto y lo guardó.

–/–/–/–FIN FLASHBACK–/–/–/–

–¡No! –dijo, como aterrorizada– Sakura Haruno… esa cosa… era el pelo de esa fulana… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Pensé que te habías largado de nuestras vidas el día en que besé a Itachi justo frente a tus ojos!

Tomó un cojín del sofá morado donde estaba sentada y, con una gran furia hirviendo en su sangre, la arrojó al tocador rompiendo varias cosas.

–¡Por eso me veías con indiferencia! Nunca me quisiste –lloró rabiosamente– En cambio a ella… a ella nunca la olvidaste

Afuera del apartamento de Gaara…

–¡Chicos! –tocó Konan 5 veces– ¡Soy Konan, ábranme!

Adentro, el _partido de futbol_ terminó: los _Rarundios_ ganaron a los _Frikizoides_ 3–2. Ahora se habían decidido por una pelea de almohadas, y todo mundo participaba, excepto Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru y Haku: Suigetsu contra Kiba; Naruto contra Sai y Neji; Hinata, Ino y Matsuri contra Temari y Tenten. La música al máximo no había parado de sonar en el transcurso de la fiesta.

_**All my life, all this time  
I've been searching for something,  
searching the peace of mind  
And I had it for the shortest of time  
Now I'm no longer yours, and you're no  
longer mine**_

_**(Toda mi vida, todo este tiempo  
he estado buscando algo,  
buscando la paz de mi mente  
y la tuve por un corto tiempo  
Ahora no soy tuyo, y tú no eres mío)**_

–Que aburrido –bufó Shikamaru– Pelea de almohadas  
–Hey, Sabaku –habló Sasuke, sentado en el sofá– Dime una cosa… ¿No has notado lo mucho que Hyuga cuida de Haruno?  
–Explícate –respondió el pelirrojo sin voltearlo a ver  
–Observa eso

Naruto saltó desde el otro sofá para darle un golpe a Sai justo en la cabeza, pero Neji Hyuga lo interceptó con un buen almohadazo en el estómago.

–Eso no prueba nada  
–Observa de nuevo

Una almohada lanzada excesivamente fuerte, de parte de Suigetsu, iba a dar justo a la espalda del Haruno, pero Hyuga se puso en medio, recibiendo el impacto y quedando tirado en el suelo alfombrado.

–¡Chicos! –gritaba Konan afuera, ya exasperada  
–¡Ah, miren! –dijo Sasori– Ahí viene Hilda, hay que decirle  
–Buena idea, un  
–Yo insisto en que se están metiendo en territorio ajeno –intervino Itachi

En el 372…

–¡Te odio Sakura Haruno! ¡A ti, a Sai Haruno y al resto de tu maldita familia! –murmuró entre dientes, y luego, como venida del cielo, una idea se concibió en su cabeza– No todo está perdido… después de todo Sai Haruno será mi llave a tu derrota

Se quitó el cabello que cubría su rostro, se secó las lágrimas, se acomodó las gafas, respiró profundamente y esbozó una sonrisa que fue convirtiéndose en una carcajada malévola.

–¡Hey, Hilda! –llamó Kisame– Necesitamos que…  
–Ya lo sé –espetó hoscamente una mujer de unos 28 años, alta, de pelo negro, de facciones duras, ataviada con camisa gris y pantalón negro– Ustedes no son los únicos que se quejan del escándalo… lo solucionaré de inmediato

Introdujo la llave en la ranura del picaporte, dio tres giros y…

–¡Oh, por Dios!

* * *

**Notas del autor (por orden de aparición):**

1. By Myself, de Linkin Park, del álbum Hybrid Theory  
2. Chupelupe es un dulce chicloso o algo así. En el episodio 7 de la temporada 9 de los Simpson (audio latino) Homero pide uno junto con un billete de lotería.  
3. La canción que Naruto canta mientras se dirige al apartamento de Sai la copié de un video que vi en youtube. La verdad es que está muy chistosa la canción y pensé que quedaría perfecta para que la cantara nuestro rubio favorito... en fin, si les interesa ver el video, búsquenlo como "Si Deidara fuera gay". La versión original está en inglés y es de Avenue Q.  
4. Master of Puppets, de Metallica, del álbum Master of Puppets (misma que usé en el capítulo anterior, y que parece que _Sai_ está obsesionado con esta)  
5. Sad but True, de Metallica, del álbum Metallica (mejor conocido como Black Album)  
6. Frikizoides y Rarundios yo me los inventé. Quise que los nombres sonaran raros, ya que los sobrenombres de los chicos también son más o menos raros. Los Frikizoides son Kiba (El señor de las bestias), Neji (El Genio Hyuga), Shikamaru (Cabeza de Piña) y Suigetsu (Niño Piraña). Los Rarundios son Naruto (El Zorrito de las nueve colas), Sasuke (Vengador), Gaara (Demonio del Desierto) y Sai (Master of Metal), y fue Naruto el que les dio el nombre.  
7. Gave up Easy, de Amoral, del álbum Show your colors


	11. First impressions of Earth

_**Capítulo 11: First impressions of Earth**_

Terminaba por fin la segunda semana del ciclo para los nuevos universitarios. Sai, Sasuke y Naruto se habían inscrito al equipo de futbol soccer (aunque cursaban diferentes carreras, iban en el mismo campus, y este tenía su equipo) y ahora se encontraban sentados en las gradas de la cancha, todos con el uniforme del equipo, que consistía en una playera y short negro, con líneas rojas en los bordes, medias rojas y zapatos negros.

–¿Qué tal te fue en tus exámenes, Naruto? –preguntó Sai  
–Pss ahí 2/3 –se quejó– la méndiga maestra de cálculo no me dejó terminar las últimas 3 preguntas, dizque por llegar tarde, ¡Dattebayo!  
–Naruto –habló Sasuke reprobatoriamente– Te retrasaste 45 minutos ¿Qué esperabas?  
–¿Qué tal tú, Sasuke?  
–No me quejo ¿Qué hay de ti?  
–Tampoco… todos los terminé antes y tuve tiempo para ir a comprar fotos  
–¿Fotos, aquí? –preguntó Naruto  
–Sí, dos sujetos pusieron una tienda improvisada y vendieron fotos de varias chicas. Yo compré estas –sonrió mientras tendía unas 10 de ellas a un lado, en las cuales Ino y Karin posaban de diferentes formas– Pagué 400 verdes por todas  
–Vaya –admitió el Uchiha, con sorna– Para lo horrenda que está, Karin salió bastante decente  
–Hm, lástima que no pueden fotografiar su personalidad ¡Dattebayo!

En algún lado del campus varias personas se amontonaban y gritaban.

–¡Yo quiero este!  
–¿Cuánto por este CD?  
–¡Dame 4 de estas!  
–¡Una de 8 _gigas_, por fa'!  
–¡Está _chida_ la playera!  
–¡Me llevo seis de estas!  
–….

–¡Uf, hoy sí hay clientela! –exclamó un albino de ojos amatistas  
–Entonces pon las fotos –contestó un castaño de ojos verdes

Sacó un largo cordel en el cual se hallaban prendidas, cual ropa recién lavada, fotografías de chicas de todas las razas, colores de pelo y ojos, haciendo desde un recatado guiño hasta poses dignas de una top model, leyendo en algún lado o tomando una ducha en los baños, etc.

–Ah, miren –señaló Sai, divisando el _negocio_ desde su lugar– Ahí están

Mientras tanto, Ino, Hinata y Matsuri corrían a toda velocidad.

–Esa zanahoria desgraciada –masculló la rubia– Por su culpa tuve que arreglar mi teléfono y ahora por eso no entré a la primera clase  
–Pues ¿Qué le pasó? –inquirió sorprendida la castaña  
–Verás…

–/–/–/–/–/FLASHBACK–/–/–/–/–/–

_**I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause god makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way**_

_**(Soy hermosa a mi manera  
Porque Dios no comete errores  
Estoy en el camino correcto  
Nací así)**_

–¡Dios, apaga esa porquería ahora mismo! –chillaba la pelirroja, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada  
–¡Ay, no seas _payasa_! ¡Son las siete y media! –regañó Ino– Además está muy cool la canción

_**Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way**_

_**(No te escondas en el arrepentimiento  
Sólo ámate a ti misma y listo  
Estoy en el camino correcto  
Nací así)**_

–¡¿A eso le llamas cool? ¡Siquiera pon otra cosa, no esa basura a la que el vulgo como tú llama música! –gritó, para luego volverse a acostar y murmurar– Lady Gaga, vaya fracaso de cantante  
–¡Lo dices porque tienes envidia de la belleza que tú no tienes!  
–¡Por lo menos yo si tengo talento!  
–¡Ja! ¡El único talento que tienes es fastidiar a los demás, sobre todo al _emo peinado de cacatúa_!  
–¡No le llames así a Sasuke–kun!  
–¡Ves, tú misma lo reconociste! Me das lástima  
–¡Ah, sí! Al menos yo no me arreglaba la tanga delante de Jiraiya–sama el año antepasado  
–¡Retráctate por eso! Además solo fue una vez, no que tú… aprovechabas cada oportunidad para exhibirte delante de Sasuke  
–¡Ya me cansaste!  
–¡¿Ah, sí? –dijo Ino retadoramente– ¡¿Y qué piensas hacer, eh?  
–Esto

Tomó el móvil de la rubia y lo arrojó hacia el tocador, rompiendo no solo el aparato sino también el espejo.

–¡M*ldita p*rra desgr*ciada! ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Como rayo, la rubia se lanzó sobre la pelirroja, comenzando así una pelea.

–/–/–/FIN FLASHBACK–/–/–/–

–No tenía derecho a hacer eso –arguyó Matsuri– Desgraciada  
–Lo sé, pero _ya ni llorar es bueno_ –contestó Ino– Bueno, ya llegué a mi salón, las veo luego  
–¡Hai!

La rubia entró a clase. En tanto, con Suigetsu y Karin…

–¡Deja de seguirme! –chilló ella, molesta  
–¡¿Quién dice que te estoy siguiendo? –alegó él, que venía 4 metros detrás de ella– Ni que estuvieras tan _buena_  
–¡Entonces desaparece de mi vista! ¡Me sofocas!  
–¡¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes?  
–¡El hecho de que estudiemos la misma carrera en el mismo horario y en el mismo salón no es excusa para que tomes el mismo camino que yo!  
–¡Ya te dije que ni que estuvieras tan buena!  
–¡Entonces piérdete, cara de pez!  
–¡¿A quién le dices cara de pez, guacamaya?  
–¡Es todo, me largo!  
–¡Ahí avisas cuándo, para hacer fiesta!  
–¡Aaaagh!

–Bueno, pues, dado que terminó el entrenamiento –dijo Sai– Me voy  
–¿Vas a estar en la casa o vas a alguna parte?–preguntó Sasuke  
–Iré a clase de anatomía, luego me toca embriología, pasaré a la biblioteca a sacar unos libros y luego iré a casa ¿Por qué?  
–Yo… bueno… verás, quería saber si –empezó a tartamudear el Uchiha como un completo idiota– los panqueques que hiciste el jueves…  
–¡Ah! Quieres que haga panqueques para la cena

El azabache asintió con la cabeza, apenado.

–Ok, entonces iré a hacer las compras y tú llevas la miel cuando vayas de regreso… te espero en la casa

Tomó su mochila y salió de ahí. Naruto miraba raro a su amigo.

–¿Tengo algo en el cabello o qué? –replicó sarcásticamente el Uchiha  
–Tú y el zombi parecen matrimonio –respondió– Apuesto a que cocina horrible, dattebayo  
–Te equivocas… cocina incluso mejor que Itachi

Miró a Sai correr por el campus, mientras Naruto se quedaba pensando sobre el comportamiento de su amigo. Itachi pasaba por la tienda improvisada de Kakuzu y Hidan, que ya no estaba atestada.

–¡Hey, Uchiha! –llamó Kakuzu– ¿No nos compras algo?  
–Lo siento, llevo prisa  
–¡No seas p*nche apretado o Jashin–sama te castigará!  
–Debo irme…

Caminaba rápidamente, hasta que sintió el cuerpo de cierto pelinegro impactarse contra el suyo, quedando ambos sentados sobre el piso, y las cosas del menor dispersas.

–Gomene –se disculpó sin levantar la vista– debí fijarme por donde iba  
–No te preocupes –espetó Itachi con voz profunda– La culpa fue mía, no te vi venir

El chico levantó la mirada y su piel empalideció al ver un par de ojos negros como ónix mirarle de forma serena.

"_¡Kyyaaaa!"_ gritó Inner Sakura _"¡Es… es Itachi! ¡¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?"_

Estaba tan espantado que no sintió que uno de los lentes de contacto se le cayó, mostrando así un ojo color del jade, y otro color negro. Itachi lo miró un rato, como tratando de captar un mensaje con aquel descuido.

–Esto… tu lente –farfulló, entregándole al menor dicho objeto  
–A–ari–arigato

Itachi le ayudó a recoger sus cosas, y luego de levantarse…

–Emm… yo debo irme… gomene  
–Antes de que te vayas… necesito preguntarte algo  
–¿Si?  
¿Te gustaría ir a la fuente de sodas conmigo, em…?  
–¡Haruno, Haruno Sai! –completó el chico  
–Uchiha Itachi, un placer

Ambos estrecharon la mano del otro en un saludo efímero, pero firme.

"_Pensé que nunca más volvería a tocar su mano"_ pensó Sakura–Sai _"Se siente tan bien como siempre"_  
_"Este chico…"_ pensó Itachi _"me resulta familiar"_

–Entonces ¿Aceptas?  
–¿Hoy mismo? –preguntó Sai, a lo que el Uchiha asintió con la cabeza– Gomene, no puedo… tengo un compromiso  
–Está bien, entiendo… ¿Estás libre el viernes a las 5?  
–Etto… sí  
–Entonces nos vemos ahí. Hasta luego, Haruno–kun

"_¡Kyaaa!" _gritó Inner Sakura, emocionada _"Te llamó Haruno–kun… le caímos bien"_

–Adiós, Uchiha–san

Estrecharon sus manos nuevamente y se dieron la vuelta, cada quien a sus destinos. Algunas horas después, Sai estaba en casa haciendo la lista con las compras.

–Dado que Sasuke traerá la miel, solo debo comprar la harina, huevos, mantequilla y leche

Salió de su apartamento con rumbo al supermercado. Cuando llegó ahí tomó un cochecito y empezó a recorrer los pasillos hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Cuando lo hubo hecho, dirigió sus pasos hacia las cajas, pero se topó con un pelirrojo y un rubio que iban tomados de la mano.

"_¡En el nombre de…!"_ exclamó de nuevo Inner Sakura_ "Son Sasori y Deidara… y están tomados de la mano"_

Un tic en su ojo apareció cuando vio a la pareja besarse en los labios de forma casi tierna.

–Danna –susurró Deidara– para, ese niño nos está mirando raro, un  
–Ignóralo –contestó Sasori– Seguro tiene envidia  
–Un momento… yo lo conozco… es Sai Haruno  
–¿Qué?  
–Lo conocí esa vez que Hilda los regañó por lo de la fiesta  
–¿Cómo lo sabes? Esa vez Hilda nos echó, ni siquiera supimos qué pasó  
–Pues les _aventó_ un buen sermón y luego los puso a limpiar el _despapaye_… o al menos eso me contó Zetsu, un  
–¡Hola Deidara! –saludó Sai, interrumpiendo la conversación– no esperaba verte aquí  
–Yo tampoco –contestó el rubio, apenado, soltándose del agarre de Sasori– ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
–A mi compañero se le antojaron unos panqueques y vine a hacer las compras  
–Ya veo… Sasori no Danna y yo estamos en las mismas, un  
–Bueno, no quiero hacer mal tercio, así que los dejo… adiós  
–Sí, adiós –espetó Sasori con desgano, arrastrando a su pareja lejos del chico

"_Ay Dios"_ pensó Sakura–Sai _"Nunca imaginé que esos dos terminarían juntos… aunque… desde la primera vez que Sasori habló de él aquella ocasión…"_

–/–/–/–FLASHBACK–/–/–/

–¡Sasori! –exclamó Sakura, emocionada, con el iPhone pegado a la oreja, mientras cocinaba algo  
–¿Qué tal todo por allá? –preguntó cierto pelirrojo al otro lado de la línea  
–Pss más o menos, hoy será el festival de Konoha y tocaré con los chicos  
–Suena bien… lástima que estamos en semana de exámenes, si no yo también iría  
–Lástima… ¿Y qué haces ahora?  
–Pues estoy en mi apartamento, ya sabes, haciendo los deberes  
–¡Hey, Danna! –se escuchaba– Iré por las pinturas para empezar a hacer el trabajo ¿necesitas algo?  
–Hay una lista sobre la mesita de la sala, llévatela –respondió él– Al rato te pago todo.  
–¿Quién está contigo? –preguntó la pelirrosa  
–Etto… es mi compañero de carrera

Sakura notó algo especial en la forma en la que Sasori dijo esta frase, por lo que, siguiendo su intuición, se atrevió a preguntar…

–¿Solo compañeros o algo más?  
–¿Qué? –Sasori se escuchaba apenado  
–No te hagas de la _vista gorda_, contesta  
–Esa pregunta no tiene ningún sentido ¿Lo sabías?  
–No trates de evadir el tema, ¿compañeros o algo más?  
–Está bien –bufó Sasori, resignado– a–amigos, solo amigos  
–Ah, bien… no lo conozco, pero se oye que es una buena persona  
–El adjetivo se queda corto –susurró el pelirrojo, casi inaudible  
–¿Qué dijiste?  
–¡Ah, no, nada! Bueno, tengo que irme… te llamo el martes que viene, vale, diviértete mucho y saludas a los chicos de mi parte  
–Cámara, tú igual me saludas a tu amigo… por cierto ¿Cómo se llama?  
–Deidara

–/–/–/FIN FLASHBACK–/–/–/

"_Ah, hermanito"_ pensó _"Bueno… Si pensaste que __Sakura__ no lo sabría, al menos __Sai__ ya se enteró"_

–Dei –habló Sasori, con un aura asesina– Te juro que si ese niño vuelve a coquetearte en mi presencia, lo voy a colgar del techo dedo por dedo hasta desmembrarlo ¿entendiste?  
–Relájate –rió Deidara nerviosamente– se ve que es un buen tipo

_**Sleep with one eye open  
gripping your pillow tight**_

_**Exit light  
enter night  
take my hand  
off to never–never land**_

_**(Duerme con un ojo abierto  
abrazando fuertemente tu almohada**_

_**Vete luz  
entra noche  
toma mi mano  
salgamos al País de Nunca Jamás)**_

Se escuchaba el tono de un móvil.

–¿Sasuke?  
–Haruno… voy a llegar tarde –espetó el Uchiha del otro lado de la línea– guárdame algo de la cena  
–Etto…  
–Tomaré eso como un _está bien_.

Colgó.

–Sasuke–baka, me hace salir de casa para nada –gruñó Sai– Seguro se encontró a alguna de sus fangirls y ahora debe estar ahí _haciéndole el favor_

"_¡Espera un momento!"_ hizo su aparición Inner Sakura _"¿Oí mal o acaso tienes celos?"  
"¿Qué? No digas idioteces… por supuesto que no"_ increpó Sakura  
_"¿Qué te molesta entonces?"_  
_"Sabes que odio cocinar si nadie va a acompañarme"  
"Esa ni tu mamá te la cree"  
"¡No metas a mi madre en esto!... a ella le hubiera gustado verme como lo que soy ahora"  
_

Su mirada se tornó triste.

"_Madre, padre, Kimimaro, Sai… hace 9 años que cerraron los ojos por última vez en aquella masacre, igual que todos los Haruno, pero…"_

–Haruno–kun –le habló una voz profunda, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad  
–¡Uchiha–san! –exclamó– ¿Qué haces aquí?  
–Supongo que lo mismo que tú

Pasaron a pagar a cajas, y caminaron hacia sus apartamentos, en completo silencio, hasta llegar al apartamento 374.

–Hasta luego, Haruno–kun –habló Itachi, rompiendo el silencio  
–Etto… –balbuceó el menor– ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar? Mi compañero llegará hasta tarde y…  
–Será un placer

Entraron ambos al apartamento y una vez dentro, Sai ofreció asiento al Uchiha.

–Espérame aquí en lo que preparo la cena –dijo, para darse la vuelta e irse– Si quieres puedes prender la tele.

El azabache asintió con la cabeza y encendió el aparato. Sai se dirigió a la cocina, se puso un mandil color negro y sacó varias cosas de la bolsa que había traído, empezando así su labor. Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Tenten se hallaban en un café cercano, hablando.

–¿Cuál es el plan? –preguntó la castaña con cierta desconfianza  
–Simple: crearemos conflictos entre _todos_ ellos, comenzando por Kiba y Suigetsu

–¡_Chévere_! –espetó Suigetsu, feliz, mientras veía la televisión en su apartamento– Mañana me traen mi paquete, y cuando lo tenga en mis manos –su cara cambió a una expresión malévola– el gran chasco que se va a llevar esa bruja  
–_N.T.C_ –contestó Kiba, sin despegar su mirada del aparato  
–WTF? – preguntó el peliceleste, sacado de onda  
–No Te Compliques… digo, sería más fácil que admitieras que te gusta  
–¡¿De cuál te fumaste o qué? ¡¿Cómo fregados me va a gustar esa guacamaya? Es una p*nche fastidiosa que no para de hablar… por eso todo mundo la ignora  
–En especial tú –ironizó Kiba  
–¿Qué?  
–No te hagas, te importa tanto lo que diga de ti que por eso finges ignorarla

**_Running, on our way  
Hiding, you will pay  
Dying, one thousand deaths_**

**_Searching, seek and destroy  
Searching, seek and destroy  
Searching, seek and destroy  
Searching, seek and destroy_**

**_(Corriendo, por nuestro camino  
Ocultándonos, vas a pagar  
Muriendo, mil muertes_**

**_Rastreando, busca y destruye  
Rastreando, busca y destruye  
Rastreando, busca y destruye  
Rastreando, busca y destruye)_**

Cantaba Sai en la cocina. Tomó un banquito para tratar de alcanzar un frasco de la alacena, pero estaba tan alto que resbaló. No obstante, su caída fue detenida por un par de brazos

–I–Itachi–san

Sus miradas se interconectaron: _Sai_ podía verse reflejado en las negras orbes del Uchiha, con las mejillas levemente teñidas de rojo. Asimismo Itachi veía su imagen sobre los irises del menor, aunque estos fueran falsos.

–Gracias

Se incorporaron y el mayor alcanzó el frasco.

–Yo te ayudaré con esto –se ofreció Itachi, tomando un cuchillo y unas cuantas manzanas  
–¡No, no! ¡Tú eres mi invitado, no tienes qué hacerlo!  
–En serio, Haruno–kun, necesitas ayuda  
–Pero…  
–No hay pero que valga, soy tu invitado y lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte  
–Está bien

"_¡Nya, sigue siendo tan caballeroso como lo recuerdo!"_ exclamó Inner Sakura dibujando corazoncitos en los ojos

Itachi picó con gran habilidad aquellas frutas, dejando sorprendido a Sai. En otra parte…

–Dei, ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?  
–¿Miércoles?  
–"Miércoles" –susurró Sasori sensualmente  
–Danna –tragó saliva Deidara– Sabes que tenemos tarea, un  
–Oh, vamos, tú nunca haces tarea –siguió el pelirrojo, aprisionando al rubio contra la pared– Además, lo prometido es deuda  
–¡Espera un momento…!  
–No, ya esperé toda la semana –respondió, depositando varios besos sobre el cuello de su compañero– No pienso esperar un segundo más

–¡OMG! –chilló Karin, emocionada– ¡Una escena yaoi! ¡Kyaaa!  
–¡Deidara Yamanaka! –gritó Ino, evidentemente asqueada

Los dos jóvenes voltearon a ver, pasmados, a las dos chicas.

–Em… ¡No es lo que tú crees! –tartamudeó Deidara como un completo idiota, zafándose de Sasori– ¡Yo no…!  
–¡Ya lo vi todo! ¡No quieras darme explicaciones! –gritó la rubia, furiosa– ¡Ya verás cuando se lo diga todo a nuestro padre!  
–¡No lo hagas! ¡Ya no me seguirá pagando la universidad si se entera, un!  
–¡Ese es tu problema!

Corrió hacia su apartamento, con Deidara siguiéndola, y al llegar le cerró la puerta en la cara.

–Wow, eso no me lo esperaba –espetó Karin y empezó a tocar la puerta– ¡Hey, Ino! ¡Ábreme, me quedé afuera!  
–¡Tú también lárgate!  
–¡¿Qué te has creído? ¡También vivo aquí! ¡Ábreme, maldita sea!  
–Dei –habló Sasori– no fue mi intención…  
–No digas nada –contestó Deidara, tratando de contenerse– Yo tuve la culpa, debí decírselo

Se dirigió a su habitación veloz como alma que lleva el diablo, y entró. Aventó su móvil contra la pared, mientras la impotencia y la frustración hervían en su sangre.

–Entonces ya sabes qué hacer –habló cierto Uchiha, que se terminaba su café  
–¿Y si no funciona? –preguntó Tenten, aun desconfiada  
–Más vale que lo hagas bien para que funcione… no toleraré un solo error

Pagaron el café y salieron de ahí, rumbo a sus hogares.

–Eres muy hábil, Itachi–san –celebró Sai– ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?  
–Yo –respondió el Uchiha, cuyos ojos oscuros como la noche adquirieron un brillo especial– aprendí gracias a una niña que amé hace tiempo

"_¿A quién se estará refiriendo?"_ se preguntó Sakura, intrigada  
_"A ti, baka"_ regañó su Inner  
_"No seas idiota, digo, cociné para él una veces, pero yo nunca…"_

Un rato más tarde, la cena ya estaba lista. Sai sacó la loza y comenzó a servir. Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a degustar sus creaciones, mientras compartían sus impresiones.

–Debo admitir que para ser hombre cocinas bastante bien –opinó Itachi– y además muy joven  
–Vamos, no soy tan joven –bromeó Sai– ya cumplí los diecisiete… pero gracias, yo también opino lo mismo

"_Oh, por Kami… aun no sospecha nada"_

–Perdona mi atrevimiento, pero… respecto a tu compañero…  
–Ah, Sasuke –contestó Sai, quitado de la pena– Conocí a tu hermano en la preparatoria, algo frío y orgulloso, pero un buen amigo… de hecho, ambos estuvimos en el equipo de futbol soccer de nuestra escuela

La plática fluía con mucha naturalidad, con Sai narrando algunas cosas e Itachi escuchando atentamente, haciendo un comentario de vez en cuando. En tanto, Sasori trataba de consolar a Deidara, quien ahora se había encerrado en el baño.

–¡Yo y mi maldita vida personal, un! –vociferó el rubio con los ojos cerrados, mojándose con el agua fría de la regadera– ¡¿Qué se supone que le diga a mi padre ahora?

Sasori entró en silencio, cerró la llave de la regadera y cubrió con una toalla blanca la espalda de su pareja.

–Vamos, Dei… tú no tuviste la culpa –le dijo– Tenía que saberlo algún día  
–No, no lo entiendes… mi padre me encomendó ser un buen ejemplo para ella, no puedo salirle ahora con esto, un  
–Lo entiendo perfectamente, yo también tengo una hermana y lo sabes  
–Pero ella por lo menos te quiere… Ino en cambio me detesta, un

Sasuke llegó al fin a su apartamento. Le extrañó un poco escuchar a Sai reír abiertamente, pero más extraño le resultó escuchar a otra persona acompañarle.

–¿Qué demonios…? Ay, Haruno –bufó– Solo te dije que iba a llegar tarde, no que no llegaría… quien sea que esté contigo no se la va a acabar

Insertó la llave en la ranura del picaporte y dio algunos giros.

–Haruno, ¿Por qué demonios…?

Se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando vio a Itachi y a Sai cenar animadamente. Su ceño se sintió pesado, sus puños se cerraron, la sangre corrió velozmente en su cuerpo, una mueca de furia se dibujó en su cara, y un sentimiento de odio se apoderó de él. Corrió rápidamente con un puño en posición para golpear al Uchiha mayor, pero algo lo detuvo.

–Haruno…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

1. El título del capítulo alude al álbum First Impressions of Earth, de The Strokes. De este álbum las canciones más conocidas son Heart in a Cage, y Juicebox  
2. Born this Way, de Lady Gaga (en lo personal no me gusta, pero pensé que se adecuaría a la personalidad de Ino)  
3. Enter Sandman, de Metallica, del Black Album  
4. Seek and Destroy, de Metallica, del álbum Kill'em All


	12. Entre hermanos parte 1

_**Capítulo 12: Entre hermanos**_

Se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando vio a Itachi y a Sai cenar animadamente. Su ceño se sintió pesado, sus puños se cerraron, la sangre corrió velozmente en su cuerpo, una mueca de furia se dibujó en su cara, y un sentimiento de odio se apoderó de él. Corrió rápidamente con un puño en posición para golpear al Uchiha mayor, pero algo lo detuvo.

–Haruno…

**P. O. V. Sasuke**

Tenía unas enormes ganas de golpearlo hasta el cansancio y borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara, que me pareció de lo más falsa. Si por algo odio a Itachi es por esa estúpida máscara de perfección que siempre muestra ante todos. Hmp, como si fuera a engañarme con su pinta de hijo responsable, educado, estudioso, trabajador, sociable y demás cosas con las que siempre tiene que congraciarse con nuestros padres… un momento, estoy describiendo también a Haruno: también es estudiosa, dedicada, responsable, sociable… ¡Demonios, Haruno! Ahora también resultaste igual a Itachi… otra razón más por la que se merece que lo golpee hasta que me canse, pero no… demasiado problemático. Borré esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y en lugar de golpearlo como lo imaginé, decido no darle gusto a ese creído.

–Haruno, te dije que llegaría tarde, no que no llegaría –musité con mi habitual tono, ignorando por completo a Itachi– ¿Me dejaste algo de la cena?  
–¡Sasuke, qué bueno que llegas! –contestó Haruno con esa sonrisa tan característica, mientras se levantaba de su asiento– Siéntate, ahorita te sirvo  
–No, gracias –contesté, no iba a quedarme y menos con Itachi ahí– Lo tomaré mañana  
–¿Y ahora qué?  
–¿Qué? –pregunté, dudoso  
–¿Y ahora qué pasó? Digo, ya sé que siempre andas de malas, pero…  
–Creo que es mejor que me vaya –habló Itachi, con su bien fingida cortesía– Fue un gusto cenar contigo, Haruno–kun

¿Haruno–kun? ¡Qué demonios se ha creído ese idiota para llamarla de esa forma tan afectuosa! Maldición, ¿Por qué fregados no le di un buen p*tazo?

–Etto… un placer conocerte, Itachi–san –contestó Haruno, algo trémula y sonrojada

¡Lo que me faltaba! Haruno se ha sonrojado, como si las cosas ya no pudieran ser peores; ahora resulta que Haruno se ha fijado en ese cretino. Bah, de plano este día estuvo de perros.

**P. O. V. Sakura–Sai**

Esto se estaba poniendo demasiado tenso: Sasuke había llegado justo en el momento en el que Itachi me confesó un secreto.

–/–/–/FLASHBACK–/–/–/

–Haruno–kun ¿sabes? –dijo, riendo un poco– A mí me pasó algo parecido

Le había mostrado una fotografía donde Sasuke salía vestido de banana. Esa ocasión Suigetsu, Shikamaru y yo le pusimos ese disfraz con el programa PhotoShop y la subimos a la página de Internet de Konoha High School, y aunque nos castigaron por dos semanas, valió la pena: todos, excepto Karin, se estuvieron riendo de eso cerca de un mes y medio, pues nadie se había imaginado al _orgulloso_ Sasuke Uchiha en esas _fachas_.

–¿Y cómo estuvo? –le pregunté

Él dijo que fue justo el año pasado. Su compañero de cuarto, Kisame, había hecho lo mismo junto con un tal Zetsu: era la semana de elección de los miembros del consejo estudiantil, y él no había querido postularse puesto que no creía mucho en esas cosas. Como sea, Kisame y Zetsu hicieron varios carteles donde proponían a Itachi como vicepresidente del consejo, pero él no se dijo nada puesto que se trataba de una broma. Dijo que cuando llegó el día de las elecciones, él ni enterado de que había ganado. También contó que cuando fue la ceremonia para su nombramiento no tenía un discurso preparado, y que no le quedó de otra más que improvisar.

–_Qué mala pata_ –dije, tratando de contener mis ganas de reírme.

No lo logré: estallé de la risa, aunque pensaba parar apenas noté que Itachi me miraba un poco extrañado. Quizá fue por esa forma de carcajearme… debí haberlo espantado, pero no podía evitarlo. En fin, ya me iba a callar, pero no tuve ni tiempo para nada, ya que justo en ese instante él también se empezó a reír.

–/–/–FIN FLASHBACK–/–/–/

Dah, como sea. Quise suavizar un poco las cosas ofreciéndole de cenar a Sasuke, pero creo que algo le hicieron, porque traía cara de pocos amigos.

–Creo que es mejor que me vaya –habló Itachi, cortésmente– Fue un gusto cenar contigo, Haruno–kun  
–Etto… un placer conocerte, Itachi–san –dije, tartamudeando como un completo idiota

Lo acompañé hasta la puerta, y juro por Dios que estuve a punto de desmayarme por lo que hizo.

**P. o. V. Itachi**

No sé qué me pasó por la cabeza en ese momento: quizá fue su naturalidad, su conversación, esa forma de reírse tan poco común, o quizá fue ese ojo color del jade que vi cuando chocamos… no sé realmente qué fue lo que me llevó a hacerlo, pero lo hice. Me acerqué al oído izquierdo del chico y le dije en voz baja que nos veríamos el viernes. Como dije, no sé exactamente qué sucedió, pero tuve la impresión de que Haruno iba a desmayarse apenas terminé la oración.

–Fue un gusto verte –contestó Sasuke, desde adentro, sarcástico  
–Igualmente, hermano –musité

**P. o. V. Deidara**

–Vamos, Dei… tú no tuviste la culpa –dijo Sasori no Danna, tratando de animarme– Tenía que saberlo algún día  
–No, no lo entiendes… –contesté con tono de desesperación– mi padre me encomendó ser un buen ejemplo para ella, no puedo salirle ahora con esto, un  
–Lo entiendo perfectamente, yo también tengo una hermana y lo sabes  
–Pero ella por lo menos te quiere… Ino en cambio me detesta, un

Así es, Ino me detesta, siempre ha sido así. A estas alturas aun no puede aceptar que soy su hermano, ya que yo fui adoptado por mi ahora padre cuando mi verdadera madre murió, y lejos de causarle gusto, creo que no fui otra cosa más que el intruso que le quitó todos los privilegios que tenía cuando solo era ella.

–No exageres… como has dicho, quizá solo le molesta ya no tener la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada cuando era hija única  
–Sasori –dije, ya calmado, sin agregar el Danna– ¿Tú realmente te atreverías a decirle a tu hermana acerca de lo nuestro?  
–Por supuesto que sí –contestó él sin cambiar esa sonrisa– es mi hermana y también soy su ejemplo a seguir… no te atormentes y habla con Ino, quizá no te odia tanto como dices

Tal vez tenga razón, pero aun así no dejo de pensar en la posible respuesta de mi padre: _deschavetarse_, echarme de su casa, que ya no me pague la universidad… ah, cualquiera de las tres cosas no importa, cualquiera podría pasar. Después de todo soy adoptado.

**Narra Hitch**

Al día siguiente, todo mundo se alistaba para otro día de escuela. En el 372…

–Ah –suspiró Ino, desperezándose desde su cama– Qué bonito día… qué raro, no he oído a la _urraca_ esa desde anoche

–/–/–/FLASHBACK–/–/–/

–Wow, eso no me lo esperaba –espetó Karin y empezó a tocar la puerta– ¡Hey, Ino! ¡Ábreme, me quedé afuera!  
–¡Tú también lárgate!  
–¡¿Qué te has creído? ¡También vivo aquí! ¡Ábreme, maldita sea!

–/–/–/FIN FLASHBACK–/–/–

–Cierto –continuó, soltando una risita– la dejé afuera... me pregunto dónde la habrá pasado

Se levantó de su cama y tomó las llaves sobre el tocador, aun con el espejo roto.

–Zorra desgraciada –murmuró– ese espejo era mi favorito… pero esto no se va a quedar así

Mientras tanto, una pelirroja abría los ojos ante el sonido de la alarma.

_**On through the mist and the madness  
We are trying to get the message to you  
Metal Militia  
Metal Militia**_

_**(Oh, a través de la niebla y la locura  
Tratamos de hacerte llegar el mensaje  
Milicia Del Metal  
Milicia Del Metal  
Milicia Del Metal)**_

Le sorprendió que este fuera diferente al que Ino solía poner, por lo que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente en cuanto reconoció a una persona que dormía sobre el sofá. Iba a decir algo, pero otra persona que recién entraba se le adelantó.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con voz autoritaria  
–Sasuke–kun –musitó ella, nerviosa– qué agradable sorpresa  
–Te hice una pregunta  
–Yo me preguntaba lo mismo  
–Hmp  
–Buaaaaaghhghñjdaddsjfhj –bostezó largamente la persona que dormía sobre el sofá– qué bonito día  
–Vaya, pensé que no despertarías –dijo Sasuke volteando a ver– Por cierto, Haruno…  
–Adivinaré… quieres saber qué hace Karin aquí ¿o me equivoco?

La aludida y el Uchiha asintieron con la cabeza.

–Bien… me paré como eso de las tres de la mañana a dar mi paseo nocturno…  
–¿Paseo nocturno? –interrumpió Karin– ¿A quién rayos se le ocurre andar paseándose a las tres de la mañana?  
–Querrías callarte –escupió Sasuke, molesto  
–Bien –contestó Sai sin inmutarse– bueno, en realidad quería conversar con Neji, pero antes de llegar a su apartamento me topé con Karin dormida frente a la puerta del suyo  
–¿En serio? –preguntó ella, apenada  
–Deja de hacer eso –le ordenó el azabache  
–Dios, Sasuke, no es para tanto –dijo Sai, divertido por la actitud impaciente del Uchiha– Como sea, el punto es que llamé a la puerta y nadie me contestó, así que decidí traerla aquí para que no pasara frío  
–Así que actuaste solo… sin preguntar siquiera  
–Vamos, Sasuke… no iba a dejarla ahí y menos con el frío que está haciendo, además tú dormías a _pierna suelta_, te ibas a poner todo _punk_ si te avisaba  
–Ah, como sea –gruñó el azabache, resignado– tomaré un baño  
–¡Kyyaaa! –chilló Karin emocionada y se lanzó (literalmente) sobre el chico

En el 280 sucedía otra cosa.

–Hey, Itachi –llamaba Kisame desde la cocina– ¿Cómo quieres tus huevos? –esbozó una enorme sonrisa _colmilluda_– sin albur  
–Hoy no comeré –sentenció el aludido con voz neutra– lo siento… voy a salir  
–Pero, Itachi, son las seis y media ¿Qué es tan importante como para que salgas tan temprano?

El Uchiha no respondió, pero aquella mirada gélida que lanzó a su compañero fue suficiente respuesta. Tomó sus útiles y salió del apartamento.

–Cada día está más raro –se dijo Kisame– Ah… a Madara–san no le va a gustar esto pero ya qué

En otro lugar, dos personas se encontraban en una habitación, a oscuras, leyendo lo que había en la pantalla de una laptop. Una fotografía de una persona muy conocida se mostraba también.

–Así que este es el famoso Sai Haruno, de los 200 aciertos –dijo una voz profunda, con tono irónico– Hmp, los medios ignoran más cosas de lo que aparentan  
–¿Qué quiere decir, Madara–sama? –respondió otra voz  
–El verdadero murió hace 9 años en una masacre…  
–Entonces eso quiere decir que alguien lo está suplantando  
–Así es…  
–Pero ¿Quién? ¿Con qué propósito?  
–Eso te corresponde saberlo, Zetsu. Ya sabes qué hacer  
–Como diga, Madara–sama

"_Haruno–kun"_ pensaba Itachi _"Te pareces tanto a Sasuke… aunque no es casualidad que alguien como tú se haga amigo de alguien como él… sé que debes tener algún motivo en especial, y aunque sea lo último que haga lo averiguaré"_

–Bueno, los dejo tener su rato de privacidad –espetó Sai– Por cierto, Sasuke… hoy no cocinaré, tengo cosas qué hacer y, bueno… tendrás que hacerlo tú

"_¡¿Estás loca?" _exclamó el Uchiha en pensamientos _"¡¿Qué rayos es tan importante como para que me dejes cocinando? Si me dejas para irte con Itachi, no respondo por lo que…"_

–¡Yo cocinaré para ti, Sasuke–kun! –exclamó Karin, que aún no lo soltaba. Desvió la mirada hacia Sai– Bueno, no te quedes ahí parado, se te hace tarde  
–¡Ah, síp!

Se dio una ducha rápida, se puso una sudadera negra con el logo de Metallica en rojo, sus pantalones entubados todos llenos de agujeros, los favoritos Converse rojos, bebió un poco de leche directo del envase y se llevó un par de galletas a la boca. Luego de engullir aquellos _alimentos_ fue a cepillarse los dientes, se acomodó el cabello, abandonó el lugar, caminó hasta llegar a la planta baja, saludó con un _"Ohaio"_ a Hilda y salió a la calle. Mientras recorría las dos cuadras y media de distancia hacia la escuela, recordaba lo sucedido en la cena del día anterior, antes de que llegara Sasuke a irrumpir aquello.

**P. o. V. Sakura–Sai**

_**Running, on our way  
Hiding, you will pay  
Dying, one thousand deaths**_

_**Searching, seek and destroy  
Searching, seek and destroy  
Searching, seek and destroy  
Searching, seek and destroy**_

_**(Corriendo, por nuestro camino  
Ocultándonos, vas a pagar  
Muriendo, mil muertes**_

_**Rastreando, busca y destruye  
Rastreando, busca y destruye  
Rastreando, busca y destruye  
Rastreando, busca y destruye)**_

Cantaba en la cocina mientras preparaba la mezcla para los panqueques. Después recordé que necesitaba un poco de sal. Tomé un banquito para tratar de alcanzar un frasco que Sasuke guardó en la alacena, me estiré lo más que pude, pero resbalé, y justo cuando esperaba el impacto, sentí que algo me detuvo

–I–Itachi–san –tartamudeé al sentir su contacto

Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos unos segundos que me parecieron eternos: no había duda de que aquellos ojos eran los mismos que me miraron aquella vez que nos conocimos, tan apacibles y serenos… entonces me di cuenta de que otra vez fallé: después de aquella dolorosa escena en la que Karin lo besaba, decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo libre, olvidarlo y continuar con mi vida.

–Gracias

No pude. El primer año que estuve sin él fuer insoportable, aunque siempre lo mantuve en secreto. Luego llegó Sasori a mi vida y aunque eso me ha hecho enormemente feliz, nunca dejé de pensar en Itachi. Después vinieron Neji y los otros chicos, Naruto, Sasuke y Mikoto, y aunque ella también me hizo feliz, el recuerdo de Itachi nunca se desvaneció, muy al contrario, el gran parecido de Sasuke (y casualmente el de Mikoto también) con él siempre me lo recordaron.

–Yo te ayudaré con esto –se ofreció él, tomando un cuchillo y unas cuantas manzanas  
–¡No, no! –solté, volviendo a la realidad–¡Tú eres mi invitado, no tienes qué hacerlo!  
–En serio, Haruno–kun, necesitas ayuda  
–Pero…  
–No hay pero que valga, soy tu invitado y lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte  
–Está bien

"_¡Nya, sigue siendo tan caballeroso como lo recuerdo!"_ exclamó mi Inner dibujando corazoncitos en los ojos. Estaba a punto de regañarla, pero creo que tenía razón: él siempre fue muy amable conmigo, y aunque no sabe que _Sakura_ ahora es _Sai_, sigue siendo amable con _ella__._

–Eres muy hábil, Itachi–san –le dije,

Después de ver cómo cortó rápidamente las manzanas, me entró un poco de curiosidad.

– ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso? –pregunté  
–Yo –respondió él, cuya mirada ahora adquiría un brillo especial que me dejó embobado– aprendí gracias a una niña que amé hace tiempo

"_¿A quién se estará refiriendo?"_ la intriga me estaba matando. Tenía que saberlo, después de todo han pasado tres años y medio desde la última vez que lo vi… tal vez esté hablando de Karin  
_"A ti, baka"_ me regañó mi Inner  
_"No seas idiota, digo, cociné para él una veces, pero yo nunca…"_

Eso me trajo a la memoria aquellas 4 veces que cociné para él… dios, tenía doce años entonces y tuve que obligarme a tomar lecciones de cocina para poder impresionarlo… qué tiempos eran aquellos.

**Narra Hitch**

Entre tantos recuerdos transcurrió el recorrido de dos cuadras y media. Cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta de que Gaara y Neji ya estaban ahí, al parecer esperándolo.

–Necesitamos hablar –dijo Gaara seriamente, a quemarropa, mientras caminaban hacia sus salones de clase  
–Tú como siempre te andas sin rodeos ¿verdad? –le contestó Sai, divertido– Ok… ¿De qué se trata?  
–Se trata de Sasuke… él está confabulando en tu contra  
–¿Qué? –inquirió Sai, algo afectado– Neji, si se trata de una broma tuya, créeme que estuvo pésima  
–No es broma –contestó el castaño, levemente mosqueado– ¿Cuándo has visto que te juegue una broma de esas?  
–Sería la primera vez  
–Basta de idioteces –espetó Gaara, tratando de no perder la paciencia– El punto es que Sasuke planea algo en tu contra, aunque siendo honesto eso ya no es novedad para mí  
–¿Qué significa eso?  
–Vamos, sabes perfectamente que Sasuke te detesta –habló Neji con voz seria– desde que le _quitaste_ su lugar en el cuadro de honor, sus admiradoras, su ambición de ser capitán de los Majhestics, sus _amigos_… ha tratado de hacerte quedar mal frente a todos  
–Pero por suerte no lo ha logrado –dijo Gaara– Hasta tuvo que rebajarse para tratar de destruirte…  
–En serio no les entiendo nada –dijo Sai, aun incrédulo por las palabras de sus amigos– Además, Sasuke ya no es el mismo… ha cambiado  
–Eso es lo que él quiere que creas –prosiguió Neji– apuesto que ahora debe estar _convenciendo_ a Karin para que le ayude en alguno de sus planes

Mientras, en el 374…

"_Aparte de molesta, Karin es pésima cocinando"_ gruñó en sus pensamientos el Uchiha, al tiempo que el olor a quemado salía de la cocina, donde Karin se hallaba _"Maldición, Haruno… tenías que largarte justo ahora que ya me empezaba a acostumbrar a tu comida…"_

"_Kuzo"_ se constipó Karin en su interior, mientras se quemaba lo que cocinaba _"Seguramente Sasuke–kun debe estar pensando que soy una inútil…"_

–Se me hace tarde  
–Pero…  
–Cierra la puerta cuando salgas –musitó el azabache gélidamente, mientras salía

–¿Saben qué? Mejor luego hablamos, ahora tengo que ir a la biblioteca –finalizó Sai, mosqueado, y se fue corriendo

Algunas horas después de que todo mundo tomara clase entre otras cosas, cada quién partía hacia diferentes destinos. Sai arribaba al gimnasio de la facultad, y mientras lo hacía, se cercioraba de que no hubiera nadie cerca. Soltó un suspiro de alivio en cuanto se vio completamente solo.

–Bien, ya es hora

Entró a los vestidores de las chicas cuando comprobó que estaba vacío. Quitó de encima todo rastro de maquillaje, la peluca, el micrófono, los lentes de contacto y la apretada faja sobre su pecho, y los reemplazó por una pañoleta escarlata, unos vendajes y unos guantes de box en los puños, un bóxer negro bastante grande, una camisa sin mangas y sus zapatos de entrenamiento favoritos. Guardó sus cosas y se dirigió a la sección de box.

–Bien, a darle con todo

Golpeaba el costal con poca fuerza, pero poniendo el alma en ello. Transcurrieron unos 75 minutos, y las gotas de sudor comenzaron a fluir sobre su inmaculada piel. Además de eso, un bullicio empezó a oírse de la entrada.

–¡Te juro por Jashin que te va a caer bien! –decía uno– Además, estás todo bien flacuchento…  
–¡Pero quedé de ir al billar con Sasori no Danna, hmm! –repuso otra voz  
–¡Y dale con el Cascanueces! ¡Para mí que ustedes dos van a terminar siendo novios!  
–¡Solo somos amigos, estúpido religioso! ¡Hmm!  
–¡¿Qué dijiste, m*ldita güera vende quesos?

–Bueno, es hora de irse –dijo Sakura

Demasiado tarde: ambos ya habían entrado.

–Hola guapa –saludó Hidan pícaramente– ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?  
–No estoy sola –respondió la pelirrosa con toda naturalidad– platico con mi sombra… ah mira, ahí está

Apuntó con un dedo hacia el suelo, donde se reflejaba su sombra. Un signo de interrogación se asomó sobre la cabeza del albino.

"_Ay, Jashin… ¿Por qué siempre las más __buenotas__ son siempre las que están más locas?"_

Detuvo su _reflexión_ para hacer otro tipo de _observaciones_: notó cómo el sudor resbalaba por la piel de la chica, haciendo que aquella prenda quedara adherida de forma provocativa sobre su proporcionado cuerpo. Asimismo, se notaba que llevaba tiempo entrenando, pues sus brazos ya marcaban algunos músculos.

–Oye, yo te conozco –dijo Deidara, suspicaz– ¡Eres hermana de Sasori no Danna!  
–Esto… ¡me estás confundiendo! –exclamó Sakura, alarmada  
–No, tú eres Sakura Haruno, de Konoha  
–¡¿Co–cómo lo sabes?  
–Conozco a tu hermano, Akasuna no Sasori  
–¡Suave! –dijo Hidan– No sabía que el Pinocho tenía una hermana tan… _bonita_

Lo que pensó Hidan que sería un cumplido para ella, se convirtió en una mentada.

–¡Shannaro! –rugió ella, dándole un puñetazo que lo dejó tirado– ¡Díselo a la más vieja de tu casa!

Deidara, aterrado, quiso salir corriendo, pero ella lo detuvo.

–Deidara, quiero hablar contigo

El peliplata se levantó del suelo, sobándose la mejilla.

–Eso ha dolido –se quejó– no pensé que hubiera _viejas_ con tanta fuerza… oye, chica, a ver cuándo me enseñas a hacer eso  
–¿En verdad quieres que te enseñe? –una expresión _colmilluda_ y malévola se dibujó en la cara de la Haruno, mientras adoptaba una pose de pelea  
–Etto… pensándolo bien –Hidan sudó la gota gorda– adiós

Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. En tanto, Deidara quedó extrañado ante eso.

–Bueno, eso fue raro, hmm  
–Deidara –le habló ella, volviéndolo a la realidad– quiero decirte algo importante  
–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Es la primera vez que nos tratamos  
–Pero no es la primera vez que Sasori me habla de ti

_**Todos los días me dicen que tengo que hacer  
y la ropa bonita que me tengo que poner**_

_**No me importa la escuela  
trabajo, producción  
yo quiero ir a la playa  
mini preocupación**_

_**Yo quiero ser un beach boy**_

Cantaba Suigetsu a todo pulmón, con su móvil a todo volumen. Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru y Kiba le hacían compañía, todos en una mesa de una de las áreas verdes.

–Maldición, quita eso –bufó Shikamaru– todos nos están mirando  
–No seas aguado –espetó Kiba– está divertida la rola  
–Como sea –soltó Neji– Tengo algo importante qué decir  
–¿Qué amas a Sakura? –dijo Suigetsu dejando de cantar– Eso ya no es novedad  
–Eso no, baka –gruñó el Hyuga, tratando de disimular vergüenza– pero sí se trata de ella  
–Ah, bueno… cuenta

_**Y mi papa me dijo no te voy a mantener  
consíguete un trabajo, una buena mujer**_

_**Yo no quiero casarme  
no me quiero amarrar  
yo todavía me siento  
en plena pubertad**_

_**Yo quiero ser un beach boy**_

–… ¡Estúpido Deidara y su estúpida vida personal! –parloteaba Ino, que iba camino a casa– ¡Ya sé que tiene facha de ser mi hermana gemela, pero por todos los cielos, eso no es justificante para que atraiga a los hombres! ¡Maldición, en cuanto los medios se enteren la familia Yamanaka va a quedar etiquetada para siempre y…!  
–No seas tan dura con él, Ino–san –farfulló la heredera Hyuga– uno no decide de quién enamorarse  
–¡Otra! –exclamó, mosqueada– ¡Matsuri y Sai–kun también me salieron con lo mismo! ¡Todo mundo poniéndose en el lugar de él…! ¡¿Y qué hay de mí?  
–No–no quise decir eso –tartamudeó la ojiperla, apenada– es solo que…  
–Ah, mira, ahí viene Naruto

_**No quiero ser wey de traje café  
zapato boleado, portafolio de piel  
no quiero ser tacones, tobimedias discretas  
trabajo d no pagan horas extras**_

_**Todos los días me dicen que tengo que hacer  
y la ropa bonita que me tengo que poner**_

_**No me importa la escuela  
trabajo, producción  
yo quiero ir a la playa  
mini preocupación**_

_**Yo quiero ser un beach boy**_

Cantaba también.

–¡See! Nadie elige de quién enamorarse –dijo con sorna la rubia– no sé qué le viste a Naruto, es todo un _friki_ de primera  
–¡Hey, Hinata–chan! –gritó él, corriendo a su encuentro– ¡¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al cine?  
–Etto… yo… bueno… –balbuceó la Hyuga, jugando con sus dedos, evidentemente nerviosa– en realidad yo…  
–Trata de decir que no puede, que tiene tarea –intervino Ino  
–Ow –se quejó el rubio– tenía boletos para cuatro personas… ah, bueno, será otro día

Se dio la media vuelta, pero la ojiperla lo detuvo

–¡Naruto–kun!... etto… ¿pasarías por mí a las ocho?  
–¡Ok, le avisaré a Sasuke y a Sai a ver quién quiere ir!  
–¡Yo voy con ustedes! –gritó la ojiceleste emocionada  
–Pensé que todavía tenías otras cosas que gritarle a tu hermano  
–Sh –contestó la rubia, dándole un codazo discreto a la peliazulada– eso es otra historia

En otro lugar…

–… la he visto muy animada desde que invitó a Itachi a cenar  
–Vamos, Neji, no te lo tomes tan a pecho –espetó Kiba– Seguro se conocieron de alguna manera y se cayeron bien… es natural en Sakura caerle bien a las personas  
–Sí, sobre todo si fue el único novio que tuvo –respondió el castaño mordazmente  
–¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió Shikamaru, intrigado  
–Hay algunas cosas que solo ella y yo sabemos, entre ellas que ya conocía a Itachi  
–Uy, eso va a ser un golpe duro para el _emo_ si se llega a enterar –soltó Suigetsu  
–Ese es el punto… todos sabemos que comparten el apartamento  
–Y lo que te preocupa es que en algún descuido de ella Sasuke la llegue a descubrir –dijo Shikamaru como si se tratara de lo más obvio  
–Así es  
–Es un buen punto –dijo Gaara– pero ¿Qué hay de Sasori? Ella no puede estar escondiéndose así para siempre, algún día él lo tiene que saber  
–Pero no será por nosotros –contestó el Hyuga  
–Pero se supone que por eso Sasori nos encomendó cuidarla –replicó Suigetsu– El punto era saber por qué el cambio tan radical de personalidad… acuérdense lo que nos dijo  
–Sí, si –dijo Kiba– que era una niña dulce y delicada, y que ahora se porta como cualquiera de nosotros… y que ella se negaba a decirle por qué  
–El punto era averiguarlo –dijo Neji, aun serio– pero no mencionó nada de decírselo  
–Pero en algún momento lo haremos –habló Shikamaru– y debe ser pronto… de lo contrario más personas lo sabrán

En el gimnasio…

–Pero no es la primera vez que Sasori me habla de ti  
–¿Ah, no?  
–Bueno, dejémonos de rodeos y vayamos al grano –dijo Sakura con tono serio, sentándose sobre el suelo– ¿Es verdad que pretendes terminar con él?  
–¿Qué?  
–No creas que no lo sé… tu propia hermana me lo dijo esta mañana, me contó lo que sucedió anoche y dijo que esta mañana había tenido que pedirte que terminaras con él si querías evitar la vergüenza de la familia Yamanaka  
–¡¿pedirme? –exclamó el rubio con ironía– ¡Ja, eso fue más bien una orden, hmm!  
–Como sea, el punto es ¿De veras pretendes terminar con él solo por eso?  
–¡Es que tú no lo entiendes! –bramó Deidara con desesperación– ¡Tengo que ser un buen ejemplo para ella!  
–Y pretendes ser un buen ejemplo avergonzándote de lo que eres ¿no?

Deidara bajó la mirada

–Sasori también es mi ejemplo a seguir –continuó ella– Sea lo que sea él es mi hermano y no puedo cambiar eso aunque quisiera. Además, se ve que ambos se aman… no van a terminar una buena relación solo por tonterías ¿verdad?  
–¡¿Y qué hay de Ino? Ella no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados hasta ver que Sasori no Danna y yo ya no estemos juntos, hmm  
–¡¿Ves? A eso es a lo que me refiero… lo amas tanto que lo consideras digno de admiración y respeto… te va a sonar egoísta, pero te daré un consejo: deja de pensar tanto en el qué dirán, porque tú no dependes de la gente… la gente no va a estar ahí cuando necesites algo… bueno, salvo los que te quieren y estiman, pero fuera de eso los demás siempre te van a juzgar y tendrás que vivir con eso  
–Wow –soltó el rubio en voz baja  
–¿Qué?  
–Eres demasiado joven y pareciera que ya has vivido tanto  
–He pasado por cosas más dolorosas, y aún sigo cargando con todas ellas –dijo Sakura, bajando la mirada. La levantó de nuevo, cambiando su expresión a una de determinación– pero la vida sigue… yo te sugiero que hagas lo mismo… y por Ino no te preocupes, yo hablaré con ella, estoy segura que entenderá  
–Pero no te conoce, hmm  
–Me conoce, pero de otra forma… fue un gusto hablar contigo… por cierto, Sasori no debe saber que estoy en Tokio… es una sorpresa ¿entendido?

La última palabra fue pronunciada con voz fría, aunque su mirada estaba cargada de cierta diversión. Deidara no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse ahí, estático y con la cara azul de terror.

–H–hai

_Sakura_ pasó a ser _Sai_ dentro de los baños, y salió por la puerta trasera. Siguió caminando hasta divisar a sus amigos, los cuales seguían hablando.

–Shikamaru tiene razón –espetó Gaara– desconozco los motivos por los que Sakura ahora adoptó la identidad de _Sai_ Haruno, pero esto debe parar  
–¿Alguien quiere hacer un cambio? –propuso Kiba  
–¿Qué clase de cambio? –preguntó Neji  
–Que alguno de nosotros cambie de apartamento con ella… ya saben, para alejarla del Uchiha  
–Suena genial –apoyó Suigetsu– yo me apunto  
–No, no es buena idea –interrumpió Shikamaru– si se cambia de residencia, se volvería aún más sospechoso para el Uchiha y los demás… lo mejor es que alguien se quede con ella de vez en cuando  
–Yo puedo hacer eso –se ofreció el Hyuga  
–Excepto tú, Neji –habló Gaara– Serías el primero de quien desconfíe Sasuke  
–Que sea Gaara –espetó Suigetsu  
–No lo creo… yo sería el segundo de quien dude, Shikamaru sería el tercero, tú serías el cuarto y Kiba el quinto  
–Entonces que Kiba se quede  
–Tengo una mejor idea –exclamó Kiba– Lo mejor sería que ella se vea más seguido con Itachi  
–¡¿Estás loco? Se supone que queremos evitar que los Uchiha la descubran  
–Piénsalo –prosiguió Kiba– Sasuke quiere evitar a toda costa a su propio hermano… a _Sai_ como amigo de Itachi también querrá evitarlo  
–Fíjate que no es mala idea –espetó Gaara– Después de todo, Itachi es amigo de Sasori  
–Entonces ya está –habló Shikamaru– Todo será igual que hasta ahora ¿De acuerdo?  
–De acuerdo– dijeron todos, menos Neji  
–¿De acuerdo? –inquirió Gaara, a modo de indirecta al Hyuga  
–De acuerdo –resopló el Hyuga, no convencido del todo  
–Sh, ahí viene Sakura –susurró Shikamaru  
–¡Qué onda, hermanos! –exclamó Sai, uniéndose a la conversación– ¿Ya salieron todos de clase?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

–Los invito al cine –continuó– al rato, a las ocho ¿pueden?  
–Tengo tarea –murmuró Shikamaru  
–Quedé con Matsuri de ir al café Internet  
–No puedo, no tengo a nadie que cuide de Akamaru  
–Hoy me entregan mi paquete –dijo Suigetsu– lo siento  
–¿Tú, Neji? –preguntó Sai, esperando una respuesta positiva  
–La verdad quería quedarme hoy en casa, pero…  
–Yo puedo ir contigo si quieres –intervino una voz conocida– Haruno–kun  
–Itachi–san

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

****1. Como se dieron cuenta en la primera parte del capítulo, todo fue imaginación de Sasuke.  
2. Metal Militia y Seek and Destroy, ambas de Metallica, del álbum Kill'em All  
3. La canción que cantan Suigetsu y Naruto se llama El Beach Boy, de Fenómeno Fuzz


	13. Entre hermanos parte 2

_**Capítulo 13: Entre hermanos_ parte 2**_

–Yo puedo ir contigo si quieres, Haruno–kun  
–Itachi–san –exclamó el chico volteando a ver

Los Heartstealers, en especial Neji, miraban atentamente la escena.

–Me temo que no podré venir el viernes como lo prometí –prosiguió el Uchiha– pero si de algo sirve…  
–Por supuesto que sí –contestó Sai notablemente emocionado  
–¿Y a mí no me piensas invitar, Haruno? –habló mordazmente otra voz conocida  
–Sasuke… –balbuceó el Haruno– Pensé que estabas en clase de…  
–Solo di que no quieres que vaya –contestó molesto el Uchiha menor  
–No te enojes… claro que quiero que vayas  
–¡Nosotros también iremos, dattebayo! –se apareció cierto rubio hiperactivo acompañado por la heredera Hyuga

–¡Deidara–sempai, Deidara–sempai! –gritaba un chico de pelos azabaches, que usaba unas gafas naranjas– ¡¿Quién era esa linda señorita con la que hablaba en el gimnasio?  
–¿De qué me estás hablando? –inquirió Deidara ciertamente extrañado– Yo no he hablado con nadie  
–Hidan–san dijo que se encontraron con una muchacha muy bonita en el gimnasio  
–Ah, eso…

Deidara le contaba al buen chico lo sucedido con Hidan, mientras caminaban de regreso a casa.

–Así que por eso la señorita golpeó a Hidan–san –concluyó el buen chico  
–Sí, pero Sasori no Danna no debe saberlo… –continuó el rubio– su hermana se carga un carácter de miedo –se abrazó a sí mismo mientras temblaba de forma exagerada– hmm  
–¿Y cómo se llama su hermanita?  
–Sakura Haruno

"_Así que esa molestia terminó por atrapar a Sasori"_ rió malévolamente para sus adentros el _buen chico_ cuya voz chillona cambió por una muy profunda _"Hmp, ya veremos cuánto tiempo le dura la farsa a esa niña"_

El resto del día no hubo novedad, ni siquiera en el cine: habían elegido ver la película _The Tree Musketeers_, aunque no tuvieron la suerte de verla en primera fila. Por otra parte, Neji e Itachi habían optado por sentarse junto a Sai, lo cual dejó mosqueado al pequeño Uchiha. Algunas semanas más tarde…

–¡Buahagahdalkjahfa! –bostezó Sai abiertamente, extendiendo los brazos a la vida, y en voz alta empezó a cantar

_**Seee, seguro que hay sol  
mañana, ya verás…**_

Soltó un largo bostezo.

–¿Ya veré qué? –espetó Sasuke que también despertaba, con cara de pocos amigos– Haruno, ya sé que está muy bonito el día y todo, pero olvidaste un pequeño e insignificante detalle…  
–¿Si?  
–Hoy–es–sábado –gruñó de mala gana el Uchiha menor y se volvió a acostar– levantarme en sábado, qué se cree

Sai se levantó y se fue directo a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y se bebió un poco de leche directo del envase.

–Por Dios, Haruno, toma un vaso  
–¿Y a ti que te pasa? –preguntó el chico, consternado– desde ese día que fuimos al cine te cargas un genio… ya sé que la peli no te pareció tan buena como se veía, pero ¡_no manches_! Ya supéralo

Se escuchó el toque de puerta.

–¡Es Itachi–san! Iré a abrir –abrió la puerta, pero se decepcionó al ver que no se trataba de él– Ah, Naruto ¿Qué pasó? Le diré a Sasuke que ya estás aquí  
–No lo busco a él –contestó el rubio sin darle importancia– en realidad quería hablar contigo  
–¿Conmigo?  
–¡Noooo, con el Conejo de Pascua! –ironizó el rubio– ¡Claro que contigo, dattebayo!  
–Esto… emmm… pasa

El rubio se sentó en un sofá frente al televisor y sin más la encendió.

–Bueno, dame chance… ahorita te traigo algo de comer

Entró a la cocina, donde todavía se encontraba Sasuke.

–¿Quién es y qué quiere?  
–Naruto… quiere hablar conmigo

"_Qué raro… ¿El dobe, hablar con Haruno? Ese dobe ni siquiera __lo traga__ ¿Qué demonios querrá?"_

Sacó un tazón lleno del refrigerador y lo puso a calentar en el horno microondas. Cuando estuvo listo le colocó un tenedor y lo llevó a la mesa.

–No sé si te guste recalentado, lo hice desde ayer y…  
–¡RAMEN! –gritó Naruto, escurriendo baba y sentándose en el comedor tan veloz como un rayo  
–Y… ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?  
–Espérame tantito –habló el rubio con la boca llena– estoy digiriendo

Mientras Naruto comía, Sai le observaba con cierta ternura, lo cual creó dudas en Sasuke.

"_Naruto–kun"_ pensó Sakura _"me recuerdas mucho a Tayuya"  
"¡Qué diablos…! ¿Por qué Haruno lo mira de esa forma?... ¿será que se ha enamorado de él?... Qué estupidez, Haruno jamás se fijaría en un perdedor como él"_

–Mmmm… ¡Teme, tenías razón! –gritó el ojiazul mientras veía a su amigo tomar asiento– Cocina mejor que Itachi  
–Me debes 50 dólares –espetó el Uchiha extendiendo la mano

"_¡¿Qué?"_ apareció Inner Sakura _"¡¿cómo que naruto también conoce a Itachi?... Bueno, conserva la calma, no hay que levantar sospechas, actúa natural"_

–Etto… arigato –se sonrojó Sai, pero luego se repuso– y ¿Qué querías decirme?  
–Emm… preferiría que fuera en privado  
–¿Tan importante es?  
–Haruno, si me necesitas estaré en la terraza –habló el Uchiha menor saliendo del apartamento  
–Y ahora dime Naruto ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar otro día?  
–Esto… verás… –tartamudeó el rubio– la familia de Hinata quieren conocerme y… bueno, sabes que los Hyuga son gente muy refinada y…  
–Adivinaré… necesitas ayuda en cuanto a tus modales

El chico asintió con la cabeza

–Naruto –rió Sai un poco– Te equivocaste de persona… no estoy diciendo que no quiera ayudarte, pero por todos los cielos… yo estoy igual o peor que tú  
–¿Qué quieres decir?  
–Ven conmigo

El pelinegro condujo a Naruto hasta el armario y abrió ambas puertas dejando ver su interior.

–Wow… está todo bien ordenadito –dijo Naruto pasmado  
–Y ahora mira el lado izquierdo  
–¡_Suave_, el teme sí que sabe vivir, dattebayo! –exclamó– No le da pena que su ropa esté toda amontonada y hecha bola  
–Nop, ese lado del ropero es el mío –dijo Sai con una sonrisa– el derecho es de Sasuke

Naruto no daba crédito a lo que acababa de decir Sai, puesto que asumía que por sus excelentes notas debía tratarse de una persona muy meticulosa.

–Ves, por eso no puedo ayudarte de mucho, pero si quieres le digo a Sasuke que te de una mano  
–¡Nooooo! –gritó el Uzumaki  
–¿Por qué no?  
–Digo, no es por _echarle la tierra_ a mi _valedor_ pero… ya sabes cómo es de gruñón y _neta_ se porta bien grosero con la gente…  
–¿Y qué hay de tu hermano Nagato?  
–¡Nah' ahora está más ocupado! Con eso de que ya se _amarró_ a la Konan, mi _carnal_ ya ni me _pela_…  
–No me digas… yo ni enterado  
–Desde la semana pasada, pss ¿en qué mundo vives?  
–Mmmmm –dijo Sai poniéndose una mano en el mentón–Ya sé quién puede hacernos el _paro_ con esto

Mientras tanto, cierto azabache se sentó en una silla mecedora que se encontraba en la terraza sobre el edificio donde vivían. Si bien no ofrecía la mejor vista, al menos era un espacio donde la paz y la tranquilidad se podían respirar.

**P. o. V. Sasuke**

Haruno… ¿Cómo fue posible que esto pasara? Hacerme pasar por mujer y rebajar mi orgullo cuando solo pretendía llevarte a la cama… o una mejor pregunta ¿Por qué dejó de importarme eso desde hace tiempo? Si bien es cierto que tienes unos bonitos ojos y un cuerpo que dejaría sin aliento a cualquier hombre, tienes algunas cosas que te hacen igual a las demás: caprichosa, mimada, molesta…

Debo admitirlo, no eres perfecta, de hecho algunas veces has llegado a ser más una molestia, pero… tienes algo que me hace querer seguir a tu lado. Estoy consciente de que hacerme pasar por _Mikoto_ me permitió conocerte un poco mejor, pero… de no haber sido por el maldito Sabaku que me descubrió aquella ocasión, te hubieras enamorado de una persona que jamás existió y no de lo que en verdad soy.

–/–/–/–FLASHBACK/–/–/–/–

Odio cuando Hyuga _habla_ a solas contigo. Es más que obvio que está enamorado de ti. Como sea, estábamos en la casa de los Hyuga viendo la televisión cuando vi que se alejaron. Me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, así que decidí seguirlos hasta la cocina, donde habían ido.

–… quien iba a pensar que el gran Neji Hyuga se atrevería a emitir un juicio tan apresurado ¿eh? –dijiste, haciéndole burla– Yo diría que tienes ce–los  
–¡E–eso no es verdad! –tartamudeó Hyuga como un completo _tarado_, pero luego recobró la compostura– Es solo que no me inspira confianza, eso es todo… además, creo que se está portando demasiado melosa… no te ha dejado respirar siquiera un momento ¿no crees?  
–¿Qué quieres decir?  
–Vamos, es obvio… casi golpea a Ino aquella vez, te quiso llevar a _patinar_ en domingo… aparte, me da la impresión de que es muy insegura y celosa  
–¿Tú crees?  
–No del todo, pero, como dije antes, no te deja en paz un solo momento  
–En eso estoy de acuerdo

No escuché mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que hablaban de mí. Por alguna razón sentí una rabia hervir desde mi estómago hasta mi sangre ¿Quién se creía ese Hyuga para hablar así sobre mí? Odio aceptarlo, pero en realidad fueron más hirientes tus palabras al darle la razón. Por un momento pensé en entrar y arrancarle el cuero cabelludo al hippie, a ver si se seguiría siendo tan presumido después de quedarse sin cabello, pero no… solo conseguiría demostrar que había herido mi ego. Fue entonces que corrí directamente al baño para tratar de tranquilizarme y mojarme un poco la cara.

–¡Maldición! –proferí por lo bajo, mientras me quitaba los restos de maquillaje, dejando ver mi verdadera apariencia– Justo cuando pensé que ya no podría ser peor… pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así?... no debería haberme afectado… pero… duele  
–¿Qué es lo que duele, Uchiha Sasuke?

**Fin P. o. V. Sasuke**

**P. o. V. Itachi**

Me levanto como todos los días, recordando los buenos tiempos. Ya casi son cuatro años desde que Sakura se fue a Estados Unidos y a pesar de todo aun la llevo en mis pensamientos… he tratado varias veces de imaginar cómo hubieran sido las cosas si esa molesta Karin no hubiera llegado en ese momento a arruinarlo todo: tal vez ella y yo hubiéramos llegado muy lejos, incluso le hubiera hecho aquella pregunta que he estado guardando desde hace tanto, pero… tal vez no hubiera sido adoptada por Sasori y seguiría en ese orfanato de mal augurio… a estas alturas me cuesta admitirlo, pero creo que fue lo mejor.

–Hey, Itachi –llama Kisame, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos– Iré a hacer las compras ¿necesitas algo?  
–Lo de siempre –respondo con mi voz habitual

Veo a mi compañero salir y entonces me levanto a cerrar la puerta, siempre así. Es lo bueno de tener a una persona como él como amigo: las palabras no son tan necesarias, y un gesto es más que suficiente para comprender lo que el otro quiere decir. Ahora que lo pienso, con ese chico Sai me pasa algo distinto: él es siempre el que inicia la conversación y yo solo escucho. Sin embargo, es exactamente eso –además de su apellido– lo que me recuerda aún más a Sakura… sé que ahora ya no tengo ninguna posibilidad con ella, además Sasori no soportaría saber que fui yo quien hirió los sentimientos de su ahora hermana, pero dondequiera que ella esté en estos momentos, solo ruego porque sea feliz, porque a pesar de todo aun la amo.

Se escucha tocar la puerta así que con desgano abro, para encontrarme precisamente con _él_.

**Fin P. o. V. Itachi**

**Narra Hitch**

–Muy buenos días, Itachi–san –saludó cierto pelinegro frente a la puerta, haciendo una pequeña reverencia  
–¡Qué _pex_, Itachi! –saludó un rubio de ojos azules sin recato alguno  
–Sai, Naruto, buenos días ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo? –contestó Itachi  
–Esto… verás –habló Sai– en una semana la familia Hyuga vendrá a conocer a Naruto y necesitamos ayuda para…  
–¡Solo quiero que nos hagas el _paro_ con ese _rollo_ de los modales y demás! –interrumpió Naruto rascándose la cabeza  
–Buscaron a la persona correcta –sonrió Itachi de medio lado– entren, hay mucho por hacer

Los dos chicos dirigieron sus pasos hacia el interior del apartamento.

–¡Wow, está _chido_ su _cantón_! Ustedes sí que saben vivir  
–Sh, Naruto –susurró Sai  
–¿_Neta_ crees que Itachi nos vaya a ayudar?  
–Te lo aseguro  
–Ah, mira, tienen la colección completa de figuras de One Piece –dicho esto Naruto tomó una de ellas de la mesita donde pasaban  
–Naruto, no hagas eso –le recriminó Sai, quitándole el muñeco y dejándolo en su lugar– es de mala educación  
–Tanto como cuchichear en presencia de otros –espetó Itachi  
–Go–gomene –contestó Sai todo sonrojado

Mientras tanto, en la terraza Sasuke seguía recordando

**P. o. V. Sasuke**

/–/–/–/FLASHBACK/–/–/–/

Maldición, era Sabaku ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil como para dejar que me descubriera? Bien lo dijo Hyuga, no les inspiro confianza, seguro también estuvo siguiéndome.

–¿Con qué objeto? –preguntó

No comprendí la pregunta, aún estaba mudo de la sorpresa.

–Te hice una pregunta, Uchiha. Dime exactamente con qué objeto lo hiciste

No podía decirle que descubrí que resultaste ser ella y no _él_. Así que luego de pensar en una buena coartada, hablé.

–Hmp –reí de medio lado– está bien, te lo diré…

Le dije que mi prima Mikoto era nueva en Konoha High School y que quería una cita con _Sai_ Haruno. Que todo lo hice porque ella me chantajeó.

–Hmp, pensé que eras más inteligente, Uchiha –se burló el mapache– es la peor excusa que he escuchado  
–Es verdad, pero… –espeté– no accedí a tomar su lugar por el chantaje, lo hice porque quería ver qué tan estúpido era tu amigo como para creérsela ¿satisfecho?

Creo que fue más convincente esa respuesta, puesto que Sabaku ya estaba hecho una fiera y tenía unas ganas de partirme la cara.

–Te diré una cosa, Uchiha –dijo, tratando de no perder el poco autocontrol que tenía– esto no saldrá de mis labios ni de los tuyos, pero eso no quiere decir que no tomaré represalias… aprecio mucho a Sai y ni tú ni ningún otro estúpido ególatra va a burlarse de él… terminarás con este juego absurdo de una vez por todas antes de que los dos salgan lastimados  
–See, claro –me burlé– ¿Qué podría hacerme una persona tan ingenua como Haruno?  
–Él, nada… el daño te lo haces tú mismo, pero por su causa

–/–/–FIN FLASHBACK–/–/–/–/–

Hasta ahora comprendo esas palabras: el daño te lo haces tú mismo pero por su causa. Genial –nótese el sarcasmo–, por este absurdo juego de hacerme pasar por mujer para vengarme de _Sai_ Haruno terminé j*didamente enamorado, y lo peor de todo es que nunca conseguí mi dichosa venganza, y aunado a eso tuve que escribirte _esa_ carta para terminar. Bueno, fue divertido mientras duró.

**P. o. V. Itachi**

Dios, nunca había visto a una persona tan maleducada como Naruto. Bueno, ya lo conocía un poco: Sasuke iba a su casa siempre que había que hacer un trabajo escolar, y cuando volvía a casa siempre era para quejarse de las tonterías que hacía o decía ese niño. Yo siempre decía que exageraba, que ninguna persona podía llegar a ser tan molesta e irritante, pero lamentablemente me equivoqué… por segunda vez.

–Vamos, Naruto –le alentaba Sai– no te desanimes… mira cómo lo hago yo

Haruno estaba sentado a mi izquierda, y a la derecha de Naruto. Sin perder el porte que adoptó desde el principio, sujetó el par de palitos y tomó con suma delicadeza algunas hebras del _yakisoba_ con carne de pollo y salsa de soja que él mismo preparó. Aunque es una comida que cualquiera la puede preparar, esta tiene algo en particular, algo que terminó por traerme de nuevo a la memoria a Sakura.

Hecho esto las llevó directo a sus labios y presionó con ellos el alimento. Un leve calor se apoderó de mi cara, no sé exactamente por qué, pero esa acción por parte de Haruno provocó en mí cierta excitación. Tragó con cuidado aquellos fideos.

–¿Lo ves? –dijo, mientras limpiaba sus labios con una servilleta– es fácil  
–_Cámara_, lo voy a intentar –gritó Naruto trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad

Sujetó los palillos y tomó los fideos, pero aplicó demasiada fuerza, por lo que uno de los palitos se rompió y los fideos cayeron al plato antes de llevarlos siquiera a la boca.

**P. o. V. Naruto**

_¡Chale!_ No sé ni para qué vine a pedirle ayuda al zombi ¡J*der, vinimos a dar con la persona a la que más odia Sasuke–teme! Aunque en lo personal no he tratado mucho a Itachi, él y Sai me caen bien. Lo malo es que Sasuke _se la trae_ contra los dos, y como _valedor_ que soy no me queda de otra más que compartir su _odio_ hacia ellos. Dah', como sea, ya me estaba fastidiando de comer con palillos… _neta_ estoy acostumbrado a comer con tenedor. Iba a _echarle bronca_ al zombi cuando noté que Itachi le miraba raro: no era una de esas miradas que le _avientas_ a tus _cuates_ en los videojuegos o como cuando ves un anuncio anunciando cualquier cosa, o una de esas de que se te cae la baba cuando ves un suculento plato de ramen… mmmm… ramen… bueno, el punto es que lo miraba de una forma un tanto extraña, como estúpido enamorado en primavera… está bien, eso ya fue muy exagerado, pero de todas maneras no le quitaba el ojo de encima… para mí que ya le gustó… ok, eso ya fue aterrador. Ojalá solo sea una suposición mía, porque si llegara a ser verdad, Sasuke–teme no soportaría que Itachi Uchiha fuera gay… ¡horror!

–_Cámara_, lo voy a intentar –dije

Agarré el _mentado_ fideo y me lo llevé a la boca, pero los estúpidos palillos se rompieron, dejando la comida regada sobre el plato… ¡rayos! A este paso los papás de Hinata seguro se _deschavetan_ y me prohíben acercarme a ella de nuevo… dios, por qué siempre las niñas más lindas o están locas o son hijas de padres excesivamente protectores.

**Narra Hitch**

Sasuke seguía en la silla mecedora, escuchando música. Sin embargo la tranquilidad y la paz pronto fueron rotas por un par de voces que en principio se le hicieron desconocidas.

–¡Ya te dije que ese es tu problema! –gritó una voz femenina– ¡Si no le he dicho nada a papá es porque aún no se me da la gana!  
–¡Pues yo ya te dije que, por mí, puedes irle a contar lo que quieras! –soltó una voz masculina– ¡No voy a _dejarlo_ nada más porque tú lo dices!  
–¡Por Dios, Deidara! –gritó una vez más la chica– ¡¿Acaso se te cruzaron los cables? Sabes que papá tiene muchos socios importantes, su reputación está en juego y a ti lo único que te importa es ese _mentado_ Sasori  
–¡Pues sí, fíjate!

–Genial –bufó cierto Uchiha pesadamente– una pelea entre hermanos

–¡Claro! ¡¿Y crees que papá va a aceptarlo así como así?

Entonces Deidara recordó las palabras de Sakura ese día en el gimnasio.

/–/–/–FLASHBACK/–/–/–/

–… te daré un consejo: deja de pensar tanto en el qué dirán, porque tú no dependes de la gente… la gente no va a estar ahí cuando necesites algo… los demás siempre te van a juzgar y tendrás que vivir con eso

–/–/–/FIN FLASHBACK–/–/–/–

–Tendrá que aceptarlo –contestó– después de todo también soy su hijo  
–¡Aaagh! No tienes remedio– y sin más, se fue

–Ah –soltó un suspiro de alivio en cuanto se vio _aparentemente_ solo– gracias, Sakura… mmmm… –empezó un monólogo sin percatarse de la presencia del Uchiha– me pregunto por qué no quiere que Sasori no Danna sepa que está aquí… ahora que lo pienso, estos últimos meses Sasori no Danna tampoco ha hablado sobre ella ¿Qué estará pasando?  
–¡Deidara–sempai, Deidara–sempai! –llegó cierto chico corriendo– ¡ayúdele a Tobi a esconderse, onegai!  
–¿Y ahora qué? –bufó Deidara, fastidiado  
–¡Vuelve aquí, p*ta calabaza! ¡Jashin–sama te castigará por meterte con mis cosas, p*nche pend*jo hijo de tu p*ta madre!  
–Aquí vamos de nuevo, un 

–Ah, yo me largo –musitó el Uchiha que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio, y se marchó

El resto del sábado se fue en enseñar a Naruto cómo comportarse correctamente, hacer los deberes escolares, la persecución de Tobi entre otras cosas. Sai y Naruto tuvieron que despedirse.

–_¡Cámara_, nos vemos!  
–Hasta luego Itachi–san

Al día siguiente, en la terraza cinco chicos tomaban el sol.

–Ah, esto sí es vida –dijo Kiba, que tenía puesta solo una bermuda lila con triángulos amarillos, unos lentes de sol y sus sandalias– el sol, el cielo, un dominguito sin hacer nada…  
–Kiba ¿estás seguro de esto? –inquirió cierto ojiperla, que tenía puesta una bermuda color café y unas sandalias negras, frente a la puerta de un pequeño cuarto en la terraza  
–Te preocupas demasiado… además, todo mundo pensará que solo viene de visita  
–Para este caso mejor hubiéramos ido a la playa –dijo Gaara, que tenía una bermuda aguamarina  
–Dah' ni que fuera alguien más a venir –soltó Suigetsu, que usaba una bermuda naranja de cuadritos, despreocupado– además nos costó trabajo pedirle chance a Helena y a Hilda que nos dejaran armar nuestro _Acapulquito en la azotea_  
–Que aburrido –bufó Shikamaru, que tenía una bermuda color verde militar y sus lentes de sol  
–Ya estoy lista

La puerta se abrió, dejando boquiabiertos a los cinco chicos. Una chica de unos 17 años portaba un traje de baño de dos piezas, ambas de color blanco con unas diminutas rosas rojas y negras bordadas; la parte de abajo constaba de un pequeño bóxer de lycra, que entallaba muy bien su figura, en tanto que la pieza de arriba consistía en una blusa de tiritas que solo cubría sus bien desarrollados atributos. En el ombligo llevaba un pequeño tatuaje de la estrella de Metallica en color negro y plateado. Unos lentes de sol con armazón rojo descansaban sobre su cabellera rosada.

–Me siento estúpida con esto –dijo ella haciendo un mohín de constipación– exactamente ¿Por qué tengo que salir como yo misma?  
–Ya te lo dije –espetó Kiba, alegre – hoy es dominguito, además ya le habíamos prometido a Sasori que te presentaríamos a su _amiga la rubia_  
–Bueno, pero… ¿Era necesario salir _así_? Además Deidara ya me conoce…  
–¿A poco? –inquirió Suigetsu  
–Relájate… todo va a estar bien

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta que daba hacia la terraza.

–_Chido_ –dijo Kiba– ahí vienen

Pero no tenía idea de cuán equivocado estaba. El corazón de Sakura y de Neji se detuvo por un segundo cuando vieron que una persona de largos cabellos negros, tez clara, con unos profundos ojos negros como la noche, y unas ojeras marcadas sobre su cara entró.


	14. El regreso de Sakura Haruno

+++Recomendación:

Escuchar alguna de las siguientes canciones para esta parte (la gran mayoría de Nightwish, XD), SOLO UNA:

_Master Passion Greed (Nightwish)  
Devil & the Deep Dark Ocean (Nightwish)  
Angel's Punishment (Lacuna Coil)  
Damned Vampires and Gothic Divide (Tarja Turunen)  
The Pharaoh Sails to Orion (Nightwish)  
Ashes of Innocent (Bullet for my Valentine)  
A Day for Ghosts (Delain)  
Planet Hell (Nightwish)  
Haunted (Evanescence)  
Sahara (Nightwish)  
Resign to Surrender (Epica)  
Refuse/resist (Apocalyptica)  
Ciarans Well (Tarja Turunen)  
Ghost Love Score (Nightwish)  
Sensorium (Epica)  
Dark Chest of Wonders (Nightwish)++_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto así como las canciones que he puesto en este fic no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 14: El regreso de Sakura Haruno**_

+++Bajo las tinieblas silenciosas los pinos se alzaban orgullosamente, y por entre ellos corría tan veloz y ligero como el águila un joven de unos 22 años, cuyos cabellos tan negros como la misma noche caían a los lados de su cara, y otros más se ataban a su espalda en una coleta baja. Su faz al igual que el resto de su cuerpo lucía por demás cansada. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que comenzara a perseguir a aquella ave oscura que sobrevolaba majestuosamente aquellos árboles, pero esta no cesaba su vuelo, no.

Volaba tan rápido que incluso alcanzaría la velocidad del sonido, pero cuando al fin se detuvo esta giró en círculos hasta formar una especie de remolino en el que decenas de plumas negras se aglomeraban, dando forma así a dos figuras. La primera se trataba de un hombre de unos 24 años, alto, fornido, vestido totalmente de negro, de cabellera larga y desordenada, con reflejos azules y unos ojos negros penetrantes pero vacíos.

–Madara –susurró

La segunda figura en cambio era una chica de unos 17 años, delgada, ataviada con un vestido color rojo escarlata, con una larga cabellera rosada que danzaba con el frío viento, tez nívea y ojos verdes como jade, que le miraban inocentemente. En sus brazos cargaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta blanca como la nieve. Quería abrazarla tan fuerte como sus brazos se lo permitieran, sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, besarla y protegerla, pero por alguna razón sus piernas se quedaron paralizadas.

Vio cómo el cielo hasta entonces oscuro poco a poco se teñía del color de la sangre, y las pequeñas estrellas semejaban bolas de fuego cayendo. Los altos y majestuosos árboles pronto quedaron sin hojas, y el suelo comenzó a temblar. Cerró un momento los ojos y trató de no perder el equilibrio, y cuando los abrió notó que el escenario había cambiado; a su alrededor se levantaban varias lápidas de granito, mármol y marfil, todas con diferentes leyendas y un apellido en común: _Haruno_.

–Así es, Itachi –habló por primera vez el hombre, como si le hubiera leído en pensamiento– aquí fue donde ocurrió la matanza

Una última lápida brotó de la tierra, dejando pálido de horror al joven Uchiha apenas divisó las primeras dos líneas:

HARUNO SAKURA  
Fallecida el día 22 de diciembre

"_¿Pero cómo? Ella está aquí, justo frente a mí"_

Sin dar tiempo a nada el hombre la empujó con brutalidad contra un árbol, y más veloz que el sonido sacó de una funda sobre su espalda una katana, que al instante quedó atravesada en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa. Esta no emitió siquiera un sonido de dolor, pero en cambio un hilo de sangre escurrió por las comisuras de sus labios, y de sus ojos un par de gotas de mar fluyeron. Miró a Itachi sin perder rastro alguno de inocencia.

–Te amo –dijo débilmente, y sin más, cerró los ojos para no volverlos a abrir nunca más

El silencio que había hasta entonces fue roto por el llanto de un bebé, proveniente de aquel bulto con el que cargaba, cuya manta inmaculada ahora se manchaba de rojo. +++

–SAKURA

Se levantó bruscamente de su cama, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Un frío y siniestro sudor recorría su piel pálida. Cuando miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que había salido el sol, y sintió en su mano aquel objeto consistente en una rosa negra formada por cinco picos.

–Hey, Itachi –entró Kisame sin siquiera avisar– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué ese grito?  
–Sakura –susurró débilmente, como si la vida se le fuera en ello  
–Ah, otra vez tuviste esa pesadilla –el Uchiha asintió con la cabeza– Yo que tú, ya le decía a Sasori la _neta_… o de _a perdis_ me deshacía de esa cosa

Una mirada fría de parte del pelinegro fue suficiente para que el peliazul cambiara de tema.

–Em… ya está el desayuno

En otro lado, cinco chicos tocaban la puerta del apartamento 374.

–¡Hey, Sai! ¡Somos nosotros!  
–¿Qué pasó? –respondió el pelinegro a modo de saludo, abriendo la puerta  
–¿Tienes algo qué hacer? –inquirió Gaara  
–Tarea de Embriología, aun no la…  
–Ni modo _chavo_ –interrumpió Kiba, tomándolo del brazo– hoy es dominguito y lo vas a pasar con nosotros  
–Pero qué rayos…  
–Te tenemos una sorpresa –le secundó Shikamaru– está allá arriba, en la terraza  
–Pero…  
–No hay pero que valga, vamos  
–Ya qué –musitó el chico, resignado– ahorita los alcanzo  
–_Nel, nel, nel_… –increpó Kiba– nos costó mucho trabajo hacer que nos prestaran la terraza, así que…  
–¿Tan importante es?  
–Ya oyeron a Haruno –soltó cierto Uchiha secamente, aproximándose– No quiere salir ahora  
–Oye Uchiha –reclamó Gaara, sin perder su tono característico– el asunto es con Sai, no contigo  
–Hmp  
–Oigan, de veras tengo tarea ¿no puede ser otro día?  
–No  
–Dejen en paz a Haruno… ya dijo que tiene cosas qué hacer  
–Hablando de cosas qué hacer –espetó Neji Hyuga del mismo modo– Se está quemando tu… lo que sea que estés cocinando

En efecto, un olor a quemado salía de la estufa. Sasuke corrió a apagarlo, cosa que fue aprovechada por los otros para llevarse a Sai hasta la terraza.

–Buena esa, Neji –dijo el peliceleste  
–Nunca falla –sonrió ligeramente el ojiperla  
–¿Y bien? –inquirió Sai, esperando una explicación

Notó que los cinco muchachos solo portaban sus bermudas, unos lentes de sol y unas sandalias. Estaba a punto de reclamar algo, pero Shikamaru se le adelantó.

–Ten –le dijo, entregándole una gran bolsa– Sasori vendrá…  
–Pero qué…  
–Solo póntelo… te prometo que no te arrepentirás

Suspiró cansadamente. Entró a un pequeño cuarto en la terraza y cerró la puerta. En el apartamento 374, Sasuke terminó de apagar una sartén con un waffle todo chamuscado.

–Estúpido waffle –gruñó– estúpido Hyuga y estúpido Haruno…

Otro toque se escuchó en la puerta.

–¿Y ahora qué?  
–¡Ohayou gozaimasu!

"_Esa empalagosa Karin ¿Ahora qué quiere?"_

Abrió la puerta, divisando a cierta pelirroja con un paquete envuelto en papel negro atado con un listón rojo.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –inquirió toscamente el Uchiha menor  
–Etto… yo… –balbuceó la aludida, con los pómulos sonrosados– ¿Está Haruno–kun?

"_Dios, a buena hora se le ocurre a Haruno irse con sus __amigos__… ¡Espera un momento! ¿Acaso ella lo llamó __Haruno–kun?__"_

–No  
–Mmm… –suspiró– Bueno, me voy

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero la voz del azabache la detuvo.

–¿Para qué lo buscas?  
–Necesito darle algo –respondió, apretando con ambas manos el paquete

"_¿Darle algo? Esto ya es demasiado sospechoso… algo planea esta estúpida y lo voy a averiguar"_

–¿Y por qué no simplemente lo dejas aquí?  
–No lo creo –contestó la pelirroja sin sonar tajante– es importante que él lo reciba en persona

Arriba, en la terraza…

–¿Estás seguro de esto? –inquirió Suigetsu en voz baja, mientras tendía una silla de playa con ayuda de Kiba  
–Sí, ya te lo dije… es por su bien  
–¿Y qué hay de Sakura? Dijiste que…  
–Ella no saldría afectada, lo sé –espetó el castaño– pero Neji tiene que entender de una buena vez que ella quiere a Itachi y no a él  
–Por cierto, ya…  
–¡Shh! No lo arruines

Adentro del cuarto un chico observaba el contenido de la bolsa.

–¡No voy a ponerme _esto_! –salió gritando, echando chispas por los ojos  
–¡Oh, vamos! Te va a quedar bien –dijo Kiba sin darle importancia, ya en su silla  
–Si querías ver a una chica con esto ¿Por qué no se lo pediste a Ino o a Temari, o ya de _a perdis_ a Karin?  
–Ya te dijeron que Sasori vendrá –señaló Suigetsu– ya le avisamos ¿cierto?  
–Sí –respondieron los otros cuatro

En algún lugar de Tokio, dos jóvenes paseaban en los pasillos de un supermercado.

–¿Qué te parece este? –habló un ojiazul de larga cabellera dorada, tomando del mostrador un videojuego  
–Demasiado fácil para ella –señaló un pelirrojo de ojos color miel– Mejor este  
–¿Y no crees que es un poco afeminado? Un  
–Lo sé, pero tiene que entender que no puede seguir con esa actitud  
–¡Oh, por el amor al arte! –exclamó  
–¿Qué pasa?  
–Míralo por ti mismo

Los dos enfocaron su vista hacia un punto en especial.

–Ok, tómalo y vámonos –sentenció el pelirrojo

–Ok, ok… ya sé que Sasori vendrá, pero qué dem…  
–Sakura… Sasori no sabe que Sai y Sakura Haruno son la misma persona –espetó Shikamaru, con tono serio– pero ya está empezando a desconfiar… de por sí la coincidencia en sus apellidos ya despierta sospechas, no querrás imaginar lo que será si nota que su hermana desapareció al mismo tiempo que _Sai_ Haruno llegó a Tokio…  
–Entonces ¿Dejaron que mi waffle se quemara allá abajo, me trajeron aquí aun cuando no he terminado mi tarea, y pretenden que me vista como bailarina de cabaret tan solo para hacerle saber a Sasori que Sakura Haruno sique con vida? –inquirió _Sai_, dudoso  
–Emm… si quitas lo de la bailarina de cabaret –respondió Gaara– estás en lo correcto… aunque yo hubiera preferido que fuéramos a la playa  
–¿Y ver cómo te largas para armar tus castillos de arena? –soltó Kiba– Olvídalo  
–Ok, ok, ok –intervino Suigetsu– Cierra la puerta y vístete de una buena vez  
–Pero…  
–Ya dije

Cerró la puerta sin dar tiempo a Sakura de reclamar. Mientras tanto, Itachi y Kisame terminaban de desayunar.

–Yo lo haré –espetó el peliazulado, recogiendo los platos– Tú todavía te encuentras pálido  
–De verdad, Kisame, no es necesario  
–Oh, vamos… es domingo, tú lo que necesitas es un descanso  
–Pero…  
–No hay pero que valga… te me vas a la terraza a tomar airecito y cuando te sientas mejor regresas  
–Yo…  
–No me respondas

Fastidiado, Itachi salió de su apartamento directo a la terraza. Sai se volvía Sakura dentro del cuarto.

–Dios, me maquillé apenas esta mañana –resopló pesadamente– con lo caro que me sale comprar maquillaje cada mes

Sacó la blusa de tiritas de la bolsa y la estiró un poco.

–Esos dementes… los voy a matar…

"_¡Shannaro!"_ apareció su Inner_ "Es lo más lindo que te han comprado y __te pones tus moños__"_

–Ah, no j*das tú también

–No lo abriré si es lo que piensas –espetó el Uchiha imperturbable – pero si no confías en mí puedes quedarte a esperarlo  
–Etto… no gracias, de verdad prefiero dárselo en persona  
–Hmp –sonrió de forma casi seductora– Supongo que tendrás qué decírmelo por la mala

La tomó por la muñeca y la jaló hacia adentro. Cerró la puerta y en un movimiento rápido la acorraló contra la pared.

–Sasuke–kun –su voz sonaba nerviosa– ¿Qué haces?  
–Dímelo –ordenó él, sin perder esa sonrisa  
–No puedo  
–¿Y ahora? – susurró al oído izquierdo de la chica

Los dedos de su mano derecha se deslizaban con maestría debajo de la blusa color turquesa, erizándole así la piel.

–¿Qué quieren que ponga? –opinó Suigetsu– Ya saben, para estar en ambiente  
–¡Pon _The Four Horsemen_! –respondió Sai desde adentro  
–Ok

Conectó unas bocinas a su móvil y luego de unos segundos de buscar la canción, la música sonó.

_**By the last breath of the fourth winds blow  
Better raise your ears  
The sound of hooves knock at your door  
Lock up your wife and children now  
It's time to wield the blade  
For now you have got some company **_

_**(Con el último aliento del soplo de los cuatro vientos  
Mejor abran los oídos  
El sonidos del galope golpea a tu puerta  
Encierra con llave a tu esposa y a tus hijos ahora  
Es hora de desenvainar la espada  
Porque ahora tienes compañía)**_

–Ah, esto sí es vida –dijo Kiba– el sol, el cielo, un dominguito sin hacer nada…  
–Kiba ¿estás seguro de esto? –inquirió cierto ojiperla_  
_–Te preocupas demasiado… además, todo mundo pensará que solo viene de visita  
–Para este caso mejor hubiéramos ido a la playa –dijo Gaara, aun disconforme con la decisión de sus amigos

"_¡Vamos! Sasori no querrá saber que sigues en tu plan de __ponerte bien los pantalones__"_

–No tiene por qué saberlo… ni él ni nadie, mucho menos _él_

"_¡Y dale con lo mismo! Madara Uchiha no está aquí"_

–Dah' ni que fuera alguien más a venir –soltó Suigetsu, despreocupado– además nos costó trabajo pedirle chance a Helena y a Hilda que nos dejaran armar nuestro _Acapulquito en la azotea_  
–Que aburrido –bufó Shikamaru

–Onegai –suspiró Karin, con voz trémula– Sasuke–kun… déjame ir  
–Ya te lo dije –continuó el Uchiha, mordiendo levemente el cuello de su _víctima_– me lo dirás por la mala o…  
–No puedo, de verdad –el pánico la invadió cuando sintió un apretón justo sobre uno de sus pezones

"_No me vas a intimidar con esas lágrimas de cocodrilo"_ pensó Sasuke _"ninguno de tus trucos funcionará conmigo"_

Lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido para ambos: Karin lo empujó con ambas manos y este cayó de espalda al suelo, después abrió la puerta y huyó del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

–P*rra–se quejó Sasuke entre dientes, mientras se levantaba. Notó que el paquete estaba tirado sobre el tapete de la entrada, por lo que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción– Veamos

Lo tomó y lo desenvolvió: se trataba de una caja de madera con doce barras de colores al pastel, una goma, un lápiz, una espátula de plástico, una botella de aceite de linaza, 20 pinceles de diferentes tamaños y materiales, un difumino, entre otras cosas, cubierta con un cristal ya roto por la caída. No le dio mucha importancia sino hasta que encontró en un sobre color lavanda una carta escrita a puño y letra de la misma Karin Motosowa.

–_Querido Sai –_comenzó a leer

"_¡Ya nos tardamos mucho, sal!"_ vociferó Inner Sakura

–Ok, ok… no te impacientes ni me impacientes… ya voy –abrió la puerta del cuarto–Ya estoy lista

Los chicos se quedaron mudos al verla. Itachi seguía subiendo las escaleras.

–Me siento estúpida con esto –dijo ella haciendo un mohín de constipación– exactamente ¿Por qué tengo que salir como yo misma?  
–Ya te lo dije –espetó Kiba, alegre – hoy es dominguito, además ya le habíamos prometido a Sasori que te presentaríamos a su _amiga la rubia_  
–Bueno, pero… ¿Era necesario salir _así_? Además Deidara ya me conoce…  
–¿A poco? –inquirió Suigetsu  
–Relájate… todo va a estar bien

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta que daba hacia la terraza.

–_Chido_ –dijo Kiba– ahí vienen

Pero no tenía idea de cuán equivocado estaba.

–Sakura –susurró el Uchiha, conmocionado  
–I–tachi –respondió la Haruno del mismo modo

Sus piernas se sintieron temblar, el calor en sus mejillas se hacía cada vez más intenso, la vista se le nubló, la piel se erizó por completo y un fuerte cosquilleo se hizo presente en su estómago. Tomó una bocanada de aire para hablar, pero en el esfuerzo se sintió mareada y sin remedio se desvaneció.

–¡Sakura! –se alarmaron todos los presentes

Neji la tomó en brazos y la puso sobre una de las sillas. Itachi revisaba los signos vitales y Suigetsu llamaba a alguien.

–¡Danna! –respiraba cierto rubio, deteniéndose para tomar aire– Hay que tomar un descanso, hmm  
–Nada de eso –le contestó su pareja– quiero ver la cara de emoción de Sakura cuando te presente como mi…

_**Dan Dan Kokoro hikareteku  
sono mabushii egao ni  
hatenai yami karatobidasou  
Hold My Hand **_

_**(Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente,  
A mi corazón deja encantado,  
Ven toma mi mano  
para huir de esta terrible obscuridad)**_

–¿Y ahora qué? –se quejó, sacando su móvil del bolsillo– Diga…  
–¡Sakura! ¡Se desmayó!  
–¡ ¿Qué?  
–¡Ven rápido! Estamos en la terraza

–Gaara, sostenlo –indicó Itachi, que había puesto una gasa impregnada muy cerca de la nariz de Sakura  
–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó el de los ojos aguamarina con cierta desconfianza

Un sonoro respiro proveniente de la Haruno puso a todos alertas. Esta abrió los ojos lentamente y sobándose el entrecejo se incorporó sobre la silla.

–¿Qué pasó? –cuestionó– ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?  
–Te desmayaste –respondió calmadamente el Uchiha

Los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron de sobremanera en cuanto reconoció esa voz y lo primero que pasó por su mente fue huir, pero Itachi puso una mano sobre su hombro.

–No te levantes –dijo– estás algo débil

Neji echaba humos por la cabeza al contemplar la escena, pero dos voces fueron suficientes para romper con la ensoñación en la que se encontraban Uchiha y Haruno.

–¿Qué pasó? –inquirió Deidara primero– ¿Estás bien?  
–Sí, no fue nada –sonrió la Haruno– ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?  
–Sakura –espetó el pelirrojo– ¿Así saludas a tu hermano después de casi un año?

_Sé que no me he portado muy bien contigo desde que nos conocimos… es más, admito que en algún momento llegué a odiarte. Sin embargo, tu trato siempre tan amable me hizo caer en cuenta de tus buenas intenciones. Posiblemente pienses que esto se trata de una broma puesto que nunca he sido educada con nadie, pero honestamente me cansé de esa actitud, por lo que quise probar algo diferente. Ojalá algún día llegues a perdonarme por todos los malos momentos que te hice pasar a ti y a tu banda, y que podamos ser buenos amigos._

_Con cariño, Karin Motosowa._

–Vaya hipócrita –se burló el Uchiha menor, guardando la carta– bueno, al menos ya sé la primera fase de su plan… sea cual sea

_**¡Es Death Note  
es Death Note  
vamos a morir!  
A muchos villanos,  
ataque al corazón dar ¡Sí!  
¡Es Death Note,  
es Death Note  
vamos a matar!  
¡Y el que yo soy Kira  
nadie lo descubrirá!**_

–¡Hey, Naruto! –habló Tenten, que pasaba cerca de la entrada principal– ¿Por qué tan feliz?  
–Etto… es gracioso que lo preguntes –contestó cierto blondo, riendo nerviosamente– pero… ¿Recuerdas el día que Sai y los otros subieron una foto donde Sasuke–teme salía disfrazado de banana?  
–Sí, fue genial, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estás cantando?  
–No lo sé, me pareció divertido

Vieron a cierta pelirroja pasar, más pálida que un fantasma.

–Karin –le habló la castaña– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué esa cara?  
–¡Dios, estás más blanca que el zombi, tebane!  
–Etto… yo… –tartamudeó Karin– ¿Han visto a Sai?  
–Emm… bueno, lo vi hace rato subir a la terraza con los otros  
–Emm… arigato

Se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras, dejando confundidos a los chicos.

–¿Qué habrá pasado como para que _de buenas a primeras_ se portara amable conmigo? –inquirió el rubio  
–No lo sé, pero esto me da mala espina

–Sakura –espetó el pelirrojo– ¿Así saludas a tu hermano después de casi un año?  
–Emmm… no es por ser mala onda, pero –espetó Deidara– ¿Qué hace la Comadreja aquí?, hmm  
–Él… él me ayudó –respondió la ojijade– de repente me empecé a sentir mal y me desmayé  
–Entiendo… –sentenció Sasori y volteó a ver a Itachi– Gracias  
–Oigan… seguimos aquí –intervino Kiba  
–Ah… por cierto ¿Por qué todo mundo está en traje de baño?, hmm  
–Pues... el cielo está despejado, tenemos un dominguito sin hacer otra cosa que escuchar buenas _rolas_ y tomar el solecito que está bien rico  
–Pudieron haber ido a la playa –habló Sasori  
–Lo mismo les dije –espetó Gaara

Itachi no dejaba de observar a la chica sin hacer contacto visual: portaba un traje de baño de dos piezas, ambas de color blanco con unas diminutas rosas rojas y negras bordadas; la parte de abajo constaba de un pequeño bóxer de lycra, que entallaba muy bien su figura, en tanto que la pieza de arriba consistía en una blusa de tiritas que solo cubría sus bien desarrollados atributos. En el ombligo llevaba un pequeño tatuaje de la estrella de Metallica en color negro y plateado. Unos lentes de sol con armazón rojo descansaban sobre su cabellera rosada. Suspiró internamente y luego de unos segundos se atrevió a hablar.

–Perdón por la intromisión –dijo con voz serena y luego volteó a verla– un placer  
–Gracias, Itachi–san –respondió, haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Itachi se dio la media vuelta para irse. Bajó las escaleras topándose con cierta pelirroja.

–¿Sabes si está aquí Sai–kun? –preguntó

Como chispa al encenderse, Itachi recordó el motivo por el que había subido a la terraza.

"_Ahora que lo menciona, no lo vi ahí con los otros"_

–No está –respondió, cambiando su mirada serena por un gesto frío  
–Gracias y… perdón –dijo ella, sintiéndose intimidada

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y tomaron rumbos diferentes. Algunos minutos más tarde, en el apartamento de Sasori y Deidara…

–¿Tienes un 5? –decía Kiba, mirando su juego de cartas  
–Nop –respondió Suigetsu  
–¿Y cuánto tiempo tiene que llegaste? –preguntó Sasori, sin despegar la vista de su juego  
–Etto… ayer –mintió la Haruno– ayer en la noche

_**¡Yo también te doy  
mi libreta de verdad!  
¡Dios del nuevo mundo  
sin duda salvará!**_

–Ay, no –se quejó Kiba– Otra de las estúpidas canciones de Naruto  
–¡Oh, conozco esa canción! –exclamó Sakura y empezó a cantar

_**Yo su padre soy  
pero ni cuenta me doy  
que mi hijo es Kira  
¡De verdad qué mal estoy!**_

–¡Dios! –soltó Deidara– ¿De dónde saca tanta estupidez ese niño?, hmm  
–Oh, vamos… está divertida la canción  
–Sakura  
–¿Sí?  
–Dime una cosa  
–¿Qué quieres que te diga?  
–¿Te cayó bien?  
–¿A qué te refieres?

Todos miraron intrigados al Akasuna.

–Itachi –respondió Sasori– Te agradó ¿cierto?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

1. The Four Horsemen, de Metallica, del álbum Kill'em All  
2. Dan Dan Kokoro hikareteku, opening de Dragon Ball GT (no está traducido como tal, puse la versión en español latino porque es la más cercana a la traducción como tal)  
3. La última canción la saqué de un capítulo de una serie de parodias de Death Note hecha por un chavo mexicano. Búsquenla en youtube como "Death Note escenas rechazadas, especial de Navidad" si quieren escuchar la canción completa, muy buena.


	15. Nubes Rojas

Recomendación:

-x-x-x-x-Escuchar alguna de las siguientes canciones (ya saben, SOLO UNA):

_New Divide (Linkin Park)  
Tears Keep Falling (Ari Koivunen)  
The Shortest Straw (Metallica)  
Master Passion Greed (Nightwish)  
Wishmaster (Nightwish) x-x-x-x-x-_

0-0-0-0-Para esta parte sugiero:

_White Waters (Epica)  
On the Other Side (Delain)  
Lovelorn (Leave's Eyes)  
Minor Heaven (Tarja Turunen)-0-0-0-0_

_**Capítulo 15: Nubes rojas**_

x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–

Tres niños corrían en las calles de algún lugar de Okinawa. El más alto de ellos aparentaba unos 11 años. Tenía el cabello largo, plateado, y dos mechones atados con cintas verdes caían a los lados de su cara. Sus ojos verde jade enmarcados en rojo volteaban hacia atrás cada cierto tiempo, asegurándose así que los otros dos niños le siguieran. El segundo se trataba de un chiquillo de unos 9 años, de piel sumamente pálida, cabello corto y negro que caía sobre su frente, además sus ojos del mismo color no le quitaban la vista de encima al mayor. Por último, una niña de unos ocho años de edad les seguía el paso con dificultad: su tez era clara, su cabello rosáceo apenas llegaba a la altura de sus hombros y lo llevaba atado con una pañoleta roja, y sus ojos color del jade denotaban por demás cansancio.

Los tres corrían sin detenerse mientras un grupo de hombres, todos con traje y lentes oscuros, les perseguían. Dieron vuelta en una esquina, donde para su buena fortuna había mucha gente, y siguieron corriendo hasta que los hombres les perdieran el rastro. Llegaron a un lugar fuera de la ciudad, donde comenzaba un espeso bosque. Se internaron un poco y después se recargaron sobre un gran árbol para tomar aire.

–Onii–san –farfulló la niña, exhalando sonoramente– ¿Por qué nos persiguen?  
–No lo sé, Sakura –respondió el peliplata– pero…  
–¡Ahí vienen! –exclamó el pelinegro

Más rápido que alma que lleva el diablo, los tres chicos corrieron a todo lo que daban sus ya cansadas piernas hasta que llegaron a un puente que unía dos porciones de tierra separadas por un gran río. A decir verdad este se hallaba en muy malas condiciones: las tablas podridas, las cuerdas desgastadas por el tiempo y el sol. En efecto demasiado riesgoso para cruzar.

–Sai –habló el mayor de los tres– cruza tú primero, yo llevaré a Sakura  
–Hai

El pelinegro dio sus primeros pasos con mucha dificultad, ya que el puente no dejaba de tambalearse. El único sonido que podía percibirse en ese instante era el chirrido de la madera y el crujir de las cuerdas.

–¡Rápido, ahí vienen! –indicó la pequeña, quien oía los pasos de los hombres acercarse cada vez más

Sai obedeció sin rechistar: corrió veloz como águila hasta llegar al otro extremo, sin rasguño alguno. Lo mismo hizo el mayor, con su hermanita sobre su espalda.

–Adelántense, en un momento los alcanzo  
–¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó la pelirrosa, bajándose de la espalda del albino

Él sacó un cuchillito de una bolsa que ceñía en la cintura. Cortó las cuerdas que sostenían el puente, y luego de eso continuaron moviéndose entre los árboles hasta llegar a una gran casa, de aspecto rústico.

–Llegamos –dijo Sai, con tono neutro  
–¿Por qué todo está tan callado?  
–Sakura tiene razón… hay demasiado silencio

Entraron al edificio y en cuanto encendieron las luces, los rostros de los tres hermanos palidecieron y una mueca de pánico se dibujó en ellos: las paredes, los muebles, el piso y el techo estaban salpicados en sangre; los cuadros que el pequeño Sai había hecho y que habían sido colgados en las paredes se encontraban también manchados del líquido carmesí, y la mayoría ya estaban rotos o fuera de su sitio.

–¡Kimimaro, Sai! –exclamó Sakura– Hay que ir arriba

Los dos varones asintieron con la cabeza y subieron escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la habitación de sus padres. Sakura emitió un alarido de terror en cuanto vio tendidos sobre la cama, con una katana atravesada, los cuerpos inertes de sus progenitores.

–¡Sakura! –fue el último grito de su hermano mayor antes de desvanecerse por completo

Abrió los ojos bruscamente, y se levantó de su cama. Su respiración se volvió agitada y las manos le temblaban.

–Kimimaro… Sai –suspiró, intentando normalizar su respiración

Sonó su despertador: 6:30 de la mañana.

x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–

–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–

Las gotas de agua caían gráciles y crueles sobre su larga cabellera rosa. Tenía levantada la cabeza, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados. Asimismo el vestido color blanco con un escote en V tanto en el frente como en la espalda se ceñía aun más a su cuerpo a causa de la lluvia. Sin embargo, su rostro destilaba paz y una bondad infinita: disfrutaba de cada gota de lluvia como si fueran parte de ella misma, como si siempre hubieran estado ahí. Él tomó su espalda y también la cintura con ambas manos, mientras la estrujaba suavemente contra su cuerpo. Un abrazo fue suficiente para que abriera los ojos, y se diera cuenta que el árbol de cerezos donde se habían conocido hace casi 7 años dejaba caer sus pétalos cual fuegos artificiales, como si estos celebraran su amor. Apretó su cabeza contra su pecho y así permanecieron por un buen rato.

–Eres tan hermosa –susurró el joven azabache muy cerca del oído  
–A–arigato, Itachi–sama –farfulló ella, sin separarse de él  
–¿Aun me amas? –inquirió Itachi, quien rompió el contacto para mirarla directo a los ojos  
–Sí –respondió la pelirrosa luego de unos segundos– aun lo amo

El escenario cambió por completo: el cielo nublado por cuatro paredes color crema; los cerezos por varios dibujos, todos ellos hechos con lápices de colores en tonos violeta, azules, verdes y rosáceos, y bruñidos magníficamente con color rosa pálido; el césped mojado que pisaban se volvió una cama, sobre la que dos personas se entregaban al amor en cuerpo y alma. 

Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente sobre la cálida piel del otro, centímetro a centímetro. Los cabellos del azabache contrastaban con aquellas rosáceas hebras, y se esparcían de forma casi estratégica sobre sus hombros. Asimismo Itachi entraba y salía lentamente del cuerpo de la Haruno, una y otra vez. Por su parte ella estaba cegada por el placer que en esos momentos experimentaba. Sus respiraciones se volvían cada vez más agitadas, sus alientos resonaban por toda la habitación como un eco, y sus corazones latían a mil por hora, todos estos casi en sincronía.

La noche era joven, al igual que ellos: cada roce, cada beso, cada palabra era tan efímera como una explosión, pero sin duda quedarían eternamente atesoradas en sus corazones.

–Itachi–sama –farfulló Sakura, cuyos ojos verdes dejaban fluir un par de gotas de mar– muchas gracias por todo

Sin saber cómo, toda ella fue volviéndose cada vez más transparente, hasta desaparecer por completo. Itachi miraba atónito, y otro escenario surgió: él se encontraba al borde de un gran precipicio, y frente a él, el sol naciente iluminaba las nubes de rojo con sus destellos.

–No, Sakura –dijo, en un susurro– yo soy quien debe agradecerte… gracias

–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–

Se levantó y entró al baño. Abrió la llave de la regadera y en lo que esperaba que cayera el agua caliente se despojó de su pijama que consistía en una playera sin mangas azul marino y un bóxer negro. Se metió inmediatamente a la ducha mientras las gotas de agua corrían por su pelo ya suelto, igual que con Sakura en ese sueño.

Sakura tuvo que quedarse en el departamento de Sasori y Deidara dos días después de su _llegada_. Ya se había levantado y ahora preparaba el desayuno.

–Mmm –espetó Deidara, sentado en una silla con cuchillo y tenedor en mano– huele tan bien, un  
–Cocina genial –le secundó Sasori, quien jugaba con una servilleta– aunque… ahora que lo pienso tiene un poco de parecido al bakudan que cocinó Itachi la otra ocasión  
–Da'h, ni que tuviera algo de especial la Comadreja –soltó el rubio con un enojo falso– además, todos sabemos que al Uchiha bastardo le enseñó su mamá y sus mismas _criadas_… en cambio tu hermana tuvo que aprender sola ¿no crees que eso tiene más mérito?, un  
–Sí, lo sé  
–¡Listo! –anunció la aludida, quien llevaba hacia la mesa dos tazones con bakudan, así como algunos bocadillos. Miró a Deidara por el rabillo y a modo de broma dijo– A ver si ya aprendes a cocinar para cuando se casen

Un sonrojo apareció en los rostros de los dos hombres. En otro lado sucedía algo distinto.

–¡INO–PUERCA! –gritaba histérica una pelirroja– ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO TE PONGAS MI ROPA?  
–¡Me lo dice la zorra que se pone mis perfumes! –rezongó la Yamanaka desde su habitación  
–¡¿Tus perfumes? ¡Esos también son míos!

–Esas dos nunca se van a estar en paz –bufó Sasori– Dios, Dei… ¿En serio no piensas hablar con tu hermana?  
–No quiero hablar de eso –se quejó– Traté de hacerla entender por las buenas y no se deja… además no quiero que vaya ahí de chismosa con mi padre, un  
–Si quieres yo puedo hablar con ella –se ofreció Sakura– soy hermana del novio de su hermano y ella también, así que lo entenderá  
–Gracias, pero…  
–No hay pero que valga… además ¿Qué puedes perder que no hayas perdido ya?  
–Qué alentador –dijo Sasori, sarcástico.  
–Es _neta_ –dijo Sakura– Digo, a menos que quieras que las cosas sigan igual  
–Está bien –resopló el blondo con desgano– pero no creo que resulte, un

–¡¿Tuyos? ¡Esos me los compró mi padre en Paris!  
–¡Ay, sí! Te crees la _muy–muy_ porque tu papi tiene mucho dinero… idiota, apenas alcanzas el siete de promedio  
–¡Y tú apenas el seis! ¡¿Y así pretendes impresionar a Sai–kun?

–Osh, estas _viejas_ de ahora son cada vez más _argüenderas_ –se quejó Hidan, que salía de su apartamento con su mochila– Pero también _bien buenotas_  
–No empieces con tus perversiones –musitó Kakuzu, que le acompañaba– Una de ellas es hermana de Deidara, recuérdalo  
–¡Cómo no acordarme si la p*nche hermafrodita es igual de histérica! _Neta_ no sé cómo el j*dido Pinocho lo soporta…

–¡Sabes qué, neta no estoy para aguantarte así que me largo!  
–¡Ahí avisas cuándo para hacer fiesta!

–Etto… se me hace tarde –balbuceó la Haruno  
–¿Tarde para qué? –cuestionó Sasori– Vas a faltar una semana entera a la escuela  
–Para comprar los boletos para el concierto de Metallica ¿para qué más?  
–Yo sigo insistiendo… ¿para qué viniste hasta acá si puedes ver la transmisión desde tu lap?  
–Ya te lo dije, no es lo mismo

Sasuke, mientras tanto, recordaba lo sucedido hace algunos días, después de la _visita_ de Karin.

–/–/–FLASHBACK–/–/–/–

Guardó la carta que Karin escribió para Sai. Iba a ir a su habitación, pero tuvo que abrir la puerta. Para su mala suerte era Neji Hyuga.

–¿Qué quieres? –cuestionó hoscamente

Sin dirigirle la palabra el ojiperla entró hasta la habitación de _Sai_.

–¿Qué crees que haces? –habló el Uchiha, siguiéndole  
–Sai necesita algunas cosas –se limitó a contestar el castaño gélidamente  
–¿Y no puede venir por ellas o qué?  
–Eso no me concierne, solo cumplo sus órdenes

Abrió el armario y sacó varias piezas de ropa, algunos artículos de aseo personal y una pequeña maleta donde fue echando todo. Al final cerró todos los cajones del armario de Sai con llave. Salió del cuarto.

–¡Hey, Hyuga! –gruñó Sasuke, harto de ser ignorado– ¿Por qué te llevas sus cosas en esa maleta? ¿Se va de viaje o qué?  
–No  
–¿Entonces?  
–Mira, Uchiha –murmuró el ojiperla sin inmutarse– Tú podrás ser el compañero de Sai, pero eso no quiere decir que lo conozcas a la perfección… y precisamente por este hecho te voy a pedir que dejes de inmiscuirte en su vida… ya bastantes problemas tiene como para que tú le estés dando más  
–¿Qué te has creído?  
–Sai no estará aquí por unos días, así que no toques sus cosas y no habrá problemas

Abrió la puerta y salió, dejando a un Sasuke mosqueado y confundido.

–/–/–/FIN FLASHBACK–/–/–/–

–Maldito Hyuga –musitó, mientras trataba de abrir un candado con un pasador– pero si creyó que con eso me iba a detener, está muy equivocado

Logró abrirlo, así que sacó el cajón al que correspondía.

–Veamos –dijo, mirando el interior y sacando algunas cosas– una foto con los _dementes_, una corona de cerezos artificiales, perfumes de mujer…

La caja contenía varios objetos: un bloc de dibujos, todos hechos con lápices de colores y difuminados exquisitamente con un color rosa pálido, una rosa blanca con peineta, dos angelitos sosteniendo un corazón, una cajita musical, entre otras cosas igual de tiernas. Sin embargo, una prenda perfectamente doblada llamó su atención. La sacó de ahí y la extendió con cuidado para apreciarla mejor: fue tal su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de una capa negra con interior rojo granate, estampada con unas nubes del mismo color y con bordes blancos.

"_Se parece a la que Itachi perdió hace casi 4 años"_

–/–/–FLASHBACK–/–/–/

Itachi, de 18 años, y Sasuke, de 14, se encontraban en casa almorzando con sus padres, Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha.

–¿Qué tal te fue con Karin–chan, cariño? –inquirió su madre, mirando al mayor de sus hijos– ¿Se divirtieron?  
–Hmp –rio Sasuke– apuesto a que esa zanahoria no dejó de hablar en todo el día  
–¡Sasuke! –le regañó la mujer– No debes hablar así de ella  
–Tu madre tiene razón –respondió su padre con un gesto severo– De no ser por los Motosowa seguramente Uchiha Corp. iría a la quiebra –dirigió su vista hacia Itachi– ¿La trataste bien?  
–Yo… –respondió Itachi, con voz neutra, sin mirarlo–Tengo que salir  
–¿A dónde vas? –inquirió Fugaku, sintiéndose evadido  
–Es importante

Subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación y luego de unos minutos bajó, con una prenda negra de la que solo se alcanzaba a distinguir una nube roja con bordes blancos.

–¿Por qué insistes en llevar esa ridícula capa? –cuestionó Sasuke– Desde que fuiste a esa estúpida convención de anime no has soltado esa _cosa_

Itachi frunció el ceño y dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermano. Salió ignorando olímpicamente a su familia, incluso la voz de su padre ordenando que volviera. Transcurrieron varias horas desde su salida, y no fue sino hasta las siete de la noche que volvió.

–¿Dónde estabas? –cuestionó Mikoto con tono preocupado– No contestaste mis llamadas, pensamos que algo te había pasado  
–Fui a casa de Shisui  
–Mentira –espetó Fugaku, que también se encontraba en la sala– tu primo llamó hace 15 minutos preguntando si estabas aquí… ¿A dónde fuiste? Y más te vale que no mientas  
–Está bien –sentenció Itachi con desgano– fui a despedirme de _ella_  
–Te ordené que no volvieras a ver siquiera a esa huérfana –rugió, cada vez más colérico– ¿Por qué osas desobedecerme?  
–No te preocupes, padre… –le dirigió una mirada cargada de rencor y con voz seca continuó– _esa_ huérfana se ha ido para siempre ¿Satisfecho?

Indignado subió rápidamente las escaleras, de donde el menor bajaba.

–¿Y ahora qué les hiciste a los viejos? –preguntó Sasuke, sin obtener respuesta. Notó que ya no tenía la capa– ¿Y tu _cosa esa_?  
–La perdí –contestó Itachi con voz apagada, mientras seguía su camino escaleras arriba

–/–/–/–/–FIN FLASHBACK–/–/–/–

–Por esa _cosa_ lo echaron de la casa –dijo– pero…

Respiró suavemente de ella, percibiendo así un aroma familiar. Se dibujó una mueca de asombro en su cara.

"_No puede ser, es la misma que Itachi perdió… ¿Cómo terminó en manos de Haruno?"_

–Bueno, me voy  
–Solo compra los boletos y regresa –indicó Sasori– no te distraigas en los videojuegos y no hables con extraños ¿entendido?  
–Sí, papá –siseó con sarcasmo la Haruno

Salió del apartamento y continuó su camino hasta la recepción, donde Neji y Gaara la esperaban.

–Sakura –saludó Neji, con tono sereno– ¿Qué tal dormiste?  
–Em… supongo que bien –respondió, un poco turbada por tanta amabilidad– ¿Qué tal tú?  
–No me quejo… si no consideramos que Tenten se la pasó hablando por teléfono toda la noche, entonces dormí bien  
–Bueno, vámonos ya –sentenció Gaara– los boletos no nos esperarán por siempre  
–Por cierto ¿Cuántos vamos a comprar? –inquirió el Hyuga  
–No había pensado en eso –rio nerviosamente la pelirrosa– pero ya se me ocurrirá en el camino  
–¡Hey! –llamó Kiba– ¿Pensaban irse sin nosotros?

Neji rodó los ojos fastidiado.

–Oigan –habló Shikamaru– ¿Por qué tenemos que ir caminando hasta el punto de venta cuando bien podemos comprarlos por Internet?  
–Emmm… ¿ustedes no iban a ir a la escuela? –espetó Sakura  
–Seee –habló Suigetsu, despreocupado– pero no iba a ser lo mismo sin ustedes, así que decidimos acompañarlos  
–Ok, entonces vámonos

Todos fueron caminando hacia algún punto de venta. En tanto, Sasuke oyó el sonido de su reloj de mano.

–Tsk –chasqueó la lengua– ya se me hizo tarde

Tomó la capa y la guardó en su mochila. Cerró de nuevo el candado y salió de la habitación de Sai. Tomó las llaves del apartamento y ya fuera cerró la puerta. Karin iba pasando en compañía de sus amigas Tenten y Temari.

–¡Qué flojera! –exclamó Karin– Otra semana de aguantar al _cara de pez_  
–¡Ya no te hagas! –respondía Tenten con picardía– Es obvio que te gusta, por eso finges que te cae mal  
–¡Pero qué tonterías dices! ¡¿Gustarme la _sardina con patas_? ¡Ja, antes muerta!  
–A sus pies –agregó Temari con sorna– Vamos, es demasiado obvio  
–¡Te equivocas! ¡A mí me gusta alguien más!  
–Adivinaré –espetó la rubia– es el _emo con peinado de cacatúa_  
–Hummm…  
–¡Yiug! –exclamó la castaña  
–En realidad… no –titubeó la pelirroja  
–¡¿Qué?  
–No –continuó Karin, un poco sonrojada– en realidad es… Sai

Las dos chicas estallaron en carcajadas, y Sasuke, que había escuchado parte de la conversación, apretó los puños.

–¡Ya, en serio! –dijo Tenten, tratando de no reírse más– Tiene que ser una broma  
–No… es verdad, me gusta Sai Haruno… pero no vayan a ir de chismosas con él o sus _cuates_  
–¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo?

"_Esa p*rra"_ pensó el Uchiha _"¿Por qué __de buenas a primeras__ decide __confesarse__? Ella odia a Haruno… tengo la extraña corazonada de que planea algo contra __él__"_

–Vaya –espetó, sonando irónico, mientras seguían caminando– resultó ser cierto que el amor es ciego  
–Ya supéralo, Uchiha –sonrió Temari de forma malévola– Sai te ganó y no puedes hacer nada al respecto  
–Sasuke –habló Karin con voz apacible– ¿Sabes algo de Sai–kun? No lo he visto en dos días  
–¿De veras? –preguntaron las otras dos, sorprendidas

"_Es cierto… ahora que lo recuerdo, Haruno salió temprano hace dos días y no volvió"_

–Hmp, como si me importara –espetó– Mejor pregúntale a Hyuga –miró de reojo a Tenten y dibujó una media sonrisa un tanto cínica– chance y se fueron _juntos_

Siguió su camino hacia la facultad.

–Dios, ese Uchiha está cada día más perdido –murmuró la castaña, ofendida por la indirecta  
–Ignóralo –le secundó la rubia y le echó una mirada a Karin– Sigue platicándonos ¿Cómo está eso de que te gusta Sai?

Las tres chicas hablaban y reían mientras seguían su camino. Mientras tanto, Itachi empacaba sus útiles para irse a la facultad. Buscaba entre sus cosas algo que al parecer faltaba. Kisame lo notó, por lo que se atrevió a hablar.

–¿Qué se te perdió? –inquirió  
–El paquete que dejé sobre la mesa de la sala –habló el Uchiha, sonando más a una afirmación que a una interrogante  
–¿El que envolviste apenas ayer? –el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza– Lo guardé en tu armario, junto a los zapatos

Itachi bufó pesadamente y luego de sacarlo de su ubicación, lo metió a su mochila y se fue. Kisame sonreía de una forma casi mordaz.

–Menos mal que saqué una copia –se dijo– esa historia está muy entretenida

Los Heartstealers iban _charlando_ mientras caminaban.

–Imagínenlo –decía Sakura, notablemente entusiasmada– ahí todos juntos con nuestros celulares tomándonos fotos con ellos… ¡Rayos, estoy tan emocionada que tengo ganas de cantar!  
–¡Pss _aviéntate_! –le alentaron Suigetsu y Kiba  
–No delante de toda esta gente –musitó Shikamaru mientras echaba un rápido vistazo a su alrededor  
–¿Por qué no? Sería como un ensayo para ese día –siguió Kiba– ¿Qué dices tú, Gaara?  
–No lo sé –respondió el pelirrojo– no creo que…  
–¡Vamos, te _late_ tanto como a mí! –esta vez fue Sakura quien interrumpió– ¡Es más, propongo que cantemos todos juntos!  
–Pero… –replicó Neji  
–Yo empiezo

Y luego de carraspear, la pelirrosa empezó a cantar.

_**...and the road becomes my bride  
I have stripped of all but pride  
So in her I do confide  
And she keeps me satisfied  
Gives me all I need**_

_**(...y la ruta se convirtió en mi novia  
Me despojé de todo menos del orgullo  
Entonces confío en ella  
Y ella mantiene satisfecho  
Me da todo lo que necesito)**_

–Tu turno, Kiba

_**...and with dust in throat I crave  
Only knowledge will I save  
To the game you stay a slave  
Rover, wanderer  
Nomad, vagabond  
Call me what you will**_

_**(...y con polvo en la garganta anhelo  
Sólo guardo el deseo de conocimiento  
Para el juego sigues siendo esclavo  
Trotamundos, callejero  
Nómada, vagabundo  
Llámame como quieras)**_

Y continuaron cantando el resto del camino.

_**But I'll take my time anywhere  
Free to speak my mind anywhere  
And I'll redefine anywhere  
Anywhere I may roam  
Where I lay my head is home…**_

_**(Pero llevaré mi tiempo a donde sea  
Libre de decir lo que pienso en donde sea  
Y redefiniré cualquier lugar  
Donde sea que vagabundee  
Adonde apoyo mi cabeza es mi hogar…)**_

Ya era hora de clases y Sasuke aun no entraba. Se encontraba pensativo, mirando aquella capa.

"_Itachi no es del tipo de personas que extravía algo tan importante…"_ pensaba _"Seguramente Haruno la sustrajo de entre sus cosas, pero… ¿con qué propósito?"_

–Veo que aun no entras a clase, otöto–baka –señaló el Uchiha mayor, sentándose en la misma banca que Sasuke– Date prisa o perderás la primera clase  
–Hmp –sonrió de forma cínica el menor– No más que lo que tú ya has perdido  
–Sasuke… no estoy bromeando, entra  
–Veo que no te has dado cuenta, pero te ilustraré de todas formas

Sacó la capa de su mochila, dejando sumamente anonadado al pelilargo.

–¿De dónde la conseguiste? –inquirió, tratando de tranquilizarse  
–Eso es lo de menos –prosiguió Sasuke– una mejor pregunta sería ¿De verdad la perdiste?

Sakura y los chicos ya habían llegado al punto de venta. Llevaban cerca de 5 minutos formados.

–Sabía que debíamos comprarlos por Internet –murmuró Shikamaru, con su acostumbrado tono de aburrimiento  
–Díganme una cosa –habló la Haruno con el mismo volumen de voz– Exactamente ¿Qué pretendían al hacer que me presentara como yo misma ante Sasori y Deidara?  
–Ya te lo habíamos dicho –respondió Gaara– Necesitaban saber que Sakura Haruno todavía se encuentra en el mapa  
–No les creo ni media palabra –increpó, algo inconforme por la explicación– Ya, en serio, díganme qué pretenden  
–Eso –dijeron Kiba y Suigetsu  
–Y que te despejes un poco –habló esta vez Neji– Todo ese asunto de _Sai_ no debe ser fácil para ti ¿o sí?  
–Por cierto –fue Shikamaru esta vez– ¿Por qué precisamente _Sai_?  
–Oye –dijo Kiba– Ahora que lo dice, nunca hemos visto cómo te transformas en _Sai_  
–¡Shhh! –le regañó la chica, tapándole la boca y tratando de estrangularlo– ¡Cállate! –lo soltó y bajó la voz– ¡¿Acaso quieres que me descubran?  
–Oigan –señaló Gaara– seguimos nosotros  
–¿Cuántos vas a comprar? –inquirió Suigetsu  
–A ver… vamos a ir Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, tú, yo… Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, a Kakuzu, Tobi y Zetsu no les gusta así que no creo que vayan, Nagato, Naruto, Sasuke… –se quedó callada por unos segundos– Itachi…  
–¿Piensas invitarlos a todos? –cuestionó Kiba– ¡_No manches,_ mejor ya cómprate el estadio!  
–Yo digo que solo compremos los nuestros –espetó Shikamaru– si los otros quieren ir ese ya es su problema  
–Estoy de acuerdo con eso –le secundó el pelirrojo  
–Pero Itachi…  
–¿Qué pasa con la Comadreja? –preguntó Neji, tratando de no sonar afectado  
–Quería invitarlo –suspiró tristemente la Haruno  
–No creo que quiera ir –prosiguió el ojiperla– a decir verdad, ni siquiera creo que le guste el mismo tipo de música que a ti  
–¡Pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo! –le alentó Kiba  
–¡Es más! –fue Suigetsu– ¡Nosotros te hacemos el _paro_!

–Sasuke, no me hagas perder la paciencia –murmuró Itachi– Dime como la obtuviste  
–Vaya… nunca pensé que el gran Itachi Uchiha se alteraría por algo tan ridículo como esta _cosa_  
–Esta _cosa_ –respondió el mayor, quitándole la prenda– es propiedad de la única mujer que amé… si se la quitaste, yo mismo te colgaré del techo dedo por dedo hasta desmembrarte ¿entendido?

Sin decir más, el pelinegro siguió su camino. Sasuke no daba crédito a las palabras recién dichas por el mayor.

"…_es propiedad de la única mujer que amé…"_ y entonces lo dedujo _"Eso quiere decir que… esa huérfana de la que tanto hablaban él y mi padre… era Haruno"_

**Notas de la autora:**

1. Wherever I may roam, de Metallica, del Black Album


	16. El concierto parte 1

¡Uff! ¡Al fin actualicé luego de unas bien merecidas vacaciones! Como sea, ya les traje el siguiente capítulo, que si bien no es tan extenso o tan relevante como los anteriores, al menos de a poco se van dando las cosas entre Itachi y Sakura. Bueno, aparte de eso se van a encontrar algunas cosas un tanto bizarras o estúpidas, pero bueno... últimamente se me ha atrofiado el cerebro. Bien, pss a leer se ha dicho.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**Capítulo 16: El concierto, parte 1**_

La frase no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza. Su hermano mayor había confirmado, en un arrebato, que esa huérfana por la que su padre y él siempre discutían era la chica Haruno. Si pensaba que las cosas ya no podían ir peor después de que Gaara le descubriera en casa de Neji, y que este último también estuviera enamorado de la pelirrosa, estaba totalmente equivocado: tendría de rival a su propio hermano.

No había entrado a clases. A decir verdad estaba demasiado turbado como para siquiera prestar atención a la estúpida clase de cálculo. Decidió que lo mejor sería resolver de una vez por todas las nuevas dudas generadas por la respuesta de su hermano mayor. Tomó su mochila y giró sobre sus talones para volver a su apartamento. Iba caminando, formulando una y mil teorías sobre la historia que pudieron haber tenido la Haruno y el Uchiha, no logrando quedar satisfecho con alguna. De pronto, más o menos a unos ocho metros de distancia, divisó a la causante de tanto revuelo dentro de sus pensamientos, junto con sus inseparables amigos, _sus_ antiguos amigos.

_**(Shape shift) nose to the wind  
(shape shift) feeling I have been  
(move swift) all senses clean  
(earth's gift) back to the meaning,  
(back to the meaning) of wolf and man**_

_**((Cambio de forma), nariz al viento  
(Cambio de forma), estuve sintiendo  
(Movimiento veloz), todos los sentidos despejados  
(Regalo de la tierra), de regreso al significado  
(De regreso al significado) del lobo y el hombre)**_

Cantaban Kiba y Suigetsu, y ella en medio. Detrás venían Shikamaru –ojeando por novena vez los recién adquiridos boletos–, Gaara y Neji. Este último frunció el ceño en señal de desagrado por su presencia.

–¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? –preguntó Suigetsu una vez que terminaron de cantar  
–No lo sé, ¿Qué quieres hacer tú? –respondió Kiba  
–No lo sé, ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?  
–No lo sé, ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?  
–No lo sé, ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

–¡Ya sé, vayamos al gotcha! –gritó la Haruno, terminando así con la discusión

Sasuke notó que en su cuello colgaba una especie de estrella de cinco picos, color negro. Recordó entonces que _Mikoto_ se lo devolvió a _Sai_ cuando decidió _terminar_ con _él_. Sintió que el remordimiento le apretaba la garganta, pero no lo demostró. Miró cómo los otros se daban la media vuelta y se iban. Se quedó parado y como foco que recién se prende, llegó a su memoria la imagen de cómo lucía Itachi hace ya más de media hora.

"…_es propiedad de la única mujer que amé…"_

Lo recordaba bien: un pantalón negro, una camisa de manga larga color azul marino con un kanji bordado en el bolsillo izquierdo que no alcanzó a descifrar, los zapatos italianos negros de siempre, y una cadenita de plata con un dije cuya forma era una especie de estrella, idéntica a la de la Haruno, colgando de su cuello.

–Lo sabía –musitó– sabía que había visto ese collar en algún otro lado

Corrió inmediatamente a su apartamento, y luego de eso abrió con el mismo pasador el mismo candado del mismo cajón donde _Sai_ guardaba sus cosas. Buscaba algo que pudiera darle más pistas, más respuestas, más… pero fue grande la decepción cuando notó que ya no había más de donde buscar. Asimismo pensó que si era verdad que Itachi y _Sai_ compartían una historia, probablemente Itachi también tendría más evidencias de ello. Sacudió la cabeza y se reprendió mentalmente: tendría que ser muy valiente o demasiado estúpido como para entrar a fisgonear entre sus cosas sin ser descubierto… pero alguien tendría qué hacerlo.

"_Qué molestia"_ pensó, y sin encontrar otra cosa qué hacer por el momento se encaminó a la sala a buscar algo bueno en la televisión.

Día D. Todo mundo se preparaba para un concierto inolvidable. En especial seis amigos en la habitación temporal de Sakura.

–¿Qué pasó con…? –inquirió Sakura, mirando de soslayo a Suigetsu, mientras se ponía unos Nike negros  
–Ah, sí –respondió él despreocupadamente–siempre sí aceptó ir, que te va a esperar allá  
–¿Y cómo le hicieron?  
–No fue nada fácil –espetó Kiba– fue toda una hazaña

-/-/-/-/FLASHBACK-/-/-/-/-

La noche anterior. Suigetsu y Kiba se encontraban frente a la puerta del apartamento de Itachi y Kisame. El castaño tocó la puerta dos veces, y Kisame fue quien abrió.

–¿Qué onda? –saludó– ¿Se te perdió algo?  
–Pss no exactamente… oye ¿está la Comadreja?  
–No… ¿para qué lo buscas?  
–Pss… bueno, en realidad una amiga mía lo busca  
–¿Y quién es tu amiga?  
–Etto… esa es información clasificada, pero…  
–¿Y por qué no le dices que pase?  
–Es que… ella es algo tímida y…  
–Ah, entiendo… pero Itachi salió, no creo que vuelva hoy  
–Pero…

Y le cerraron la puerta en la cara.

–¿Qué pasó? –inquirió Suigetsu, oculto en alguna parte  
–Dijo que no estaba  
–Pero si vimos que entró  
–Sí, pero por lo visto no va a salir  
–¡Ash! Bueno, yo iré esta vez

Tocó tres veces la puerta y Kisame abrió.

–¡Ya te dije que…! ¡Ah, qué onda _carnalito_!  
–¡Qué _pex_! Oye, ¿Está la Comadreja?  
–No  
–¿Y sabes a dónde fue?  
–No lo sé  
–¿Y cuándo regresará?  
–Ya te dije que no lo sé  
–Pero…  
–Ok, ya –bufó el más alto, resignado– La _neta _ es que ahorita no quiere ver a nadie  
–Pero es que lo busca alguien importante  
–Dime cómo se llama y _chance_ y le atienda  
–No puedo… ella –pensó en una pequeña mentira– no me dijo su nombre  
–¡Uy, pss así menos va a querer salir! Lo siento _carnalito_, pero ya es tarde… nos vemos

Y también le cerró la puerta en la cara.

–Pss ya ves que no va a salir –dijo el peliceleste  
–¡Uy, qué _payaso_ resultó!  
–¡Yo no sé qué rayos le ve Sakura! ¡Es igual de _apretado_ que Sasuke!  
–¿No me digas que ya te pusiste celoso? –espetó Kiba, con sorna  
–¡Nooo! ¡¿Cómo crees?  
–Ah, mira –desvió la vista hacia su izquierda– ahí viene Ino ¿Por qué no le decimos que nos haga el _paro_?

-/-/-/-/FIN FLASHBACK-/-/-/-/

–Total que anduvimos ahí de _fregones_ más de una hora hasta que la Comadreja se dignó a salir –continuó Suigetsu con el relato  
–¿Por qué no hicieron algo más simple? –inquirió Shikamaru– Como dejar los boletos bajo su puerta  
–¡Nah'! –repeló Kiba– El punto es que supiera quién se los envió, sin necesidad de decírselo  
–Pero sí los recibió ¿verdad? –preguntó la chica, con sumo interés  
–A _güevo_

El sonido de _Seek and Destroy_, de Metallica, indicaba que entraba una llamada en el móvil de Sakura.

–Neji, contesta por mí, por fa'… es que no traigo el micrófono  
–Hai –se puso el móvil en la oreja– Diga… no, soy Neji… no está, salió… ¿Qué has dicho?... oye, más despacio, no te entiendo nada… sí… ¿De veras?... bien, yo le aviso –y colgó

–¿Quién era y qué quería? –preguntó Gaara  
–Travis, que adelantaron el examen de embriología  
–¡Ah, no ma'! –exclamaron Suigetsu y Kiba a coro  
–¿Y qué más? –esta vez fue Shikamaru  
–Que se aplicará el día de hoy  
–¿De verdad? ¡Kyaaa! –chilló Sakura, notablemente afectada– ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!  
–Su maestra se _la trae_ contra ustedes –espetó el de los ojos violeta  
–¡Maldición! ¡Contaba con que no habría examen hoy! ¡¿Ahora cómo demonios le voy a explicar a Itachi que no podré ir al concierto con él?  
–Yo puedo encargarme de eso –se ofreció Neji, con una expresión de satisfacción  
–No creo que sea buena idea –espetó Shikamaru– Sería muy repentino el _regreso_ de _Sai_ ¿no crees?  
–Y sospechoso… sobre todo sospechoso  
–¿Y no crees que sería mejor decirle la verdad de una vez por todas? –dijo Gaara  
–¡¿Estás loco? ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Pensaría que quise burlarme de él!  
–Pero si no lo haces tú, alguien más lo va a hacer y no creo que se lo tome a bien  
–Está bien… pero mientras tanto –suspiró, pero luego levantó la voz– ¡¿Cómo demonios le digo a Itachi que no iré con él al concierto de Metallica?  
–¿Y si te das un _scape_? –propuso Kiba– Le dices a la profesora que tuviste que visitar a tu abuela en el hospital o algo así, que si te da _chance_ de presentarlo la próxima clase  
–Es una buena idea –apoyó Suigetsu  
–Es una pésima idea –cortó Neji  
–Entonces dile que amaneciste enfermo  
–No lo creo, antes te pedirá un justificante médico  
–¡Pues falsificamos uno y fin de la historia!  
–De ninguna manera

Todos se quedaron callados, pensando en que cualquier excusa sería reprobada por el Hyuga.

–Finge que no te he dicho nada y fin de la historia, así estarás libre de toda culpa –espetó luego de unos segundos de silencio, a lo que todos le miraron algo sorprendidos– ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?

Todo mundo salió del apartamento de Sasori y Deidara. Estos últimos sí habían asistido a la facultad, así que no se encontraban ahí. Sakura por poco tropieza cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, puesto que al pie del umbral había un paquete de color rosa claro con un listón verde pastel.

–Uy, miren esto –dijo Suigetsu, levantándolo del suelo. Tomó la tarjeta y la leyó– Para Sakura Haruno, de Itachi Uchiha  
–¡Déjame ver! –exclamó la Haruno, arrebatándole el paquete- Oh, es para mí  
–¡Que lo abra, que lo abra…! –coreó Kiba, seguido por Suigetsu

Todos miraban atentamente cómo la ojijade rompía el listón y el papel sin ningún cuidado hasta que dejó ver el contenido. Su cara, hasta entonces emocionada por conocer lo que había dentro del paquete, se transformó en una expresión nostálgica en cuando lo vio. Era un cuadernito con pastas color rosa pastel, en letras de plata. Notó que tenía una cerradura un tanto extraña.

–Nuestro diario –fue lo primero que salió de sus labios  
–¿Qué? –inquirió el resto  
–Nuestro diario, mío y de Itachi… aquí escribíamos todo lo que nos pasaba cuando estábamos juntos, pero… –observó por segunda vez la cerradura– no tenía esto, sin embargo… se me hace conocido

Shikamaru observaba fugazmente la cerradura, y desviaba la mirada hacia el cuello de Sakura. Del cuello de Sakura a la cerradura y viceversa, por unos segundos, y por fin lo dedujo.

–Préstame tu collar –habló a quemarropa, a lo que la chica obedeció sin rechistar. Lo metió en la ranura de la cerradura y luego de dar algunos giros, la abrió  
–Órale, _rifas_ –dijeron Kiba y Suigetsu

Ojearon todas las hojas escritas del diario. Cuando llegaron a la última, notaron que solo tenía la fecha del día de hoy y que el resto estaba en blanco.

–¿Sabes lo que significa eso? –dijo Gaara, sin quitar la vista de la esquina superior izquierda de dicha hoja. Sakura negó con la cabeza  
–Quiere que se escriba lo que suceda en el concierto el día de hoy –respondió Neji

Asombro, nostalgia, felicidad, incertidumbre, euforia… todas las emociones posibles se hacían presentes en la cara de la Haruno, y luego de unos segundos se resolvió a guardarlo en una mochila que llevaba consigo.

–Pues vámonos, esa historia no se va a escribir sola –dijo ella, entusiasta

Caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar a la parada de autobuses, pero un Lamborghini color negro se detuvo frente a ellos.

–¡¿Qué onda? –saludó un chico de cabellos azabaches, con unas enormes gafas anaranjadas que cubrían casi la mitad de su cara– ¿Por qué tan aburridos? Está _chévere_ el día  
–Es que no viene el estúpido bus –masculló Kiba  
–¿A dónde van?  
–Al concierto de Metallica –respondió la única chica del grupo

Los ojos de ese azabache se afilaron, observando con detalle a quien le respondiera. Una idea surgió en su cabeza.

–Si quieren Tobi puede darles un _aventón_ –propuso, a lo que todos aceptaron

El viaje fue ameno, con Tobi, Suigetsu y Kiba contando algunas anécdotas un tanto bizarras y estúpidas.

–… entonces se lo puse en el cajón de su escritorio y ¡Paff! –contaba el peliceleste, haciendo ademanes– Cuando lo abrió le quedó la cara toda llena de pintura ¡Debieron verlo, fue genial!  
–¿Y qué pasó después? –inquirió Tobi con curiosidad  
–Bueno, al final Kurenai-sensei nos castigó a todos, pero valió la pena

No obstante, llegaron a la parte más abarrotada y difícil del camino. Frente a ellos decenas de automóviles se encontraban varados, todos ellos sonando el claxon. Asimismo tras de ellos se aglomeraban más.

–Qué problemático –cierto chico fue el primero en quejarse  
–¡Hey, tú, el del Porsche! –chilló repentinamente Sakura, haciendo sonar varias veces el claxon– ¡Muévete!  
–¡Sakura-san! Tranquilícese por favor –pedía Tobi entre chillidos  
–Típico –murmuró Neji más para sí que para los demás  
–¡Rayos, tengo hambre! –se quejó Kiba  
–¡Por amor a Jashin! –berreó Suigetsu– ¡Ya ni Akamaru traga tanto!  
–¿Quién es Jashin? –inquirió Gaara con una curiosidad bastante bien disimulada

Miraba la hora en su móvil por sexta vez: setenta y cinco minutos, Sakura llevaba retrasada 75 minutos. Debía admitir que no fue fácil que el primo de Kisame y su amigo con _complejo de animal_ lo convencieran para que aceptara ir a ese concierto. A decir verdad no disfrutaba mucho de ese tipo de música, tampoco era del tipo de personas que gustara de ir a lugares con mucha gente, de hecho la única razón que lo movía a estar ahí era cierta chica que llevaba 75 minutos de retraso. La gente a su alrededor eran en su mayoría adolescentes de entre 14 y 19 años, y otras tantas personas ya estaban arriba de los 20. Aunque todavía faltaba mucho para que iniciara el concierto, se podían oír sus voces aclamando por la banda. Kisame le acompañaba.

–_Pa' mi_ que _nomás_ te vacilaron esos c*brones –espetó el más alto– Pero van a ver los _p*tazos_ que les voy a poner cuando…  
–No bromeaban –habló el pelinegro con su característico tono impasible– pero…

Siete chicos ya llevaban más de setenta y cinco minutos varados.

–Oigan, yo digo que mejor dejemos el carro en algún lado y sigamos a pie –sugirió la Haruno– ya llevamos una hora y cuarto aquí  
–Sakura-san tiene razón –apoyó el buen chico y luego mirando a algún lado apuntó con el dedo– ¡Miren, ahí hay un estacionamiento!  
–¡Al fin! –soltó Suigetsu

Luego de una maniobra hecha por el conductor, pudieron salir de ese lugar y estacionar el coche. Se aseguró de ponerle cerrojo a todas las puertas y luego cerró. Todos empezaron a correr más rápidos que alma que lleva el diablo, hasta llegar al lugar de la cita.

–Llegamos –habló Gaara al tiempo que exhalaba y se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas  
–Qué tráfico tan problemático  
–Sakura-san –titubeó el buen chico, notablemente nervioso  
–¿Pasa algo, Tobi?  
–¡Miren, ahí está la Comadreja! –señaló Kiba hacia un punto  
–_Chavos_, pues yo me voy –dijo la pelirrosa- de todas maneras los veo al rato  
–¡Hai! –dijeron todos, excepto Tobi

Este último vio a la chica correr hacia cierto Uchiha, por lo que sus ojos bajo las gafas naranjas se volvieron a aguzar y otra idea surgió.

–Etto… ¡Sakura-san!  
–¿Si? –respondió esta volteando a ver  
–Emm… yo… -luego de que la alcanzó, empezó a balbucear como un completo idiota- solo quería… la verdad es que… verá…

Y sin dar tiempo a nada, el azabache le plantó un beso muy cerca de la boca y echó a correr. Sakura se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer, y una expresión de espanto se dibujó en su cara al reconocer a cierta persona.

–Veo que ya conoces a Tobi

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

1. Of Wolf and Man, de Metallica, del álbum Metallica (mejor conocido como Black Album)  
2. En el capítulo 5 "Un sueño, un baile y una flor_ parte 3" y el capítulo 8 "Fin de cursos, nuevo comienzo" se menciona con más detalle el cómo llegó el collar de Sakura a manos de Sasuke y de por qué este último se lo devolvió  
3. El capítulo 6 "Vida de facultad, inicio de vacaciones y sentimientos de dos Uchiha" y el capítulo 7 "Here without you" hacen referencia a algunos sucesos registrados en el diario de Itachi y Sakura.

Pss creo que eso es todo, ya si se me olvidó algo pss ya ni modo. Chaito.


	17. El concierto parte 2

¡Cámara con la banda! Ya conocen la excusa... digo, razón por la que tardé en actualizar. Bueno, en primera he venido a subir este capítulo, que ahora sí está más extenso y más entretenido. En segunda, quiero agradecer a quienes me han agregado a sus favoritos y de más, ya que me alientan a seguir con este fic, y eso de cierta manera me ha ayudado a mejorar no solo en este aspecto. Muchas gracias. He decidido mezclar mi narración con la de Sakura, pues como en el episodio anterior ella recibió el diario, se narrará lo que ella escribió, y puesto que es así, se repetirán algunas cosas del capítulo 16, y se mencionarán algunas otras del capítulo 7 y 8, pero también habrán otras que no he mencionado. Asimismo se encontraran con algunas otras cosas todavía más viajadas que en otros episodios.

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos -y narración mía_  
__Palabras resaltadas y modismos_  
_Narración de Sakura  
__"Pensamientos"_

Y creo que eso es todo. Bueno, psss ¡A leer, se ha dicho!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 17: El concierto, parte 2_**

Hacía un buen día afuera. El sol matutino bañaba a la ciudad de Tokio con su calidez, el ruido de la ciudad había desaparecido casi por completo, y la suave brisa mecía las cortinas de la ventana. Sí, era un buen día, uno de esos raros días en que podía uno relajarse y respirar paz, lejos de la rutina y la vida acelerada de la facultad. Itachi Uchiha había aprovechado esa oportunidad para recostarse cómodamente sobre su cama, quitarse los zapatos y lanzarlos a cualquier lado, mientras oía música y comenzaba a leer un libro. No, no era un libro cualquiera, en realidad se trataba del cuadernito de pastas rosa pastel, detalles en plata y cerradura extraña que Sakura, la dueña de sus pensamientos, le devolviera esta mañana.

-/-/-/-/FLASHBACK-/-/-/-

Se había levantado temprano y había alistado sus cosas para ir a la facultad como todos los días, pero el toque de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Suponiendo que Kisame estaría ahí para abrir, no se molestó siquiera en dejar de hacer lo suyo. No obstante, el ruido se hacía cada vez más insistente hasta que desapareció por completo. De no ser por unos segundos de retraso habría logrado salir y atender a su visitante, pero no fue así: en su lugar encontró sobre el felpudo del umbral de la puerta un paquete envuelto en papel azul turquesa. Retiró el envoltorio con cuidado y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa melancólica en cuanto vio ese presente.

-/-/-/FIN FLASHBACK-/-/-/

Mientras tanto, Sakura y los chicos estaban en el apartamento de Suigetsu y Kiba.

–¿Estás loca? –vociferó el peliceleste, al parecer bastante afectado– ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que _Sai_ puede aparecerse así como si nada, después de una semana de ausencia?  
–¡Precisamente por eso! –alegó la Haruno de la misma forma– _Sai_ ya estuvo demasiado tiempo ausente, los demás ya están empezando a sospechar  
–Tiene razón –esta vez fue Gaara- Sakura debe irse… se supone que solo vino de visita  
–No –arguyó Shikamaru, y luego miró fijamente a la pelirrosa– Sakura, debes terminar con esto de una vez antes de que lastimes a alguien o te lastimen  
–¿Qué quieres decir?  
–Ayer, gracias a Temari –habló el Nara, de forma pausada- me enteré que Motosowa Karin se ha enamorado de Haruno _Sai_  
–¡¿Qué? –exclamó el resto, incluso Gaara  
–¡Te contaron mal! –Suigetsu fue el primero en protestar- ¡Esa _guacamaya_ está bien obsesionada con el _remedo de espantapájaros_! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?  
–No es broma… Temari dijo que ella misma lo admitió

Itachi seguía leyendo.

_El día de ayer fue uno de los mejores de mi vida hasta ahora. Ya ha pasado casi una semana desde que vine a Tokio, con varios motivos: uno, ver a mi hermano Sasori después de un año de su partida; dos, Metallica vendría a Japón y no me lo perdería por nada; tres, mis amigos de la prepa Neji, Gaara, Suigetsu, Kiba y Shikamaru me avisaron que estaban aquí y que querían pasar un buen rato conmigo como en los viejos tiempos. Bueno, pues no iba a decir que no. Vine a Tokio, pero no me esperaba encontrarme con Itachi-sama. Bien, pues ya tenía otro motivo para quedarme una semana aquí sin importarme faltar a clases. _

_Los primeros días fueron tranquilos: primero conocí al novio de Sasori, Deidara. A decir verdad me cae bien, aunque tenga un carácter bastante impulsivo… creo que nos parecemos en eso. Bueno, también conocí a unos amigos suyos: Nagato/Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi… ¡vaya que es divertido y simpático!, aunque a veces hace enojar a Deidara… también Neji me habló de algunas de sus amistades e incluso tuve el gusto de conocer a aquella persona de la que tanto me hablaba él: Sasuke Uchiha, aunque solo fue de vista… al parecer no es muy entusiasta de estas cosas. _

_Humm… bueno, por razones obvias tuve que quedarme en el departamento de Sasori algunos días, por lo que los estos también transcurrían tranquilos. Sin embargo era precisamente eso lo que me ponía cada vez más ansiosa: había demasiada tranquilidad, y casualmente no había vuelto a saber nada de Itachi-sama, hasta anteayer. _

_Suigetsu y Kiba me habían contado que lo vieron regresar de la facultad, y puesto que ya había comprado los boletos para Metallica, tuve una idea. No sabía cómo lo haría, pero convencería a Itachi-sama para que fuera conmigo, ya pensaría en algo. Me dirigí hacia su departamento esa noche (Kisame me había dicho donde vivían él e Itachi-sama, así que no tuve ninguna dificultad para llegar) y toqué un par de veces la puerta. _

_Me moría del nerviosismo, pues varias cosas pasaban por mi cabeza: ¿Qué diría Itachi-sama, si después de cuatro años de ausencia, de buenas a primeras se me ocurriera aparecer y pedirle algo así? ¿Aceptaría? Tal vez pensaría que es una desvergüenza de mi parte presentarme luego de cuatro años y fingir que nada pasó… por otra parte ¿seguiría sintiendo algo por mí? ¿Yo seguía sintiendo algo por él? ¿Por qué me encontraba justo frente a su puerta luego de mi frustrado intento de huir hace casi una semana? _

_Suspiré y quise tocar, pero Suigetsu y Kiba aparecieron, lo cual provocó en mí un gran alivio. _

–¡Pues _suelta la sopa_! –espetó el peliceleste  
–Verán…

-/-/-/-FLASHBACK-/-/-/

–¡Qué flojera! –exclamó Karin– Otra semana de aguantar al _cara de pez_  
–¡Ya no te hagas! –respondía Tenten con picardía– Es obvio que te gusta, por eso finges que te cae mal  
–¡Pero qué tonterías dices! ¡¿Gustarme la _sardina con patas_? ¡Ja, antes muerta!  
–A sus pies –agregó Temari con sorna– Vamos, es demasiado obvio  
–¡Te equivocas! ¡A mí me gusta alguien más!  
–Adivinaré –espetó la rubia– es el _emo con peinado de cacatúa_  
–Hummm…  
–¡Yiug! –exclamó la castaña  
–En realidad… no –titubeó la pelirroja  
–¡¿Qué?  
–No –continuó Karin, un poco sonrojada– en realidad es… Sai

Las dos chicas estallaron en carcajadas.

–¡Ya, en serio! –dijo Tenten, tratando de no reírse más– Tiene que ser una broma  
–No… es verdad, me gusta Sai Haruno… pero no vayan a ir de chismosas con él o sus _cuates_  
–¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo?

–Vaya –soltó Sasuke, que iba saliendo de su apartamento– resultó ser cierto que el amor es ciego  
–Ya supéralo, Uchiha –sonrió Temari de forma malévola– Sai te ganó y no puedes hacer nada al respecto  
–Sasuke –habló Karin con voz apacible– ¿Sabes algo de Sai-kun? No lo he visto en dos días  
–¿De veras? –preguntaron las otras dos, sorprendidas

–Hmp, como si me importara –espetó– Mejor pregúntale a Hyuga –miró de reojo a Tenten y dibujó una media sonrisa un tanto cínica– chance y se fueron _juntos_

Siguió su camino hacia la facultad.

–Dios, ese Uchiha está cada día más perdido –murmuró la castaña, ofendida por la indirecta  
–Ignóralo –le secundó la rubia y le echó una mirada a Karin– Sigue platicándonos ¿Cómo está eso de que te gusta Sai?  
–¿Eso quiere decir que ya no te gusta el _pelos de cacatúa_? –preguntó Tenten– ¿Por qué? Se veía que lo querías  
–Es que… la verdad es que Sasuke es demasiado grosero y… bueno, Sai-kun en cambio es amable y muy divertido  
–¡Vaya, al fin te diste cuenta!  
–¿Y qué más?  
–Le dejé un regalo hace unos días afuera de su departamento, pero creo que no lo ha recibido

-/-/-/-/FIN FLASHBACK-/-/-/-

_–¿Qué estás haciendo? –inquirió Suigetsu  
–Intento invitar a Itachi-san al concierto de Metallica –dije  
–¿Qué? –espetó Kiba- Ya te habíamos dicho que nosotros te hacíamos el paro  
–Sí, pero…  
–¡Pero nada! Tú vete a dormir, ya andas toda bien somnolienta… nosotros nos encargamos_

_Lo olvidé por completo: ellos habían dicho que me ayudarían, pero yo lo tomé a broma. Bueno, ya qué. Dejé todo en sus manos. Al día siguiente me alistaba para salir con los chicos, quienes me habían dicho que en caso de que no salieran bien las cosas con Itachi-sama, ellos me acompañarían. Sin embargo, Kiba y Suigetsu me confirmaron lo contrario: había aceptado. Esos dos y sus ideas descabelladas nunca fallan. Bien, en esos pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto entró una llamada a mi móvil y Neji contestó por mí. Se trataba de mi compañero Travis, diciéndome que se había adelantado el examen de Embriología para el día de hoy ¡Rayos! _

_Debía tomar una decisión, y la tomé. Salía del apartamento de Sasori y Deidara, y casi tropiezo cuando encontré justo sobre el felpudo el paquete que contenía este diario, nuestro diario. ¡Kyyaaa! ¡Qué emoción! Me puse a ojearlo y en cuanto vi la fecha del día de ayer justo dos páginas atrás, quise salir a la calle, reír, gritar, llorar, correr en círculos y abrazar a todo el mundo… ¡al fin este diario sería continuado!_

_Salimos rumbo al estadio, pero el estúpido bus no pasaba, así que Tobi se ofreció a llevarnos en su Lamborghini ¡Rifa! Bueno, pues al principio íbamos bien tranquilos, con Kiba contándole a Tobi esa pato-aventura de cuando puso una trampa de pintura en el escritorio de Kurenai-sensei (de la prepa, por supuesto) y le llenó la cara de pintura. Todo iba bien, hasta que el tráfico nos obligó a detenernos ¡Genial, algo así tenía que pasar! Llevábamos más de setenta y cinco minutos varados._

_–Oigan, yo digo que mejor dejemos el carro en algún lado y sigamos a pie –sugerí, ya harta de esperar– ya llevamos una hora y cuarto aquí  
–Sakura-san tiene razón –apoyó Tobi y luego mirando a algún lado apuntó con el dedo– ¡Miren, ahí hay un estacionamiento!  
–¡Al fin! –soltó Suigetsu_

_Luego de una maniobra hecha por el conductor, pudimos salir de ese lugar y estacionar el coche. Se aseguró de ponerle cerrojo a todas las puertas y luego cerró. Todos empezamos a correr más rápidos que alma que lleva el diablo, hasta llegar al lugar de la cita._

Itachi soltó una pequeña risilla al terminar de leer la cuarta página.

_"Eso explica por qué esos dos insistían tanto"_ pensó, y continuó con la lectura.

_–Llegamos –habló Gaara al tiempo que exhalaba y se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas  
–Qué tráfico tan problemático  
–Sakura-san –titubeó Tobi, se veía bastante nervioso  
–¿Pasa algo, Tobi? -pregunté  
–¡Miren, ahí está la Comadreja! –señaló Kiba hacia un punto  
–Chavos, pues yo me voy –dije, corriendo hacia allá- de todas maneras los veo al rato  
–¡Hai! –dijeron todos, excepto Tobi_

_Corrí tan rápido como pude, pero la voz de Tobi me detuvo_

_–Etto… ¡Sakura-san!  
–¿Si? –respondí, ya empezaba a preocuparme  
–Emm… yo… -balbuceó de una forma tonta, pero a mi parecer tierna- solo quería… la verdad es que… verá… _

_Lenta para reaccionar: Tobi me dio un beso muy cerca de la boca. Fue de lo más raro, puesto que apenas lo conozco. _

_–Veo que ya conoces a Tobi_

_Casi me desmayo de la impresión en cuanto le reconocí. Sin quererlo me había metido en un lío ¿Qué pensaría Itachi-sama de mí? ¡Menudo lío!_

Mientras tanto…

–Temari dijo que a ella le pareció muy repentino ese cambio de parecer, y que por eso se vio en la necesidad de decírmelo  
–¡Sasuke! –espetó Sakura– ¿Creen que lo haya recibido?  
–Probablemente  
–¿Y si vamos a mi apartamento? Digo, no creo que a Sasuke le moleste  
–No es una buena idea –arguyó Neji - si ve a _Sakura_ empezará a hacer preguntas sobre _Sai_  
–Tiene razón –apoyó Shikamaru- Lo mejor es que vaya uno de nosotros  
–¡Nosotros vamos! –exclamaron Kiba y Suigetsu al unísono

Se dirigieron al apartamento 374 y tocaron tres de veces, sin recibir respuesta. Tuvieron que volver.

–No hay nadie –dijeron  
–¡Yo tengo la llave! –exclamó Sakura

Sin rechistar, todos fueron al 374. Ya dentro del cuarto de Sakura-Sai, empezaron a buscar algún paquete, sin éxito.

–_Pa'mí_ que fue puro _choro_ –espetó Kiba  
–No –habló la pelirrosa- Si Sasuke lo recibió, lo más probable es que esté debajo de su cama o en su lado del armario

Buscaron donde ella indicó, y en efecto ahí estaba. Lo tomó y lo desenvolvió: se trataba de una caja de madera con doce barras de colores al pastel, una goma, un lápiz, una espátula de plástico, una botella de aceite de linaza, 20 pinceles de diferentes tamaños y materiales, un difumino, entre otras cosas, cubierta con un cristal roto.

–¿Qué sucede? –Suigetsu fue el primero en preguntar, cuando notó el cambio de expresión de la Haruno  
–Está roto –musitó- eso significa que…  
–Sasuke lo abrió –concluyó Neji  
–Pss a ver –bramó Kiba- Sigue revisando

Sacó algunas cosas de la caja, para encontrarse con un sobre color lavanda. Lo abrió, y fue grande su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de una carta escrita a puño y letra de la misma Karin Motosowa.

_–Querido Sai –_comenzó a leer en voz alta-_ Sé que no me he portado muy bien contigo desde que nos conocimos… es más, admito que en algún momento llegué a odiarte. Sin embargo, tu trato siempre tan amable me hizo caer en cuenta de tus buenas intenciones. Posiblemente pienses que esto se trata de una broma puesto que nunca he sido educada con nadie, pero honestamente me cansé de esa actitud, por lo que quise probar algo diferente. Ojalá algún día llegues a perdonarme por todos los malos momentos que te hice pasar a ti y a tu banda, y que podamos ser buenos amigos. Con cariño, Karin Motosowa._

Itachi seguía recordando algunas cosas mientras leía.

_–Etto… yo… -tartamudeé como boba enamorada, tratando de aclararlo todo– no sé a qué se haya debido que Tobi me…  
–No tienes que explicarme nada –espetó él, sin sonar grosero– entiendo_

_Debo admitir que eso fue un gran alivio para mí, pero más que eso me dio mucha alegría que no se lo haya tomado a mal (aunque no tendría por qué)._

_–Emm…_

_Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, no sabía cómo saludarlo después de tanto tiempo y estaba hablando como una completa idiota. No lo entendía, hace tiempo no me costaba trabajo hablar con él de cualquier cosa, pero en estos instantes era toda una proeza. Pensé que me desmayaría como aquella ocasión en la terraza, pero antes de articular siquiera palabra, sentí sus brazos rodearme fuertemente. Mi corazón latió a mil por hora, sentí un calor sobre mis mejillas y su aliento muy cerca de mi oído._

_–A mí también me alegra volver a verte – ¡vaya, ahora hasta adivino resultó!_

_Nos quedamos así unos segundos, y justo en ese instante el tiempo se detuvo para mí: no sabía si con ello todo lo pasado había sido perdonado, pero ese abrazo tan confortante me daba esperanzas de ello._

_–¿Sin rencores? –inquirió él, deshaciendo el contacto, y yo asentí con la cabeza, aun atontada por todo eso- entonces vayamos por un autógrafo_

_¡Vaya! Los años no habían pasado de a balde. Si bien era cierto que él nunca fue muy expresivo, al menos ahora hablaba un poco más. Me sentí feliz por ello, y empezamos a avanzar entre la gente, él delante de mí. Hubo un momento en que le perdí de vista y empecé a ponerme nerviosa ¿A dónde se había ido? Pero ¡oh, sorpresa! Se encontraba justo detrás de mí, y eso no era todo, no: él tomó mi mano. La tomó de la misma forma en que yo lo hice en el hospital el día de ese horrible incidente: temiendo perderme[]. Caminamos por un buen rato así, hasta llegar a la fila donde decenas de fans de Metallica esperaban por un autógrafo. En lo que esperábamos, Itachi-sama comenzó la conversación._

_–¿Por qué venir de tan lejos si pudiste ver la transmisión en Internet? -¡Genial! La misma pregunta que Sasori me había hecho… bueno, tuve que exponer los motivos que ya he mencionado en la primera página de este diario –Igual que entonces –rio y yo también, ambos sabíamos a lo que se refería^  
–Bueno, mala hierba nunca muere –bromeé– además, ya me estaba aburriendo allá ¿Y usted qué más cuenta?  
–Sakura… creí haberte dicho que no me hables de usted, me hace sentir viejo  
–Y yo ya le había explicado por qué le hablo así_

Sin duda esa niña, dueña de sus pensamientos, no había cambiado tanto como creía. Aun recordaba los buenos tiempos, y como él había dicho, no había rencor alguno.

_Nuestra conversación se había vuelto cada vez más fluida, hasta que llegamos a la mesita en la que James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich, Kirk Hammett y Robert Trujillo daban autógrafos a sus fans. ¡Increíble! Estaba justo frente a quienes me han influenciado para armar mi propia banda con mis amigos, no sabía qué decir, aunque no fue necesario. Me descolgué la guitarra que cargaba en mi hombro izquierdo desde que los chicos y yo salimos, y la puse sobre la mesa ¡Más emocionante no podría ser! Los cuatro habían autografiado mi guitarra… de ahora en adelante jamás la puliría ni nada por el estilo. _

_–Arigatö –respondí en japonés, pero luego me corregí- Thanks!  
–Sore suru hitsuyō wa arimasen (*)–respondió James ¡Kyyaa! ¡Qué emoción, me respondió en japonés!  
–Etto… -quería seguir la conversación, pero no se me ocurría nada, a lo que atiné a decir-Tōkyō ni kangei sa rete iru(+)  
–Arigatö –contestaron los cuatro  
–Certainly, with whom I have the __pleasure?–preguntó Lars  
–H-Haruno Sakura… and he's my…  
–Boyfriend, Uchiha Itachi_

_Eso no me lo esperaba. Bueno, una cosa era que ya no había rencores por lo pasado, pero que dijera eso sin que los dos llegáramos a un acuerdo, o siquiera él me lo hubiera pedido, no era algo para lo que estuviera lista. Tuve que seguirle la corriente._

_–Nice to meet you_

_Bueno, si de algo puedo presumir es de mi fluidez en el inglés. Lo malo es que cuando me emociono mucho, me trabo y las palabras se niegan a salir de mi boca. Como sea, nos estrechamos la mano y luego de que nos despedimos, seguimos nuestro camino de vuelta a nuestro sitio. Iba a preguntarle a Itachi-sama qué había sido lo de hace rato, pero se detuvo en seco y sus labios sobre los míos no me dieron tiempo para nada._

Quiso seguir leyendo, pero el toque de la puerta lo obligó a salir de su mundo para volver a la realidad. En cuanto abrió, un par de ojos semejantes a los suyos le miraron de forma fría, casi asesina.

–Seré muy breve, así que no te molestes en invitarme a pasar –dijo su visitante, con el ceño fruncido– lo diré solo una vez, así que grábatelo muy bien, Itachi: no vuelvas a acercarte siquiera a Haruno, y no habrá problemas

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué su hermano venía y de buenas a primeras le exigía algo así? Para comenzar ¿A quién se referiría, a Sakura o a Sai? Recordó lo que Sakura había escrito en el diario:

_"…tuve el gusto de conocer a aquella persona de la que tanto me hablaba él: Sasuke Uchiha, aunque solo fue de vista… al parecer no es muy entusiasta de estas cosas"_

Y descartó la idea de que fuera ella a la que se refiriese su hermano, así que solo quedaba Sai.

–No tienes de qué preocuparte, Sasuke –respondió, con voz pausada– Haruno-kun solo es un amigo

_"¡No hablo de él, me refiero a ella!" _pensó el menor _"idiota… ahora solo falta que piense que soy…"_

–Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo –continuó el mayor, aun sin poder creer del todo lo que se estaba concibiendo en sus pensamientos– es más, ustedes comparten apartamento y eso ya es una ventaja para…  
–¿Qué? –interrumpió el Uchiha menor, algo confundido- ¿De qué me estás hablando? No estarás pensando que… -cambió su expresión molesta a una colérica- ¡No soy gay!

–¡_No le pegues_! –exclamó Kiba, luego que terminó de leer la carta– ¡Ahora resulta que la guacamaya está enamorada de ti!  
–¿Ahora ya entiendes por qué debes terminar con todo esto de una vez? –inquirió Shikamaru  
–¡Esa guacamaya! –masculló Suigetsu entre dientes, evidentemente molesto– Algo planea, yo lo sé  
–Yo… yo no… -la Haruno balbuceó, aun estupefacta por lo que leyó– de verdad yo…  
–Yo tampoco creo que sea verdad eso –sentenció el castaño de los ojos color perla, con aire serio– De hecho –miró a Sakura de soslayo– ¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste sobre tu relación con Itachi Uchiha y de cómo terminó?^–ella asintió con la cabeza– Es probable que esté buscando venganza  
–¿Tú crees?  
–Oigan ¿De qué nos perdimos? –inquirió Gaara, sintiéndose excluido de la conversación  
–Ok, ok –suspiró Sakura sonoramente, agachando la cabeza– se los contaré todo, pero por favor no me interrumpan hasta que termine mi narración ¿De acuerdo?

Todos vieron la expresión de pesar que se dibujó sobre su rostro, a lo que solamente pudieron responder con un _sí._ Karin, en tanto, charlaba con un joven mucho mayor que ella, ambos en una mesita con un gran paraguas en medio.

–…así que por eso tengo el presentimiento de que Sai Haruno no es quien dice ser –hablaba ella, con un semblante bastante frío  
–Eres muy inteligente –halagó el hombre- y como premio por ello te daré esta información: en efecto, Sai Haruno no existe…  
–¿Qué?  
–Así es… tú misma has dicho que _Sai Haruno_ nunca ha hablado de su familia y que jamás has visto alguna fotografía de su infancia. Eso es porque él murió hace 9 años, tiempo después de su noveno cumpleaños.

La noticia le cayó como agua helada, aunque por otra parte como anillo al dedo. Por culpa de _Sai Haruno_, Sasuke había sido expulsado de los actualmente _Heartstealers_ y no se le nombró capitán de los _Majhestics_ de Konoha High School como ya se había acordado, aunado a eso _él_ siempre había gozado de popularidad y siempre obtenía buenas notas, a su criterio tenía dinero de sobra y era muy sociable con todos. Demasiado perfecto para cualquiera que lo analizara bien. Ahora que ya sabía esta información, tendría más armas para hundir no solo al farsante, sino también a la persona por la que Itachi rompió su compromiso: Sakura Haruno.

–Yo nunca dije eso –espetó el Uchiha mayor, riendo un poco– pero si tú lo dices…  
–¡Basta! –rugió Sasuke, impaciente– ¡No lo estás entendiendo! ¡De ninguna manera quiero algo con Haruno!  
–¿Entonces?  
–Solo vine a advertirte que _él_ –espetó, resaltando la última palabra– te está engañando… no es quién dice ser  
–¿Estás cien por ciento seguro de lo que dices? Estás haciendo una acusación muy seria, Haruno-kun no…  
–¿Y tú estás seguro de su amistad? Yo que tú, empezaba a investigarlo de una vez  
–No sé cuáles sean tus intenciones al decirme esto, y tampoco sé qué pretendes conseguir con esto –contestó el mayor, con su característico tono imperturbable- pero si algo sé, Sasuke, es que Sai te considera una persona muy valiosa para él… así que no destruyas una amistad por dudas sin sentido  
–No sé cómo puedes ponerte a hablar de amistad si tú jamás hiciste amigos desde que se marchó _esa_ huérfana –replicó el menor– y si acaso tú le hablas a _Sai_, es porque quieres remplazar a tu _zorra_

Aunque Sasuke no quería nombrar de esa manera a la chica escondida bajo el nombre de _Sai_, debía provocar en Itachi alguna reacción que le diera respuestas. Lo logró, pero no del modo que esperaba: Itachi lo sujetó de la camisa y luego lo empujó, haciendo que cayera de sentón.

–No vuelvas a llamarla así –murmuró- Ella tiene nombre, y ese es Sakura Haruno –finalizando esta oración, cerró la puerta estruendosamente

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

1. El día en que sucedió lo que narra Sakura es en jueves, pero fue escrito en viernes  
2. []: Revisar capítulo 8 "Fin de cursos, nuevo comienzo"  
3. ^: Capítulo 7 "Here without you"  
4. (*) Significa: no es necesario  
5. (+) Quiere decir "Sean bienvenidos a Tokio"  
6. Lo que está en inglés es vocabulario básico, así que no veo necesario poner la traducción

Eso es todo por ahora. Chaito.


	18. El concierto parte 3

¡Hola mundo! ¡Uf, ya casi termina otro semestre! Como sea, pss ya saben a lo que vengo: a subir otro capítulo más de esta historia, que cada vez se acerca más a su final. Bueno, pss me da mucho gusto que le hayan dado seguimiento. Ya van a ser casi dos años desde que la inicié. Como sea, gracias por sus reviews, o de a perdis agregarme a favoritos, eso me alienta a continuar, aun ahora que mi ex me cortó por el Facebook. Bueno, sin más idioteces... digo, preámbulos ¡A leer, se ha dicho!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco ninguna de las canciones que he utilizado en esta ocasión. Son de sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 18: El concierto, parte 3**_

¿Pero quién se creía él para hablar así de la chica Haruno? O una mejor pregunta ¿Por qué el repentino interés en ese tema?

Caminaba como león enjaulado de un lado a otro, mientras surgían en su cabeza una y mil teorías que pudieran responder sus dudas, no quedando satisfecho con alguna. Echó a andar su memoria sobre algunos sucesos relacionados con ello.

"_¿De dónde la conseguiste?... Eso es lo de menos, una mejor pregunta sería ¿De verdad la perdiste?"_

"…_si acaso tú le hablas a __Sai__, es porque quieres remplazar a tu __zorra"_

Asimismo recordó las palabras de la Haruno en ese diario: _"…tuve el gusto de __conocer__ a aquella persona de la que tanto me hablaba __él__: Sasuke Uchiha, aunque solo fue de vista… al parecer no es muy entusiasta de estas cosas"_

Simplemente incongruente: al menos para él, no había relación alguna entre ambos acontecimientos. Como bien lo dijo Sakura, solo lo había visto pero no hablado con él, así que ella no pudo haberle dado un objeto tan preciado como ese, y mucho menos a él. Pero no era la única discordancia, no. Sabía que los actuales amigos de Sakura habían sido antiguos amigos de Sasuke… no era posible que teniendo cinco amigos en común, ellos no hubieran sido presentados. Y no solo eso, sino que también eran amigos de Sai ¿Por qué, entonces, ella no dijo nada al respecto? Bufó, y se dirigió a su cuarto a continuar con su lectura, a ver si de esa forma podría conseguir respuestas.

…_Iba a preguntarle a Itachi-sama qué había sido lo de hace rato, pero se detuvo en seco y sus labios sobre los míos no me dieron tiempo para nada. Por alguna razón dudé, supongo que fue porque me sentía observada, pero no le di importancia y correspondí: no, no eran los besos típicos de las telenovelas, donde los amantes arden en el fuego de una pasión latente, no. Más bien eran de aquellos en los que uno se desconecta del mundo entero para pasar a un plano superior, sublime y etéreo. Lo recuerdo bien. _

–_Hmmm –y se rompió el encanto: alguien carraspeó justo detrás de mí ¡Tenía que ser!_

–_Perdón –se disculpó Neji, haciéndose el desentendido– espero no haber interrumpido nada importante_

_¡¿Que si no interrumpió algo importante? Ganas no me faltaban de jalarle las patillas y tusarle el pelo, pero no, no iba a darle gusto, además Itachi-sama estaba ahí y no me iba a poner a hacer un espectáculo_

–_¿Qué tal? ¿Siempre sí te autografiaron la guitarra o no? –inquirió Suigetsu a quemarropa. Yo asentí con la cabeza, notablemente feliz, mientras le enseñaba mi guitarra– ¡Suave! –se quedó callado y luego de sacar algo de debajo del chaleco negro de mezclilla que llevaba, continuó– ¡Mira, yo compré el __St. Anger__ ya hace un buen, pa' que me lo autografiaran!  
–¿Y tú? –le pregunté a Kiba  
–Yo el __Kill'em All__... bueno, no… en realidad se lo gané a la __amiga rubia_ _de Sasori en una apuesta  
–¡Si serás! –le dije con enojo falso– ¡Andar ahí de…! Humm, bueno –volteé a ver a los otros– ¿Y ustedes?  
–__Death Magnetic__–fue Neji  
–__Master of Puppets__ –dijo Gaara– en realidad la traigo puesta  
__–Yo…–respondió Shikamaru_

Karin y el joven seguían su conversación en la terraza. En esos momentos la pelirroja estaba sobre una silla de playa plegable, mirando al cielo.

–¿Sabes? –habló, más para sí misma que para aquél hombre– una vez mi madre me habló sobre ello, pero…

-/-/-/-FLASHBACK-/-/-/-/

Cierta pelirroja, de unos 14 años, se miraba en el espejo del tocador. Mientras lo hacía, pasaba el cepillo por sus largas hebras rojizas y entonaba una canción.

_**You're my healer  
I am lovelorn  
In the cool breeze I hear your sweet voice  
I'm your treasure  
I am forlorn  
In the rain I feel your warm tears**_

_**(Eres mi curador  
estoy apesadumbrado de amor  
en la brisa fresca oigo tu dulce voz  
soy tu tesoro  
estoy abandonado  
en la lluvia siento tus tibias lagrimas.)**_

–Karin-sama –dijo una mucama, que tocaba la puerta fuera de la habitación de la chica– su madre ya ha vuelto, desea hablar con usted  
–Karura, hazla pasar –respondió, sin dejar de hacer lo suyo  
–Hai

Una vez dentro, su progenitora comenzó la conversación.

–¿Por qué no fuiste a misa conmigo y tu padre?  
–¡Mamá! –se quejó la muchacha– ¡Tenía que ir al centro comercial con Tayuya por unas cosas!  
–No mientas, tu hermana Tayuya ya me dijo que nunca fuiste –musitó la mujer, mosqueada– ¿Dónde estabas? Y más te vale que digas la verdad  
–Ok, ok –bufó, resignada– en realidad me quedé aquí… no tenía ganas de salir, y menos a misa  
–Pero ¿no te das cuenta que es importante? Se cumplieron ya seis años de la masacre de los Haruno  
–¿Qué?

-/-/-/-FIN FLASHBACK-/-/-/-

–… siempre decía que los Haruno habían sido personas nobles y buenas, que no habían hecho nada que mereciera una muerte tan horrible –continuó la pelirroja– que si no me lo había dicho antes era precisamente por lo desgarrador de ese hecho

Mientras tanto, Ino y Deidara discutían nuevamente. Ambos estaban en el apartamento de Sasori, y al parecer este último no se encontraba.

–¡Papá vendrá a la ciudad dentro de una semana! –vociferaba ella– ¡¿Qué crees que va a decir cuando sepa que tienes novio en vez de novia?  
–Ino, por última vez –respondió él, tratando de no perder la paciencia– tendrá que aceptarlo, un  
–¡¿Y crees que lo va a aceptar así de fácil?  
–Tal vez no, pero Sasori no Danna es una buena persona… sabrá ganárselo  
–¡Estás loco! Ese Sasori es un presumido… ¡Y qué decir de su hermana _frente de marquesina_! Ahí anda de _resbalosa_ con Kiba-kun y los otros –Deidara soltó una pequeña carcajada, que ofendió notablemente a la chica– ¡¿De qué te ríes?  
–¿Así que todo esto es porque estás celosa de Sakura, eh? –soltó el rubio, con sorna– Esa no me la sabía, un  
–¡¿Celosa, yo? ¡Por favor! –replicó la Yamanaka, con su más puro sarcasmo– ¡Esa _frentona_ no me llega ni a los talones! No sé cómo Sai-kun puede tener de pariente a alguien tan insignificante como ella…  
–¡Basta! ¡No sé qué te traes en contra de Sakura y Sasori no Danna, pero no te voy a permitir que…!  
–¡Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme ni reclamarme nada! Sabes que papá te adoptó cuando…  
–¡No metas a mi madre en esto! ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mi madre, así que mejor cállate, un!  
–¡Pero qué te has creído! Papá te ha dado techo, comida, una cama donde dormir ¡¿Y así se lo pagas? ¡¿Saliendo con un hombre?

Sasori iba llegando en ese instante con las compras. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, sin recibir respuesta.

–Deidara –bufó– ¿Por qué tarda tanto en abrir? Sabe que detesto esperar –sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y luego de insertarla en la ranura del picaporte y darle algunos giros, abrió– Hacerme esperar… pero qué se ha creído –empezó a murmurar por lo bajo, pero un par de ojos azul celeste mirándole con rencor, lo hicieron callar

–Tú –escupió la rubia frunciendo el ceño, y luego volteó a ver a Deidara– Sabes que papá no ha estado bien de salud… si lo haces enojar, lamentarás no haberme escuchado

E ignorando olímpicamente al pelirrojo, salió de ahí.

–¡Agh! –el rubio lanzó un grito, sin percatarse de la presencia de su pareja, mientras se golpeaba la frente contra la pared– ¡¿Hasta cuándo va a dejar de molestar con lo mismo? ¡Ya se lo dije, no voy a cambiar de opinión, un!  
–Está bien, yo hablaré con ella

Itachi analizaba: la relación entre Sakura y sus amigos era buena, debía decir. De hecho, esa forma tan fluida y natural en la que se llevaban daba a entender que se trata de una amistad de muchos años…

_¡Por amor a Jashin! Eso no lo superaría ni yendo con un loquero: se levantó la playera gris y todos vimos las cuatro firmas en su abdomen. Me esperaba eso de Suigetsu, de Kiba… ¡incluso lo hubiera esperado de Neji y Gaara!, pero de él… a decir verdad Shikamaru es algo serio con estas cosas, pero justo ahora veía justo lo contrario. Eso sí que fue bizarro._

–_¿Qué? –preguntó, bien quitado de la pena. Estallé de la risa. De verdad eso no se veía todos los días– ¿De qué te ríes?– el sonido del obturador de mi iPhone fue suficiente para borrarle esa expresión despreocupada  
–Ya quiero ver la cara de Temari cuando ponga esto en su muro del Facebook_

_Nos empezamos a pelear como niños de primaria por el móvil. Suigetsu y Kiba también se integraron, mientras Gaara y Neji nos veían con cara de total aburrimiento. Un momento después, estiraba los brazos hacia atrás para quitar el teléfono de su alcance, pero lo hice tan fuerte que casi me caigo de espaldas. De no haber sido por Itachi-sama, que me sostuvo en ese instante, me habría dado un buen golpazo en la cabeza. Una vez ya incorporada, quise darle las gracias, pero por algún motivo empecé de nuevo a tartamudear como una completa idiota._

–_Yo… emm… _

En el apartamento de _Sai_ sucedía otra cosa.

–Sakura –habló Neji, con una voz solemne– antes de que nos digas cualquier cosa, quiero decirte algo –las miradas de todos, clavadas sobre el castaño de los ojos color perla, no se hicieron esperar– cual haya sido el motivo que te movió a adoptar la identidad de _Sai_, lo respetaremos. Pero debes saber que Sasori nos ha pedido averiguar algunas cosas sobre ti, así que no dudaremos en decírselo todo…

Todos, excepto la aludida y el Hyuga, quedaron boquiabiertos.

–Neji, tú eras el primero que se oponía a ello –dijo Gaara– ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?  
–Nada en especial, pero Shikamaru tiene razón… muchas personas podrían resultar afectadas  
–¡¿Estás loco? –alegó Kiba– ¡¿Piensas entregarla así de fácil en bandeja de plata? ¡Sasori no sabe muchas cosas! ¡¿Qué tal si lo malinterpreta?

Cierto Uchiha también había decidido tomarse el día libre. Había ido a _advertirle_ a su hermano mayor algunas cosas. Ahora volvía a su apartamento. Al llegar ahí entró y el silencio, ya cotidiano para él puesto que _Sai_ había _salido_ de la ciudad, le recibió. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, así que quiso ir a lanzarse en la cama de aquel cuarto que compartía con Haruno, pero algunos murmullos provenientes de ahí lo obligaron a quedarse tras la puerta a escuchar.

–¡Hablen por ustedes si van a ir de chismosos! –rugió alguien, al parecer era Suigetsu– ¡Yo no voy a revelar un secreto que ha sido guardado por alguna razón!  
–Está bien –dijo una voz femenina, ya familiar para él- no hay problema  
–Sabes que en cuanto sepamos la verdad, iremos a decírselo todo a Sasori –continuó otra persona, sabía que era Neji Hyuga- ¿De verdad quieres eso?  
–Sí

"_¿Qué verdad?"_ se preguntaba el joven Uchiha en pensamientos _"Será que Haruno ha decidido…"_

_Como sea, nuevamente el público empezó levantar los brazos y agitarlos, aclamando a Metallica. Yo también lo hice, pero no duró mucho puesto que vi que Itachi-sama no hacía lo mismo. Debí suponerlo, después de todo no es del tipo de personas que hacen ese tipo de cosas, y menos delante de otros. Humm... bueno. Un rasgueo fue suficiente para reconocer la canción con la que abrían el concierto: __Metal Militia__. Todo mundo gritaba y agitaba los brazos eufóricamente, y al poco rato todos cantaban también._

_**On through the mist and the madness  
We are trying to get the message to you  
Metal Militia  
Metal Militia  
Metal Militia**_

_**(Oh, a través de la niebla y la locura  
Tratamos de hacerte llegar el mensaje  
Milicia Del Metal  
Milicia Del Metal  
Milicia Del Metal)**_

_Kiba y Suigetsu fingían que tocaban la guitarra mientras se desgañitaban. Neji, Gaara y Shikamaru no hacían tanto alboroto, pero al menos se sabían las canciones y cada uno de ellos las coreaba a su manera. Yo también me ponía a gritar tanto o más como las fanáticas del yaoi; el único que seguía tranquilo era Itachi-sama._

_**Shortest straw,  
Challenge liberty,  
Downed by law,  
Live in Infamy**_

_**Rub you raw,  
Witch-hunt riding through,  
Shortest straw,  
This shortest straw has been pulled for you**_

_**Pulled for you, shortest straw  
Pulled for you, shortest straw  
Pulled for you, shortest straw  
Shortest straw has been pulled for you**_

_**(La paja más corta  
Desafía la libertad  
Oprimido por la ley  
Vivir en maldad**_

_**Sobarte crudamente**_  
_**La cacería de brujas andando**_  
_**La paja más corta**_  
_**Esta paja más corta ha sido sacada para ti**_

_**Sacada para ti, la paja más corta**_  
_**Sacada para ti, la paja más corta**_  
_**Sacada para ti, la paja más corta**_  
_**La paja más corta te ha tocado a ti)**_

_Transcurrió cerca de hora y media desde entonces. Lo gracioso de eso fue ver que por alguna razón Itachi-sama empezaba a entonar las canciones, primero en silencio, luego en un susurro, después en voz baja y un poco más tarde a un volumen normal. No sabía si reírme por ese hecho, o porque parecía que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba cantando. _

–_Vamos –le dije- ambos sabemos que quiere hacerlo –Me miró un poco extrañado, aunque ambos ya sabíamos de qué hablaba– Solo sígame, me sé casi todas las letras de sus canciones  
–¿Qué?  
–Aquí viene –musitaron Neji y Gaara  
–Por favor –supliqué poniendo ojitos de borrego a medio morir- por mí_

Sí, se veía que la conocían bien. Incluso Neji y Gaara previeron que la chica utilizaría esa forma de _convencimiento_ para lograr su cometido. Ahora otra duda asaltaba su mente: si de verdad Sakura y los chicos se conocían tan bien ¿Sería que ellos ya sabían lo sucedido entre él y ella hace ya casi 4 años? Tal vez no… de lo contrario ellos hubieran armado alegato por esa desfachatez suya de aparecerse en su vida como si nada hubiera pasado… aunque, ahora que lo recordaba, esa noche del concierto Neji no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

_Y así sin más, cuando comenzó la siguiente canción, los dos la entonamos en una sola voz. Conforme pasaba el tiempo más y más se comenzaba a animar, tanto que venía bien con su __look__._

–_Ahora sí luce como todo buen metalero –espeté_

_A decir verdad se veía muy bien: una camisa sin mangas color negra, con las letras blancas de Metallica en la esquina superior derecha, y una serpiente de color gris oscuro en la inferior izquierda; un pantalón negro no demasiado entallado, con un cinturón con estoperoles y cadenitas; los Vans negros con la estrella de la banda en la parte de enfrente, en blanco y plata, tampoco se quedaron atrás; asimismo tenía pulseras de todo tipo en ambas muñecas, y las uñas pintadas de negro. Por último, y no menos importante, su cabellera estaba suelta y ligeramente ondulada. Ah, no puedo evitar suspirar cada vez que lo recuerdo._

_Bueno, volviendo al punto, todos cantábamos, coreábamos, levantábamos los brazos y de más. Tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero por alguna razón Neji no dejaba de mirarme. Bueno, traté de no darle importancia y seguir._

_**Suicide! I've already died!  
**__**It's just the funeral I've been waiting for  
**__**Cyanide! Feeling dead inside  
**__**Break this empty shell forevermore**_

_**(¡Suicidio! ¡Ya he muerto!  
Sólo he estado esperando por el funeral.  
¡Cianuro! Sintiéndome muerto en el interior  
**__**Rompe para siempre este vacío cascarón)**_

_Sin embargo, la parte más emotiva del concierto vino cuando empezó __Nothing else matters__._

_**So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters **_

_**(Tan cerca, no importa cuán lejos  
no pudo ser más que del corazón  
por siempre confiando en quienes somos  
y nada más importa)**_

_Todo mundo sacó sus celulares y mientras levantaban los brazos, cantaban casi en una sola voz. Nosotros también lo hicimos, incluso Itachi-sama… al parecer sí conocía la letra de esa canción. Con las manos en lo alto, de cierta manera sentíamos que tocábamos el cielo: eso es, el cielo, una de las más grandes aspiraciones de todo ser humano… no solo lo palpábamos, estábamos en él. Itachi-sama me miraba como hace tiempo, y yo también lo miraba a él, ambos fundiéndonos con el universo en una sola entidad, sin necesidad de palabras. Me tomó por la cintura con ambas manos, y yo le rodeé el cuello. Nos dejamos llevar no solo por la música, sino por todos aquellos sentimientos que siempre nos unieron, y que ahora nos separaban del mundo entero. _

_Un beso, dos, tres… de nuevo esa sensación cálida que solo él puede brindarme: después de quedarme sin familia alguna, después de tantas humillaciones, de conocer la soledad en persona, Itachi-sama había llegado a mi vida como un ángel de Dios, con un mensaje de amor entre sus alas._

Llevó tres dedos a sus labios e hizo presión contra ellos, recordando el sabor que solo podía probar en los labios de la Haruno, como si todavía siguiera ahí. Hizo una pausa a su lectura y cambió la canción que se reproducía en su móvil, justo por la que se mencionaba en el diario. Mientras lo hacía, los pensamientos en su mente hacían toda una revolución.

_El resto de la noche se nos fue en divertirnos como no lo habíamos hecho en años. Los chicos me acompañaron todo el tiempo, cierto, pero eso no le quitaba lo divertido. No, al contrario: Suigetsu y Kiba eran los que hacían cada cosa… las hojas de este diario no me alcanzarían para contarlas todas. Gaara, Shikamaru y Neji eran los que se la llevaban más leve, pero no por ello no disfrutaban de la fiesta. Eso era: una fiesta. Una fiesta de sentimientos encontrados._

_Aproximadamente a la una de la madrugada terminó el concierto. Todo mundo despidió a Metallica entre gritos, aplausos y demás mientras se dirigían a sus camerinos. Quizá fue por el color rosa de mi pelo, de __mírame a fuerzas__, pero los chicos de Metallica me reconocieron entre tanta gente._

–_Arigatö –dijeron los cuatro, mientras estrechábamos la mano en son de despedida  
–Have a nice journey –respondimos todos_

_Una vez ya fuera, Tobi fue a nuestro encuentro._

–_¡Sakura-san! –exclamó, y sin decir __agua va__, corrió a abrazarme. Juraría que Neji e Itachi-sama lo querían asesinar con la mirada, pero bueno– ¡Tobi está contento de verla! ¡¿Se divirtió?  
–Que si se divirtió –respondió Suigetsu, con un tono medio pervertido– pregúntaselo a Itachi  
–¡Shannaro! –le grité y le di un zape en la nuca  
–¡No ma'! Pobrecito de Itachi cuando se casen –le siguió Kiba, del mismo modo_

_Sentía la sangre subir por mis mejillas, aunque también le __acomodé__ sus buenos zapes. Como sea, después de esa estúpida y bizarra escena, Tobi se ofreció a llevarnos al edificio en su Lamborghini. Al llegar ahí los chicos y yo nos despedimos._

–_Oyasuminasai  
–Oyasuminasai  
–Oyasuminasai_

…

_Por último, Itachi-sama y yo nos quedamos hablando un poco._

–_Itachi-sama… –farfullé. No había logrado asimilar algunas cosas, así que necesitaba preguntárselo– lo de hace rato… cuando me firmaron mi guitarra ¿De verdad…?  
–Así es –respondió– De hecho, pretendo hablar con Sasori sobre ello… claro está, si tú aceptas  
–¿De veras?_

_Estaba notablemente emocionada. No todos los días suele pasar. Como fuera, Itachi-sama lo confirmó, y al parecer esperaba una respuesta. Las manos me sudaban, las mejillas se me acaloraban a más no poder, las piernas no me respondían, mi vista se nublaba de a ratos, y mi corazón latía más desbocado que una estampida de caballos o algo como eso. Un beso fue suficiente para darle mi respuesta. Ya veríamos qué sucedería mañana._

–No te ofendas, pero tu madre ignoraba algunas cosas sobre los Haruno –espetó aquel joven  
–No hay problema… de hecho yo también lo pensé –respondió la de la cabellera roja– por lo visto no los conocía del todo

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

1. Lovelorn, de Leave's Eyes, del álbum Lovelorn  
2. Metal Militia, de Metallica, del álbum Kill'em All  
3. The Shortest Straw, de Metallica, del álbum ...And Justice for All  
4. Cyanide, del álbum Death Magnetic,  
5. Nothing else matters, del álbum Metallica (Black Album)

6. La descripción de la camisa sin mangas que Itachi traía puesta, corresponde precisamente a la carátula del Black Album.

Bien, es todo por ahora. Chaito.


	19. Dulce infancia

Hola de nuevo. Sé que he tardado en actualizar, pero ya saben cómo es la escuela, sobre todo la universidad. Como sea, he aquí el capítulo.

**Advertencias:** La historia toma un giro súbito a partir de este capítulo, por lo que tal vez no le encuentren secuencia con los anteriores.

Bueno, pss creo que es todo.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 19: Dulce infancia**_

El ruido de las sirenas y el cotilleo de la gente a su alrededor le taladraban los oídos, el calor que sentía en su piel era infernal, su respiración se volvía lenta y hasta punzante, y qué decir del insoportable dolor que recorría su cuerpo entero. Y para empeorarlo todo, estaba consciente. Pero toda sensación desapareció en cuanto le pesaron los párpados, entonces todo se volvió oscuridad.

Enseguida se vio correr entre campos de azaleas, botones de oro, brezos, cosmos, girasoles, pensamientos y otras tantas flores como podría imaginar. El viento acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas y danzaba en armonía con su cabellera. Asimismo podía sentir el césped mojado bajo sus pies descalzos, causándole un dulce cosquilleo. Corría tanto como podía, dando grandes zancadas para encontrarse con aquella persona que le esperaba, justo frente a sus ojos.

–¡Sakura, por aquí! –llamaba esta, extendiendo ambos brazos, listo para recibirle

Se lanzó sobre su pecho, cayendo ambos al suelo. Ambos se abrazaban fuertemente, aferrándose el uno al otro.

–¡Sai! –gimoteó sin deshacer el contacto- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te fuiste?  
–Está bien, no llores más –aquella persona secaba sus lágrimas con su pulgar- Ya estoy aquí  
–¡No vuelvas a irte!  
–Sai, Sakura –oyeron el llamado de una tercera persona- Vamos a casa, mamá puede preocuparse

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y siguieron a aquella persona, enganchando discretamente sus meñiques. Llegaron a una bonita casa rústica de dos niveles.

–Entren, mamá ya hizo la comida –espetó  
–¡Kimimaro, Sai, Sakura, a comer! –llamaba una voz maternal desde dentro

Ya dentro, los tres aludidos tomaron su lugar en aquel comedor de caoba fina, y esperaron a que su progenitora sirviera lo que fuera que hubiera preparado. Un hombre alto, de cabello plateado corto, levemente desenfadado, ojos negros como ónix, vestido de traje gris, bajaba las escaleras que daban al segundo nivel.

–Cariño –dijo él, besando a su esposa, mujer de complexión delgada, piel nívea, ojos color del jade y cabellera de un exótico color rosa- ¿No has considerado contratar a una cocinera?  
–Amor, ya hemos hablado de eso al respecto –espetó ella amablemente, mientras servía aquel guisado- Los niños necesitan que su madre los atienda  
–Aquí vamos de nuevo –musitó un precioso niño de unos 10 años, cuyos ojos verdes adoptaban un gesto de aburrimiento, mientras jugueteaba con su cena  
–Mmmm… rico –saboreaba la única niña un dedito de pescado- mamá sí sabe cocinar –volteó a ver al niño que se sentaba a su derecha- Sai ¿No piensas comerte eso? –el aludido negó con la cabeza- ¡Yo quiero!

Si bien era cierto que se trataba de la típica estampa de una familia cualquiera, había algo de especial en esta, algo que hacía no querer irse de ahí: aquella era la familia que había perdido un 22 de diciembre en una masacre.

En el exterior, un grupo de personas oía a dos más hablar entre sí.

–¿Cómo se encuentra? –preguntó cierto pelirrojo  
–Por ahora se encuentra estable aunque tuvimos que sedarla –respondió el médico que atendía a aquella persona, con un semblante poco alentador–Desafortunadamente sufrió varias fracturas  
–¿Cuánto le tomará recuperarse?

…

–¿Cómo pude permitir que esto pasara? –se repetía una y otra vez el joven Hyuga, que rompía una servilleta de papel- Maldición, ¿Por qué?  
–Ya deja de echarte la culpa–masculló cierto peliceleste, que ya empezaba a impacientarse- Ese pend*jo del Porsche se pasó el alto ¡¿Cómo ibas a evitar eso, eh?!  
–Ya basta –murmuró Shikamaru- Sakura se está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, no es momento para discusiones absurdas

Los pasos de dos hermanos en la entrada de la sala de espera fueron suficientes para hacer que levantaran la vista. Vieron que el mayor de ellos cargaba consigo una guitarra eléctrica color negra.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le reprochó cierto rubio, cuyo tono y gesto destilaba tanto odio como le era posible  
–¿Cómo está ella? –inquirió, ignorando por completo la pregunta anterior  
–¡¿Cómo quieres que yo sepa?! Sasori no Danna apenas está hablando con el doctor, hmm  
–Como sea –espetó el menor tajantemente- mejor esperemos a que nos digan algo  
–Está bien

Tomaron asiento no demasiado lejos de los cinco amigos de la paciente. Mientras tanto, cierta joven seguía sumergida en sus recuerdos.

Vacaciones. Los niños Haruno recién salían de la escuela, corriendo a cualquier lugar que no fuera ese. Un auto blanco, semejante a una limusina, abría sus puertas para dejarlos abordar. Los demás niños miraban con envidia aquella escena.

–Adiós a todos –se despedía la única niña de la familia, sacando la mano por la ventana- adiós

Y arrancó a toda velocidad.

–¿A dónde vamos a ir? –preguntó Sai  
–Mamá dice que iremos a las aguas termales de Okinawa –opinó la pequeña Sakura  
–Ryu –murmuró Kimimaro, mirando hacia el frente– ¿Podrías detenerte aquí? Necesito hacer algo importante  
–Como ordene, Kimimaro-sama –respondió el chofer, y obedeció

Hecho esto, el chico bajó del vehículo y tocó cuatro veces la puerta de la casa frente a la que se habían detenido.

–Date prisa, iremos primero a la casa del pastel  
–Ryu –farfulló Sai tímidamente- ¿Podemos pasar a la casa del arte después?  
–Por supuesto, joven amo

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una niña pelirroja de unos diez años de edad, cuyos ojos oscuros le miraban fijamente.

–¿Qué quieres? –le respondió ella hoscamente  
–Olvidaste tu flauta en el salón de clase –musitó este, sacando de su mochila aquel objeto tallado a mano en madera  
–¡Vaya! Creí que me la habían robado esos idiotas –la tomó sin tacto alguno, y justo cuando quiso cerrarle la puerta al chico en la cara, se detuvo y agregó: -Gracias

Una sonrisa de parte del único adulto que veía la escena, unos ojillos negros mirando con curiosidad, otros de color jade con gran ilusión y un sonrojo del mayor de los hermanos fue lo que vino luego de que la pelirroja le diera un beso cerca de los labios.

En la sala de espera, cinco amigos seguían su charla.

–¿Qué va a pasar cuando Sasori y los otros se enteren que ella es…? –inquirió Kiba en voz baja  
–¡Eso ya no importa! –vociferó Neji, notablemente alterado  
–¡No seas imbécil! ¡Claro que importa! –increpó Suigetsu del mismo modo- ¡Acuérdate de lo que nos contó la otra vez!

Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha estaban sentados a unos metros del grupo. El segundo deslizaba sus dedos sobre la lustrosa superficie de la guitarra, dibujando aquellas cuatro firmas hechas con marcador plateado: James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich, Kirk Hammett y Robert Trujillo.

"_Dos días"_

En efecto habían pasado dos días del concierto que Metallica dio en Tokio, pero el hecho de que la Haruno hubiera escrito esa experiencia en aquel diario, y que solo él pudiera leerlo, volvían aquel recuerdo vívido en la extensión de la palabra.

–Si no dije nada al principio fue porque dudé que lo harías, pero como sí lo hiciste, lo preguntaré –el mayor solo volteó a ver con el rabillo del ojo– ¿Para qué demonios traes esa guitarra?  
–¿Tú para qué crees? –musitó el mayor levemente mosqueado  
–Hmp, como si pudiera tocarla después de tremendo golpazo que le propinó el Porsche –soltó con tono sarcástico, a lo que recibió la mirada reprobatoria que tanto odiaba– ¿Qué? Es la verdad, no creo que se recupere  
–Lo hará… confío en ello

"_Sakura… por favor resiste"_

–Tuvimos que realizarle una transfusión de sangre –prosiguió el médico- ya que perdió bastante durante el tiempo que permaneció sin asistencia médica –calló un momento– Necesitaremos hacerle algunos estudios más por lo que estará internada varios días –sacó de su tabla unas hojas y las mostró al pelirrojo- Asimismo necesitaré que firme estos documentos  
–Hai

La Haruno seguía en su universo interior. Ahora ya había transcurrido algún tiempo desde las vacaciones. Sai se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, específicamente bajo las cobijas de su cama.

–¡Hey, dormilón! –dijo con voz dulce aquella hermosa mujer que los había traído al mundo, en compañía de su hermanita- Es hora de ir a la escuela  
–No quiero –hizo un pequeño puchero, y se enroscó entre las sábanas  
–Vamos, cariño… hace un hermoso día afuera  
–No seas flojo y ya párate –chilló la pequeña Sakura, intentando descubrirlo- ¡Habrá panquecitos y pintura en la clase de arte!  
–No me importa… no quiero

A decir verdad esto se volvía cada vez más cotidiano. Pero lo más extraño de todo era que –aparentemente- había perdido el interés en sus clases de arte, y eso se veía reflejado en sus calificaciones. No obstante, Sakura pudo llegar al fondo de eso una tarde que recién salían de clases. Iba caminando en compañía de aquella niña pelirroja, amiga de Kimimaro.

–¡Debiste ver su cara! –hablaba la segunda, casi gritando- ¡Le quedó toda llena de pintura después de morder ese panquecito, fue genial!  
–¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó la ojijade- pobrecito  
–Se lo merecía por haberme llamado _bonita_ –y empezó a murmurar entre dientes, con el ceño fruncido- bonita, sí como no, nomás cuando le conviene

Y lo vieron. Estaba rodeado por un grupo de niños, todos mayores que él, que lanzaban toda clase de insultos.

–De entre todas las ratas apestosas, los Haruno tenían que adoptarte a ti –masculló una pelivioleta alta, de ojos color avellana, algo pecosa pero de facciones bonitas  
–No me extraña –dijo un blondo de unos 13 años, de ojos verdes y tez clara, que era el más alto del grupo- a los Haruno siempre les han gustado las cosas raras  
–Como la frentona pelo de chicle –agregó una niña de 10 años, de ojos y pelo castaño- está igual de babosa que éste  
–¡No llames así a mi hermanita! –el pequeño Sai se molestó y quiso darle un buen golpe, pero ella fue más rápida y le sujetó la muñeca, luego lo empujó y cayó de espaldas

–¡Déjenlo en paz! –gritó la pequeña Sakura, que corría en defensa de su hermano- ¡Déjalo o te las verás conmigo!  
–¡Ternurita! –se burlaron todos

Las chicas del grupo la tomaron del pelo, pero aquello no les duró mucho ya que la mayor entró en acción. Ella sola contra esos niños. Luego de una buena golpiza, estos salieron huyendo.

–¡Esta me la pagarás muy caro! –gritó uno de ellos  
–¡Eso es, huyan como los cobardes que son! –la pelirroja lanzó este y otros improperios más, mientras tenía el puño apretado. Luego de eso volteó a ver a los niños -¿Están bien?  
–Sí –farfulló tímidamente el pelinegro, mientras se levantaba- gracias  
–No dejes que esos idiotas te traten así, defiéndete  
–No puedo… todos son más grandes que yo –tenía ganas de llorar, pero se contenía tanto como le era posible- me golpean si les contesto  
–¿Qué te pasó? –Sakura notó que estaba todo lleno de pintura- ¿Quién te hizo esto?  
–Mizuki –espetó trémulamente  
–Ay, con ustedes –suspiró la pelirroja, resignada. Luego cambió su expresión- ¡¿Saben qué?! ¡Irán a clase de tae-kwon-do conmigo!  
–Pero… -replicó Sakura  
–¡Ya estuvo bueno de que esos siempre se salgan con la suya!

Y así fue. A partir de entonces los dos pequeños asistían a clase de tae-kwon-do los fines de semana: si bien era cierto que no eran los mejores, al menos ya habían logrado que los dejaran de molestar sus compañeros. No obstante, aquella paz no duraría para siempre.

–Ah, sí… lo de ese tipo ¿Cómo se llamaba? –Kiba trataba de hacer memoria- Mmmm…  
–¡Madara!  
–¡Cállense! –regañó Shikamaru, y luego volteó a ver discretamente a los hermanos Uchiha- Esos dos tampoco deben saberlo  
–Hay algo que no entiendo –musitó Gaara, más para sí mismo que para los otros- ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto exactamente después de su rencuentro con Itachi?  
–¿Qué quieres decir?  
–Bueno, según lo que ella nos dijo, Madara le precisó que se alejara de él –hizo una breve pausa- demo…

–¡¿Dónde está?! –el grito de una pelirroja, que arribó al hospital, interrumpió la conversación- ¡¿Dónde tienen a _esa m*ldita bastarda_?!  
–¡Señorita, por favor cálmese! –rogaba la recepcionista, sumamente aterrada  
–¡¿Cómo quiere que me calme si acaba de ser arrollada por un Porsche?!... ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Déjeme pasar! ¡Necesito saber dónde tienen a Sakura Haruno!

–No puede ser ella–murmuró Suigetsu, con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera  
–¿La conoces? –inquirió el resto, también volteando a ver

–Señorita, le voy a tener que pedir que salga de aquí –dijo el médico que hablaba con Sasori  
–Tú eres… -dijo el ojimiel en un susurro, notablemente sorprendido

–¿Quién demonios es esa? –cuestionó Sasuke- la he visto en algún lado  
–Sí –murmuró Itachi fríamente, quien aguzó la mirada en cuanto la reconoció- a ella y a su hermana

–Por favor quiero verla –por alguna razón la pelirroja bajó la mirada y el volumen de voz- ella es muy importante para mí… no quiero que nada le pase… además –apretó los puños y la mandíbula, en sincronía con su ceño fruncido- yo vi al bastardo que le hizo esto  
–¿De verdad? –preguntó Sasori, y la sacudió levemente por los hombros, obligándola a levantar la cara- Necesito que me lo digas ¿Quién le hizo esto a mi hermana?  
–Un simple peón –murmuró con voz vacía, consciente de que causaría una gran conmoción- una marioneta de Uchiha Madara

* * *

Bueno, pues ahora no tengo notas qué hacer... chaito.


	20. Visitas

Hola de nuevo. He aquí el vigésimo capítulo de este fic, que me ha costado uno y la mitad del otro... XD.

ADVERTENCIAS: OOC, introducción de más personajes, algo de suspenso y algunas otras cosas disparatadas.

* * *

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Naruto y las canciones que he utilizado en esta ocasión no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 20: Visitas, parte 1**_

"_Una marioneta de Uchiha Madara"_

Todos habían oído aquella aseveración, y a todos les había quedado en la cara la misma impresión de sorpresa e intriga.

–Doctor –llamó una enfermera que salía de una habitación– Sakura-san ya despertó  
–Muy bien, enseguida voy

–Sasuke, espera aquí –indicó Itachi mientras se levantaba de su lugar– no tardaré  
–Hmp

Avanzaba lo más rápido posible para seguirle los pasos al médico que atendía a Sakura, pero un puñetazo directo en la cara hizo que se detuviera.

–Tú –escupió la pelirroja con rabia, y sin más se lanzó contra el Uchiha propinándole varios golpes e improperios– ¡Estúpido Uchiha malnacido! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a la _maldita bastarda_?! ¡Maldito traidor! ¡Ella te amaba y tú la traicionaste!

–¡Llamen a seguridad! –ordenó el cirujano, alterado  
–No es necesario –Suigetsu y Kiba intervinieron inmediatamente para quitar a esa chica de encima

–¡Suéltenme! –forcejeaba ella– ¡Ninguno de ustedes tiene idea de lo que ese malnacido le hizo a…! ¡Este imbécil se burló de _esa_ bastarda!  
–A ver, ya bájale –espetó Suigetsu, quien la sostenía por la espalda– Para empezar ¿Qué haces aquí?  
–¡Eso a ti te importa un p*to comino!

–Akasuna-san –espetó el doctor– Ya puede ver a la paciente  
–Está bien –respondió el pelirrojo, y echó una fugaz mirada al Uchiha mayor– Ya nos arreglaremos después

Caminó junto al médico, con las manos tensas. Quería verla lo más pronto posible, quería saber que estaba bien, pero sobre todo quería hablar sobre algunos acontecimientos recientes.

–Sakura

La escena frente a él era estremecedora: sobre una cama entre sábanas blancas, reposaba una chica de unos 17 años. Se podían observar vendas en el brazo derecho, el tórax y la cabeza. Asimismo tenía varias gasas y banditas en todo el cuerpo y la cara. La carita adormilada, el cabello levemente alborotado y los torpes movimientos que hacía para incorporarse le daban un aspecto aún más vulnerable de lo que ya se encontraba.

–Pase –dijo el médico, inspirando confianza– Tienen mucho de qué hablar  
–Gracias  
–Enseguida vuelvo

La puerta se cerró después de que este salió. Sasori se quedó mirando a su hermana sin saber exactamente qué hacer. De hecho, ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada el uno del otro, pero tampoco se habían atrevido a romper el silencio que reinaba. Aquello se ponía tenso, y cuando la pelirrosa abrió la boca para decir algo, sintió el peso del cuerpo del mayor sobre el suyo.

–Pensé que te perdería –decía este entre gimoteos, aferrándose en su regazo– ¡Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió dejarte sola! ¡Perdóname!  
–Está bien, ya pasó –ella le abrazó levemente, y luego le tomó del mentón para mirarle de frente– no te atormentes  
–¡Cómo quieres que no lo haga, casi mueres!  
–Lo sé, demo… –su tono maternal cambió a uno preocupado– Neji... ¿Él está bien?  
–Sí, fue pura suerte que saliera ileso  
–Lo sé… fui yo quien lo apartó de en medio  
–¿Qué? –preguntó, sumamente sorprendido– ¡¿Arriesgaste tu vida para salvar la de él?! –su voz subía de volumen– ¡Qué imprudente! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!  
–¡Iban a atropellar a Neji!  
–¡¿Y acaso la vida de Neji es más importante que la tuya?! –la discusión subía de tono  
–¡Sí!  
–¡Maldición, te advertí que no te enamoraras de ninguno de _ellos_! ¡Menos de él!  
–¡No seas ridículo! –se preguntaba de dónde sacaba tanta energía– ¡¿Cómo crees que me voy a fijar en él?! ¡Yo quiero a Itachi-sama y lo sabes!

Un tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo del pelirrojo. Afuera de la habitación, también se llevaba una _batalla épica_.

–Sakura también es mi amiga, así que sí me importa –siseó el peliceleste– Ahora, si no te importa, mantén la boca cerrada y déjala descansar  
–¿Suigetsu? –hasta ese momento no había reparado en conocer la identidad de quien la tuviera sujeta  
–Sí, soy yo… –dibujó una media sonrisa sincera– ¿Apoco creíste que me olvidaría de ti?  
–¡Kyaaa, cuánto tiempo sin verte!

El resto, excepto Itachi y Shikamaru, se quedaron con una bonita expresión de WTF?, al ver que la chica se lanzaba encima del peliceleste y le abrazaba efusivamente.

–Lamento interrumpir su _reunión familiar_ –murmuró Shikamaru con aburrimiento– pero todavía no nos dices quién eres y qué haces aquí  
–Y de paso por qué casi le _partes la m*dre_ a la Comadreja –agregó Kiba  
–Ok, sí, sí… mi nombre es Tayuya Motosowa y soy amiga de Sakura, es obvio que vengo a verla

"_Motosowa Tayuya…"_ pensó el Uchiha menor _"como si con Karin no tuviera suficiente, ahora __de buenas a primeras_ _se le ocurre aparecerse… ¡Un momento! Ella dice ser amiga de Haruno…"_

–… tú –cambió abruptamente el tono contento de su voz por uno severo, dirigido al Uchiha mayor– tenemos una cuenta pendiente –dio la espalda, dando unos pasos dispuesta a irse– pero nos arreglaremos después

En una habitación que sólo estaba iluminada por un par de velas, sobre sábanas de seda blanca y escarlata, y el volumen de la música considerablemente alto, un hombre y una mujer se entregaban a los placeres que sólo la carne podía proporcionar.

_**I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight**_

_**(Me gustaría tener un ángel  
Por un momento de amor  
Me gustaría tener tu ángel  
Su Virgen María deshecha  
Yo estoy enamorado de mi lujuria  
Volviendo las alas de los ángeles polvo  
Me gustaría tener tu ángel esta noche)**_

Ambos de rodillas sobre la cama. Ella deslizaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre la espalda de su amante, y también sus piernas se aferraban a las fuertes caderas de él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Él la sujetaba fuertemente por la espalda mientras lamía sus pechos con lascivia.

_**Last dance, first kiss, your touch, my bliss  
Beauty always comes with dark thoughts**_

_**(El último baile, el primer beso, tus caricias, mi felicidad  
La belleza siempre viene con pensamientos oscuros)**_

El oxígeno faltaba, el sudor perlaba la blanca piel de la mujer, la palpitación de ciertos sitios en sus cuerpos era tal que hasta dolía, y el juego pasional se tornaba cada vez más candente. Ella emitía varios gemidos como muestra viviente del placer que experimentaba con cada embestida de aquel hombre. Él se deleitaba con el aroma de aquella cabellera roja como fuego, contraste con la suya tan oscura como su mismo pensamiento.

No muy lejos de ahí, un poco más temprano, un joven transitaba entre la multitud característica de Tokio. Llevaba un buen tiempo caminando, preguntando por una persona en particular. Según su último contacto con una fuente de confianza, se le había visto en algún sitio comprando boletos para el concierto de Metallica, ya hace días. Debía encontrarse con esa persona, era sumamente importante.

Iba tan rápido como podía, sin importarle siguiera haber chocado con varios transeúntes y un poste de luz en el trayecto. El sonido de su móvil hizo que se detuviera.

_**Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart  
But where's your heart  
But where's your…**_

_**(Ahora sé  
que no puedo conseguir que te quedes  
Pero donde esté tu corazón  
Donde esté tu corazón  
Donde esté tu…)**_

–¿Hola?… ajá… sí… ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye, más despacio! ¡No te entiendo ni madr*s!... ¡¿Dónde?!... ¡_Cámara, valedor_! ¡Me salvaste la vida!

En lugar de seguirse derecho, dobló a una esquina hasta llegar a una florería. Abrió la puerta haciendo que las campanillas colgadas en el umbral sonaran. Una chica rubia apareció en el mostrador para atenderle.

–Buenas tardes –saludó, con una sonrisa de lo más coqueta– ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?  
–Quiero el arreglo más grande que tengas –habló a quemarropa– Algo colosal ¿Entiendes?  
–¿Alguna flor en particular?  
–Emm… no había pensado en eso –se rascó la nuca mientras reía nerviosamente– ¿Qué me recomiendas?  
–Eso depende de lo que le quieras decir a _tu chica_ –opinó ella, enfatizando las últimas dos palabras  
–Emm… tampoco pensé en eso –una gota rodó en su sien– la verdad es que la voy a ver por primera vez  
–¡Aw! ¡Qué romántico! –expresó ella notablemente emocionada– ¡Ok, déjalo en mis manos!

–Vaya golpiza que te puso, y eso que es una _vieja_ –espetó Sasuke mordazmente– No sé qué le hayas hecho a la _rosadita_ como para que te hayan _m*dreado_ así

"_Si le hiciste algo a Haruno, juro que te voy a dejar peor que esa tipa" _amenazó en su pensamiento

–Ella tiene razón –farfulló Itachi, quien se limpiaba la sangre del labio inferior– Aunque me haya perdonado, no dejo de ser un traidor  
–Y… exactamente ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a la _molestia esa_ como para que te dejaran con un ojo morado?  
–Ya lo oíste de boca de Tayuya –espetó, sin voltearle a ver– Sakura me amaba y yo la traicioné  
–Pobre ingenua –siseó Sasuke con voz serpentina– bueno, aunque no es la primera vez que traicionas a alguien, de hecho ni siquiera me sorprende

"_No sería la primera vez que traicionas a alguien"_ resonaban la voz de su hermano en su cabeza como enjambre de abejas molestas.

–Lo sé, demo…  
–Lo mejor es que termines con ella de una vez  
–¿Y dejarte el camino libre? –siseó Itachi, viéndole de frente– No lo creo  
–Vamos ¿Por qué no?  
–Yo seré un traidor… pero al menos yo la amo  
–¿Y quién dice que yo no podría?  
–Sasuke, sabes que eres mi hermano a pesar de todo, pero debo decirte que harías con ella lo mismo que has hecho con tantas otras mujeres solo por tu afán de superarme  
–No te des tanta importancia –gruñó el menor, molesto– Tú podrás ser el hijo prodigio y preferido por todos, pero eso no hace que dejes de ser un traidor

En la florería, la encargada ya había terminado el arreglo.

–Y ahora, hay que darle el toque final –hizo girar un pequeño mostrador donde se exhibían tarjetas de todos colores, tamaños y frases– veamos… ¿Qué tal ésta?  
–No lo sé… me gustaría algo más sencillo –espetó aquel cliente– Sólo para decirle quien lo envía…  
–¿Y no vas a decirle nada?  
–No, el arreglo lo hará por mí  
–Oh, eso suena genial… ¿Qué te parece ésta? –dijo, mostrándole una tarjeta color azul, con una estrella negra y blanca en la esquina inferior derecha  
–Está muy bien… ¿Tienes tinta azul?  
–Claro, aquí tienes

Luego de ponerle lo que quería, devolvió el bolígrafo a la dependiente y sacó su tarjeta de crédito para pagar.

–Fue un gusto hacer negocios contigo, em…  
–Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka –se presentó ella  
–Mucho gusto –él estrechó su mano– Bueno, tengo que irme  
–¿Ni siquiera me dirás tu nombre?  
–Claro, hermosa –se acercó al oído para susurrar algo, sin percatarse del leve sonrojo que ella tenía en las mejillas. Luego de unas palabras se alejó– Hasta luego

Y dejando a la rubia pasmada, el cliente se fue como alma que lleva el diablo. El arreglo era tan grande que apenas le permitía ver por donde caminaba. Volvió a sonar su móvil con un tono diferente.

_**Careful what you're feeling on the inside  
You should try to remember  
the good times and the high life  
Are you feeling alright?**_

_**(Cuidado con lo que piensas en tu interior  
Deberías tratar de recordar  
los buenos tiempos y la buena vida  
¿Te encuentras bien?)**_

–Diga… ¡No, mamá! ¡Acabo de llegar! ¡¿Por qué me vienes con eso ahora?!... ¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! Pero necesito hablarle… ¡Me lo has dicho hasta el cansancio!... ¡No, no puedo! Tengo que verla aunque sea… ¡¿De veras es necesario que regrese?!... ¡Como sea, de todas formas no iba a quedarme mucho tiempo!... Está bien, sólo voy a dejarle esto e iré como rayo para allá… sí, yo también te quiero mamá –Y colgó– ¡Maldición, justo ahora tenía que caerse la p*ta puerta de la cochera!

Se fue todo lo que faltaba de camino lanzando improperios y maldiciones por lo bajo. Sin embargo, al llegar no se atrevió a entrar. Las piernas le temblaban y el pulso se le aceleró, las manos y las sienes le sudaban como nunca.

–¿Necesita ayuda? –inquirió un vigilante frente al lugar  
–Etto… yo… –y empezó a tartamudear como completo idiota– Necesito que… verá, lo que pasa es que… yo, bueno… ¿Podría entregar esto por mí?

Sakura y Sasori seguían con su _conversación._

–… ¡Olvídalo! –soltó el pelirrojo– ¡Estás loca si crees que voy a dejarte en manos de ese…! ¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que fijarte precisamente en la Comadreja?! ¡Es mayor que tú! ¡Incluso podría ser tu padre!  
–¡Pero no lo es! –respondió Haruno de la misma forma– ¡Tal vez se ha portado así, pero nadie nunca podrá remplazar a mis padres! –luego bajó la voz, y agregó con tristeza– Ni siquiera tú podrías hacerlo  
–Yo… Sakura… de verdad… lo siento, yo no… –Sasori farfulló en un intento de disculpa– Sé que te duele hablar de eso… lo siento  
–Está bien, no hay cuidado… pasando a otras cosas ¿Qué tal Deidara y tú?  
–Pues ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –suspiró cansinamente– los dos hemos tratado de razonar con Ino, pero sigue insistiendo en que debemos romper  
–Y tú no pretendes hacerle caso ¿O sí?

–Flores para la señorita Haruno –se oyó de repente

Tan ensimismados habían estado en su _charla_ que ni se percataron cuando se abrió la puerta.

–¿Para mí? –inquirió la pelirrosa, ilusionada  
–Sí señorita –la enfermera que entraba colocó el arreglo sobre una mesita– Y por lo visto el pobre hombre debe quererla mucho… ni siquiera se atrevió a pasar  
–¿Ah? –los dos se sacaron de onda  
–Bueno, debo irme…  
–Oiga –la detuvo Sakura– ¿Cree todavía alcanzarle? Quisiera darle las gracias  
–Claro, enseguida vuelvo

Ya fuera la enfermera y la puerta cerrada, Sasori tomó la tarjeta que acompañaba el arreglo. Antes de leerla, observó con detalle aquel: girasoles, alelíes rosas, angélicas, ave del paraíso, claveles rojos y blancos, rosas de todos los colores, entre otras flores estratégicamente acomodadas en una canasta de mimbre bellamente barnizada.

–Una linda sorpresa para una linda dama –leyó Sasori en voz alta– Atentamente… S. Uchiha  
–¡¿Qué?! ¡A ver, trae acá! –dijo Sakura, arrebatándole la tarjeta– Una linda sorpresa para una linda dama… Atentamente, S… –y agregó en voz baja– ¿Sasuke?  
–¡Conque esas tenemos!  
–¡No, no es lo que tú crees!  
–¡Uchiha bastardo, ya verá cuando le ponga las manos encima!  
–¡No, Sasori, espera!

Salió de la habitación levantándose las mangas de la camisa color verde oscuro que traía. Caminaba casi a zancadas, dispuesto a darle una golpiza al Uchiha menor.

–¡Sasuke! –gruño hecho una fiera, cargando con el arreglo  
–¡Sasori, vuelve aquí! –gritaba la chica desde dentro, incapaz de levantarse  
–¡Hey, Uchiha! –siseó Kiba, como si intuyera lo que sucedía– ¡Ahí te hablan!  
–Está bien –bufó con desgano– Veré qué quiere mi _cuñado__ –_escupió las últimas palabras en dirección a Itachi, quien frunció el ceño. Iba tan centrado en hacer enojar a Itachi, que no se fijó cuando cierto ojimiel le propinó un puñetazo en la quijada  
–¡¿Qué pretendes enviándole _esto_ a mi hermana?!

Dicho esto Sasori arrojó el arreglo frente a él. Estaba tan sacado de onda que ni siquiera supo qué decir.

–¡Estás loco! –reclamó, sin levantar demasiado la voz– ¡Yo no le mandé nada!  
–¡See, claro! ¡Y yo soy el Conejo de Pascua!  
–Sasori no Danna –farfulló Deidara, que extrañamente no había intervenido desde que Tayuya irrumpió el hospital  
–¡Ahora no, Deidara! –alegó Sasori sin voltearle a ver– ¡Estoy en algo importante!  
–Pero…  
–¡Sasuke! –el taheño le tomó por la solapa de la camisa– ¡Si te pasas de listo con ella, yo…!  
–¡Yo no pretendo nada de lo que piensas con Haruno!  
–¡Entonces explícame qué significa esto!

Le lanzó la tarjeta. Sasuke la tomó y la leyó en voz alta.

–Una linda sorpresa para una linda dama. Atentamente… S. Uchiha –y abrió los ojos como platos– ¡P-Pero yo no hice esto!  
–¡Son tus iniciales, es tu caligrafía! ¡Eso te delata!  
–¿Qué sucede? –inquirió Itachi, aproximándose a aquellos dos  
–¡Que _tu copia_ quiere burlarse de mi hermana también!  
–¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo haber usado una frase tan cursi como esa!

Mientras tanto, el chico frente a la puerta había salido huyendo como un completo cobarde luego de entregar aquel obsequio. Cuando se sintió lejos, tomó aire con fuerza.

–Mamá tenía razón, fue una estúpida idea… ¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué no me quedé ahí?! ¡Quería ver su cara de emoción!

Y por tercera vez en el día sonó su móvil, con el primer tono.

_**Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart  
But where's your heart  
But where's your…**_

_**(Ahora sé  
que no puedo conseguir que te quedes  
Pero donde esté tu corazón  
Donde esté tu corazón  
Donde esté tu…)**_

–¿Hola?  
–¿Qué tal? –preguntaron al otro lado de la línea– ¿Ya la conociste?  
–¡No, ni siquiera me metí!  
–¡Car*jo contigo, cabr*n! ¡Te la pasaste un año entero _ching*ndo_ con eso y ahora de buenas a primeras sales con tus _jaladas_!  
–¡Ya lo sé, soy un completo cobarde!  
–Pues yo sólo te digo que vuelvas ahí y entres  
–Pero…  
–Se está armando un alegato… –dijo, con voz divertida– vieras la _jeta_ que trae su hermano  
–¡No j*das! –dijo, sin antes tragar grueso– ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenía hermanos?!  
–¡A qué no contabas con eso! ¿Verdad?  
–Como sea… no puedo quedarme… mamá se molestó conmigo porque se cayó la estúpida puerta de la cochera otra vez  
–¡No vas a huir! ¡Vas a entrar y a aclarar todo esto!  
–Pero…  
–¡Vas, _carnalito_, yo le aviso a tu _jefa_!

Y colgó. Volvió al lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

–Sasuke –Itachi le quitó la tarjeta y la leyó– ¿Qué significa esto?  
–Otro idiota –el Uchiha menor rodó los ojos, fastidiado– ¿Cómo crees que le voy a mandar esto a tu noviecita? –y al mismo tiempo que esbozó una ligera sonrisa, agregó: – Ni que tuviera tanta suerte  
–Sasori no Danna, no…  
–¡Ahora no!  
–Sasuke, no mientas más –Itachi perdía la paciencia– Es obvio que tú la escribiste  
–¡Pero qué demonios! ¡Cualquiera pudo haberla escrito!  
–¡Estas iniciales son tuyas! –escupió el bermejo– ¡¿O acaso hay alguien más que se apellide Uchiha y empiece con S?!  
–¡Eso es pura coincidencia!  
–¡Qué coincidencia _ni qué ocho cuartos_! ¡Es obvio que quieres burlarte de ella! ¡Hmm, todos los Uchiha son iguales!  
–¡Sasori no Danna! –gritó cierto rubio, ya exasperado de no ser escuchado  
–¡Deidara, dime de una maldita vez qué es lo que quieres!  
–¡Yo no, él! –el rubio señaló hacia la entrada

Un joven azabache hacía aparición en el lugar. Alto, de tez no demasiado clara, ojos color negro sutilmente delineados, cabello negro, corto y ligeramente rizado, aparentemente menos de 25 años. Caminaba como quien no puede huir de un inminente degüello en la guillotina. Pensaron que se detendría a darles una explicación o algo, pero lejos de eso se pasó de largo hasta la habitación de la pelirrosa.

–Uh… ¿Hola? –atinó a decir ella en cuanto aquel visitante entró

Una bonita expresión de asombro se dibujó en el rostro del chico. Itachi, Sasori y Sasuke aparecieron tan rápido como rayo.

–¡Es un placer conocerla, Haruno-san!

Habían llegado justo en el momento en que el visitante se arrodillaba frente a la Haruno, haciendo una reverencia. Notaron que besaba su mano.

–Etto… –ella estaba nerviosa, pues sintió las fulminantes miradas que Itachi, Sasuke y Sasori le lanzaban– Y tú eres…  
–¿Shisui? –inquirió Itachi reconociendo al visitante

Fin del juego. Ambos caían rendidos después de aquella batalla.

–Madara-sama –farfulló su joven amante, quien se recargaba sobre su pecho  
–Lo has hecho bien, Karin –murmuró fríamente aquel hombre– Pronto tendrás tu venganza  
–¿Qué pasará después?  
–¿Uh?  
–Sí, Sai Haruno… ¿Qué pasará con él después de que le descubra?  
–¿Te preocupa lo que le ocurra a ese farsante?  
–No, bueno… –balbuceó ella– es sólo que… creo que, a pesar de estar bajo otra identidad, bajo las órdenes de esa Haruno, creo que es una buena persona  
–No te estás enamorando de él ¿O sí?  
–¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó Karin, avergonzada– Simplemente… he visto su amabilidad con todos, incluso conmigo… no considero justo que pague por los errores de esa zorra  
–Hmp –soltó el azabache, con burla– Justicia

En la sala de espera, Neji y compañía se reunían con Tayuya.

–Déjame entenderlo –espetó Suigetsu–¿Viniste desde Kioto sólo para partirle la m*dre a la Comadreja?  
–¡Bah, eso es lo de menos! –escupió la pelirroja secamente  
–¿Entonces?  
–Vine porque me pidió que le hiciera un favor, verán…  
–Antes de que nos digas nada –interrumpió Neji– Mencionaste que viste a quien le hizo esto a Sakura ¿Podrías decirnos quién es?

Tayuya hizo señas para que se acercaran, y luego de que dijo el nombre en un susurro, los chicos le miraron con incredulidad. En la habitación de Sakura…

–¿Qué-qué demonios…? –Sasori tartamudeó como un completo idiota, con un tic en el ojo  
–Sakura-san… ¿Le gustaron las flores?  
–¿E-eran tuyas? –ella estaba sorprendida  
–Así es  
–Shisui ¿Me puedes explicar qué significa esto? –demandó Itachi  
–¡Itachi! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! –soltó el aludido a modo de saludo, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y le revolvía el cabello– ¡Hmm, de haber sabido que estabas aquí…!  
–Sasori –Sakura empezaba a emanar un aura asesina– Dime que no tiraste ese arreglo  
–Etto… yo… es que… –el taheño balbuceó– ¡Entiéndeme, cómo iba a saber que…!  
–Shisui, aun no respondes mi pregunta –siseó el Uchiha con voz neutra  
–Ves, te dije que yo no se las mandé –Sasuke se defendió  
–Uh… ¡De todas maneras, ya estás advertido! –increpó el Akasuna  
–¡Ay, por favor! Ya te dije que no pretendo nada con Haruno... –y agregó en voz baja- Aun  
–¡Vuelve a decir eso!  
–¿Y ahora qué dije?  
–¡Estúpido niñato! ¡Estás loco si crees que voy a dejar que te acerques a mi hermana! ¡Antes muerto!  
–Eso puede arreglarse  
–¡Sasori, Sasuke! –gruñó la Haruno con una venita en la sien, muestra de impaciencia– ¡¿Podrían por favor cerrar la boca de una vez?!  
–¡Uy, qué mala vibra traen! –espetó el llamado Shisui, que se posicionaba cerca de la ojijade– Ya hicieron enfadar a Sakura-san  
–¡Aléjate de ella! –advirtió Sasori

Y como foco que se enciende, recordó la conversación que tuvo hace varios minutos

"_Se está armando un alegato… vieras la __jeta__ que trae su hermano"_

–Perdón por el atrevimiento –se dirigió a Sasori reverentemente– Mi nombre es Shisui Uchiha –estiró la mano cortésmente, a lo que Sasori correspondió– y vine a conocer a Sakura-san  
–Pero qué… –Itachi estaba por de más anonadado– ¿Viniste desde Okinawa para…?  
–Así es –respondió Shisui– No dejabas de hablar de ella, así que me entró la curiosidad  
–Etto… bueno –farfulló la ojijade, levemente sonrosada– me siento halagada, pero…  
–Lamento interrumpir su _hora feliz_ –habló el menor de los Uchiha– Creo que alguien –enfocó su vista a Sasori– me debe una disculpa  
–Como sea –suspiró el ojimiel con desgano

En la sala de espera…

–¿Estás segura?! –alegó Kiba– Estás haciendo una acusación muy seria  
–Tan segura como que mi nombre es Tayuya Motosowa –respondió la pelirroja– Fue ella  
–Pero estás hablando de… –increpó Suigetsu– Bueno, tengo entendido que la odia, pero ¡¿Tanto así como para casi matarla?!  
–Ya te lo dije –Tayuya empezaba a exasperarse– sólo obedece órdenes de ese malnacido  
–Hmm –suspiró Gaara pesadamente– Ya decía yo que los Uchiha no son de fiar  
–Estoy de acuerdo con eso –le secundó el Hyuga  
–Maldición –Shikamaru, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido impasible, apretó tanto los puños que los nudillos se le veían blancos– De nada sirvió alejarla de Sasuke… justo cuando pensé que no podría haber peor persona que él  
–¡Ja, ese _emo peinado de cacatúa_ no es nada comparado con Madara! –calló por un momento y luego bajó la voz, dirigiéndose al pelinegro– Pero has hecho bien… ese _emo_ haría lo que sea con tal de demostrarle a la Comadreja que él es mejor, incluyendo quitarle la novia  
–¡Lo sabía! –bufó el de los ojos aguamarina– Esos Uchiha sólo usan a Sakura para destruirse entre ellos  
–Dime una cosa, Tayuya –continuó el ojiperla– ¿Cómo es que sabes todas estas cosas?  
–¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! –vociferó ella– ¡¿No te dicen nada los apellidos Haruno, Uchiha y Motosowa?! ¡Incluso la familia Hyuga está implicada!  
–¡¿Qué?! ¡ Hiashi-sama nunca dijo…!  
–¡Lo sabía! ¡A ellos tampoco les conviene que se sepa!  
–¿Saberse qué? –alegó Shikamaru– Exactamente ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Tan grave fue como para ocultarlo?  
–Ay, _chavos_ –suspiró la taheña, y luego de apartarse el flequillo sobre su cara, encaró a todos ellos– Sakura nunca les dijo nada porque le duele recordar tantos sufrimientos, pero ya es hora de que se enteren de todo

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

1. Escena de Karin y Madara:** Wish I had an Angel**, de Nightwish, del álbum Once  
2. Primer tono del móvil de Shisui: **Famous Last Words**, de My Chemical Romance, del álbum The Black Parade  
3. Segundo tono del móvil de Shisui:** Good Times**, de Finger Eleven, del álbum They·vs·You·vs·Me

Bueno, pss creo que eso es todo por el momento. En cuanto al siguiente capítulo, ya he avanzado bastante pero todavía me tomará un buen rato terminarlo, así que sólo les pido paciencia.


	21. Planes, dudas y especulaciones

Hola de nuevo. Lo sé, me tardé en actualizar pero es que la presión de las últimas evaluaciones no me deja, no me deja... pero de todas formas me he tomado mi tiempo para continuar esta historia y no abandonarla como con Show your colors... bueno, tampoco he dejado de seguirla, pero últimamente ya no se me ocurre nada... como sea, aquí tienen la entrega número 21 de este fic.

Bueno, advierto que hay leve SasoDei, si no les gusta pss sáltense esa parte y fin del asunto.

* * *

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Naruto y las canciones que ocupo no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 21: Planes, dudas y especulaciones**_

Nuevo día. Las impresiones del día anterior habían sido un tanto bizarras, pero al menos había descubierto dos cosas: una, que Motosowa Tayuya, la primera persona a la que le confió lo sucedido con Itachi Uchiha en el pasado, no lo había olvidado y ahora venía desde Kioto para cobrárselas; y dos, que Akasuna no Sasori nunca dejaría de celarla, aunque ahora _sólo_ fueran hermanos (1).

Abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras oía _Black Diamond_ (2) desde el móvil que Itachi logró tomar, a hurtadillas, de la gaveta donde la enfermera había guardado sus pertenencias.

_**Again I see you standing there watching me.  
Your gaze, those eyes are tantalizing openly,  
inviting me to get close to you,  
can't help myself.  
**__**There's fascination in the air.**_

_**(Allí estás, una vez más mirándome,  
de pie con tu mirada tentadora,  
haces que quiera acercarme a ti,  
es inevitable,  
tu encanto está en el aire.)**_

Ahora que, si lo pensaba bien, tal vez no habría sido buena idea si el mayor –en una de esas– hubiera notado que su iPhone es exactamente el mismo modelo, mismo color negro, y mismo colguije de la estrella de Metallica (3) que el de _Sai_. Sin embargo confiaba en que el Uchiha no husmearía entre sus cosas. Sonrió ante ello. A decir verdad todavía podía confiar en él como hacía unos años, pero… todavía no podía revelarle que Sai y Sakura Haruno son la misma persona, no. Aquella revelación –a su forma de pensar– implicaría muchas cosas: desde el desazón de sus _fangirls_ –también algunos _fanboys_–; su inmediata destitución del equipo varonil de futbol soccer al descubrir que su centro delantero es una mujer; las posibles represalias que la Universidad Akatsuki(4) tomaría por suplantación de identidad y falsificación de documentos, entre ellas su inminente expulsión; la decepción y el desengaño en las caras de sus amigos cuando supieran que una niñata poco menor que ellos les había mentido enormemente; y qué decir de Sasori e Itachi cuando supieran que Sakura Haruno, de quien se habían separado hace casi dos y cuatro años respectivamente, estuvo todo el tiempo con ellos, engañándoles con una falsa personalidad –de hecho no era del todo falsa–. No, no podía arriesgarse, y menos con ese demonio –como Neji solía decir– que el destino puso en su camino, persiguiéndola: Madara Uchiha.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando se oyó el sonido de la puerta que se abría, permitiendo la entrada de nadie menos que su abuela, es decir, abuela de Sasori. Se sacó los auriculares y apagó el aparato para dejarlo sobre la mesita donde todavía reposaba el arreglo de Shisui –a decir verdad bastante maltratado-.

–Mi niña –la anciana no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro lastimero en cuanto contempló el estado de la pelirrosada. Luego de eso avanzó para abrazarla suavemente– ¿Pero cómo fue que terminaste así?  
–Abuela Chiyo –susurró ella, correspondiendo el abrazo con el único brazo útil– ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?  
–Sasori me ha dicho todo, vine tan rápido como pude  
–No te hubieras molestado, estoy bien… –y soltó una risilla– Bueno, excepto por un brazo, una costilla y el fémur roto… pero nada que no pueda arreglar un poco de reposo  
–Tú siempre tan optimista… por eso Sasori te escogió  
–Lo sé

Shisui, por petición de Itachi, se había quedado en su apartamento sin que Kisame se opusiera. Se levantó de la cama que el Uchiha amablemente le prestó y fue directo al refrigerador.

–Veamos –abrió la puerta y empezó a hurgar– una gelatina de limón, un cartón de leche abierto, una piernita de pollo a medio comer, un ponche caducado, un salami con moho que dice "no tocar"… vaya, ese Kisame – notó que hasta abajo habían varias cajas, todas cerradas y etiquetadas con letras rojas y negras al más puro estilo militar– "Propiedad de Itachi Uchiha"… hmm, bueno –y haciendo caso omiso, tomó una de ellas y en cuanto la abrió no pudo evitar lamerse los labios– Veo que todavía no supera su adicción por los dangos –encogió los hombros despreocupadamente y tomó una brocheta con tres de ellos. Luego de terminársela, siguió con una y con otra hasta terminarse la primera caja– ¡Maldición! Están bastante buenos… luego le diré que me pase el número de su proveedor

Y hubiera continuado así, de no ser porque la presencia de cierto pelinegro detrás de él amenazaba su integridad. Quiso salir corriendo como _burro sin mecate_ (5), pero fue demasiado lento. Un grito de horror, una mirada asesina, forcejeos y varias maldiciones después…

–Eso te enseñará –sentenció el propietario de los dangos mientras el otro pataleaba y soltaba improperios incomprensibles por estar amordazado y suspendido del techo por los dedos  
–¡P*ta m*dre! –espetó cierto peliplateado, que se auto-invitó a tomar el desayuno en la residencia de Kisame e Itachi– ¡Por qué no me avisaste antes! ¡Hubiera subido las fotos a Facebook!  
–Hidan –suspiró cansinamente en pelinegro– ¿Acaso es demasiado pedir que toques la puerta?  
–¡Ay, ya! _No te aprietes el calzón_ (6)… además, yo sólo venía por la piernita de pollo que dejé en tu _refri_

A Shisui y a Itachi les apareció una gota en la sien. Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Gaara estaban en las palapas de un parque cercano a _El Averno_.

–Espero que sea importante –musitó con desgano el Uchiha, que recién llegaba  
–Créelo, lo es  
–Ve directo al grano  
–Simple –el pelirrojo espetó– Sai pidió que le hicieras este favor –hizo señas de que se acercara, y luego de decir aquello en voz baja, vio la cara de sorpresa del azabache. –Vamos, no te sorprendas… –y luego agregó, con rabia: –Después de todo eres un maestro del disfraz  
–¿Y por qué me pediría algo como esto? –inquirió Sasuke, sin estar convencido  
–Eso no me concierne, yo sólo sigo sus instrucciones  
–Igual que Hyuga –murmuró el azabache para sí mismo  
–¿Qué?  
–¿Es que todos ustedes obedecen a Haruno así sin más? –replicó este– Primero Hyuga y ahora tú… qué bajo han caído  
–Sasuke –suspiró el de los ojos aguamarina, cansadamente– No sé qué demonios habrá visto Sai de bueno en ti, pero por algo te pidió esto a ti y no a nosotros, así que no lo defraudes

Shisui ya había sido desatado y bajado del techo.

–Maldición, Itachi –se quejó, sobándose los dedos– casi me desmiembras ¿No crees que es exagerado colgarme del techo sólo por una caja de dangos?  
–¡¿Exagerar?! –espetó Hidan, mientras comía su dichosa piernita de pollo– ¡Esas m*dres son su droga! ¡No sé qué ching*dos tienen de especial, si los puedes conseguir en cualquier lado!  
–Para tu información, Hidan –sentenció Itachi con voz fría– los de _esa caja_ –haciendo referencia a la caja que Shisui se terminó– eran únicos  
–¡Ah, por favor! ¡Ni que los hubiera hecho la…! –y dejando la frase inconclusa, el albino se echó a reír con todas sus ganas  
–No le encuentro la gracia  
–¡Car*jo contigo, c*brón! –seguía riendo– ¡No mam*s, se ve que la idolatras!  
–¿A quién? Oye Itachi ¿De qué está hablando?  
–¡No, bueno! ¡Vas a tener que complacerle sus caprichitos al _Pinocho_ primero!

Y Shisui dibujó una bonita expresión de WTF. En la florería, Ino y Matsuri hacían unos arreglos.

–¡Dios! –suspiró– ¿Desde cuándo tenemos tanto trabajo?  
–¡De qué te quejas si bien que te gusta!  
–Sí –suspiró la rubia– Lástima que no está bien pagado… de lo contrario no tendría que estarme _quemando las pestañas_ (7) en la facultad…  
–Y que lo digas… apenas primer semestre y ya debo Historia Contemporánea (8)  
–¡Horror! –la otra hizo un mohín de fastidio– Yo ya reprobé los primeros dos exámenes de Embriología (9), si no saco 10 en este ya estuvo que me fui a extraordinario  
–¿Tan difícil está?  
–¡¿Difícil?!¡_No manches_, de todos los 22 _chavos_ que la cursamos, sólo Hinata y Sai-kun han pasado los dos exámenes! ¡Y con dieces!  
–¡Ah, no bueno! –ironizó la castaña, y agregó con tono soñador: – ¡Ah, si fuera tan guapo como Gaara-sama!  
–¡Ay, ya decláratele! –alentó la rubia– A leguas se nota que tú también le gustas  
–¡¿Lo dices en serio?!  
–¡Claro! ¡Por eso no se ha conseguido novia teniendo tantas fans!  
–Supongo que sí… –calló un momento– Aunque sería más fácil si no pasara tanto tiempo con Sai-kun o Sakura-san  
–Esa zorra –masculló Ino entre dientes, notablemente furiosa– De haber sabido antes que el arreglo que compró Shisui-san era para ella… –y sin quererlo empezó a desbaratar una rosa blanca que tenía en manos  
–Lo veo y no lo creo –siseó una voz, con tono mordaz– Ino Yamanaka celosa por una frentezota poca cosa  
–Karin ¿Qué quieres? –respondió ella agriamente, en cuanto le reconoció  
–Dos cosas –espetó la pelirroja, tomando una flor de los arreglos en el exhibidor de la entrada– una, acabar con Haruno Sakura… y dos, tu ayuda

Ambas chicas se tensaron, pero pronto los labios de la rubia se deformaron en una sonrisa de complicidad. Sasori y Deidara habían salido a dar una vuelta, y ahora se encontraban en el parque cercano a _El Averno_, no muy lejos de Sasuke, que ahora estaba solo.

"_No sé qué demonios habrá visto Sai de bueno en ti, pero por algo te pidió esto a ti y no a nosotros, así que no lo defraudes" _recordó, y luego comenzó a hacerse preguntas _"¿Qué demonios trama Haruno esta vez? ¿Y por qué yo? Teniendo a Hyuga como su __sirvienta__… pero ese mapache tiene algo de razón ¿Qué habrá visto de bueno en mí? Haruno, eres todo un misterio… por eso mi hermano te eligió, por eso decidió dejar en la ruina a nuestros padres: por ti… pero no le será tan fácil tenerte, no mientras yo esté aquí"_

Recordó también las palabras que Gaara agregó, antes de irse.

"_La decisión es tuya, así que piénsalo bien… en caso de que aceptes habla con Kiba"_

Se levantó de su lugar y corrió dando zancadas al apartamento del castaño. En cuanto llegó abrió la puerta sin siquiera preguntar.

–Vaya, con lo _mala leche_ que eres con Sai, pensé que no aceptarías –siseó el castaño, que salía de la cocina comiendo un trozo de carne seca– Sígueme

Caminaron sin dirigirse la palabra hasta el dormitorio. Después de eso Kiba sacó varias cosas de un cajón.

–Hay algo sospechoso en la actitud de Gaara –murmuraba Sasori, quien le había visto irse– No lo había visto hablar con ese _emo-copia_ de Itachi desde hace tiempo  
–¿Qué quieres decir, Danna?  
–Algo planea, lo sé  
–Bueno, de ese _emo peinado de cacatúa_ sí me lo esperaría… pero ¿Gaara?  
–Ese es el punto… seguro quiere persuadirlo para poder acercarse a Sakura –y luego murmuró entre dientes– Si él o la Comadreja le hacen algo, yo…  
–Oye, no suelo decir esto pero… Itachi es un buen tipo, no creo que haya sido tan malo lo que pasó como para que Tayuya le hubiera puesto esa paliza en…  
–¡¿Entonces es verdad lo que Tayuya le gritó a…?!  
–No estoy seguro, pero…  
–Maldito Itachi –golpeó con el puño cerrado una de las mesitas– Sabía que no podía confiar en él  
–Pero ni siquiera sabemos qué fue lo que pasó, hmm… Tayuya sólo llegó a partirle la cara y ni lo dejó defenderse –suspiró cansinamente– Hubiera hecho algo, pero entre el alboroto no supe qué… -y dejando la frase inconclusa, miró directo a los ojos color miel e inquirió: –Tú la amas ¿Verdad?  
–¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! –alegó el taheño–¡Por supuesto que la amo! ¡Es mi hermana!  
–Bueno, no me refería a esa clase de amor… más bien yo…  
–¿Qué estás insinuando, eh?  
–Sasori, dime la verdad… además de ser tu hermana ¿Tuviste otra clase de relación con ella?  
–¡Pero qué demonios…!  
–¡Di la verdad! –aquello subía de tono– ¡¿Tuviste una relación amorosa con ella, sí o no?!

Chiyo y Sakura ya habían estado conversando un buen rato.

–… no te lo tomes a pecho, es sólo que Sasori te quiere mucho –dicho esto la anciana bajó la mirada– después de todo él también perdió a sus padres y no tiene más familia que tú y yo  
–Y Deidara –agregó la menor– si las cosas funcionan entre ellos, es probable que se casen –su voz se tornaba cada vez más soñadora, y al mismo tiempo hacía varios ademanes– ¡Imagínalo! ¡Un super banquete en el jardín de la casa de mis padres, flores blancas por todos lados, Sasori con un traje negro y Dei con uno blanco, todas nuestras amistades reunidas…! ¡Y la música, no debe faltar! ¡Los chicos y yo dando un _toquín__…_! –y simuló tocar la guitarra con la única mano sana  
–Calma, calma –Chiyo la apaciguó mientras reía levemente– Todo a su tiempo, pequeña… todo a su tiempo  
–Ah, la familia sería más grande  
–Sí, mi niña… pero toma en cuenta que no sólo son Deidara y Sasori, involucras también a la famila Yamanaka… todo depende de su respuesta  
–Tal vez, demo… ¿Qué clase de familia sería si pusiera sus intereses y rencillas antes que la felicidad de su hijo?  
–Tienes razón, tendrían que pensarlo detenidamente… pero por lo pronto ellos deben encargarse de que las cosas sigan tan bien como hasta ahora  
–Lo sé, y por mi cuenta corre eso  
–No, no –espetó Chiyo con dulzura– Ellos deben hacerlo, tú debes ocuparte de ti y tu relación con Itachi… por lo que me cuentas se ve que van por el mismo camino  
–Yo-no… no había pensado en eso –farfulló la pelirrosa, levemente sonrojada  
–Vamos, Sakura… es más que evidente que el pobre chico se desvive por ti –y lanzó un suspiro– es una lástima que sus padres no piensen igual… pero un día Itachi se va a rebelar en serio y entonces Fugaku lo va a lamentar

–Akasuna-san –era una enfermera que entraba– lo lamento, pero se ha terminado su tiempo

–Bueno, niña… es hora de irme  
–Pero…  
–No te preocupes por mí, Minato y Kushina han sido muy amables en alojarme en su hogar… al menos hasta que te recuperes  
–¿Y qué hay de la casa que Sasori te ofreció?  
–Es linda, pero sin ninguna compañía es sumamente aburrida

–Akasuna-san…

–Lo sé –y con un beso en la frente se despidió de la paciente– Recuerda lo que hablamos  
–Sí, abuela, lo haré

Una vez que Chiyo se marchara, la enfermera comenzó a cambiar los vendajes. Mientras lo hacía, comenzó una pequeña charla con la ojijade.

–¿Así que Uchiha-san siempre sí logró rescatar tu iPhone, eh?  
–¡No fue su culpa! –Sakura contestó en defensa de Itachi– Él no…  
–¡Despreocúpate! –agregó ella con picardía– Sé lo aburrido que es estar entre cuatro paredes… además se nota que te quiere mucho

Itachi y los otros tomaban el almuerzo en el comedor junto a la cocina.

–¡Eres todo un cabr*nazo, Uchiha! –decía Hidan, mientras mordía ávidamente el salami con moho– ¡Mira que meterte con la hermanita del _Pinocho_! ¡Me la ganaste! –y empezó un monólogo– Si yo tuviera a esa _chiquita_, la presumiría a toda la _banda_ y haríamos toda clase de _cositas_ (10) diario… con lo _buenota_ que está… ¡Ay! –se quejó, sintiendo algo impactarse directo a su cara  
–Hidan –masculló Itachi, quien había arrojado una cuchara  
–No seas vulgar –espetó Shisui– A una dama se le respeta  
–¡Sí, sí, sí! Pero ¿A poco no está para comerse, o _de a perdis_ _echarse un taco de ojo_ (11)?  
–Bueno, de niña también era bonita  
–¡¿Tú también la conociste?!  
–Sip… Itachi no paraba de hablar de ella: Sakura esto, Sakura aquello, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… parecía que no sabía otra cosa  
–¡¿Neta?! –el albino estaba incrédulo, y el Uchiha asintió con la cabeza, apenado, en cuanto sintió su mirada– ¡Ah, no bueno!  
–Bueno, nunca la vi en persona, hasta ahora… –y recordando lo sucedido el día anterior en el hospital, un aura depresiva le rodeó  
–Lástima que el p*nche Sasori sea tan celoso… _pa'mí_ que también le gustó

E Itachi dibujó una expresión de incertidumbre en su rostro con estas palabras. Ino y Karin cerraban un trato con Matsuri como testigo.

–Piénsalo… además, no eres la única que quiere que ruede la cabeza de esa Haruno  
–¿Ah, no?  
–No, mi querida –Karin sonrió maléficamente– Esa zorra también es un obstáculo para tu amiguita Matsuri y Tenten… a ella ya la convencí, Temari en cambio _terca como mula_y Hinata ¡ni que se diga! La defiende a capa y a espada… debiste escucharla

-/-/-FLASHBACK-/-/-/

Se había propuesto acabar con Sakura Haruno, pero para eso necesitaba ayuda. Convencer a Tenten había sido sumamente fácil, ya que ésta última estaba enamorada de Neji Hyuga y éste último ni en cuenta. Ahora estaba en la habitación de Temari tratando de persuadirla mientras ella ponía la ropa sucia de Shikamaru en la lavadora.

–¿No crees que Shikamaru pasa demasiado tiempo con ella? –preguntó con un mohín de desagrado– Mírate, lavándole su ropa mientras él se va a hacer quién sabe qué cosas con ella  
–No me molesta en absoluto –espetó la ojiverde despreocupadamente– Sakura está muy enamorada de Itachi, no sería capaz de engañarlo… además, Gaara ya sentenció a Shika-kun: si me _pone el cuerno_ (12) con ella o con otra –e hizo un ademán– ¡Su cabeza será la que rodará! –y empezó a reír como maniaca mientras la pelirroja la veía con gota en la sien  
–Pero amiga, nunca se sabe… tanta convivencia entre ellos podría despertarle más que amistad ¿No lo has pensado?  
–Sí, lo he hecho –Karin sonreía satisfecha de que su plan fuera dando frutos, pero su cara se volvió una de desencanto cuando la rubia agregó: –Pero luego me digo: si fuera mera convivencia, entonces Shika-kun no se hubiera fijado en mí… se habría fijado en ella primero  
–Eres terca como mula –la bermeja empezaba a fastidiarse– pero yo sólo te digo que si un día esa tipa se aburre de Itachi-kun y lo bota para divertirse con tu _Shika-kun_, no vayas a andar ahí lamentándote como _Magdalena_ porque yo te lo dije

Y dicho esto salió sin despedirse. Negó con la cabeza ante la terquedad de su amiga y siguió caminando hasta llegar al apartamento de la heredera Hyuga, que se encontraba realizando los deberes escolares.

–Karin-san –advirtió la ojiperla su presencia en cuanto la bermeja puso un pie en su residencia  
–Ah, sí –espetó la taheña despreocupadamente– la puerta estaba abierta así que quise darme una vuelta por aquí  
–¿Qué-qué se te ofrece? –inquirió Hinata con mucha educación  
–Mira, Hina-chan –Karin había puesto una mano sobre su hombro– Tú sabes cómo han estado últimamente las cosas desde que llegó esa Haruno aquí… por ejemplo, la cena con tu familia para conocer a Naruto se canceló ¿Y todo por qué? Porque al chico se le ocurrió ir en último minuto a visitar a la pelo de chicle… eso no deja una buena impresión de él para con su futuro suegro  
–Pero fuimos juntos a verla  
–¡Fíjate! Encima de todo te llevó a ver a una tipa que apenas conoces  
–Etto… de hecho –se quedó callada un corto lapso y luego continuó– Karin-san… ho-honestamente ¿Qué-qué te trae a-aquí?  
–Ah, Hina-chan –lanzó un suspiro de lástima– tan ingenua… ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que esa Haruno te está quitando a Naruto, y también a Neji?  
–¿Qué hay con Neji nii-san?  
–Dime una cosa, Hina-chan ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Neji te protegió de los pervertidos que te comen con la mirada?  
–Etto…  
–¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que caminaron juntos de vuelta a casa?  
–Bueno…  
–¿Y qué hay de los días en que hacían la tarea juntos?  
–Es que…  
–Ahora apenas si te habla ¿Y todo por qué? Porque prefiere pasar más tiempo con la frentezota de marquesina que con su propia familia, además…  
–¡B-Basta! –espetó la peliazul, trémula, pero dispuesta a encarar a la pelirroja– ¡No sé qué tengas en contra de Sakura-san, pero ella no ha hecho nada malo conmigo ni con Neji nii-san!  
–¡¿Y vas a esperar a que lo haga para darte cuenta?!  
–K-Karin-san… voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas  
–Pero…  
–Vete

Y enfurruñada salió, no sin antes azotar la puerta.

/-/-/-/-FIN FLASHBACK-/-/-/

La rubia no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

–Serás idiota –dijo, ya calmada– Conozco bien a Hinata-chan y ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, le haría mal a alguien  
–¿Ni siquiera por el bruto de Naruto?  
–Ni siquiera por él  
–Como sea… el punto es que por razones que ya te expliqué, Sakura Haruno se está inmiscuyendo en nuestros asuntos, entre ellos tu Sai-kun y mi Sasuke-kun –y miró de reojo a Matsuri– también con tu Gaara-sama  
–¿Pero qué tiene que ver Sai-kun en esto? Ellos son parientes, ni modo que también ande tras él  
–No, pero la conozco de hace tiempo y no me sorprendería que pensara que eres poca cosa para su hermanito  
–¿Pero qué se ha creído? –Karin sonrió triunfalmente en cuanto vio a Ino fruncir el ceño  
–De verdad piénsalo –espetó la pelirroja, y sin decir otra cosa se fue

Kiba y Sasuke llevaban un buen rato trabajando en aquello que Gaara le hubiese dicho algunas horas atrás. En cuanto terminaron, el castaño hizo que el Uchiha se mirara al espejo.

–Wow –espetó Sasuke en voz baja, para luego voltear a ver a Kiba– Te luciste  
–Todavía no entiendo por qué te pidió esto, pero debes hacer que funcione… ha decidido poner toda su confianza en ti y sería una pena que todo esto falle por tu ineptitud  
–Hmp  
–Deberías empezar por ampliar tu léxico… esa palabrita tuya, si es que a eso se le puede llamar palabra, sería el primer error  
–Dime una cosa, Inuzuka  
–¿Qué quiere saber el gran Sasuke Uchiha?  
–¿Por qué dejas que Haruno te maneje a su antojo? Hyuga y Sabaku…  
–Lo sabía… Gaara dijo que saldrías con eso –y luego de tomar aire y exhalar, continuó– pero no es de tu incumbencia, así que te vas a quedar con la duda  
–Tsk –Sasuke frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua  
–¡Por amor a Jashin, quita esa cara! –se quejó el castaño– ¡Tu actitud no va a ayudar en nada!  
–Mejor explícame todo lo que tengo que saber  
–Así está mejor, verás…

Kiba comenzó una breve explicación. En el parque…

–¡Sí! ¡Sí tuve una relación con ella! –estalló el Akasuna, esperando alguna reacción negativa del rubio  
–¡Ja, yo lo sabía, hmm! –vociferó Deidara triunfalmente, dejando a Sasori con cara de WTF– ¡Rayos! ¡¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta antes?! ¡Desde aquella vez que me regañaste, hmm!

-/-/-FLASHBACK (13)-/-/-

–¡¿De manera que todo esto es por tu hermana? ¡Pues déjame decirte una cosa, Sasori! No soy tu hermana, no puedes decirme qué hacer o cómo actuar con los demás. Pudiste haber controlado a tu hermana, pero entiéndelo de una vez por todas: no soy ella, nunca lo fui y nunca lo seré, así que deja de tratarme como si fuera ella o puedes irte olvidando de nuestra amistad, hmm.

-/-/-FIN FLASHBACK-/-/-/-

Y empezó a carcajearse como idiota.

–¿Qué? –ahora el taheño estaba más que sacado de onda– ¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a decir nada? ¡¿Por qué te burlas?! ¡Esto es serio!  
–Lo sé, lo sé –el rubio trataba de aguantarse tanto como podía  
–¡¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?!  
–¡Oh, vamos, Danna! –Deidara le rodeó la espalda con un brazo y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro– ¿A poco creíste que me iba a poner a hacer un drama por eso? –el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza–¡¿Cómo crees?!  
–¡Deidara, deja de reírte y escucha!  
–Ok, ok… –Deidara dejó de reírse y sin despegar el brazo de su Danna, prosiguió– Te escucho  
–Pero qué…  
–Tú me has enseñado a escuchar antes de hacer otra cosa… además tú eres mi Danna y sin importar lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, nunca vas a dejar de serlo  
–Dei… –el taheño estaba más que extrañado  
–Vamos, Danna –el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y luego de estrecharlo levemente contra él, le dio un beso en la frente y le miró a los ojos– No tienes de qué avergonzarte  
–Gracias, Dei

En el comedor de Itachi…

–¿Qué significa eso? –inquirió Itachi, no muy seguro de querer saberlo  
–¡No sé! Yo sólo digo que ambos pudieron haber tenido una relación o algo así… después de todo ninguno tiene padres  
–Ah, es eso –suspiró el Uchiha, aliviado  
–¡No tientes a tu suerte, Uchiha! Nunca se sabe… _neta_ yo que tú, mejor le _sacaba todos los trapitos al sol_ (14) de una buena vez

El sonido de _Juicebox_ (15) llenó la blanca habitación en la que Haruno estaba internada.

–Diga  
–Soy yo, Travis –titubeó alguien al oír la voz femenina– Etto… ¿Me puedes pasar a Sai, por fa'?  
–Etto… él salió –respondió ella– pero ya pronto vendrá, le diré que hablaste para que se ponga en contacto contigo  
–Está bien… ¿Con quién tuve el gusto?  
–Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto  
–Parker Travis, el placer es mío

Y sin decir otra cosa, él colgó.

–Tsk –chasqueó ella la lengua– Maldición, Kiba… estás tardando demasiado

Tayuya y Suigetsu pasaban cerca del mismo parque donde Sasori y Deidara hablaban. Ambos iban tomados de la mano.

–Dime una cosa, Sui –espetó la pelirroja– Teniendo más cerca y disponible a mi hermana ¿Por qué yo?  
–¿Celosa?  
–¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte!  
–¿Entonces por qué la pregunta?  
–Ya te lo dije… Karin y tú prácticamente viven juntos… cualquiera que los viera discutir lo pensaría  
–¡Horror! –exclamó el peliceleste sumamente espantado– ¡Primero muerto o castrado!  
–¿Tan mal te cae?  
–Pss –quería medir sus palabras– bueno…  
–¡Di la _neta_! ¡No me voy a _deschavetar_ por eso!  
–¿Me lo juras?  
–¡Hasta la pregunta ofende!  
–Pss _neta_ sí… perdón, yo sé que es tu hermana pero…  
–Lo sé, pero no es una blanca palomita… por lo que tú y los otros ya saben  
–Pero cuéntame un poco más ¿Cómo está estuvo eso de la Comadreja y su compromiso?  
–Ya se los había dicho –bufó ella, mientras se sentaba en una banquita bajo un árbol– Nuestros padres y los de Itachi formaron una alianza para que garantizar la estabilidad de Uchiha Corp., pero mi muy interesada hermana sólo quería casarse con él para vivir una vida de lujos y por eso aceptó su compromiso sin rechistar…  
–Y si tan buena era la oferta ¿Por qué no te casaste tú en vez de ella?  
–¡Precisamente por eso! Iba a ser una vida de lujos, claro, pero conociendo a los Uchiha cómo son de refinados y sofisticados… eso significaba que tendría que comportarme como toda una dama en sociedad –dijo esto último rodando los ojos con fastidio– se me hizo una vida demasiado aburrida y simplemente por eso la rechacé… además –bajó la mirada y la voz– todavía amaba al hermano de esa _bastarda_ (16)  
–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sakura tenía hermanos?!

Kiba terminaba de darle instrucciones a Sasuke.

–Acuérdate bien –espetó el castaño, mientras abrazaba a Akamaru y le cepillaba el pelo– nada de "hmp", cara de estreñimiento o alguna de tus frasecitas irónicas… pero sobre todo no intentes nada con ella, recuerda que eres su "hermano"  
–De acuerdo  
–Bueno, pss –buscaba las palabras pero no se le ocurría nada– Suerte

Salió corriendo de ahí, y aunque se sintió observado, no le dio importancia y siguió. En la florería las dos dependientas hablaban entre sí.

–No sé… -pensaba Matsuri en voz alta– digo, en lo personal no tengo nada en contra de Sakura-san… además, no me fío de Karin  
–Yo tampoco, pero si es lo único que me queda con tal de conseguir su cabeza…  
–Bueno, no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero sí te aconsejo que lo pienses bien… todavía estás a tiempo de echarte para atrás  
–¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?! ¡Es una oportunidad perfecta para que esa Haruno deje de defender a Deidara y ese _mentado_ Sasori!  
–Hmmm –suspiró la castaña– A mí me da la sensación de que Karin planea algo más grande que eso y nos quiere como _chivo expiatorio_  
–¿Tú crees?  
–¡Vamos, tú misma lo has dicho! No podemos fiarnos de ella… tal y que Sai-kun y Gaara-sama también salen perjudicados  
–¡¿Cómo demonios no lo pensé antes?! –vociferó la rubia– ¡Esa siempre se la ha traído contra Sai-kun y sus amigos! ¡De ninguna manera voy a permitir que le toque un ápice a Sai-kun!

Hinata aun no terminaba los deberes.

_**I can't believe that it's over  
I lost this one  
Tonight I'll run free  
I wish I had someone to guide me  
And pull me up  
'cause the lights can't find... me**_

_**(No puedo creer que se haya acabado  
He perdido esto  
Esta noche correré libre  
Desearía tener alguien que me guíe  
Y me levante  
Porque las luces no pueden encontrar...me)(17)**_

–Diga –contestó su móvil– Hola, Sakura-san ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
–Bien, bien –espetó la aludida desde el otro lado de la línea– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Sí le dijiste a Gaara que le dijera a Kiba y Sasuke lo que te dije?  
–Sí ¿Por qué?  
–Kiba ya se está tardando demasiado, Sasuke aun no ha llegado ¿Segura que si entendieron?  
–S-Sí… Gaara-san dijo que Sasuke-san aceptó y que fue a casa de Kiba-kun  
–¡Genial! Entonces no debe tardar en venir  
–Etto… S-Sakura-san ¿Estás segura de esto?  
–¡Tan segura como que mi nombre es Sakura Haruno!  
–T-ten cuidado…  
–¿Pasa algo?  
–Na-nada –tartamudeó la Hyuga, sumamente nerviosa– Nin-ninguna novedad  
–Hinata…  
–Está bien –suspiró sonoramente– Sí pasa algo… Karin-san vino a hablar conmigo hace rato  
–¿Y qué te dijo?  
–Empezó a decir muchas cosas, pero creo que quería convencerme de unírmele… sé que algo planea en tu contra  
–Bueno, no me sorprende –dijo la Haruno despreocupadamente– pero bueno, como dices tú, tendré que andarme con cuidado… Oye, no le habrás dicho a Sasuke lo que tú ya sabes para que aceptara ¿verdad?  
–No, de eso no te preocupes… tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, Sai-kun

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**(1)** Bueno, todavía no me decido si lo pondré en el fic o no, pero me gustaría explicar un poquito más este rollo de Sakura y Sasori. Todo depende de su respuesta.  
**(2) Black Diamond**_**, **_de Stratovarious, del álbum Visions  
**(3)** Como ya notaron, Sakura-Sai (por no decir yo… XD) está obsesionado con Metallica  
**(4)** Lo siento, no se me ocurrió otro nombre. Ese rollo de los papeles falsos y todo eso lo explicaré por los capítulos finales  
**(5) Como burro sin mecate:** es una expresión que se usa cuando uno va corriendo a toda velocidad. Es el equivalente a "como alma que lleva el diablo", etc.  
**(6)No te aprietes el calzón:**se usa cuando una persona se molesta por alguna pequeñez, aunque en el caso de Itachi no lo fue ¿o sí?  
**(7)Quemarse las pestañas** se refiere a todo lo que implica ir a la universidad: desvelarse, no comer bien entre otras cosas con tal de hacer las tareas y estudiar  
**(8)Historia Contemporánea **es una materia dentro del plan de estudios para la carrera de Antropología (o al menos eso leí)  
**(9)Embriología** es la asignatura que (según el plan de estudios de la Escuela Superior de Medicina del IPN en mi país) cursan los de primer semestre de la carrera de medicina. Como ya lo mencioné, Sakura-Sai, Ino y Hinata estudian la misma carrera.  
**(10)** Entiéndase **cositas** como tener sexo desenfrenado  
**(11) Echarse un taco de ojo** equivale a "desnudarla con la mirada"  
**(12) Poner el cuerno** o ser infiel a la pareja  
**(13) Flashback** tomado del Capítulo 7 **"Here without you"  
****(14) Sacar los trapitos al sol** en ese caso sería que Itachi y Sakura se dijeran todos sus secretos el uno al otro  
**(15) Juicebox, ** de The Strokes, del álbum "First Impressions of Earth"  
**(16)** Para que se den una idea, léanse el capítulo 19 **"Dulce infancia"  
****(17) Stranger,** de The Rasmus, del álbum "The Rasmus"

Bueno, pss sin más qué decir por el momento me voy... Chaito!


	22. Reajustes y nuevas amenazas

¡Heeey! Después de un buen ratote de ausencia ya vengo con la vigésima segunda entrega de este fic. Como sea, no está tan extenso como los otros, pero supongo que les entretendrá un rato.

* * *

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto... de ser míos Neji no habría muerto en el manga, TT^TT**

* * *

_**Capítulo 22: Reajustes y nuevas amenazas**_

Inicio de semana. Como todos los lunes, todo mundo se alistaba para ir a la facultad, sin embargo este lunes tenía algo más especial: evaluaciones de fin de semestre. Sí, todos se preparaban lo mejor que podían, entre ellos un grupo de amigos que se encontraban en las palapas, todos ellos con dos notebooks sobre la mesa y varios libros, mientras charlaban y hacían uno que otro apunte.

–¡Por Jashin! –se quejaba cierto peliceleste– ¡No le entiendo ni m*dres!  
–Lo harías si no te hubieras saltado las últimas cuatro clases –le recriminó el de los ojos perla  
–¡Tú porque eres _el Genio Hyuga_! ¡Tú le entiendes aunque no vayas una semana entera!  
–¡Mejor deja de quejarte y ponte a repasar los apuntes que Sakura te pasó! –espetó Kiba entregándole un cuaderno color rojo y negro con varios recortes de bandas como Nightwish, Epica y Evanescence  
–¿Qué pasa? –inquirió Gaara, viendo la cara extrañada que ponía el ojivioleta  
–Este cuaderno no es de ella, ella suele ponerles recortes de Metallica  
–¿Y eso qué? –soltó Shikamaru– Deberías estar agradecido de que te consiguió buenos apuntes  
–¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! ¡Es de la zanahoria! ¡¿Cómo ching*dos consiguió que se lo prestara?!

Todos estaban intrigados por tal aseveración, y sus sospechas se confirmaron al notar la caligrafía en el cuaderno.

–¡Sasuke! –soltó Inuzuka repentinamente– Sasuke debió haberlo hecho, de otra manera no hubiera accedido… Sakura probablemente lo convenció de convencerla  
–¿Tú crees? –dijo Suigetsu, y luego de un breve silencio, continuó– No creo, ese _emo copia_ de Itachi no se portaría tan servicial ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello… a menos que…  
–¿A menos que qué? –musitó Gaara, exigiendo una respuesta  
–Haya descubierto su secreto o se haya enamorado de ella  
–¿Qué probabilidad hay de que…? –inquirió Hyuga  
–Sesenta y cero –interrumpió Tayuya, que recién llegaba– Sakura ha sido demasiado descuidada y él demasiado inteligente como para aprovechar esta oportunidad… ya se los había dicho, a él sólo le interesa superar a Itachi

En otra palapa más lejana, otro grupo de amigos hacía lo mismo.

–¡J*dido cálculo, me sale igual que al principio! –espetó cierto peliblanco, tecleando en una notebook  
–¿Cómo pretendes calcular la t de Student cuando ni siquiera has obtenido las varianzas? –le recriminó su compañero de apartamento (1).  
–¡Con razón!  
–¡Waaa! ¡Tobi tampoco entiende! –chillaba el buen chico  
–Idiota –musitó Pein  
–Hey, ustedes dos –habló Kisame dirigiéndose a Sasori y Deidara– ¿Por qué andan tan callados, eh?

Y la tensión se sintió tan densa como para ser cortada con un cuchillo. Ambos recordaron la conversación que tuvieron hace días, sobre el pasado del Akasuna con la Haruno. A decir verdad Deidara todavía no lograba asimilar algunas cosas, y asimismo Sasori no se sentía capaz de mirarlo a la cara siquiera, por lo que después de esa charla ambos no volvieron a dirigirse siquiera la palabra.

–¡Nah! Ya sabes que estos últimos días han estado muy aburridos, hmm –espetó el rubio despreocupadamente y continuó, mirando de soslayo a cierto pelinegro– ¿Y tú qué, Itachi? Digo, no es que seas muy hablador, pero desde que esa Tayuya te puso tu _buena m*drina_…  
–¡Qué ped*! –Hidan contenía sus ganas de reírse– _De buenas a primeras_ las _viejas_ ya pueden _partirle la m*dre_ a uno  
–¿Verdad, Hidan? –respondió Deidara burlonamente, recordando aquel episodio

-/-/-/FLASHBACK (2)/-/-/-

–¡_Suave_! No sabía que el _Pinocho_ tenía una hermana tan… bonita  
–¡Shannaro! –rugió ella, dándole un puñetazo que lo dejó tirado– ¡Díselo a la más vieja de tu casa!

Deidara, aterrado, quiso salir corriendo pero ella lo detuvo.

–Deidara, quiero hablar contigo

El peliplata se levantó del suelo, sobándose la mejilla.

–Eso ha dolido… no pensé que hubiera viejas con tanta fuerza… oye, chica, a ver cuándo me enseñas a hacer eso  
–¿En verdad quieres que te enseñe? –una expresión colmilluda y malévola se dibujó en la cara de la Haruno, mientras adoptaba una pose de pelea  
–Etto… pensándolo bien –Hidan sudó la gota gorda– adiós

Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. En tanto, Deidara quedó extrañado ante eso.

–Bueno, eso fue raro, hmm

-/-/-/FIN FLASHBACK-/-/-/

–No me lo recuerdes –al peliblanco le rodeó un aura depresiva  
–¡Vaya! –exclamó Konan divertida, que también estaba con ellos– Quien pensaría que Sakura-san sería capaz de una cosa así… con esa carita de _yo no rompo ni un plato__…  
_–Sí, es algo bipolar, pero cae bien –espetó Deidara– Por eso Sasori no Danna la adoptó ¿Verdad?  
–¡Tobi quiere una hermanita así! –el buen chico puso ojos chibi– ¡Sasori-san, préstele su hermanita a Tobi aunque sea por un día ¿sí?!  
–¡No, que me la preste a mí! –replicó la peliazul– ¡Podríamos ir juntas de compras, al spa, al salón de belleza…!  
–No lo sé, a ella no le late mucho ese rollo –continuó el rubio– A ella le gusta más el mundo metalero ¿No es así, Itachi?  
–¡Lo que me recuerda! –espetó Kisame y luego de buscar algo en su móvil, se lo mostró a todos y más de una cara de impresión se dejó ver– ¡No ma', ni yo lo reconocía esa vez!

Se trataba de una fotografía en la que Itachi lucía el atuendo con el que había ido al concierto de Metallica (3). Kisame la había tomado justo antes de que éste saliera de su residencia aquel día.

–¡Anda, no sabía que de noche te transformabas! –soltó Pein, riendo ligeramente  
–¡Con lo estirado que eres pensé que irías con tu traje de _Christian Dior_, hmm! –soltó Deidara (4).  
–¡Debieron haberlo visto! –exclamó el buen chico– ¡Hasta combinaba perfectamente con el _look_ de Sakura-san! ¡Por cierto…! –y mostró su móvil también

Sasori y Deidara recordaron entonces aquel día en que fueron a comprarle algo al supermercado por su venida a Tokio (5): un conjunto que consistía en una blusa y un pantalón negro. La blusa le llegaba a medio muslo, tenía mangas amplias que tocaban apenas los codos, agujeradas de tal forma que se veían sus hombros y parte del antebrazo. Asimismo la parte alta del pecho tenía algunos orificios cuadrados y cuello redondo, y todo lo demás estaba estampado con el logo del álbum _Ride the Lightning_. El pantalón no tenía nada de especial, sólo algunos orificios horizontales a lo largo de sus piernas, y que se amoldaba bastante bien a sus curvas. Itachi también recordó cómo lucía la Haruno ese día: adicional al conjunto, traía puestos unos Nike negros, las uñas pintadas de negro, el cabello de su color natural, unos pendientes en forma de cruz (6) y el collar que le había obsequiado ya hace años. Sin duda bellísima.

–¡Tobi, pásamela! –habló Kakuzu, que dibujaba signos de dólares en los ojos  
–¡¿Tú para qué freg*dos la quieres?, viejo tacaño!  
–¡¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que vendería esta _m*dre_?! –y miró a Sasori de soslayo– ¡Tu hermanita estaría más que cotizada!  
–¡Ni lo pienses! –sentenciaron Akasuna y Uchiha al mismo tiempo  
–Oigan, no es por nada, pero… –farfulló la única chica del grupo– ¿No deberíamos estar estudiando para los exámenes?

Sakura todavía recordaba a quienes le habían alegrado el día desde ese percance. Primero Sasori y luego Shisui…

"_Shisui Uchiha"_ pensó y recordó que él mencionó que Itachi no dejaba de hablar de ella, y que por curiosidad se había embarcado a un viaje desde Okinawa hasta Tokio únicamente para conocerla. Sí, a leguas se veía que Shisui conocía bastante de ella, probablemente también sobre su rompimiento con Itachi hace años. Se preguntaba si él se lo habría tomado como el resto de la familia Uchiha y Motosowa, según palabras de Madara, ya hace tiempo.

-/-/-FLASHBACK-/-/-/

Verano. Habían transcurrido ya varias semanas desde su _rompimiento_ con Itachi a causa de la intervención de Karin. Hasta ahora todo mundo creía que Haruno Sakura se había ido a Estados Unidos para no volver, y así estaba bien para ella. A decir verdad no se había despedido de él, ni nada por el estilo, no. Ya bastante doloroso había sido que Karin le besase sin que él opusiera resistencia.

En estos mismos instantes se encontraba en su dormitorio del orfanato, llorando en silencio. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, la familia que la había adoptado hacía buen tiempo también la devolvía. No le sorprendía, siempre era lo mismo desde antes de conocer a Itachi: conocer a alguna familia adinerada que le daría techo, comida y protección, recibir constantes visitas, ser adoptada por su personalidad encantadora y luego ser abandonada bajo el mismo pretexto: las insoportables noches en que lloraba por su verdadera familia. Debía reconocer que odiaba ese círculo vicioso en el que había caído desde la pérdida de sus padres y hermanos, círculo del que jamás había hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con Itachi. Lloraba despacito para que nadie la oyera, pero el toque de la puerta la obligó a secar sus lágrimas, acomodarse el cabello y poner la carita más falsa y encantadora que tenía.

–¡Sakura-chan! –llamaba una de las empleadas de aquel orfanato– Tienes visitas

Era extraño. Se suponía que su _última familia_ la había devuelto apenas ayer, además de que no era tiempo de adopción, ya que eran contadas las veces que eso sucedía.

–Ya puede pasar, Madara-san

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No pudo ocultar el terror que le causaba la sola mención de ese nombre: ya lo había conocido una vez en el hospital de Okinawa, el día de ese horrible accidente (7), y a decir verdad le había inspirado desconfianza, pero sobre todo terror.

–Los dejo solos para que hablen a gusto –la empleada esbozó una sonrisa, ignorando que la Haruno le rogaba internamente por que no la dejara indefensa de ese hombre. Una vez que esta se fue, Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta y agachó la vista, sintiéndose incapaz de sostenerle la mirada  
–Hiciste bien, Haruno –murmuró él con una voz tan gélida que congelaría el mismo infierno  
–¿C-cómo e-está él? –no pudo evitar preguntar  
–Eso no te concierne, pero te lo diré de todas formas para que sepas el daño que has hecho  
–¿Qué? –ella estaba atónita  
–Lo hiciste, te alejaste de Itachi como te dije, pero tardaste demasiado –tomó asiento junto a ella, para continuar– por tu ineptitud la familia de Itachi quedó en la ruina, gracias a que el compromiso que la unía con la familia Motosowa para asegurar su estabilidad fue roto  
–No entiendo  
–Itachi estaba comprometido con Motosowa Karin… y todo marchaba perfecto hasta que tú apareciste en su vida. Cuando ella supo que él la engañaba contigo no tomó represalias, lo hizo su familia: anularon el compromiso, se anuló el contrato, Uchiha Corp. quedó en bancarrota y una semana después Itachi fue destituido de su cargo y echado de su propia casa ¿Ya tienes idea del daño que hiciste?

Lágrimas de mar se deslizaron descaradamente sobre sus mejillas. El hombre sentado a su lado la miraba con desdén.

–Y eso no es todo –continuó luego de un largo y sepulcral silencio– no sólo lo dejaste en la ruina, también deterioraste su relación con su familia, sobre todo con Sasuke… Itachi era su héroe, y ahora no queda nada de ese héroe

-/-/-FIN FLASHBACK-/-/-

–Sasuke… –suspiró luego de ese recuerdo– Si supieras que fui yo quien asesinó a tu héroe

Miró la hora en su móvil, esperando a una persona en especial a quien le había dado instrucciones específicas luego de su visita hacía ya una semana. Sintió que se abría la puerta.

–Ya puede pasar  
–Gracias

Sus ojos verdes se dilataron en cuanto le reconoció. Su enfermera, casualmente llamada Esperanza, salió de ahí para dejarlos hablar.

–Sasuke, yo…  
–Hice todo tal y como me lo pediste –espetó el aludido– Me hice pasar por Sai (8), entregué los justificantes para todas sus materias… aunque su profesora Mei Terumi no me creyó mucho, mencionó algo acerca de que la _estoy_ evitando

Y entonces Sakura lo recordó. Recordó una ocasión con su sensei de Embriología.

-/-/-/-FLASHBACK-/-/-/-

_Sai_, Ino y Hinata hacían una exposición de un tema que su maestra les asignó al inicio del semestre. La Hyuga hablaba lo más fluido que podía, pero estar frente a un público observándola simplemente no era lo suyo. Ino, al contrario, hablaba con mucha soltura, aunque no supiera todo del tema y tuviera que recurrir a él con la mirada. _Sai_ se la llevaba más fácil, puesto que el tema lo había tratado alguna vez con su antigua sensei, Tsunade Senju. Al final del seminario los tres recibieron los cálidos aplausos y felicitaciones de sus compañeros, así como la calificación que le asignaba la profesora a cada uno.

–Hyuga, tienes que relajarte más –le indicaba con voz divertida– Si esto fuera la presentación de tu tesis, el jurado te haría pedazos… tienes ocho –la chica sólo asintió con la cabeza, sumamente apenada. Terumi-sensei ahora miraba a Ino, con un gesto más o menos serio– Tú, deja de mirar tanto a tu compañero o pensaré que quieres verlo en bóxers –todos sus compañeros soltaron una risotada, mientras la rubia se ponía roja y _Sai_ se hacía el desentendido– tienes siete… y tú, Sai-kun –espetó con voz sexy– necesito hablar contigo al final de la case… tienes diez

Un rato más tarde terminaban las clases y todo mundo salía.

–Te esperamos afuera –Ino le guiñó un ojo al pelinegro, mientras jalaba del brazo a Hinata  
–Ok –y se giró hacia su sensei– Etto… ¿Pasa algo, sensei?  
–Cierra la puerta –ordenó ella y el chico obedeció. Hecho esto ella tomó asiento tras su escritorio y él se sentó en una butaca que estaba al lado– Voy a ser honesta contigo… no me gusta lo que haces con Yamanaka  
–¿Qué-qué quiere decir?  
–Yamanaka no hace nada más que ser la linda edecán en tu equipo… supongo que hace lo mismo en otras asignaturas pero lo que me sorprende es que tú te prestes a ello. No me gusta que te pases horas enteras en la biblioteca haciendo su trabajo sin recibir nada a cambio  
–Pero yo…  
–No tienes por qué hacerlo, no es bueno que te… comprometas –soltó, con rabia contenida– Es innecesario  
–Con todo respeto, Mei-sensei ¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto?  
–Simple, querido –el muchacho se sorprendió al ver a su profesora tan cerca de él. Esta le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos– Aléjate de ella o terminarás herido –y depositó un corto beso muy cerca de sus labios– te lo digo como amiga

-/-/-FIN FLASHBACK-/-/-/-

Desde entonces procuraba salir primero de clases y evitar a toda costa cualquier roce de tipo personal.

–Está bien, ya veré cómo la convenzo –espetó Sakura despreocupadamente– Pero dime ¿Qué ha dicho el _míster_ sobre mis faltas en los entrenamientos? ¡Digo, _sus_ faltas!

"_¡Rayos, casi metes la pata!"_ espetó su Inner  
_"Estuvo cerca"_

–Hay buenas y malas noticias para _mí_ –espetó el pelinegro, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra con sus dedos– ¿Cuál quieres que te diga primero?  
–Las malas  
–La mala noticia es que Kyöya-sensei fue transferido al campus de Okinawa y ya no es más nuestro entrenador… la buena es que Kakashi Hatake (9) será su relevo. Le entregué el justificante que me diste para Kyöya-sensei, pero tampoco me creyó mucho

"_¡Diablos! Voy a tener que hablar con él personalmente… lo bueno es que es __Kakashi-sensei__"_

–Ok, ok… no te preocupes –espetó Sakura– ¿Qué más pasó?  
–Nada interesante… excepto porque Naruto se llevó a esas dos ratas que _tengo_ de mascotas(10) –siseó el Uchiha despreocupadamente  
–¡¿Qué?!

Tres chicas corrían a sus salones de clase.

–_Guacamaya_ hija de su p*ta m*dre –masculló la rubia  
–Wow, no te conocía ese vocabulario tan florido –espetó una castaña con burla  
–Vive con ella un semestre entero y dime si no te darían ganas de _mentársela_ –sentenció la otra, contrariada  
–¿Qué-qué sucedió a-ahora? –hablaba difícilmente cierta ojiperla  
–La muy _resbalosa_ quiere ligarse a Sai-kun (11) y ahora resulta que se acuesta con un tal Madara ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡La muy p*rra ya le ponía el cuerno prácticamente antes de empezar nada!  
–¿Quién te dijo eso? –cuestionó la castaña  
–¡Ya quisiera que me lo hubieran dicho! –ironizó– Yo misma los vi  
–¿P-pero cómo? –Hyuga preguntó  
–¿De verdad quieres que te cuente? –inquirió Ino, turbada. Hinata asintió con la cabeza– Está bien –suspiró desganada– Recién había salido de la florería, luego de eso fui a la papelería y…

-/-/-/-FLASHBACK-/-/-/-

Regresaba a su apartamento a guardar los materiales para su trabajo final de Embriología. Últimamente su profesora _la traía_ mucho contra ella. Como fuera, insertó la llave en la ranura del picaporte y dio un giro. Notó que no había nadie.

–¡Uf! Menos mal que no ha llegado esa _guacamaya_… ahora sí podré hacer mi tarea a gusto

Dejó las cosas sobre la mesita de la sala y se sentó sobre su sofá favorito. Tomó el control de la TV y empezó a buscar cualquier canal que ofreciera una buena telenovela (12). Cuando halló una de su agrado, subió el volumen y se quedó mirándola un buen rato. La cara se le ponía roja en cuanto venía una escena erótica, y apretujaba sus piernas en cuanto sentía palpitar cierta parte. Un rato más tarde el capítulo terminó y apagó el aparato. Sin embargo oyó gemidos de excitación.

–Qué raro, la acabo de apagar –se dijo

Los ruidos se oían más fuertes y también más familiares. Volteó a ver a donde estaba su habitación y notó el horrible suéter lavanda que Karin siempre usaba, tirado en el piso. Sus útiles escolares también estaban regados en la alfombra.

–Karin –apretó los puños y gruñó entre dientes

Notó que los ruidos venían de detrás de la puerta de la habitación que compartía con ella. Inmediatamente pensó lo peor.

–¡Mis DVD yaoi! ¡Le tolero todo, menos que toque mis DVD! ¡Mucho menos que los mire! ¡Ya verá! (13)

Pensó en golpear la puerta con los puños y gritarle, pero en lugar de eso respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta muy despacio, sin hacer ruido. Cuatro centímetros de abertura fueron suficientes para ver lo equivocada que estaba: dos siluetas se entregaban al placer de la carne. Ella se encontraba sobre sus cuatro extremidades, mientras él la embestía por detrás.

–Karin –un hombre gruñó con voz gutural  
–Madara-sama

-/-/-/-FIN FLASHBACK-/-/-/-/-

–¡Yiug! –espetó Matsuri, asqueada– No tenías que entrar en detalles  
–¡La m*ldita p*rra en celo tenía que revolcarse con su amante justo sobre mi cama! –gritó la rubia, llamando la atención de algunos–¡Apenas en la mañana pude entrar a mi cuarto porque la muy calenturienta aun no acababa su numerito!  
–Sh, estás llamando la atención –susurró Hinata, sintiendo las miradas de todos, en especial de Naruto. Quería que se la tragara la tierra antes de que su amado oyera a su amiga hablando de esos temas.  
–¡Qué curioso lo que dices! –el rubio se acercó a ellas, riendo pícaramente– Ayer me pasó algo parecido, Gaara no me dejaba entrar al baño ¡No sé por qué, 'ttebayo!

Y Matsuri sintió un vuelco en el corazón, temiendo lo peor. Pein y compañía ya terminaban de estudiar.

–¡_Cámara_, ya me toca! –espetó Hidan, quien se levantó y tomó sus cosas– ¡Al rato los veo!  
–Yo también me voy –dijo Konan, de igual forma– ¡Suerte a todos! –depositó un casto beso en la mejilla de Pein y salió corriendo  
–Bueno, falta media hora para que empiece mi examen, pero tengo hambre así que voy a comer –habló Kisame– ¿Alguien viene conmigo?  
–Nosotros –espetaron Tobi y Zetsu  
–¿Qué hay de ti, Kakuzu?  
–Ya me voy, sólo esperaba que Hidan se largara

Los _Heartstealers_ y Tayuya también lo hacían.

–Sé que no lo pregunté antes, pero ¿Cómo te dejaron entrar? –preguntó Kiba  
–Simple –espetó Suigetsu– La transfirieron ¿Cierto?  
–Así es –respondió ella  
–¿Desde cuándo?  
–La semana pasada, cuando fue lo de Sakura  
–Eso explica por qué viniste de tan lejos  
–Pues ese fue precisamente el favor que me pidió la bastarda, que me transfiriera ¿Verdad, amor? –lo último lo dijo guiñándole un ojo a Suigetsu, y este asintió– ¡_Cámara_, me largo!  
–Yo también –Y sin más echaron a correr  
–Vaya, y yo que pensé que terminaría de novio con la _guacamaya_ –soltó Shikamaru  
–Me debes cincuenta dólares –Gaara extendió la mano  
–¡¿Qué?! ¡Quedamos en cuarenta!  
–Son 10 dólares más de intereses  
–¡Rayos! ¡Con razón nadie apuesta contigo!

Sasori, Deidara e Itachi quedaron solos. El pelirrojo miraba sin emoción alguna al Uchiha.

–Ya lo sé, Itachi –soltó, conteniendo unas enormes ganas de golpearlo hasta matarlo– y escucha bien porque sólo lo diré una vez: tú y tu copia barata pueden ir empacando sus cosas e irse a otro lado. Levanté una orden de restricción para mi hermana, si tú o Sasuke están a menos de 100 metros de ella, haré que los arresten por incumplimiento y acoso ¿Entendido?

Se fue de largo sin esperar la respuesta del Uchiha, con Deidara siguiéndole. Apretaba los puños tanto como sus dedos se lo permitían.

–Si tú o Tobi ayudan a uno de esos Uchiha bastardos, también tomaré represalias –dijo sin mirarlo– ¿Entendido?  
–Danna… ¿No crees que te estás tomando demasiado a pecho todo esto de Sakura? No tenemos información suficiente para…  
–¡¿Lo estás defendiendo?! –el pelirrojo estalló y lo tomó por la solapa de la camisa– ¡Ese bastardo la traicionó y de _buenas a primeras_ volvió con ella! ¡¿Qué quieres que piense al respecto, eh?! ¡Es obvio que no la tomó en serio y nunca lo hará!

Sasuke y Sakura también arreglaban algunos asuntos.

–¡¿Pero por qué dejaste que lo hiciera?! –gruñó la chica– ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que _Sai_ quiere al Señor Sal y la Señora Pimienta! (14)  
–¿Qué? –a Sasuke quería aparecerle un tic en el ojo  
–¡Así se llaman, Señor Sal y Señora Pimienta! ¿Por qué dejaste que Naruto se los llevara?  
–Yo… –no estaba seguro de querer decirle que no se sentía capaz de cuidar a un simple par de hámsteres  
–Está bien, sé que no te sientes capaz de cuidarlos pero ¡Por todos los cielos, por lo menos avisa!  
–Hmp…  
–Oye, Sasuke –espetó la chica– ¿No has tenido problemas con Neji por lo de…?  
–No, los otros ni siquiera le han dicho  
–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! –ella estaba alterada– ¡Les dije a esos dos que…! ¡Rayos, y se lo dije a Hinata pensando que Neji se lo diría!

"_¡Pero qué hiciste, Haruno! ¡¿Por qué demonios le dijiste a esa __mojigata__?!"_ pensaba Sasuke mientras apretaba los puños

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó la ojijade– Te veo un poco…  
–Ya lo sé todo, Haruno… ya sé quién eres en realidad

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

1.- Términos utilizados en Estadística y Probabilidad. En mi carrera de Químico Farmacéutico la llevé como Bioestadística, pero no hay mucha diferencia, si acaso las aplicaciones  
2.- Flashback extraído del capítulo 12 "Entre hermanos, I"  
3.- Descrito en el capítulo 18 "El Concierto, III"  
4.- Christian Dior es conocida como una de las marcas de ropa más caras, aunque también pueden pensar en D&G, u otra marca que conozcan  
5 y 11.- Capítulo 14 "El regreso de Sakura Haruno"  
6.- Que corresponden a las cruces de la carátula del álbum de Metallica "Master of Puppets"  
7.- Capítulo 8 "Fin de cursos, nuevo comienzo"  
8.- En el capítulo anterior mencioné que Sasuke se miró en un espejo luego de que Kiba le dijera algunas cosas. Si ya se dieron cuenta, en realidad Sasuke fue disfrazado de Sai por petición de Sakura  
9.- Kakashi hace aparición en el capítulo 3 "Un sueño, un baile y una flor, I". Pensaba dejarlo hasta ahí, pero luego pensé en que estaría mejor que también interviniera en la trama  
10.- Capítulo 10 "Nuevos inquilinos, II"  
12.- Cualquier telenovela o dorama que conozcan, no importa  
13.- Cualquier anime yaoi que conozcan, por ejemplo "Junjou Romantica" o "Gravitation" o el que más les guste  
14.- Los nombres se me ocurrieron de un programa de TV que solía ver cuando estaba más peque, se llamaba "Las pistas de Blue" (latino, la versión original es "Blue's Clues", donde salían una parejita de saleritos que se llamaban así, incluso tenían una bebita-salero llamada paprika. Si tienen un mejor nombre para un par de hámsteres grises, les agradeceré que me digan. Haré el cambio en cuanto los elija.

Bueno, pss creo que eso es todo. Ya nos leeremos en el episodio siguiente. Chaito.


	23. Aviso

¡Hola, hola! Seguramente tienen unas ganas de asesinarme por venir después de tantos meses, pero la verdad es que tuve bastantes broncas con la escuela, además de que mi inspiración se la está llevando Junjou Romantica, que empecé a ver el 14 de marzo de 2013, y cuyo primer fic empecé a inicios de abril. Sé que lo último les importa un soberano comino, pero necesitaba decirlo.

.

En fin, por tal motivo he decidido suspender las actualizaciones de este y otros fics de Naruto que tengo, aclaro:** NO LOS VOY A ABANDONAR,** pero me tomaré un descanso de ellos por tiempo indefinido. Pretendía avisar antes, pero incluso yo tenía la esperanza de que la inspiración volvería. Sin embargo ya han pasado varios meses y temo que no ha regresado, por eso aviso, porque no quiero hacerles falsas esperanzas, siento que les fallo de alguna manera.

.

Los fics que siguen en curso son:

**_Junjou Romantica_**: _El Cuartel del Metal_, _Mi pequeño amante_ y _De tradiciones y amor está hecho el invierno_

**_Naruto_**: _Rojas son las Nochebuenas_ (este último pretendo actualizarlo por el mismo motivo por el que lo inicié el año pasado: las fiestas decembrinas. Por esta razón dejé el fic sin actualizar desde diciembre del año pasado.)

.

**ESPERO VOLVER PRONTO Y SU COMPRENSIÓN.**

GRACIAS.

Les pido perdón con todo mi corazón.


End file.
